First Steps
by Gracielinn
Summary: In Episode 7, after the Time Team had been captured and tied up by the Indians, Wyatt very briefly mentions that his late wife Jessica had always wanted a little boy. What if his wife's sudden death had left Wyatt with an infant son? My very first fic, this is strictly AU.
1. Chapter 1

First Steps

The Spiderman night light cast a soft, comforting glow around the small bedroom, gently illuminating the face of the child slumbering peacefully in the twin bed. Wyatt Logan carefully sat on the side of his son's bed, relieved that the five-year-old was finally asleep. James Wyatt Logan, nicknamed Jamie by his mother, was so excited about starting kindergarten in the morning that it had been difficult to get him settled down for the night. Wyatt was pretty much exhausted, and it was only 9:00 p.m.

Jamie had been looking forward to his first day of "big boy" school all summer and by bedtime, was so wound up that his dad wasn't sure he would ever go to sleep. But eventually, after his bath and brushing his teeth, several bedtime stories, and pressing a kiss to the picture of his mom on the night stand beside the bed, the little boy had grown quiet, and after one last "Night, Daddy, love you", had closed his eyes, hopefully to sleep until morning.

Wyatt gazed down at his son and finally gave in to the melancholy that had hung around him like a fine mist all day. Tomorrow was another important day that his wife Jessica would miss, just another in a series of milestones in their son's life. It had been over four years since she had been tragically killed by a drunk driver, and while he missed her so much every day, the "milestone" days really made his heart ache.

Jess had been a wonderful mother in the short time before her sudden death, and she had rejoiced in her pregnancy and every stage of Jamie's young life. His son's first day of school tomorrow was just another of those special days they would celebrate without her. As he sat there listening to Jamie's quiet breathing, his mind unwillingly slipped back to that devastating day in February when their lives had changed forever...

 _Flashback_

Eight-month-old Jamie Logan was thoroughly enjoying his bath, his bright blue eyes opening wide with delight at every splash of warm water made by his chubby hands, while Wyatt was trying rather unsuccessfully to wash his squirming son without the bathroom floor getting soaked. He had offered to bathe the baby while Jess ran an errand, and hoped to have Jamie clean and dressed in his pajamas before she returned. The sound of Jamie's giggles made Wyatt smile in spite of himself.

Finally, as the bath water was starting to cool down, he was able to get the little boy dried off, diapered, and ready for bed. The gentle creak of the rocking chair and a bedtime bottle helped Jamie drift off to sleep, and after he carefully laid him in his crib, Wyatt glanced down at his watch, dismayed at how much time had passed since Jessica had left home. She had been gone now for over two hours, quite a bit longer than seemed necessary for the quick trip to Target to pick up a few things. He tried calling her cell phone, but his call went straight to voice mail. His heart beat faster as he told himself that maybe she had run into one of her friends at the store and had lost track of the time, or maybe she was held up in traffic. Deep down, though, he knew she would have called him if she was going to be gone longer than she had thought, and he fought to contain the sense of panic building in him. Later on, he would vaguely remember thinking, _"She's fine and will be walking in the front door any minute now"_ , one of the few things he actually did recall from that evening. After turning on the night light and leaving the baby's door open a few inches, he went downstairs to wait for his wife.

Some time later, a loud knock on his front door startled him awake. Quickly crossing the room, he pulled open the door and was stunned to see two police officers, an older man and a woman around his age, standing there. The male officer asked "Are you Wyatt Logan? Husband of Jessica Logan?" Wyatt felt his knees go weak and had to grab the door frame to remain standing. "Why don't we sit down, Mr. Logan?" the female officer suggested kindly, walking him over to the sofa just as his legs gave out.

What followed over the next few hours was a nightmare of shock, denial, anger, and grief. Even to this day, all he could remember were a few hazy images and bits of phrases like _"drunk driver ran a red light...Mrs. Logan's car was T-boned...she had died instantly, hadn't felt a thing..."_ Both then and now, on the rare occasion when he let himself even think about that night, he fervently hoped with all his heart that the police officers weren't just murmuring platitudes, that Jess  had left this life in an instant. It was the only way he could begin to process his great loss, and eventually cope with his overwhelming despair in the years after.

He actually had very few clear memories of the first few months after his wife's death, the result of climbing into a whisky bottle and staying drunk for days at a time. Thank God for their good friends, Dave "Bam Bam" Baumgardner and his wife, Julie. Bam Bam was a fellow training instructor at Pendleton he had known since basic, and the two young couples were close, spending quite a bit of time together over the years. Arriving on his doorstep within an hour of the police visit, they had jumped in and taken care of him and his son those terrible first days, and for weeks afterward, in spite of Julie expecting their first child, Annie, and suffering from severe morning sickness at the time.

He still felt ashamed when he thought how weak and useless he had been during that dark time, unable to climb out from under his crushing grief. Jamie spent a good part of each day at Bam Bam and Julie's home because Wyatt was usually too drunk most of the time to barely see to his own needs, let alone care for an infant less than a year old.

As the days and weeks blurred into months, the turning point for Wyatt came around the time of his little boy's first birthday. He had recently returned to Pendleton from a leave of absence after Jessica's death, and had made a determined effort to really cut back on his drinking and decided to not drink at all that day because Julie had insisted on having a small party for Jamie. He and Bam Bam had arrived at the Baumgardner's home after work, and were standing in the front hall when they heard Julie's voice coming from the kitchen saying _"You can do it, Jamie, what a big boy!"_ and around the corner came his son, taking his first steps with a big grin on his face.

Wyatt was torn between pride at Jamie's accomplishment and sorrow that Jess would never see her son take those first steps. He heard Julie encourage the little boy, _"Go see Daddy, Jamie"_ and knelt down with his arms open. Bam Bam stood beside him smiling, and the three adults practically held their collective breaths as the boy carefully wobbled toward the two men. The happy smiles on their faces quickly fell away as Jamie made a beeline for Bam Bam and fell against the other man, babbling _"Da Da Da"_ and smacking his pudgy hands on Bam Bam's legs. Stunned silence filled the hallway. Wyatt would have sworn after the past few months that he didn't have any heart left to break, but apparently he did because whatever beat in his chest had just shattered into a million pieces. His son thought another man was his father.

And the worst part was the bitter realization that what had just happened was entirely of his own making. He had withdrawn from the world into his own grief and sorrow and neglected the most precious gift that Jess would ever give him. She would have been so disappointed in him, and that hurt almost as much as losing her. Wyatt slowly stood up, a pained half smile on his face, and tried to brush it off by saying _"Guess I need to spend more time with this little guy"_ , but it was too late. Both Baumgardners wore sad expressions, and after a strained dinner, he quickly gathered up Jamie and his things and took him home.

After a bath and bedtime story, he slowly rocked the toddler to sleep. Putting him in his crib, he stood there and for the first time in a long while, really looked at his son. Jamie's arm was wrapped around his favorite toy, a stuffed giraffe that Jess had bought when they had found out she was pregnant.

It was then that tears welled up in Wyatt's eyes, spilling down his face. He made it downstairs as far as the living room before dropping to his knees beside the sofa. Harsh, agonized sobs tore from his throat as shame and grief consumed him. Holding his face in his hands, he whispered over and over _"I'm sorry, so sorry"_ and honestly had no idea who he was apologizing to: Jamie, for ignoring him while he wallowed in his own pain and sadness; Jess, for neglecting their son in the months since she died; maybe even Bam Bam and Julie, for taking advantage of the love and compassion they felt for him and his son, even when their own child was due to be born in just a few weeks. Finally, his sobs dwindled to a few sniffles and hiccups. Wyatt's head throbbed and his throat felt raw, but taking a deep breath, he realized that he felt lighter now, almost peaceful. It was at that moment he made a solemn vow, to Jamie, to Jess, but especially to himself, from that day on, he'd always put his son first, and devote himself to taking the very best care of him that he could and being the kind of father Jamie deserved.

 _End Flashback_

It was a decision that Wyatt had never once regretted. Aside from a rare social drink now and then with his friends, he very seldom drank alcohol, and in spite of Julie's determined and (at times) fairly obvious "matchmaking" efforts, he never even looked at another woman, let alone went on a date. He was perfectly content with the life he and Jamie had together. The years seemed to pass quickly, and his baby son grew into a bright, happy preschooler with his mom's blond hair and wide smile (and his dad's eyes) who adored tee ball, Spiderman, and pizza. And now, in the morning, Jamie would take another set of first steps by starting kindergarten. Wyatt would be entrusting his beloved child to another person, a teacher he'd yet to meet. Even as the now familiar pang of sadness touched his heart, Wyatt's great love for his son and the joy he brought to his life lifted his spirits, and he realized that he, too, was looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy Preston groaned as her alarm beeped obnoxiously beside the bed. She smacked the alarm off with perhaps a bit more force than was necessary and rolled over, sighing in relief at the sudden blessed silence. Just as she closed her eyes with every intention of going back to sleep, her younger sister Amy walked into her room (without knocking Lucy vaguely noted). "You better get your cute little butt out of bed or you'll be late for your first day of school," she teased.

Lucy opened one eye and tried to work up a serious glare at her, but of course Amy was completely impervious. "Whoa, Luce, you better hit the concealer hard this morning or the dark circles under your eyes will scare your new students to death," Amy joked. Lucy privately acknowledged that her sister might have a point. She had not slept well at all the previous night, her doubts and misgivings swirling through her mind repeatedly until she had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep only a couple hours ago.

Amy sat on the bed beside Lucy and patted her leg. "Hey, stop worrying. You are a wonderful teacher and gonna do great–I promise! I know that this is a big change for you, and yes, change is hard. I have never thought you were meant to live the life you had in San Francisco. You just need to stop second guessing yourself and give this new teaching job a chance." Lucy loved her sister very much, and appreciated the pep talk, she really did, but because Amy was (and always had been) such a confident, secure person, she just didn't realize that her big sister was not. Lucy was rather shy and reserved, a creature of habit who was very fond of routine, probably too fond, she thought ruefully.

Just a few short months ago, Lucy had been teaching U.S. History to bored, spoiled teens at a private high school in San Francisco, working toward tenure, and growing more dissatisfied with her life every day. Amy had been bugging her for months now about coming to San Diego for a fresh start. _"C'mon, Luce, it will be great! You will love living here, the weather is perfect, we can get a place together, and best of all, I think I may have found you a new teaching gig."_ Her sibling could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, and the more Lucy thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. She really had missed Amy after she moved to San Diego to attend college four years ago.

And amazingly, it seemed that her sister actually had found Lucy a new teaching job. One of Amy's professors, Denise Christopher, was also the principal of Palm Grove Elementary School in San Diego, and she had mentioned to Amy that the school was looking to hire a new kindergarten teacher. After some emails back and forth, and several phone calls and two job interviews later, she got the job.

After the job issue had been solved (much to Amy's delight), it was time to be honest with herself and admit that her personal life hadn't been very fulfilling either. Lucy had been casually dating the same man for the past couple of years, a prominent oncologist she had met at the hospital where her mother was receiving chemo treatments before she passed away. She knew that Noah was getting impatient with her apparent lack of interest in a more serious relationship, and really, it was unfair to keep him hanging when she knew deep down she had no intention of marrying him. He was a nice guy and a wonderful doctor, maybe a little bit stuffy and sometimes rather condescending, but all in all, had seemed to be devoted to Lucy. She still cringed when she remembered the last time she had seen Noah.

Naturally, he was shocked and then angry when Lucy broke off their relationship, and she would have felt bad about that if she hadn't almost immediately felt so relieved. At that moment, she wished she had ended things sooner. The stunned look of disbelief on his face when she informed him that she was moving to San Diego to live with her sister and teach at an elementary school did make her pause, but his harsh words only strengthened her resolve. _"Lucy, have you lost your mind? You're 30 years old, certainly old enough now to settle down, instead of running away on a childish whim. Not to mention that you have been building tenure at a fine school for several years here in San Francisco–how can you just throw that away?"_ he demanded. _"Look, I get it, I know that even though we really haven't talked about it much, the thought of possibly being a doctor's wife can be a little intimidating, but you seemed to be agreeable. But this, what you're doing here, this is a serious life change, and one that I can't and won't support. I think you are making a terrible mistake, but apparently my opinion doesn't count."_ He finally stopped speaking and as he turned to leave, said with contempt, " _Good luck in your new life, Lucy, because you are definitely going to need it."_ Lucy had stood quietly during Noah's rant, thinking she probably did deserve his anger. Gradually though, over the busy summer, as she had gotten caught up in the logistics of her move to San Diego, the sting of Noah's parting comments had faded.

She mentally shook her head and sitting up, impulsively wrapped her arms around Amy saying "You are the best sister I have–what would I do without you?" Amy merely raised her left eyebrow and responded dryly, "I'm the only sister you have. But you're welcome. Now, you better get going. You have a big day ahead of you, and I have class in 45 minutes. Text me later, okay? And Lucy, remember, today is just the first step. Love you." With that, Amy got up and left the room.

Lucy padded into the bathroom, and peering into the mirror over the sink, had to admit, her sister had totally called it-definitely a day for a little extra makeup. She quickly showered and chose one of her favorite dresses, hoping to boost her confidence. Lucy carefully applied some light makeup and ran a brush through her dark wavy hair, and grabbing her bag and making sure she had both phone and keys, hurried out the front door, glad she had already plugged in the directions to the school in her car's GPS.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was standing with Principal Christopher in her new classroom, trying not to look too overwhelmed at the barely controlled chaos around her. The principal had thoughtfully emailed the class list to her ahead of time, explaining that while her room's head count for the school year was currently 20, quite a few of her small charges were the offspring of enlisted personnel from the nearby military base, Camp Pendleton, and sometimes those students had to move during the school year when their parents were assigned to another base. However, at that moment, it certainly sounded like there were a lot more than 20 kindergarteners running around the large, colorful, well-lit room. Lucy briefly closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and fixed a smile on her face, hoping her nerves didn't show.

Principal Christopher suddenly clapped her hands together loudly three times, and the children went silent. "All right boys and girls, would everyone please take a seat. I want you to meet your new teacher, Miss Lucy Preston." The two women watched for several minutes as each child finally chose a seat at one of the round tables that had been placed around the room and sat down. Then Principal Christopher smiled and said kindly, "There you go. They're all yours now." Lucy nodded and bid the older woman goodbye as she left the classroom. Taking another deep breath, she picked up the class list, and after asking the students to raise their hand when she called their name, started reading off names. All twenty were present and accounted for and, she hoped, ready to start the day. As she gazed at the sea of small expectant faces looking up at her, Lucy was suddenly struck by a feeling of confidence. _"I have to admit, Amy was right,"_ she thought. _"One step at a time, and I just took the first one."_

From that point on, the hours seemed to fly by, with Lucy making a point of spending a few minutes with each child. They really were a wonderful group of five-year-olds, very bright and curious, some rather boisterous and others shy. As the school day went on, she thought she might be making a connection with some of the students, in particular Emily Carson, a very talkative (but sweet) redhead with freckles and brown eyes, and James Logan, a quiet little guy with big dark blue eyes who solemnly confided, _"My daddy calls me Jamie."_

As the big clock above the doorway ticked closer to the end of the school day, Lucy noticed through the window of the closed door that some of the parents had already arrived to collect their children. A couple minutes later, the dismissal bell rang promptly at 3:00 p.m., and the previously fairly calm atmosphere in the room dissolved in an instant as the kids began to chatter excitedly and get up from their chairs. "Just a minute everyone. Please sit back down until you are dismissed," she requested. After everyone was seated again, she continued, "Now before you leave, please make sure you have all the papers for your mommies and daddies that I gave you this morning. It's really important, okay? I want to thank you for a really good first day of school. Have a great evening, and I will see you all tomorrow." The next few minutes were a blurred mix of chattering students, backpacks, lunchboxes, and papers. A few of the parents came into the room and introduced themselves (which she appreciated) and she noticed several were in uniform, assuming they had probably come directly from the base.

One by one, the children left and the room grew quiet. Lucy looked up from her desk where she had been gathering up the paperwork she was taking home to work on that evening, and was startled to see one student still sitting at one of the round tables. It was Jamie Logan, and he didn't look very happy. "Oh, Jamie, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still here. Is everything okay?" she asked. "My daddy isn't here yet, Miss Preston," he whispered. "Well, I'm sure he's just running a few minutes late. Would you like to help me carry some stuff out to my car?" Jamie's face brightened and he nodded. After making sure the little boy had all his things and turning out the classroom lights and shutting the door, she handed him a small bag to carry, and they made their way out to the parking lot.

Lucy and Jamie stopped beside her car, and after she unlocked the doors, they managed to fit everything in the back seat _._ "There, all done. You are such a good helper, Jamie," Lucy praised. He beamed up at her, but then Jamie's expression fell as he said, "But Miss Preston, my daddy still isn't here to pick me up. Will you stay with me 'til he gets here?" he asked _._ "Of course I will," Lucy replied _._ "Why don't we have a seat on that bench over there, the one under the nice shady tree, and maybe we can get to know each other better." That seemed to be the right answer, and she received an even bigger smile this time that revealed the little boy's dimples, and he reached up to take her hand as they walked across the school yard to sit on the bench under the tree.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy felt she had gained quite a bit of insight into the mind of the five-year-old. She learned that Jamie's favorite superhero was Spiderman (although she might have guessed that from the tee shirt he was wearing), he loved pizza (with pepperoni), he thought she was very pretty (that made her smile), and the most important person in the world to him was his daddy. "His name is Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan," Jamie proudly informed her, "and he takes care of me and is the best daddy ever." Lucy was touched by the young boy's obvious love for his father. She had noticed however, that Jamie didn't mention his mother. Before she could decide to ask him about that, Jamie spied a caterpillar under the bench. "Look Miss Preston, a worm! Can we pet it, please?" As he carefully squatted down to look at the caterpillar, Lucy tucked her skirt under her knees and knelt down beside the excited child.

Before she could explain that it was actually a caterpillar, behind them a deep voice asked, "Jamie, what are you doin', buddy?" As Jamie exclaimed, "Daddy! You finally got here!", Lucy was so startled she fell back on her bottom. _"Well, this isn't embarrassing at all,"_ she thought as a rosy blush spread across her face. This must be Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan, and he was easily one of the best-looking guys she had met in a long time (maybe ever her treacherous mind supplied). Her eyes involuntarily traveled up his muscular figure neatly dressed in camo pants and a snug green tee shirt when his strong calloused hand reached down to help her to her feet. Her mouth went dry as she met his amused dark blue gaze. Jamie definitely favored his father in appearance, she decided. "You must be Jamie's teacher. Sorry I startled you, and I'm really sorry I'm late to pick up my son, Ma'am. I got called into a meeting at the last minute," he explained. To cover her embarrassment, she replied in a rather cool tone,"Yes, I'm Lucy Preston. That's quite all right Mr. Logan, but let's not make a habit of being late at pickup time." Lucy instantly wanted to take the words back, but it was too late. Wyatt Logan stepped back, his broad shoulders going rigid as he frowned at her, dark blue eyes no longer amused, and said tersely,"Yes, Ma'am, it won't happen again. Let's go, Jamie." With that, he took his son by the hand, and the pair quickly walked out of the school yard. Jamie waved at her as they left, saying "Goodbye, Miss Preston, see you tomorrow."

Standing there watching them leave, Lucy sighed, thinking she had just behaved rather badly. Who was stuffy and condescending now? She really was hopeless when it came to men, and knew she could never tell her sister what had just happened or Amy would tease her mercilessly. She just knew her poised, pretty sister would have known exactly what to say to the handsome soldier instead of sounding like a stuck-up old lady the way she had. She dusted off her skirt and slowly walked to her car. Lucy was starting to feel the effects of her nearly sleepless night catching up with her, and wanted nothing more than a nice hot bath and a good night's sleep. As she drove home, though, she kept seeing Wyatt Logan's stunning blue eyes (before she offended him that is), and Lucy found herself hoping that the next time she saw him ( _please let there be a next time_ ), she would make a better impression. All things considered though, it had been a good day, and realized for the first time in a long while, she was looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Because he tended to be a fairly quiet man, few people knew that Wyatt Logan had a temper. It wasn't something he was proud of. During his reckless teen years growing up in Texas, he had spent numerous hours in detention at his small high school as a result of his hotheaded behavior. He still struggled with it from time to time, but the strict discipline of over a dozen years' military service had been very effective in tamping down his temper and keeping it in check, but today, apparently all bets were off.

As he drove to the Baumgardners after picking up Jamie at school, he struggled to contain his simmering anger at the teacher's unexpectedly snippy attitude towards him (he didn't feel like he had been that late getting to the school) and tried to concentrate on his son's happy chatter. Julie had planned a cookout to celebrate Jamie's first day of "big boy" school, and while Wyatt was glad to get out of supper duty for a night, he wasn't feeling very social at the moment. All Julie had to do was look at him to figure out he was pissed off about something. He loved her like a sister, but she was like an old hound dog with a bone if she thought Wyatt was keeping something from her. Plus he didn't want to disappoint Jamie, who always looked forward to spending time with his second family.

Breathing deeply through his nose in an effort to calm his thoughts, he forced himself to focus on Jamie's rapid-fire questions. "Daddy, did you like Miss Preston? Do you think she likes pizza? I love pizza, well, I only like pepperoni pizza. Do you think Miss Preston is pretty? I do, really pretty. Her hands are soft. Did you know that Miss Preston likes worms? We saw a worm in the grass and Miss Preston said it wasn't a worm, it was a cat-a, cat-a, well, I think it looked just like a worm. Did you know that Miss Preston is from San Frisco, Daddy? She just moved here. Do you think Miss Preston smells good? She smells like flowers and I like flowers. Do you like flowers, Daddy?" Jamie finally ran out of air and paused long enough to take a breath.

Slightly bemused at the boy's enthusiasm, Wyatt was surprised to realize that Jamie's teacher had already made a very big impression on his son. The only other adult female that Jamie had spent a significant amount of time with and had any kind of attachment to was his "Aunt" Julie, who was practically his surrogate mother, and he had to admit he was surprised at how quickly the little boy had taken to this "Miss Preston." Between trying to manage his anger and respond in a coherent manner to his son's seemingly endless questions, Wyatt was starting to get a pounding headache, and ( _dammit_ ) that was just the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned. He suddenly wished he hadn't agreed to Julie's invitation to supper so that he could fume quietly at home (all night if he wanted) about the teacher's rude behavior.

A tiny gleeful voice in his head though just wouldn't shut up about his surprisingly strong first reaction to the woman. The sight of the slim brunette kneeling beside his son, both looking down at something on the ground, and the way that soft-looking dress hugged her very shapely rear, not to mention those big dark eyes blinking up at him as he hauled her to her feet (it was kind of cute the way she fell on that sexy bottom when he accidentally startled her) and how her slim fingers had felt cool in his big rough hand had stirred up something he thought had died when Jess had been taken from him. " _Jesus, Logan, get your act together!_ " he berated himself. Wyatt was more than a little dismayed at the direction his thoughts were heading. He and Jamie were doing just fine by themselves, thank you very much. He had no intention of getting interested in, let alone involved with, the young teacher, no matter how hot she was ( _what?_ ) or how much Jamie seemed to like her. That was that, end of story. He sighed, rubbing at the frown that had settled between his eyebrows. All he had to do was get through this cookout with his dignity intact.

A few minutes later, Wyatt parked his old Jeep in front of the Baumgardner's house, and together he and Jamie walked up the driveway. Almost immediately, their front door opened and they were greeted by Bam Bam and Julie's daughters, Annie and Sadie. Both were the spitting image of their mother: long, curly blonde hair and green eyes. They were bossy like their mama, too, although Jamie never seemed to mind. The little girls were like sisters to him (the only siblings his son would likely ever have, Wyatt often thought guiltily), and he was very close to them, especially Annie, who was only a year younger. Little Sadie, who was turning three next month, launched herself at Wyatt. "Up, Uncle Wy, up!" she ordered. "Yes, Ma'am," he complied with a grin. Yep, she was just like Julie, and not for the first time he marveled at how happy Bam Bam was living with his three demanding females.

Now, personally, as much as he loved the Baumgardner sisters, he very much preferred the quieter "bachelor" life he and Jamie had. No females necessary, no sir. Unbidden, Lucy Preston's big brown eyes with those ridiculously long dark eyelashes popped into his head. "Dammit," he growled under his breath. "Uh, oh, Uncle Wy, you said a swear! I'm telling Mama," Annie shrieked, and she ran into the house with Jamie right on her heels. Sadie put a small hand on his cheek and sadly shook her blonde head, looking uncannily like her mother. "Are you gonna get a time out, Uncle Wy?" she asked solemnly. "No darlin', your mama will have to catch me first," he replied. And then he pretended to drop her a few times just to make her squeal with laughter.

With Sadie clinging to his neck, he went in the house and down the hallway into the kitchen, where his hostess was in the middle of cutting up a watermelon. "Sadie Jane, stop hanging on Uncle Wy's neck before you choke him," she scolded. Wyatt set her down on the floor and she ran outside to play. He supposed that Jamie and Annie were already outside since he didn't see them in the kitchen. As Wyatt went to follow Sadie out the door, Julie asked in a deceptively casual way, "How was your day, Wyatt? Anything interesting happen?" He stood completely still, knowing he was busted ( _double damn_ ). Honestly, he had been through years of torture training in the service, and no one was as good as getting him to confess to almost anything as Julie.

As he started edging closer to the back door, he tried to divert her attention. "Are you wearing your hair a new way? It looks really good." But she wasn't having it. "You might as well tell me, Wyatt, you know you want to." "Actually, I really don't," he replied, resigned to his fate. "But I know you won't let me alone until I spill my guts out to you." Julie smirked, "And that's why you love me, right?" He shook his head at her while taking a seat at the kitchen table. Jamie must have run straight to Julie and told her all the juicy details of his encounter with the teacher. He should have expected this would happen, and made a mental note that he and a certain five-year-old were gonna have words on the ride home.

He asked cautiously, "What did you hear?" "That you made Jamie's new teacher fall down. I know I raised you better than that, Wyatt Logan," she replied, jokingly. "Ease up, Mom," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean for her to fall on her backside, it's not my fault she's apparently one of those skittish female types!" Julie's green eyes narrowed at him. "I also heard that she's really pretty and smells like flowers, but you probably didn't even notice!" He mentally squirmed at the realization that he actually had noticed how attractive Lucy Preston was, at least before she pissed him off. And Lord help him if Julie Baumgardner ever caught on to that–she'd have him hitched to the teacher and a baby (or two) on the way so fast he wouldn't even know what hit him.

She softened at the look of discomfort on his face. "Wyatt, you know aside from Dave and the girls, I love you and Jamie more than anything. I just want you to be happy." "I am," he protested. With a skeptical look, she warned, "Well, we will continue this conversation later, cause I have to finish supper right now." Sighing in relief at his chance to finally escape, Wyatt waved as he went out the back door in search of Bam Bam. He found his best friend manning the grill while wearing a goofy-looking apron that proclaimed him "King of the Castle!" _"Yeah, right,"_ Wyatt thought in amusement, deciding he'd let Master Sergeant Dave Baumgardner keep on thinking he was actually the boss around this place.

Shortly after eating, the Logan men headed home. Wyatt didn't really feel like giving his son a lecture, but he also didn't care for the idea of Jamie telling tales to his Aunt Julie. A man needed to keep some things to himself, he thought, and while Julie had seemed to ease off lately on practically throwing women at Wyatt, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to encourage ( _yeah, more like harass_ ) him into making a move on Lucy Preston if she had even a vague hint that Wyatt might be interested in a woman he had just met. So many times over the past couple of years she had proclaimed, _"Go ahead, you bullheaded man, keep on telling yourself you don't need a someone of your own. But one of these days when you aren't paying attention, a big ole bolt of lightning is gonna knock you down, and you'll be done for."_ Wyatt had always told himself that everyone knows lightning never strikes the same place twice, and that was good enough for him.

He cleared his throat and started to talk to Jamie about over sharing, but a glance in the rearview mirror revealed that the little guy was already fast asleep. He had missed his chance for tonight, and sighed at the thought of having to wake up his cranky child when they got home.

As he'd predicted, his son was downright fractious, overtired after his big first day of school and running around the Baumgardner's back yard. He managed to get Jamie through a very hasty bath and teeth brushing with some stern language and a few tears (from both of them), after which the little boy was tucked in and out like a light.

Alone with his thoughts at last, Wyatt could feel his earlier anger building up again, to the point where for the first time in a long time, he really wanted a strong drink. _"Knock that shit off right now, Logan,"_ he told himself. He decided a quick shower and a good night's sleep should be enough to subdue his brooding thoughts. He was determined not to waste another second thinking about Lucy Preston. But in spite of his best efforts, he was dismayed (and maybe a little bit aroused) to recall when he woke the next morning that a certain dark-haired teacher had flitted in and out of his subconscious while he slept. He groaned aloud at the thought and then got out of bed to get Jamie ready for school. It was going to be a long day, and he damn sure was gonna put Lucy Preston completely out of his mind. Yep, that was his story, and he was sticking to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the first week of October, and Palm Grove Elementary School's annual Harvest Open House was in full swing. The hallways and classrooms were wearing festive autumn decorations and packed with school staff and excited children and their proud moms and dads. Lucy stood near her desk, smiling and greeting the large crowd of visitors to her classroom, pleased and a little surprised that she recognized most of the adults. Over the past four weeks, she had managed to introduce herself to nearly all of her students' parents. However, the one parent who Lucy (secretly) hoped to see at the open house had not yet arrived. Not that she glanced at the doorway every three seconds or anything. She had more pride that. Except, to her chagrin, apparently she had zero pride when it came to Jamie Logan's father.

Lucy relived her awkward first encounter with Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan more often than she cared to, starting that very evening. In spite of her best intentions not to tell her sister about the embarrassing incident, no more had Amy had walked in the door and innocently asked, _"Well, how your first day as a kindergarten teacher?"_ than Lucy had blurted out all of it, then plopped down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. To her surprise and immense relief, her sister didn't laugh at her or even roll her eyes, although there was a certain calculating gleam in her eyes. _"So let me get this straight: you meet a tall, dark-haired, well-built, very good looking, possibly single male with an adorable child and said man also has incredible blue eyes, a deep sexy voice, smells really good, and the first thing that happens is you fall on your butt,_ _and_ _while wearing a dress?"_ Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but thought the better of it as Amy wasn't quite finished, _"Let's just set aside the fact that this guy apparently made a enormous impression on you in, like, what? Five seconds?"_ Lucy hunched her shoulders defensively and retorted, _"Well, it's not like I planned the whole thing! It sounds so much worse when you say it. You know I'm not exactly the most coordinated person! And meeting new people tends to make me nervous, and then I start rambling on,"_ her voice trailing off in defeat.

Amused, Amy did laugh at Lucy's crestfallen expression and sat down, putting an arm around her sister _. "Hey, Luce, it's okay,"_ she consoled her. _"Everybody has an embarrassing moment every now and then."_ Lucy swallowed hard. _"But then I really messed up, Amy. I may have reprimanded him for being late to pick up his son,"_ she mumbled. _"Oh, you didn't?"_ Amy exclaimed with a pitying look. _"Well, I was just so mortified about my super-graceful move that it just burst out of me in this prissy old-lady voice, and the second the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back. I could tell he was mad when he frowned and assured me in a very calm, polite voice that it wouldn't happen again, and took Jamie by the hand and walked away. And his anger was totally justified. There's no excuse for the snotty way I acted."_ Amy had no answer to that and just squeezed Lucy's shoulder. _"C'mon, Luce, you have had an exhausting day on very little sleep. What you need is a bite to eat, a nice hot shower, and an early bed time, and you'll feel better in the morning."_

As usual, her sibling had been right. Lucy woke the next morning determined to somehow change Wyatt Logan's opinion of her, which she doubted was very positive. She kept hoping for a chance to apologize to the man, but over the ensuing weeks, except for a very brief glimpse of him picking up Jamie one afternoon ( _right on time, her conscience was quick to point out_ ), there had been no opportunity to do so _. "He just has to be here tonight,"_ she had told herself the day of the open house. _"He'd never disappoint his son."_ And so she smiled and chatted, and pushing down the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach, hoped she looked a lot calmer than she felt.

"Daddy, hurry up!" Jamie urged his father as he practically dragged him into the school. "I wanna show you my pictures I made and go see Miss Preston." Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his son's eagerness, "Hold your horses there, buddy, it's pretty crowded in here." But no sooner had the pair walked through the front doors of the building than Jamie let go of his dad's hand and took off like a shot down the hall, dodging in and out of the various groups of people scattered about. Wyatt sighed, wishing he were just about anywhere but here, but not even to avoid Lucy Preston could he bring himself to disappoint his son. She was all the boy could talk about every single day for the past month. It was "Miss Preston this" and "Miss Preston that" and Wyatt was almost sure he had heard Jamie mumble her name in his sleep, for heaven's sake.

He reluctantly came to the conclusion that his child was experiencing his first real crush on someone of the opposite sex, and he desperately hoped that in spite of his less-than-encouraging first impression of her, Lucy Preston was worthy of Jamie's growing adoration. The real kick in the pants was that as pathetic as it sounded, Jamie wasn't the only Logan male who couldn't seem to stop thinking about the attractive brunette. In spite of Wyatt's best efforts, she was on his mind more frequently than he cared to admit, and as the days passed, his anger had eventually faded away. He decided that for Jamie's sake, he would be civil to her this evening, if not exactly friendly. Looking down at his neatly pressed khakis and crisp light blue button down shirt, he told himself that he was in no way hoping to impress a certain kindergarten teacher. _"Nice try, Logan,"_ he thought in disgust, and went to look for his son.

Making his way down the hall to the kindergarten classroom, Wyatt exchanged nods and a word here and there with several of the other parents he was acquainted with. A couple of minutes later, he stepped through the room's open doorway, barely avoiding a collision with a pair of chattering five-year-old girls, and glanced about for his son. Not seeing Jamie immediately, he slowly began walking around, impressed in spite of himself with the warm atmosphere the room presented, as he noticed the many pieces of childish artwork and colorful fall decorations placed strategically around the cheerful classroom. As he neared the back of the room, Wyatt came to an abrupt halt.

He felt his heart stutter ever so slightly in his chest at what he saw before him. And prayed his face didn't betray his thoughts. As expected, his son had quickly found his Miss Preston, and ( _dammit_ ), she was just so much prettier than he'd remembered. She was wearing a pale pink dress with some kind of soft little sweater that was a darker pink ( _or whatever the color "darker pink" was called–how was he supposed to know the correct name?_ ). Her dark brown hair was kind of curling around her slight shoulders, and Lord, she really did have ridiculously long dark eyelashes ( _well, hell_ ).

As appealing a picture as all that was, that's not what had stopped him dead in his tracks. Miss Preston was crouched down in front of his son, who looked to be telling her something obviously very important at about 90 miles an hour, and she was completely focused on the little guy, listening and nodding at him. And then, Jamie put a small hand on either side of the teacher's face, and Lucy Preston gave his son just about the most beautiful smile Wyatt had ever seen. In that instant, he felt the tiniest of fissures in the hard protective shell that had been forming around his heart since the day Jess had died. He cleared his throat rather loudly, and when she glanced up at him still wearing that same devastating smile, Wyatt nearly stopped breathing. _"Jesus. Maybe lightning really does strike the same place twice?"_ he wondered, followed rapidly by, _"Aw, hell, I really hate it when Julie Baumgardner is right."_

Wyatt offered a tentative half smile. Lucy wobbled slightly as she got to her feet, and he instinctively put a hand under her elbow to assist her, thinking to himself that good looking as Lucy was, she seemed to be a little clumsy. A month ago, he would have smirked (and not in a kind way), but right at this moment, it seemed kind of endearing _._ She didn't quite meet his eyes as she said quietly, "Um, it's okay, I'm good now," and he realized that he was still holding on to her. ( _Good grief, who was being awkward now?_ ) Finally looking up to meet his dark blue gaze, Miss Preston said in a rather breathless voice, "Mr. Logan, I'm so glad you and Jamie were able to attend the open house this evening," "Call me Wyatt," he invited in a low tone. ( _Where had that come from?_ ) Her big dark eyes widened slightly, and then with a shy smile, she blushed becomingly before responding, "Um, yes, sure, that would be nice, um, Wyatt." And Wyatt was surprised to realize he kind of liked the soft way she said his name. And even though he could feel himself staring, he just couldn't seem to look away. After a few seconds of this prolonged eye contact, the tension was broken by Jamie tugging on his hand and chirping, "Daddy, come look at my drawing! It's the bestest one I ever did! Miss Preston said so! Come see right now!" And then the moment was gone.

Lucy stood there unmoving, watching as the pair crossed the room to examine the children's drawings. She unconsciously put a hand to her chest, startled to realize her heart felt like it was beating twice as fast as it should have. While she was relieved that Jamie's dad didn't seem to be angry any longer, a small voice in her head wondered at the effect this man had on her. How was it possible to feel like this after spending maybe two minutes total with Wyatt Logan, someone she met only a month ago, when she had spent two years in a relationship with Doctor Noah, and yet hadn't hesitated a second to break off their relationship?

Lucy was startled by a hand on her arm. It was Principal Christopher. "Miss Preston, if you have a moment, I'd like you meet one of our school board members and his wife," she requested. "Of course," Lucy murmured, and pasting a smile on her face, turned to shake hands with the couple. After a few minutes of polite conversation, Lucy excused herself in an effort to at least say goodbye to the Logans, and she felt (unreasonably) disappointed when it seemed they had already left. By now, the open house was over and the room had begun to empty, so with a small sigh, Lucy went to her desk to retrieve her bag. With everyone gone, she took one last look around, then turned off the lights, and stepped into the hallway.

She was surprised and more than a little pleased to find Jamie and Wyatt standing right outside the door, obviously waiting for her. Impulsively, she exclaimed, "Oh, you're still here!" And felt her face warm at the lazy grin Wyatt gave her ( _she should have known where Jamie got his dimples from_ ). "Miss Preston! We are waiting for you 'cause Daddy said we should walk you to your car so you won't be scared cause it's all dark out now if that's okay," the little boy confided in a rush of words, and she smothered a grin when Wyatt rolled his eyes at his son's lack of tact. Lucy assured Jamie (and his father) she would like that very much, and as they started walking down the long hallway, an adult on either side of the child, she was charmed when Jamie reached up to hold her hand. When he grabbed Wyatt's hand as well, a tiny shiver ran through Lucy as she (very) briefly imagined if someone saw the three of them like this, they might think they were a family. And that simultaneously delighted and scared her half to death.

The trio stopped beside Lucy's car, and she felt a little sad that what had turned out to be a wonderful evening was coming to an end. "Well, thank you very much for the escort," she managed. "It was our pleasure, right Jamie?" Wyatt responded easily. The little boy shook his head vigorously, "Oh, yes, Miss Preston." Jamie then gently patted Lucy's arm, and when she leaned down to see what he wanted, he hugged her tight around the neck, saying, "Good night, Miss Preston, see you tomorrow!" Lucy had to swallow around a big lump in her throat before she got out, "Good night, Jamie, and you, too, Wyatt, thanks again." Wyatt smiled once more, and taking Jamie by the hand, the pair turned and walked over to their vehicle. As she drove home, Lucy couldn't help contrasting the scene in the parking lot just now with what happened a month ago, and suddenly hoped that Amy would be there when she got home. She couldn't wait to tell her all about the open house, and maybe, just maybe, about Wyatt Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wyatt was pulled out of a potentially pleasant dream (which may or may not have featured a certain dark-haired teacher) by his son's small hand carefully patting his cheek. "Pssst, Daddy...Daddy, are you asleep?" Jamie whispered. Before he could respond, two chubby little fingers carefully peeled open his right eye. "Hey, Daddy, it's me, Jamie, are you awake?" "I am now. What's the matter, buddy? Bad dream?" Wyatt asked in a drowsy voice. Opening the other eye, he saw a worried expression on the little boy's face. Pulling back the covers, he wordlessly invited Jamie to get in bed with him. After his son was snugged up against Wyatt's bare chest, he pulled the covers back over them and waited patiently.

He was starting to doze off when Jamie whispered, "Daddy, do little boys ever get more than one Mommy?" Wyatt opened his eyes in surprise at the question. "Why do you want to know, son?" Jamie didn't answer right away, and Wyatt murmured, "Hey, it's okay, buddy, you know you can ask me anything, right?" The boy nodded slowly, and in a voice so soft Wyatt leaned closer to hear, said, "Daddy, you always say that Mommy got hurted real bad and went to heaven, and she didn't ever want to leave me 'cause she loved her baby boy so much, but what if little boys only get one Mommy, then there's no more Mommy for me ever, and Annie and Sadie have a Mommy, and my friend Jordan has a Mommy, and I love my Mommy, but Daddy, maybe sometimes little boys get two Mommies if they are really, really good. And Aunt Julie says I'm her good little man, and Miss Preston says 'you are such a good boy, Jamie', so Daddy, if I can be a good boy every day forever, can there be two Mommies for me, please?" And then Jamie fell silent.

Wyatt felt his heart ache at the earnest question. After they had lost Jess, he had known he'd be having this conversation with Jamie some day, and that day (well, middle of the night actually) had finally arrived. Ever since Jamie's first birthday, Wyatt had done his level best to be both father and mother to his child, and had told himself over the years that Jamie was doing just fine. He had a sinking feeling, though, that his son's growing attachment to Lucy Preston and the fact that as far as he knew, most, if not all, of Jamie's kindergarten classmates had mothers, had jump started the discussion a bit sooner than he had expected. Caught unawares, Wyatt had to scramble to work out an answer that would satisfy the child without making any promises he couldn't keep.

"Okay, here's the deal, buddy," he began. "Yeah, Jamie, sometimes little boys, and girls, too, get more than one Mommy, and it doesn't have anything to do with being good or bad. And I think you are old enough now to know that we can't just go to ToysRUs and buy a new Mommy, right?" Jamie giggled at that. "The only way for you to get a new Mommy is if I get married again. Then my wife will be your new Mommy. Does that make sense to you?" he asked. Wyatt watched his son's face carefully, and the boy's dark blue eyes grew round as he thought it over, and finally nodded and gave his dad a happy grin, "Yes, thank you, Daddy!" He snuggled back against Wyatt's chest and almost immediately fell asleep. Wyatt was slightly taken aback at how quickly his son had accepted his admittedly spur-of-the-moment explanation, but it was the middle of the night, and he really needed some rest. As he drifted off, his last thought was, _"That was a little too easy. Maybe I need to clarify the subject in the morning."_

However, Wyatt knew as soon as he opened his eyes the next morning that he had overslept-there was way too much sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. By the time he quickly showered and got himself and Jamie fed, dressed, and hustled out the door, there was no opportunity to revisit their middle-of-the-night discussion. In spite of his sleep being interrupted, Jamie was in a surprisingly good mood when he was dropped off at school, and after giving his dad a hug and kiss, ran into the building. Smiling and shaking his head, Wyatt expertly maneuvered his Jeep out of the drop-off area and headed to Pendleton.

About fifteen minutes before school started for the day, Lucy was at her desk going over her lesson plans. She looked up at a knock on her classroom door, and smiled at the tall, dark-eyed man standing there. She had met Rufus Carlin in the teachers' lounge on her first day, and they had become fast friends. Rufus was Palm Grove's technology instructor, and his gentle smile and dry sense of humor made Lucy feel at ease right away. They ate lunch together most days, and occasionally shared playground duties, and Lucy had even gone out for dinner a couple of times with Rufus and his girlfriend, Jiya, who worked as a computer programmer for a branch office of Mason Industries here in San Diego. Jiya was very smart and funny, and always made Lucy laugh. Although Amy frequently invited her sister along when she went out with her classmates, Lucy was usually at least five or six years older than Amy's friends, and nice as they all were, she actually had little in common with any of them. She had been happy to find companions of her own that she enjoyed spending time with.

"Yes, Mr. Carlin?" she teased. He grinned at her faux formality, and responded, "Well, Miss Preston, I'm here about the misbehaving I-Pads you reported." She laughed, "Thank goodness! I had about 20 cranky kindergarten students yesterday afternoon who were very upset to lose their computer time because of faulty technology." "Well, since the thought of a bunch of unhappy five-year-olds makes a shiver go straight up my spine, I will get right on this," he smirked, and went to the back of the room where Lucy had set up a small "technology" area for the children, and began working on the tablets.

A few seconds later, she heard the sound of a child running down the hallway, and Jamie Logan burst through the doorway, exclaiming, "Miss Preston! Miss Preston! I need to ask you something" Lucy was faintly alarmed by the urgency in his voice, asking, "Jamie, are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?" "No, I'm okay," he panted, his little cheeks flushed. Lucy took the boy by the hand and got him a small bottle of water from the mini fridge. "Here, have a drink of water, and breathe slowly," she suggested. After his breathing evened out, and some of the redness faded from his face, she asked him what was so important. She was in no way prepared for his answer, although after spending all day with five-year-olds for the past six weeks, she felt like she had seen and heard quite a bit. However, "Miss Preston, can you marry my Daddy?" was absolutely the last thing she expected. Lucy's mouth dropped open, and stunned, she looked up to see that Rufus, too, had heard Jamie's question and was standing there frozen with an I-Pad in his hand. He recovered first, saying, "I will just take all this back to the technology lab and give you some privacy." And gathering up the tablets, he quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

Jamie sat there clutching the bottle of water to his chest, staring at her expectantly, clearly waiting for an answer. Lucy felt herself start to stutter, "Um, Jamie, I don't, um, what did you say?" "Will you marry my Daddy," he repeated. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Jamie, sweetie, why do you want me to marry your Daddy?" (Very firmly suppressing the tiny thrill at just saying the words.) "Because Daddy said the only way I can have two Mommies is if he has a wife, so you have to marry him so you can be my other Mommy," he said matter-of-factly. When Lucy continued to just stare at him, Jamie's big blue eyes started to well with tears and his lower lip began to tremble. "Don't you want to be my other Mommy?" he whispered. Putting a hand on his cheek, she responded, "Oh, Jamie, it's not that." He rubbed his small fists across his eyes. Before she could say anything more, the first bell rang, and the other children started walking into the room. Jamie ducked his head in embarrassment at the thought of his classmates seeing him cry.

Lucy quickly made a decision. Directing Jamie to sit at her desk, she walked over to the intercom on the wall and pressed the button for the office. The secretary, Becky Jones, a kindly woman in her late '50's, answered, "Yes, Miss Preston?" Lucy asked her if someone could come and watch her class for a few minutes while she dealt with a minor situation. Mrs. Jones assured her she would send someone right away. Lucy turned her attention to welcoming the students, and by the time she had finished taking attendance and started the other children on an art project, a teachers' aide had arrived to watch the class.

After thanking her, Lucy and Jamie left the room, and she asked, "Will you come with me for a few minutes?" He nodded once, his lower lip still a little shaky. "It's all right," she reassured him, holding out her hand, "I'm not mad, and you're not in trouble. I just want to talk some more, just you and me. Would that be okay?" He nodded again and took her hand. They made a quick stop at the office where Lucy requested that Mrs. Jones call Jamie's dad and have him come to the school as soon as he could, asking her to please stress to Mr. Logan that this was not an emergency and that his son was not hurt or in any kind of trouble. She told the secretary that she and Jamie would be in the small room just off the school library, and taking the little boy's hand, they left the office.

When they got to the empty room, Lucy sat on a small sofa, and was surprised when Jamie climbed on her lap and laid his face against her neck. She put her arms around him and gently rubbed his back. He sniffed once and cuddled closer. The little boy was warm against her and smelled just the way she imagined little guys should: like a combination of dryer sheets, crayons, and maybe Pop Tarts? Carefully choosing her words, she softly asked Jamie if he could please explain a little more about why he wanted her to marry his Daddy.

He sighed, and said quietly, "My only Mommy is in heaven cause she got hurted real bad, and I love her, but I was afraid that little boys only get one Mommy, but maybe really good little boys can have two Mommies, so I waked Daddy up and asked him if I was a really good boy forever, if I can have two Mommies. And Daddy said boys and girls can have more than one Mommy, but we can't just buy a new Mommy at ToysRUs, and that made me laugh 'cause Daddy is funny." Lucy smiled at that, asking him, "What did he say after that?" Jamie continued, "Daddy said the only way I can have two Mommies is if he gets married again, and then his wife would be my new Mommy. So I asked you to marry my Daddy so you can be my other Mommy." Lucy was getting emotional at the sweet sincerity in Jamie's voice, and letting out a shaky breath, she asked, "When your Daddy told you it was possible to have another Mommy, why did you ask me?" Jamie looked up at her, dark blue eyes shining, and said, "Cause you are pretty and smell nice and never yell and have soft hands and you smile at me a lot and I think that's what Mommies are." A single tear slowly made its way down Lucy's cheek as she whispered, "Thank you, Jamie. That's the nicest thing anybody has ever told me." She hugged him closer to her, neither of them aware of Wyatt standing just outside the door.

When the call from Palm Grove came in, Wyatt had just gotten on base. Although the school secretary firmly stressed that his son was neither hurt or in trouble, Miss Preston had requested that he come to the school as soon as possible. Trying not to panic in spite of the woman's reassurances, Wyatt immediately went looking for Bam Bam, and asked him to cover for him for the next hour or so while he took care of a personal matter. He agreed right away, and Wyatt practically ran to his Jeep to make the drive back to the school. Thank goodness for his military identification because he knew he was driving well above the speed limit, and there may have been more than one yellow light he tore through. Finally, he pulled into the school's visitors parking lot. Slamming the Jeep into "Park" and tearing his keys from the ignition, he practically ran into the main office at the front of the building.

The secretary looked up in surprise when he suddenly appeared in the office doorway. "Mr. Logan, that was quick," she said. "Is Jamie all right, Mrs. Jones? Can I see him, please?" Wyatt asked in a rather clipped tone of voice. She directed him down the hallway to the room just past the library. He walked rapidly down the hall, trying to remain calm until he knew what the hell was going on. He stopped just outside the doorway at the sound of his son's voice, startled to hear Jamie tell Lucy Preston that he had asked her to marry his Daddy so she could be his other Mommy. ( _Good Lord, no wonder she wanted him to come back to the school._ ) Wyatt was surprised, though, to hear Lucy Preston ask his son why he asked her to marry his Daddy, and then got downright choked up at Jamie's response. His chest felt tight with feelings right now. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, tried to clear the emotion from his face, and walked through the door. Woman and child both looked up at him, and damn, if his son didn't look completely at home on Lucy Preston's lap, his head nesting against her neck and her arms around him. He should have anticipated something like this happening. He knew that Jamie was getting really attached to his teacher, but he never dreamed that his on-the-spot explanation about "two Mommies" in the middle of the night could lead to this. Wyatt cleared his throat, and quietly said, "Hey there, buddy, everything okay?" If possible, Jamie curled even closer into Lucy. "Jamie, your Daddy asked you a question," She gently prompted. "I'm okay, Daddy," he whispered.

Looking at Lucy now, Wyatt suggested, "Maybe I should take Jamie home for the rest of the day. We have some talking to do. If that's all right with you?" She looked up at Wyatt and smiled. "That would be fine. I will sign him out at the office for you." And then Lucy set Jamie on his feet and told him to go with his Daddy, and that she would see him tomorrow. Wyatt took Jamie's hand and they started for the door when impulsively, he turned back around and asked her if she would care to come over to their place for supper that evening, maybe bring Jamie's schoolwork for today with her, but only if she wasn't busy or anything. Lucy's eyes widened and her cheeks grew warm. "I'd love to, what time?" "Is around 5:30 all right? Jamie is usually in bed by 9:00," Wyatt responded. Lucy smiled, and said, "Sounds good. I guess I will see both of you at 5:30." She watched the Logans leave and told herself sternly that this was not a date, and she would not be counting the hours until 5:30. Except deep down, she knew that's exactly what it was and how the rest of her day would go.

 _A/N - I just want to express my stunned delight at the response to "First Steps"! Really glad readers are enjoying my first fic. Thank you so much to everyone for the Favorites, Follows, and especially the reviews. What an amazing fandom! Working on Ch. 6 now, 'cause Wyatt and Lucy have taken over my brain, and all of you are so inspiring :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a rather quiet, but thankfully short, ride home. Wyatt had texted Bam Bam, asking his friend to inform their C.O. that he wouldn't be returning to base, explaining that Jamie was fine, but he was taking him home for the rest of the day. Wyatt realized that a father-son talk was likely necessary to clear up this "Mommy" situation. After hearing a few yawns from the back seat on the drive home, he decided Jamie could probably use a nap first though, and suddenly feeling weary himself, thought catching a couple hours sleep did sound pretty good right now. Glancing at his phone, Wyatt was surprised to see that it wasn't even 10:00 yet.

He went around the Jeep to open Jamie's car door, only to see that he was still buckled in his car booster seat. Wyatt leaned in the back seat, quickly unlocking the seat belt and pulling it over his son's head. Running a finger softly down the little boy's cheek, he said, "Hey, buddy, look at me." His son raised big, sad blue eyes. "I'm not mad at you, I promise, okay?" "Yes, sir," he said quietly, climbing out of the Jeep with his school things, and following his dad to their front door.

Once they were inside, he told Jamie to put his backpack and lunch box in the kitchen and go upstairs and change out of his school clothes. "You want something to eat, son?" He asked. "No thank you, Daddy," the boy replied. "Well, then, why don't you put last night's pajamas back on and go get in my bed, all right? I'll be up in a minute, and we can both take a little nap," Wyatt suggested. He stood watching as Jamie slowly trudged up the steps, his small shoulders drooping.

Wyatt was trying to comprehend everything that had happened over the past few hours from a five-year-old's perspective, and thinking back, he could see now that his casual, half-asleep-at-the-time, "Daddy needs a wife first so you can have a new Mommy" answer to his son's request probably set this whole thing in motion. As far as Jamie was concerned, he could have what he wanted most, his adored Miss Preston as his second Mommy, so long as Wyatt married her first. (And he was a little shocked that the idea wasn't really all that disturbing.) _"Have to give the kid credit,"_ he thought. _"He knew what he wanted, and went for it."_ He smiled and shook his head.

Unbidden, an image of Lucy sitting and holding Jamie against her flitted across his mind, and he briefly acknowledged to himself how natural she had looked with his child and how content Jamie seemed to be cuddled up on her lap. It was a little worrisome to discover that even though he had never said anything to Wyatt, his son had apparently been feeling Jess' absence for some time now. How egotistical of Wyatt to just assume over the past four years that he alone could be Daddy and Mommy enough, and it bothered him that Jamie had never corrected that assumption.

And from the heartfelt response Wyatt had overheard from just outside the door when Lucy had asked Jamie why he wanted her to marry his Daddy and become his Mommy, it was clear that the little boy had put quite a bit of thought into this. It was amazing to consider that six weeks ago, neither of the Logans had even met Lucy Preston, and in that brief amount of time since, she had enchanted a child already longing for a Mommy of his own.

Sighing, he went upstairs to his bedroom, hoping that Jamie wasn't already asleep. The little boy was curled on his side in the middle of Wyatt's king-sized bed facing the door when he walked in, and he gave his dad a shy smile. Wyatt quickly set an alarm on his phone and changed into a pair of flannel pants, and then sliding under the covers, tucked his son against his side. "Are you mad at me, Daddy?" Jamie asked in a small voice. "Of course not, son. I do think maybe it would have been better if you had waited to ask Miss Preston if she would be my wife until after we had talked more about it." ( _Although, it_ _was_ _kind of fun to imagine the look on the pretty teacher's face when Jamie "popped" the question._ ) "But, Daddy," Jamie protested, "you said I could have another Mommy if you get a wife, and I don't know any other nice ladies you can marry except Aunt Julie, and she is Annie and Sadie's Mommy." _"Not to mention she was already married to his best friend,"_ Wyatt thought wryly. Thinking about the expression on Bam Bam's face if Wyatt asked Julie to marry him so she could be Jamie's Mommy actually made him chuckle.

He coughed to hide his amusement and told Jamie that it was fine to want a Mommy, but he needed to check with him first before he did anything about it. That seemed to cheer the little boy up, and he gave his dad a sweet smile and a thumbs up. "One last thing before we try to get a little sleep. Why didn't you ever tell me you were wanting a second Mommy for your own?" he asked his son. Jamie looked up at him with deep blue eyes so like his own. "Cause I didn't think you wanted a new Mommy in our house. You always tell Aunt Julie that 'just Daddy and Jamie lives in our house, no girls.' and Mommies are girls, right, Daddy?" Wyatt was stunned. He had tried so hard since Jess died to convince himself that by completely avoiding any kind of a relationship for himself, and devoting all his time and attention to their son, it would be best for Jamie, and their lives would be fine, even normal, but he knew now that he had unknowingly, almost willfully, turned a blind eye to his young son's needs.

Wyatt hugged the boy to him, and said, "Well, buddy, we are gonna change things up a little around here from now on. Miss Preston will be here tonight for supper, and we want to make a good impression on her, right? So after we catch some shut-eye, we can run to the store and get some good stuff to eat, and maybe straighten up a little so she doesn't think the Logan men are pigs. How does that sound?" He did a little piggy snort and Jamie giggled, "That's a great idea, Daddy!" and snuggled closer to his father. Within a few minutes, the boy's eyes had closed and his breathing deepened as he nodded off. Wyatt's heart swelled with love as he placed a gentle kiss to the side of his son's head, and he thought just before he fell asleep, _"I wonder if Lucy Preston likes spaghetti?"_

After Wyatt and Jamie left the school, Lucy had hurried back to the office to sign Jamie out ( _Family emergency, she told Mrs. Jones_ ), and returned to her classroom, thanking the teachers aide for covering for her. She told herself to calm down, that the invitation for supper this evening wasn't a big deal, then basically proceeded to ignore her own advice and float through the rest of her day on a cloud of anticipation. Of course, since Rufus had witnessed her "marriage proposal" first hand, he could hardly contain himself at lunch time. "So, I was thinking, shouldn't we meet your new fiancé before Jiya and I throw your engagement party?" he teased. Lucy just rolled her eyes and threw a wadded up napkin at him. "Jiya said to tell you she will be happy to go shopping for wedding dresses with you," he added, because of course he had texted his girlfriend within seconds of leaving her classroom that morning.

Lucy just laughed, but she could tell Rufus was intrigued at what had happened this morning. Although she hadn't really told him and Jiya too much about her previous life in San Francisco, she did recall she might have mentioned a past relationship with some doctor that she had broken off when she moved to San Diego. And he and Jiya both knew she hadn't been on a date since the move. Before their lunch was even over, he had made her promise to spill all the "juicy details" about her (not) date in the morning.

By the time school was dismissed at 3:00, Lucy had finished gathering the day's school work for Jamie, and managed to arrive home by 3:30. She had gotten the Logans' address from Mrs. Jones ( _strictly for the purpose of taking class work to her student, yeah sure_ ), and mentally calculated she had left herself around 90 minutes to get ready in order to be at their place by 5:30. More than a little relieved that Amy was in class and their apartment was empty (and not caring to examine that feeling too closely right now), Lucy ran upstairs and threw open her closet and feverishly began digging through her wardrobe. After changing her mind several times ( _nothing too fancy, but definitely not too casual either_ ), she finally chose a deep emerald blouse to go with her favorite pair of dark jeans, and decided to add a soft cream-colored scarf, black flats, and her tan suede jacket.

She raced through a quick shower, and then spent a little extra time on her hair and makeup. A light mist of her favorite cologne and a pair of small gold hoops, and she was ready with less than five minutes to spare. Lucy turned on a lamp downstairs and left a note for her sister. She picked up the folder of class work for Jamie, found her phone, grabbed her bag and car keys, and within 15 minutes, had pulled up in front of the Logans' apartment. She was a couple minutes early, but figured that was better than being late. Taking a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves ( _easy, girl, this isn't a date_ ), she walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

For the Logans, the afternoon had flown by. After their nap, father and son stopped for a quick lunch at McDonalds before heading to the store. Jamie was enthusiastically on board with spaghetti for supper, and told his dad that he was sure Miss Preston just loved "sketti." Wyatt was relieved the child had bounced back from his upset earlier. Together they chose the fixings for a big green salad to go with the spaghetti, and he snagged a nice loaf of crisp French bread ( _better stay away from the garlic bread...wait, what?_ ) from the store bakery. The pair stood there contemplating dessert. Wyatt was leaning towards apple pie, but Jamie insisted on some fancy cupcakes. "Daddy, all girls like cupcakes," he declared with confidence. Smothering a grin, he decided to take his son's advice, and let Jamie pick out a dozen.

After paying for everything, they drove home, and this time, Jamie didn't waste any time getting himself out of the Jeep. After putting the groceries away, Wyatt took a quick look around and decided the place didn't look too messy for company. He set Jamie to work picking up a few toys that were scattered around, gave the bathroom a quick clean up, and washed a few dishes that were in the sink. Dishtowel in hand, Wyatt stood completely still as it occurred to him that Lucy Preston was the first woman (besides Julie) he had ever invited into their home. And to be perfectly honest, he wasn't exactly sure how that made him feel. He could tell, however, that his son was almost beside himself with happiness over the fact that his teacher was coming to visit him. And that reason alone made it all okay, as far as Wyatt was concerned. He could deal with his own conflicted feelings later. Glancing down at his phone, he was startled to see she would be there in less than two hours. Hopefully, that was enough time to get supper ready, and get the two of them cleaned up. He decided on dark jeans with a flannel shirt over a white tee, and was touched when Jamie wanted to wear the same thing.

When Lucy's knock sounded on the front door, Wyatt was in the kitchen finishing the salad while Jamie helped set the table. The spaghetti was done, and the bread warming in the oven. "She's here," the little boy yelled, and dropped the silverware he had been carefully placing beside each plate. Jamie ran to the front door and pulled it open so hard it nearly hit the wall. "Jamie, easy there, buddy, don't break our door," Wyatt admonished with a smile, following him to the door and watching as his son threw himself against the teacher, nearly knocking her over in his excitement. "Miss Preston, you found us! Guess what? We are having sketti for supper, do you like sketti? Daddy makes really good sketti! and salad, but I don't really like salad cause there is too much green stuff, and bread, and Daddy let me get cupcakes for dessert, and I got a pink cupcake for you cause you have a pink dress," the little boy blurted out.

Wyatt thought perhaps Miss Preston seemed a little overwhelmed at Jamie's welcome, but she hid it well. "Come on in, Miss Preston," he invited, trying to peel his son off of her long enough to at least get her inside. She gently smoothed down Jamie's hair at he looked up at her, and with a shy smile, said, "Lucy. Please call me Lucy." And Wyatt's breath caught (just a little) at just how pretty she looked standing there, all big dark eyes and a cloud of soft-looking hair, and full pink lips ( _Whoa, Logan! Where did that come from?_ ). Jamie took her arm and practically dragged her inside. Wyatt offered to take her jacket, and stepping behind her to help her shrug it off, told himself that he wasn't discreetly sniffing her dark wavy hair ( _Jamie was right, she does smell like flowers_ ), and he definitely wasn't noticing the way Lucy's snug dark jeans hugged her nicely-shaped bottom.

Clearing his throat, Wyatt said, "Um, Lucy, since supper is ready, I thought maybe we could eat first and then you and Jamie can do schoolwork while I clean up, if that's okay with you." Lucy smiled and nodded her agreement, and asked Jamie where she could set her bag and the school folder. He took her by the hand, and after she had put her things down, tugged her towards the dining room. "I helped Daddy and set the table all by myself," he informed her, and beamed when she responded, "Good job! The table looks very nice." They sat down while Wyatt carried in the salad and a small basket of bread, and after pouring iced tea for the adults, and snagging a juice box for his son, he pronounced, "Dinner is served." The other two laughed, and it briefly crossed Wyatt's mind, _"This feels right."_ He chased that traitorous thought away, and turned his attention to the meal, which turned out remarkably well.

The three of them talked and laughed all the way through supper, with Lucy sharing some funny stories about Jamie's kindergarten classmates in between bursts of random thoughts from the little boy (which was kind of how Jamie rolled). It occurred to Wyatt that, once you got to know her, Lucy Preston was actually kind of shy and reserved, and he found that appealing. She complimented Wyatt's spaghetti, and properly admired the pink cupcake that his son had so carefully chosen for her. Blushing slightly, she insisted on at least helping him clear the table before she and Jamie sat back down to look over his schoolwork, and more than once, Wyatt turned from the sink to see her dark head bent towards his son's blond one. Just as he finished cleaning up, Jamie stood up and said, "All done, Miss Preston!" and patting his dad on the arm, asked, "Daddy, can I show Miss Preston my room?" When Wyatt gave his consent, Jamie took her by the hand and pulled her up the steps, chattering non-stop. While they were upstairs, Wyatt went into the living room and lit a couple of candles ( _just so it smells good in here_ ), and sat down on the sofa, faintly relieved at how the evening had progressed so far.

After several minutes had passed, he turned on the television and started watching a Padres game. He sat through nearly a whole inning before deciding to see what was taking them so long. Stopping just outside the door to Jamie's room, he saw his son pick up the picture of Jess that always sat beside his bed, and he paused, curious to hear what Jamie would tell Lucy. "This is my Mommy. Her name is Jess, and Daddy says that she loved me more than anybody in the whole world. When I was a little baby, she got hurted in a car, and went to heaven. I don't remember her, but I kiss her picture every night when I go to bed. Daddy says Mommy is in heaven with the angels. I think she would like me." Wyatt suddenly had a big lump in his throat, and peeking in the room, could see that Lucy was also affected by the little boy's quiet words.

Walking back to the top of the steps, he swallowed hard a couple times, and called out, "Hey, anybody up here like cupcakes?" Jamie burst out of his room exclaiming, "I do! I do!" with Lucy right behind him, carefully wiping away a tear from her cheek. Wyatt caught her eye, and smiling, said, "We better get to eating dessert before Miss Preston has to go home and a certain someone has to go to bed." Lucy nodded, and taking Jamie's hand, they preceded Wyatt down the steps.

After dessert had been consumed, they went back upstairs so Jamie could brush his teeth and get into his pajamas. Going over to the bookshelf, he picked up a particularly well-loved book and brought it over to Lucy as she sat on the side of his bed. "Daddy, can Miss Preston please read my story tonight, please?" he begged. "Jamie, it's getting kind of late, and I'm sure she needs to get home," Wyatt began, when she spoke up and said, "No, I would love to read your story, if it's okay with your dad." They both looked at Wyatt, who raised his palms in surrender before tucking the little boy in and kissing him goodnight. Lucy sat back against the headboard with her arm around Jamie and began to read, her soft pleasant voice soothing the child to sleep in just minutes. Wyatt stood near the door, his heart aching at the picture before him. He honestly couldn't remember the last time his son had been this happy, and if nothing else, he was extremely grateful to Lucy Preston for that. She closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf while Wyatt turned on the Spiderman night light, and leaving the door ajar, they went downstairs.

Lucy picked up her bag and the school folder and then clearing her throat, said, "Well, I better be going. I have lesson plans for tomorrow to look over. Thank you very much for the lovely dinner, everything was really good." Wyatt retrieved her jacket and helped her with it, standing maybe slightly too close as she fluffed her dark hair out of the collar. He was astonished to realize that he didn't really want her to leave. But he pushed that back down, and after turning on the outside light, he walked her to her car. She unlocked it and tossed her bag and folder on the passenger seat and turned to bid him good night.

Too late, Wyatt realized he was probably really far into her personal space, and as he started to step back, she surprised him by leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, and whispering "You are a wonderful father with an amazing little boy, Wyatt Logan, and don't ever forget that." And before he could even react, she slipped in the car and started it, and gave him one last bashful smile before pulling away from the curb. Wyatt just stood there, feeling like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. He quickly glanced around to see if any of his neighbors had seen him standing there looking like an idiot, but all was quiet. He hurried back inside, and after closing and locking the door, just leaned back against it, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. Wyatt Logan didn't know what was happening between him and Lucy Preston, or what all these feelings meant, but for the first time in a really long time, he was pretty sure he'd like the chance to find out.

 _A/N: This chapter ended up being the longest one yet because I really wanted to do justice to this important "first step" for the three of them. Oh, and the fact that Wyatt Logan is shirtless in bed two chapters in a row was beyond my control..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy considered herself to be a safe, careful driver. She always obeyed the speed limit, came to a complete halt at stop signs, and wore her seat belt at all times. She was therefore somewhat bemused to realize that not only was she already parked in front of her apartment, she couldn't recall much of the drive home. "Now that's what you call 'distracted' driving," she thought, choking back a giggle. (And oh, what a distraction Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan was turning out to be.)

Gathering her things, she went inside, and wondering why Amy wasn't home yet, remembered her sister had a late class this evening. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went upstairs to change her clothes. Less than ten minutes later, Lucy had slipped into a long-sleeved tee and sleep pants and removed her earrings and makeup. Dropping down on the bed, she hugged her knees to her chest and smiled as she considered the past few hours. A faint blush warmed her face as she recalled Wyatt's reaction when she impulsively leaned up and kissed his cheek as she was leaving. Those dark blue eyes had fluttered shut as he inhaled sharply in surprise ( _guess shy little Lucy had some game after all_ ).

Although she wasn't sure what to expect, the whole evening had been wonderful from start to finish. When their front door opened, a visibly excited Jamie had nearly knocked her over as he greeted her, while his dad stood there with a shy, welcoming smile on his face. (And how adorable that father and son were dressed alike.) Once inside, Lucy noticed how tidy and comfortable their home was, and had really enjoyed the simple but excellent meal Wyatt had prepared. The conversation during supper had been casual and fun, and to Lucy's great relief, the subject of Jamie's "marriage proposal" that morning never came up.

She had seen a different side of Wyatt during her visit, she mused, and had to admit, she liked it very much. Of course, (dipping a toe in the shallow end of the pool) the man was flat out gorgeous: dark hair, intense blue eyes, broad shoulders, all those muscles ( _oh my_ ), and those shy dimples. Yes, he was definitely very easy on the eyes, but after spending the last couple of hours with him, Lucy had learned that the soldier was so much more than his physical appearance. He was kind, possessed a subtle sense of humor, was well-read (the teacher in her appreciated that), and perhaps most appealing of all, he was an excellent father. (To tell the truth, Lucy was more than a little bit attached to young Jamie Logan already.)

Wyatt really had done a marvelous job of raising his son after his wife died. Jess Logan had been young and attractive, with a loving husband and beautiful baby son when she had died so suddenly, and Lucy hadn't been able to hold back a tear when the child had showed her his mother's picture and explained where his Mommy was. She had only met the Logans six weeks ago, but already knew they were two very special guys, and any woman would be lucky to be part of their small family. She half smiled at the thought that she probably missed her chance when she turned down the "proposal" earlier today.

Lucy knew that although she was rather inexperienced when it came to men, and somewhat naive, she had always hoped to find someone to share her life with. After two years, she had eventually figured out that Doctor Noah was not that person. "But Wyatt could be," her heart whispered, "if you are brave enough to take the next step." She shook her head at the notion and sighing, went downstairs to finish tomorrow's lesson plans.

The next morning, Lucy was sitting at a table in the back of her classroom sorting out art supplies for a Halloween project for her students. She suddenly felt two small arms hug her around the neck. "Miss Preston, I have a surprise for you!" exclaimed Jamie with a big grin, handing her a small white envelope. "What's this?" she asked. "It's from Daddy, and he said not to forget, and it's a surprise, and it's just for you!" he told her solemnly. Smiling, Lucy thanked him and then put the small envelope in her pocket as the bell rang to start the school day.

She couldn't stop staring at the clock, mentally willing the time to go faster. (Lucy was pretty sure the mysterious envelope from Wyatt was going to burn a hole in her pocket before she even got a chance to open it.) Finally, it was recess time, and her students would be outside for the next fifteen minutes. Taking a deep breath, she sat at her desk and with slightly shaking hands, opened the envelope. In a neat, masculine hand, he had written:

 _Lucy, thank you for bringing Jamie his school work last night. We both had a good time, and hope you did, too. It might be kind of soon (to be honest, I'm a little rusty at this), but I was hoping I could get your phone number (if you don't mind). If you think that's okay, you can text me at 614-555-1212. Thank you Lucy, for all you do for my son. I hope to hear from you. Wyatt_

She read the note three times, and pressed a trembling hand to her chest. Wyatt Logan wanted her phone number. She was flattered and a bit surprised. She, Lucy Preston, was just an ordinary woman, while Wyatt was, well, if she had met him under just about any other circumstances, she would have instantly assumed that he was way out of her league. Seriously, a man like Wyatt could have his pick of about any female he desired, and (to her amazement) it seemed he had chosen her. Lucy quickly dug her phone out of her bag, and before she lost her courage, tapped out a brief text, thanking him for dinner and that she had enjoyed the evening also, and hit send. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt slightly dizzy. She put her phone in the top drawer of her desk just as the children came in from recess, fighting the urge to hold on to the device until he responded ( _please, please let it be soon_ ).

Wyatt was doing his best to concentrate, but after reading the same paragraph three times without a lick of comprehension, he put down the report he had been trying to review and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Had Jamie lost the note? Had she read it yet? "Maybe it was too soon to ask for her phone number," he thought. But this morning, his son had barely opened his eyes when the words started spilling out of him, "Daddy, can Miss Preston eat supper with us tonight? Supper tastes better when she is here, and we can buy more pink cupcakes, right Daddy? And I have lots more stories she can read to me. Miss Preston is a good reader. Do you think she is a good reader? Please, Daddy, can you ask her to come back?"

Wyatt chuckled at his son's excitement, but then it had occurred to him that he actually didn't have a way to contact Lucy except when she was at school ( _should have asked for her phone number, Logan, you moron_ ) and he was not about to call her there for personal reasons. As new and fragile as whatever this was between the two of them, he certainly didn't want her to get into trouble or (God forbid) give the school gossips something to chew on. He finally decided on a brief note that could be delivered by his son, and hastily scribbled a few sentences. Jamie, of course, was thrilled when Wyatt asked him to take the envelope to his teacher. "I won't forget, Daddy," the little boy had promised.

Wyatt looked up as Bam Bam strolled into the room carrying a folder. "Hey, it's almost noon. Why don't we grab some lunch at the Mess while we look over this report, okay?" Wyatt agreed, and patting his pants pocket to make sure he had his phone (just in case), followed his friend down the hall. The two men had just finished eating when Wyatt's phone vibrated in his pocket. Stopping mid-sentence, he retrieved the phone and quickly read the text, not realizing he was smiling. He glanced up to see Bam Bam staring at him. Wyatt could feel the heat rising up his neck, and knew he was blushing ( _Jesus, was he fourteen years old?_ ) "What are you staring at?" he asked his friend. ( _Nope, that didn't sound defensive at all, dammit_ ). "Well, I'm not really sure," Bam Bam responded with a knowing smirk, "But if I had to guess, judging from the expression on your face, that text was possibly from a pretty school teacher you might know?"

Wyatt swallowed hard, and tried to deny the other man's guess, but suddenly, he realized a little advice, from one guy to another, could be helpful. As his friend waited patiently for him to speak ( _wipe that smug look off your face, Baumgardner_ ), Wyatt struggled to keep it casual, ( _yep, probably too late for that_ ) "Okay, so yeah, it is from her, and I just want...and she is...but there's Jamie..." his voice trailing off. His friend paused before responding, and then, surprisingly, gave Wyatt a serious answer. "Wyatt, we have known each other since we were 18 years old, and when you lost Jess, well, that was really hard to watch. But you got your shit together, and you're raising your boy right. But, Wy, I also know that this woman, this school teacher, is the first female you have even so much as blinked at since your wife died, and all I can say is, it's about damn time, son–take the win." And with that, he got up and punched Wyatt in the bicep as he walked away. "Asshole," Wyatt thought fondly.

He looked down at the phone, and before he could second-guess himself, texted Lucy to ask if she would like to see a movie with him and Jamie on Saturday afternoon, and maybe go for some pizza afterwards. In spite of his son's fervent request, he was a little unsure that it might be too soon to see her again ( _who was he trying to convince?_ ), but almost immediately, she responded that she'd like that very much. ( _She said yes!_ ) He texted back that he would figure out the details and let her know as soon as possible. Wyatt was helpless to hold back a big grin as he realized that he had a date with Lucy Preston on Saturday (well, maybe not a date since his son would be going along), but secretly, he thought "date" sounded pretty good.

 _A/N: I know this is the shortest chapter yet, but I really wanted to devote some thought to their first "not" date before posting, so I'm saving that for Chapter 8. I am so happy that people are liking this story, and want to emphasize how much I appreciate all the kind words from everyone. It's very encouraging :) thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a typically beautiful fall Saturday in San Diego, sunny and with just a touch of crispness to the air. Wyatt and Jamie were on their way to pick up Lucy, and the little boy was practically vibrating, he was so happy. He had purposefully waited until this morning to tell his son what the plans for the afternoon were, afraid the child's excitement and anticipation would reach Christmas Eve levels. That had turned out to be a wise decision.

Wyatt had just woke up when Jamie wandered into his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes with small fists and rocking some serious "bed head." "Mornin', Daddy," he had mumbled as he climbed into his dad's bed and snuggled up against him. It was a weekend ritual they had both enjoyed since Jamie was old enough to move from a crib into a youth bed, and Wyatt was dreading the day when the little boy would decide he was too big to be cuddling with his dad. (Hopefully, that day was still a ways off.) Pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head, Wyatt cleared his throat and said, "Hey buddy, what do you want to do today? Any place special you'd like to go?" Jamie turned drowsy blue eyes to him, and replied, "I don't know, Daddy, my brain is still asleep."

Wyatt took a deep breath, and asked, "How would you like to go see a movie and get pizza for supper, and take Miss Preston with us?" Jamie's eyes popped open, and he shrieked, "What? We're gonna see Miss Preston today? We can take her to a movie with us? And get a pizza with us? Yes, Daddy, yes, yes, yes!" Wyatt winced at the boy's (expected) earsplitting response, but couldn't contain a big grin as Jamie started hugging him around the neck ( _jeez, kid actually has a pretty good grip_ ). "Hey, hey, Jamie, son, let's take it down a couple notches, okay?" But he was pleased to see the little boy so excited.

The pair had laid there for a little while longer as they talked about what movie they should go see, and where to get pizza afterwards, when Jamie had put a small hand on his dad's cheek and told him, "You're the best daddy I got." Wyatt got a little choked up, but managed, "Well, you are the best little boy I got." That made his son giggle. "Daddy, I'm the only the little boy you got!" And then Wyatt gave Jamie a little tickle on his belly, and they both laughed before getting up to have some breakfast.

Wyatt had texted Lucy the day before with some suggestions for the afternoon, and she had responded back her agreement (and address). The hours between telling Jamie the day's plans and leaving to pick her up had been (predictably) filled with non-stop chatter from the child, and Wyatt let out a relieved sigh when it was finally time to leave. He had been vaguely surprised to realize Lucy lived less than fifteen minutes from them ( _well, that was convenient...what?_ ). He easily found her apartment, and parked his Jeep behind her car, and before he even opened his door, his son had gotten out of the back seat and was waiting impatiently on the sidewalk. "C'mon, Daddy, hurry," he urged his dad, bouncing up and down slightly.

Wyatt took his son's hand and they walked up the front steps. "I wanna ring the doorbell, Daddy, okay?" and he pushed a chubby finger against the button. The door opened, and Wyatt's heart gave a funny little jerk at the sight of her standing there dressed casually in skinny jeans, a white tee and some kind of big fuzzy gray sweater. "You just saw her a couple of days ago," he chastised himself.

Jamie tugged on Lucy's arm, and when she crouched down to see what he wanted, gave her a tight squeeze around the neck. "Miss Preston, we're gonna go see a movie, it's called "Storks" and get popcorn and juice, do you like popcorn? and you can sit beside me, and we can get pizza for supper, and you are going with us! Do you want to go with us to see the movie, Miss Preston?" The whole time the little boy was talking, his small hands were petting her hair, but Lucy didn't seem to mind. She was focused on Jamie, nodding and smiling and listening to his every word, and it occurred to Wyatt that some women probably wouldn't appreciate getting their hair mussed up by a five-year-old. But, as he was starting to figure out, Lucy Preston was no ordinary woman. Some hint of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because when Lucy glanced up at him, she blushed and gave him a shy smile. He cleared his throat, and asked, "Are you ready to go?" She nodded, and picking up her bag, locked the door behind them.

Lucy opened the car door for Jamie, and looked suitably impressed when he told her that he could buckle himself in. Once she and Wyatt were settled in the front seat, she turned slightly toward the back seat and started a conversation with the little boy about different movies he had seen. Wyatt kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye, enjoying the way she laughed and talked with his son, who was soaking up the one-on-one attention from her like a small sponge. He was a little bit sorry that the movie theater they had chosen was only a short drive from Lucy's place. It felt different, and yet somehow right, to glance over and see a woman sitting beside him in the front seat, and he found he quite liked it.

Wyatt tried to pay attention to the screen, he really did. But watching Lucy watch his son watch the movie was far more entertaining. Jamie had been thrilled with the whole experience: the movie, the popcorn and juice, and most of all, the woman he was snuggled up against at the moment. Every time the little boy laughed, Lucy looked delighted, and then about halfway through the movie, Jamie yawned a couple times, and just minutes after that, burrowed his head in her lap and nodded off.

Wyatt started to move him, but Lucy put her hand on his to stop him, whispering, "It's okay, I got him," and carefully pulled the sleeping child closer to her. Wyatt impulsively leaned over and murmured in her ear, "You're going to spoil him," and before he could pull back, she turned her head and gave him a soft smile in response. Lucy was so close, he could feel her soft exhale drift gently across his face, and when their eyes met, in that very instant, he wanted desperately to kiss her. Her dark eyes widened slightly at his intent dark blue gaze before fluttering shut as she leaned toward him but just as her lips met his, Jamie abruptly woke up and began squirming around, nearly smacking his head on Wyatt's chin. Lucy blushed and bit back a giggle at the look on Wyatt's face. "Great timing, kid," he muttered when his son looked up at him and whispered, "Don't you like the movie, Daddy?" Lucy's shoulders shook just a little as she tried not to laugh at his expense. Her amusement faded, though, at the intense expression on Wyatt's face as he stared at her lips, and taking a deep breath, turned her attention back to the screen.

The small clusters of people milling around the multiplex lobby had grown in number by the time they left. Lucy had taken Jamie's hand while Wyatt threw their trash away, and when he turned around and saw how drowsy the little boy still was, quickly bent down and picked him up. Jamie sighed, "Thank you, Daddy," and laid his head on his dad's shoulder. A couple of teens rushing past bumped into them, and he felt Lucy sway beside him. Without thinking, he reached for her hand, and holding it firmly in his, managed to get the three of them through the worst of the crush. When they finally got outside, the crowd had thinned out somewhat, and Wyatt realized he was still holding her hand. As he started to let go, she tightened her grip on his hand ( _are we holding hands?_ ), and they walked in comfortable silence back to Wyatt's Jeep.

Father and son had decided to take Lucy to their favorite pizza place, Galelli's, for supper. Wyatt explained to Lucy on the drive there that he and Bam Bam and some of the other guys from Pendleton had been eating there for years, and swore it was the best pizza in San Diego. Jamie chimed in from the back seat, "Yeah, Miss Preston, and Miss Nina always gives me extra pepperonis!" At her questioning look, Wyatt clarified, "Nina and her husband, Frank Galelli, are second generation owners, and a couple of the finest people around."

Although it was only around 5:00, Galelli's waiting area was starting to fill up with their Saturday night regulars. As they stood just inside the door waiting for the hostess to seat them, they heard, "Wyatt Logan, is that you?" and then Jamie exclaimed, "Miss Nina! It's me, Jamie!" and the little boy let go of Lucy's hand and darted over to reach up and hug an attractive dark-haired older woman. As the woman straightened up, she kept her arm around the child and turned to face Wyatt and Lucy, her dark eyes very discreetly looking Lucy over.

Wyatt winced slightly as he caught Nina's interest and hoped that Lucy hadn't noticed. He really should have known this would happen since it was the first time he had ever brought anyone besides his son to the restaurant since before Jess passed away. He relaxed though when he saw her nearly imperceptible nod and the faint approval shining in the older woman's eyes as she said, "And who is this lovely young woman with you tonight, Wyatt?" Before he could answer, however, Jamie responded, "Miss Nina, this is Miss Preston, my teacher." When Lucy smiled and stepped forward to shake hands, Nina pulled her into a hug, and over Lucy's shoulder, mouthed the words, "It's about time!" at Wyatt. He shrugged, a sheepish expression on his face.

Lucy was charmed by the restaurant's colorful decor, mouth watering smells, and most of all, its owner, Nina Galelli. She had noticed the other woman's (very) subtle scrutiny, and far from resenting it, she not only understood, but appreciated, Nina's protectiveness towards the Logans. Although Wyatt hadn't said anything, the other night when she and Jamie were in his room, the little boy had confided that she was the only lady who had ever been invited to their home, "except for Aunt Julie." So, without being told, she comprehended that tonight was a pretty big step for Wyatt, and that pleased her very much.

Nina waved the approaching hostess away, and seated the three herself at a large, roomy booth near the back. Wyatt rolled his eyes when his son insisted on sitting beside Lucy, saying, "Daddy, you sit on that side," but he acquiesced with good grace. Apparently Jamie was moving rapidly past the "attachment" stage of his fondness for his teacher right into "possessiveness." Amused by the idea, he watched his normally shy child's animated conversation with his (not) date, and it crossed Wyatt's mind how important she had become to his son in an amazingly short period of time ( _and maybe not the only Logan she was important to_ ).

After they had been sitting a little while, Lucy asked, "Shouldn't we be placing our order?" "No need," Wyatt assured her, "Nina will bring us our usual." And sure enough, within a few minutes, a large basket of warm bread sticks and their beverages were delivered to their table. A large pizza with a generous amount of pepperoni arrived after that.

Lucy wiped her mouth and laid her napkin on the table and sighed. "You were right. That is the best pizza I have ever had, but I just can't eat another bite." Wyatt smirked, "What a lightweight. Even the kid ate more than two pieces." Jamie laughed at that and rubbed his stomach, "And, Daddy, I ate all the extra pepperonis that Miss Nina gave me." Neither adult seemed to be in a hurry to leave, and so while Jamie was absorbed in a game on his dad's phone, Wyatt and Lucy quietly got to know each other better.

She told him that her parents had both passed away several years ago, and added that her sister Amy was the main reason she had left San Francisco, where she had been born, raised, and lived her whole life, to move to San Diego. Wyatt had been surprised when Lucy mentioned that Jamie's class was the youngest she had ever taught, and she looked gratified when he told her she seemed to be a natural. She admitted that in just a couple months, it was very rewarding to be entrusted with the five-year-olds, and already she was getting so attached to them ( _maybe one kindergarten student in particular_ ).

Wyatt said that he was originally from Texas and smirked when she raised a dark eyebrow and quipped, "That explains a lot." He shared stories about his days at Pendleton, and made her laugh when he told her about some of the scrapes he and Bam Bam had gotten into over the years. "Bam Bam?" she repeated. "Well, his last name is Baumgardner, and first week of basic, one of the other guys said that name was too much trouble to say, and started calling him Bam Bam, and I guess it stuck. The only people I know who call him Dave are his mom and his wife, Julie." "So, would his wife be Jamie's 'Aunt Julie' he talks about?" Lucy wondered aloud. "Yeah, Bam Bam and Julie are my best friends, have been for a long time. Their two daughters, Annie and Sadie, are a little younger than Jamie, but are like sisters to him."

Looking down at the table, he took a deep breath, and glancing up at Lucy, said softly, "They saved our lives when Jess died. Jamie was less than a year old, and well, to put it mildly, I fell apart, and they jumped in to help and never gave up on us. I owe them everything, but especially my son." Lucy never took her eyes from his face and gave Wyatt a soft smile when he stopped speaking. She reached across the table and held his hand, her dark eyes shining with compassion. He took a minute to compose himself, and clearing his throat, asked her how she liked San Diego.

She willingly changed the subject, and they discussed various sights and places to visit. With a shrug, Lucy confessed that since she had only moved here over the summer, and her sister was pretty busy with graduate school and her own friends, she hadn't actually seen much of her new home city, plus she really didn't have anyone to see places with. Listening to her quiet admission, Wyatt thought Lucy sounded a little lonely, and this time he reached for her hand.

"You know, what with being new to San Diego, and with your sister so busy, maybe Jamie and I could show you around sometime." Lucy beamed at him, squeezing his hand, and exclaimed, "That would be great! I'd really like that, as long as you're not too busy." Holding on to her slim hand loosely, Wyatt rubbed his thumb over the soft skin. "Never too busy for you, Lucy Preston." Her face grew warm as she looked down at their clasped hands.

After a couple hours of conversation, neither one had noticed that Jamie had not only stopped playing his game, he had fallen asleep leaning against Lucy. "Guess we've been here longer than we thought," Lucy said. Wyatt responded, "Yeah, we should probably get going. Nina is going to think we're moving in or something." He stood and put a couple of $20's on the table as Lucy carefully woke his son. They waved at Nina on the way out.

Wyatt pulled up in front of Lucy's place and turning toward the back seat, saw that Jamie was asleep again. "Hang on," he told Lucy, as he turned the Jeep off and got out. She watched as he came around to open her door. Taking her hand, he led her about halfway up the sidewalk to her front door, making sure he could still see his sleeping child. Lucy gave his hand a squeeze, and said, "Thank you for the best day I've had since I moved here." "We had a lot of fun, too," he offered.

They stood gazing at each other a moment, when Wyatt asked in a low voice, "Can I kiss you good night?" At her bashful nod, he put a big warm hand on her cheek and pulled her against him. Lucy met him halfway, and her eyes slowly closed as he tenderly pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips were soft and sweet under his, and her hand trembled where it rested over his heart. After a long minute, he leisurely pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers while he tried to catch his breath. "Sweet Lucy," he murmured, running his finger gently down the curve of her cheek, "I have to get Jamie home, but can I call you tomorrow?" Nodding slowly, she sighed against his lips, "Good night, Wyatt," and with a luminous smile, turned and went inside.

Wyatt waited until she was inside to leave. Luckily, Jamie was still sound asleep. (Bad enough her whole neighborhood probably just saw him kiss Lucy, but at least his son slept through it.) He grinned. Willing his still pounding heart to slow down, Wyatt took a deep breath and started the Jeep. As he pulled away from the curb, he wondered how early he could call her tomorrow, because even though he had just kissed her good night, he suddenly couldn't wait to see her again.

 _A/N: I hope Wyatt and Lucy's first (non) date lives up to everyone's expectations. Been quite a while since I have been on a first date of any kind LOL...oh, and oops, Wyatt is shirtless in bed again in this chapter...what is up with that? My continued gratitude to everyone for their support and encouragement. You are the best! Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy was proud of the fact that her knees didn't give out until after she was inside and had shut and locked the door. She vaguely remembers staggering over and plopping down on the bottom step, just needing to take a couple minutes to compose herself before she actually tried something like walking upstairs. Closing her eyes, she gently touched her trembling lips, still able to feel his warm, firm mouth moving over hers. Her heart was trying to beat itself right out of her chest, and she felt faintly dizzy. Lucy had never been kissed like that before, ever. She quivered as she relived every sensation: intense dark blue eyes gazing down at her, a big hand tenderly cradling her cheek, the feel of his broad chest against her own, and then his lips on hers, forceful but gentle at the same time. Her face grew warm as she considered what he would be like as a lover, if that was how potent Wyatt's brief first kiss was. _(You just had to go there, didn't you?_ )

Shaking her head, she decided that kind of thinking could seriously impede her ability to function. Lucy made her way upstairs, and got ready for bed, although she doubted she would fall asleep any time soon. Her thoughts and emotions were all over the place. In just a few short weeks, Wyatt was making her feel things she had never experienced before. Lucy had no idea she could be so attracted to a man, and not just his looks. ( _Like getting struck by lightning or something._ ) Lucy wasn't a virgin, but there had only been one other guy before Doctor Noah, a fellow education major when she was around 21. Her relatively limited experience, however, was not only because she had been so diligently devoted to her studies, but also due to her natural shyness and reserved nature, as the very idea of a casual "one-night stand" was abhorrent to her.

During the two years with Noah, the intimate part of the relationship with him had been pleasant, at best. He had been a gentle but unimaginative lover, and Lucy had always secretly wondered if there was something wrong with her ( _shouldn't making love feel better than just pleasant?_ ) She was happy to realize there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her at all-she apparently hadn't found the right guy yet. And judging by the physical reaction he had coaxed from her earlier this evening, she had a feeling that Wyatt Logan was a man with all kinds of solutions for her "non-problem." Right before drifting off to sleep, she remembered that he had promised to call her tomorrow, and she smiled.

Early the next morning, Wyatt woke suddenly, breathing hard and heart racing as he blinked away the remnants of an extremely vivid dream involving Lucy, some very naughty lingerie, and his king-sized bed. He rolled over quickly, sighing in relief that he was alone. Jamie hadn't wandered into his dad's room yet this morning, which was probably a good thing. If his son would happen to notice the current aftereffect of Wyatt's dream, it might have scarred the poor kid for life. Putting a hand over his eyes, he tried to slow down his breathing. He hadn't dreamed like that in years, since long before Jess passed away.

Without warning, it occurred to him that if he had turned over to find a certain brunette in his bed just now, he would have locked the door and rolled her under him in a heartbeat ( _Not helping, Logan_ ). He shivered at the thought of sweet Lucy in his bed (naughty lingerie optional). The force of his burgeoning desire for her shouldn't have surprised him. He was a normal, healthy, physically fit 30-year-old man who had resolutely built a wall around those kinds of feelings after his wife died, and damn him if Lucy Preston wasn't driving a big-ass tank right through that wall. It had been so long for him, there was no doubt he would probably embarrass himself the first time with her, but hey, that was just more incentive to excel the second time, and the third time, and the fourth time, and so on ( _really not helping, Logan_ ).

And it was also no surprise that he already knew absolutely she would be the one he would take that next step with. It was definitely too early to put a label on what he was feeling for Lucy (attraction, desire, plain old lust?) or even what was happening between the two of them, but Bam Bam had called it–no other woman since Jess had even gotten a first glance (much less a second one) from him. He had loved and cherished and desired his wife very much, so (unfortunately) mixed in with this growing need for Lucy was just a hint of (irrational) guilt, and all he had done so far was kiss her one time. And as kisses go, it had been sweet and gentle, but pretty tame. Although so far Lucy hadn't mentioned any past relationships, she didn't really seem all that experienced, and damn, but the Neanderthal in him was just the tiniest bit pleased that she wasn't a young woman who "slept around."

In the brief time he had known her, Wyatt had found Lucy Preston to be beautiful, intelligent, and refined, and that was enticing enough for him. And while last night's kiss was very promising, he certainly wasn't going to rush her into a more physical relationship before she was ready ( _he wasn't a caveman, Jesus_ ). So he would let Lucy set the pace. Sighing, he just really hoped she wouldn't take long though, because if dreams like the one he experienced last night continued, he would be taking a lot of cold showers ( _dammit_ ).

After Jamie got up and Wyatt made them breakfast, he sat the little guy in front of a Sponge Bob video so he could have a bit of privacy when he called Lucy. As he walked past the fridge, he noticed his invitation to the Baumgardners' annual Halloween cookout stuck on there with a magnet, and realized that it was going to be next Saturday night. That gave him an idea. Before he called Lucy, he wanted to check on something. He quickly sent Julie a text, and was a little surprised that she immediately responded back. More than once. More than twice. Several times, in fact. Wyatt loved and appreciated Julie Baumgardner, but by the tenth time the text message alert on his phone sounded (in less than an hour), he was about to drive over to their place and smash her phone. She was apparently tremendously excited about his request, and just like he knew she would, was really making a big deal out of it. After replying to her first two texts, he decided to just ignore the others ( _in hind sight, perhaps not the smartest decision_ ).

Seeing that his son was still absorbed in Sponge Bob, Wyatt sat on the bottom step to call Lucy. She answered on the second ring in a rather breathless voice, "Wyatt, hi, um, how are you today?" He realized she was nervous, and that made him smile. "We're just hanging around here at Casa Logan. Jamie's watching Sponge Bob, and I'm sitting here talking to you, and for the record, you are way more attractive than Sandy the Squirrel." She laughed, pleased with the silly compliment.

After that, Lucy seemed to relax, and they ended up talking for over an hour before Jamie caught on to who he was talking to, and begged to say, "Hi." And it was kind of sweet to watch the little boy's conversation with his teacher, as Jamie's voice got higher and louder in his excitement. Finally, after five minutes or so, Wyatt patted his son on the arm and gestured for him to give the phone back. He hid a smile at the child's obvious reluctance to do so ( _join the club, kid_ ). He ended the call with Lucy by promising to at least text her later (that big pile of laundry in front of his washer wasn't going to wash and dry itself). And yet another text message alert sounded. Wyatt sighed. ( _Good Lord, Julie_ ).

Wyatt may have set his lunch tray on the table with a little more force than was necessary because Bam Bam actually jumped a little. "What the hell, son?" he glared at the other man. "Are you not able to control that wife of yours, Master Sergeant Baumgardner?" Wyatt glared back. Looking somewhat puzzled, his friend responded, "Two things: first of all, is that a rhetorical question? And second, have you actually met my wife?" They both burst into laughter, and it took a minute before either could speak.

"So what's your beef with Julie?" he finally asked Wyatt. "Only that she has been blowing up my phone with texts since yesterday," he groused. "Is that all you got, you big whiny baby? Hey, listen, pal, I'm the victim here. Picture this: the girls are asleep, and I'm trying to get a little busy with my beautiful wife, and that's not happening because she can't stop talking about my best friend. It was all 'Wyatt this' and 'Wyatt that' so I finally gave up and rolled over and tried to sleep. What the hell did you do to get her all stirred up, anyway?" Bam Bam looked so disgruntled that Wyatt started laughing again.

With a slightly guilty look on his face, he admitted, "I may have texted her yesterday afternoon to see if it was okay to bring someone to your cookout on Saturday night." Bam Bam looked surprised, then smug. "Glad to see you took my advice, son," he bragged. "So, you and the pretty teacher, huh?" Wyatt shrugged uncomfortably, and after a long moment, said, "Yeah, maybe, I honestly don't know, but I really like her, and Jesus, my son is head over heels in love with her already. I feel like an ass, Bam, because I didn't even notice how much Jamie was missing not having a mom. I mean, Julie has been really good with him, and he does love his Aunt Julie so much, but then this woman comes into our lives, not even two months ago, and now all hell has broken loose. I guess we're taking things slow because if this 'whatever it is' doesn't work out, and she breaks my child's heart, well, that's on me, and it kills me to even think about it." He fell silent.

Bam Bam sat quietly listening to his friend, then offered, "Hey, it's all a big crap shoot, Wy, you know that. And you had good intentions after Jess died, but, no offense, it's kind of unrealistic to decide at the age of 25 that you are gonna cut yourself off from any kind of relationship because of your child. You're a not-completely-ugly guy in your prime, and honestly, I'm surprised you haven't spontaneously combusted by now ( _if you only knew, Baumgardner_ ). I get that you're afraid it's not your brain in the driver's seat, but maybe that's a good thing." Bam Bam stood up to leave and said, "You got this, son, I know you do. And yeah, sorry about Julie, she does get kind of carried away, but that's why we love her, right?" Wyatt grinned, "Yep, there's nobody like Julie. Thanks for the advice, man." He pulled out his phone and after checking the time, sent Lucy a quick text.

Lucy was a mess. Well, not physically (hopefully), but this roller coaster wave of emotions she'd been feeling all week was making her slightly queasy. When Wyatt had asked her during their phone call on Sunday if she would like to go to a cookout at the Baumgardners on Saturday night, she had quickly accepted. Her initial reaction had been happiness and anticipation at the thought of seeing him again, followed almost immediately by trepidation at meeting his best friends. Lucy knew how important they were to him and his son, he had told her so, and she was worried about making a good impression. ( _What if they don't like me? Or don't think I'm good enough for Wyatt and Jamie?_ ) Some of her anxiety must have shown itself in her texts because several times during the week, Wyatt had reassured her that Bam Bam and Julie would like her just fine, and they would have a good time.

Her sister had proved to be surprisingly supportive. Lucy had been a little worried Amy would think that this new relationship was moving way too fast, but after filling her in on (most of) the details, her sibling's response had been heartfelt and encouraging. "Luce, I am so glad for you. Guess you were able to change that bad first impression he had, huh?" Amy laughed kindly at the expression on Lucy's face. "Hey, listen, I tried not to interfere, but I was never very impressed with that doctor you were dating. He was kind of patronizing, and well, frankly, boring. I always wanted more for you, and Luce, just from the way your face lights up when you talk about him, I already approve of this guy. So when do I get to meet this Wyatt Logan?" she teased.

"Soon," Lucy promised. "Amy, can I tell you something?" At the "duh" look on her sister's face, all of her doubts and misgivings spilled out. "I'm 30 years old and have never felt this way before, didn't even know it was possible. If I tried, I couldn't have invented someone like him for myself. And I've only known Wyatt a couple of months, and it's probably too soon, but Amy, every single day, whatever this is that I'm feeling for him keeps getting stronger, and I think he could break my heart if this doesn't work out, and I'm scared," her voice dwindling to a whisper. Amy softened at Lucy's admission. "Oh, Lucy, sweetie, it's okay to be afraid. Sure, I'm not gonna lie, your feelings for this man could give him the power to break you, but Luce, I think it's a risk worth taking. Even this early on, I can see how happy he and his little boy make you. You're my big sister, and I love you, and you deserve everything good in this life and more."

By now, both women had tears in their eyes. "All right, enough of that," Amy sniffed. "When are you seeing him again?" Lucy told her about the cookout at his best friends' home on Saturday, and confessed she was a little anxious about making a good impression, but Amy assured her it would be fine, and gave her a big hug. Lucy was grateful for her sister's advice, and taking a deep breath, decided it was time to face her fears because Wyatt and Jamie were definitely worth it.

They arrived at the Baumgardners around 6:30 on Saturday night. Wyatt had already asked Julie if it was okay to bring Lucy over a little early so that he could introduce her to them without a big audience. By the time he walked around to open Lucy's car door, Jamie, who was wearing a Spiderman costume, had already hopped out of the back seat and was heading towards the front door. With a soft smile at the nervous look on Lucy's face, he took her hand in his, and said quietly, "It's going to be fine, they are going to love you, stop worrying, okay?" She nodded, took a deep breath, and held his hand tightly as they went up the sidewalk.

The front door opened, and a tiny blonde tornado in a purple princess dress headed straight for Wyatt, grabbing him around the knees. "Uncle Wy! You're here!" she shrieked. Letting go of Lucy's hand, he bent down and swooped her up in his arms, "Hey there, Sadie Jane, did you miss me?" "Uncle Wy, I miss you lots," and wrapped her chubby arms around his neck. Lucy smiled at the child's excitement, and her obvious affection for Wyatt. The little girl turned curious green eyes to look at Lucy, and asked, "Uncle Wy, you gots a lady?" "Yes, I do, Sadie Bug. This is Miss Lucy," he replied. Sadie stared at Lucy, then suddenly lunged towards her saying, "You, lady, hold me!" Startled, Lucy managed to hold on to her and set the child on her hip. "Whoa, there, Sadie, I almost dropped you," Wyatt scolded. The little blonde just beamed at him, and laying her head on Lucy's shoulder said to her, "You smell pretty." Wyatt shook his head and chuckled at them, "Looks like I've been replaced." "I doubt that, 'Uncle Wy'," Lucy quipped.

Jamie had already disappeared through the front door, eager to show Annie his costume. The three of them went inside where an older, larger version of Sadie was busy in the front room lighting jack o' lanterns here and there. Julie Baumgardner turned to greet them with a welcoming smile when she noticed Lucy holding her younger daughter. "Sadie Jane, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, exasperated. "Uncle Wy gots a lady, Mommy," was the innocent reply. Rolling her eyes, Julie started to apologize and reached for the little girl, when Lucy interrupted quietly, "No, please, she's fine. I'm Lucy." Julie smiled first at her, and then at Wyatt, "Yes, I can see that. Well, it's a real pleasure to meet you, Lucy." "Thank you for inviting me to your home," Lucy responded shyly.

Wyatt asked, "Where's Bam, out back?" "Yes, he's firing up the grill, and trying to get the chairs all set up. Wy, you go on out and help him while Lucy and I get acquainted," she ordered. At the slightly panicked look on Lucy's face, Wyatt leaned in and whispered, "It'll be fine, be back in a few minutes," and kissing her on the cheek, went to find his friend. Lucy's cheeks pinked at the knowing expression on Julie's face. "Come on back to the kitchen, Lucy, and have a seat while I finish up some things." Lucy, still holding Sadie, followed her down the hallway into a bright, spacious kitchen, where Julie motioned for her to sit down. "Sadie, why don't you let go of Miss Lucy and go on outside and find your sister and Jamie?" The little girl calmly said, "No," and held tighter to Lucy's neck. After Lucy sat down and got Sadie settled on her lap, Julie started taking containers out of the big double-door fridge and setting them on the counter. "So, Lucy, tell me about yourself," she invited with a warm smile.

Wyatt had been outside talking to Bam Bam for a few minutes when some of the other guests started wandering into the back yard. "I better go check on Lucy before Julie has a chance to introduce her to people as my fiancé or something," Wyatt muttered. Bam Bam snickered and admitted, "Yeah, knowing my wife, that could actually happen," much to his friend's chagrin. Wyatt hurried into the house, only to find an obviously relaxed Lucy sitting at the kitchen table with a drowsy Princess Sadie on her lap twirling a lock of Lucy's dark hair around her small finger. Lucy and Julie both turned to look at his abrupt entrance, and then at each other, and burst into laughter. "Where's the fire, Wy?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, Wyatt, everything okay?" Lucy chimed in. And then both women laughed again.

Wyatt's face flushed as he figured out they were messing with him. He bent down and whispered close to Lucy's ear, "Okay, have your fun, but you know what they say about paybacks, Miss Preston." She turned her head and murmured against his lips, "Promises, promises, Mr. Logan." He raised both eyebrows in pleased surprise and growled, "Oh, you have my word, Lucy Preston," and walking over to Julie, mock threatened, "And I will take care of you later, Mrs. Baumgardner." And the women laughed even harder. Pleased that Lucy and Julie were getting along so well, Wyatt picked up some dishes of food and started carrying them outside for supper, and grinned as the sound of amused females followed him out.

A few hours later, Lucy was pleasantly surprised to realize she was enjoying herself. Jamie had solemnly introduced her to Sadie's older sister, Annie, who also looked very much like their mother. She and Jamie were thick as thieves, and the three children were having a grand time trick or treating around the back yard where Julie had hidden some candy in various spots for them. And Wyatt apparently wasn't one to hold a grudge, as he had been very attentive, either holding her hand or putting a casual arm around her, and scarcely leaving her side all night. He had introduced her to several people from the base, and everyone had been very friendly. All except for one person, a well-built, attractive redhead. Lucy had noticed a couple of times that the woman had sent a few not-so-friendly looks her way, and once she and Julie were sitting by themselves for a few minutes, she asked Julie who she was.

Her new friend sighed, knowing instantly who Lucy was referring to. "I'm so sorry. That's Gwen, one of my old college roommates. She's been married and divorced twice already, and is always on the hunt for her next victim, I mean husband. Poor thing wears desperation like cheap designer perfume." Lucy was in the middle of a sip of water, and hearing that, nearly snorted water through her nose. Julie grinned, and added, "Unfortunately, she's been sniffing around Wyatt for a couple years now, but Lord bless him, he's never once, ever, welcomed or encouraged her interest." Glancing around the yard, she added, "Speaking of Wyatt, I don't see him outside, and uh, oh, I don't see Gwen either. You better get inside and rescue him. I bet she's trying to pin him down somewhere." Lucy laughed, but one look at Julie's face told her the other woman was serious.

Wyatt was looking in the fridge when he felt two slim arms encircle his waist. Pleased at shy Lucy's boldness, he was immediately not pleased to hear a voice that was definitely not hers say, "Wyatt Logan, have you been hiding from me all night?" Carefully but politely, he removed the arms from his person, and turned around to find Julie's college roommate, Gwen, standing way deep in his personal space. And, dammit, but his reflexes were slow tonight. He knew better than to ever be alone with the tall redhead, especially when she'd been drinking. She was pretty enough, in an obvious, artificial way. But that wasn't his style, and never had been.

As he was standing there trying to figure out how to get out of the situation, he saw Lucy in the doorway watching him and Gwen with an odd expression on her face. She quickly scooted in between the two of them, and sliding an arm around his waist, drawled, "There you are sweetheart, I was looking for you," and ignoring the other woman, leaned up to nuzzle the underside of his jaw. She breathed, "You need some help in here, cowboy?" and started slowly kissing her way up his neck. He shivered, and closing his eyes, whispered into her dark hair, "Name your price, woman, just get me away from this red-haired piranha." Aware that Gwen was still standing there, now openly glaring at the couple, Lucy reached up and pulled his head towards hers and brazenly claimed her reward, right there in the Baumgardners' kitchen, as Gwen slammed out the back door. And Lucy had to admit, Wyatt Logan was a man who absolutely kept his promises. ( _Payback indeed._ )

It was starting to get late, and after running around the Baumgardners' yard all night, and making s'mores with Uncle Bam, Jamie and the girls had nodded off on sleeping bags in the front room at least an hour ago. The party had started winding down not too long after the kitchen incident. Julie had been highly amused at Gwen's sudden exit, but only grinned at Lucy when she and Wyatt came back outside, holding hands. Finally, all the guests but Wyatt, Lucy, and Jamie had gone home, and as Lucy and Julie hugged and exchanged phone numbers, Wyatt picked up his son, fist bumped Bam Bam and kissed Julie on the cheek, and they took their leave.

The ride back to Lucy's was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Wyatt reached over and took Lucy's hand in his, easily driving with the other hand. A quick look back confirmed that Jamie was sound asleep. Wyatt asked, "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Lucy squeezed his hand and assured him it had been a wonderful evening. "You and Julie seemed to take to each other right away," he noted. "I have learned that Julie Baumgardner is a force of nature," Lucy confessed. Wyatt chuckled at that. "Well, you can relax, because in spite of your doubts, I know you made a great impression on Bam Bam and Julie, not to mention you are apparently little Sadie's favorite new person," he teased. She said lightly, "I am very happy to pass the 'Baumgardner' test." Sitting at a red light, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, and said softly, "With flying colors." She turned her face slightly and gently pressed her lips to his.

All too soon, they were sitting in front of Lucy's place. She sat patiently, aware now that Wyatt would get out and open her door for her. She felt a faint sense of deja vu as they unknowingly repeated their actions of a week ago. Wyatt stood still, looking down at her with tender blue eyes, and she just couldn't resist. She reached up and putting a hand around his neck, gently coaxed Wyatt towards her, offering him her lips. And never one to disappoint a lady, he willingly obliged.

Sliding one hand through Lucy's soft, thick hair and the other around her slim waist, Wyatt tugged her close and lowered his mouth to hers. He quickly deepened the kiss, teasing her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue until she parted her lips. Lucy whimpered, pressing herself tightly against his chest. All too soon, they reluctantly eased apart, both breathing heavily. Lucy stroked the back of his neck, and then slowly pulled away, trailing her fingers down his chest. Wyatt took her hand and pressing a soft kiss to her palm, placed it over his pounding heart. "Feel what you do to me, Sweet Lucy," he whispered hoarsely.

Blushing, she briefly caressed his chest and murmured, "Good night, Wyatt," before stepping back, and with one last sweet smile, she went inside. Watching her walk away, Wyatt's heartbeat slowly calmed down. As he drove home, he marveled at the sense of contentment he felt. Not only because the evening had gone so well despite Lucy's worries, but judging by her eager response to his kisses, he was fairly confident that she was definitely not opposed to taking the next step.

 _A/N: Quick disclaimer - The fic rating is now a "T" starting with this chapter. This is the one I had really been looking forward to writing, and turned out to be the longest one yet. Hope y'all enjoy, and as always, thanks for all the great support and encouragement, I really appreciate it. Hope everyone has a great weekend :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a little over two weeks since the cookout at the Baumgardners, and Wyatt was heartily sick of his now-daily need for a cold shower, not to mention that he hadn't been this close of friends with his own hand since he was an awkward high school freshman back in Texas ( _Jesus_ ). Every damn night, sixteen in a row now, almost as soon as he closed his eyes, the "nocturnal naughtiness" nightly road show kicked off. Good Lord, if Lucy Preston was even half as talented as his dream version of her, he was going lock his bedroom door, tie her to the bed, and not turn her loose for at least a week. He shivered. Dream Lucy was driving him crazy. All the ways the dark-haired siren teased and tormented during his slumber was turning his self-imposed abstinence of the last (nearly) five years into a real burden. It was getting to the point where Wyatt was having trouble concentrating during his waking hours ( _wipe that damn smirk off your face_ _now_ _, Baumgardner_ ).

He could feel his frustration growing every day, but just couldn't bring himself to push Lucy into something she wasn't ready for. However, Wyatt was very satisfied with the progress they had made in every other aspect of their budding relationship (not counting the physical). They had spent at least part of nearly every day together in the past couple of weeks, usually at his place, and that was largely due to his son's schedule. Jamie was generally asleep by 9:00 on school nights, otherwise his normally sweet five-year-old turned into a real crab the next morning when it was time to get up.

So the three of them had fallen into a new routine. Lucy would usually go home after school to take care of her lesson plans and other school responsibilities, and then show up at the Logans around meal time. After supper, she and Wyatt would share clean up duties, and then for the next hour or so, hang out with Jamie until it was time for the little boy's bath, which he insisted that he wanted Lucy's help with. (Wyatt didn't know if he should be amused or offended that he'd been replaced.) Then after Jamie brushed his teeth, it was a bedtime story (again, read by Lucy), and after good night kisses from both adults, Wyatt turned on the Spiderman night light, and they went downstairs to be alone together before Lucy had to go home.

The rare evening when she wasn't at their home, he secretly sympathized with his son's fretful behavior. It hadn't taken long for the Logan men to come to the conclusion that life in general was just so much better with Lucy Preston in it. It was all so utterly domestic that Wyatt's heart ached. More and more he felt like Lucy was the last puzzle piece he didn't know that he and Jamie were missing. Just two nights ago, while Lucy was reading to the little boy, he had looked up at his teacher and asked, "Will you be here in the morning when I wake up?" Lucy had glanced over at Wyatt standing in the doorway, and blushing, answered, "Oh, Jamie, no, I'm sorry, I won't be. I have my own home with my sister, remember? And besides, your bed isn't big enough for the two of us." The child persisted, though, "But Daddy has a great big bed, so you can sleep with him, and then you can be here in the morning, and Daddy can make pancakes." Wyatt smothered a grin at his son's logic ( _I'm working on it, kid)_ and tried not to chuckle as Lucy's face turned a lovely crimson. She had just quietly finished reading the story, and didn't look him in the eye as she left Jamie's room.

Most nights after Jamie was in bed, they ended up on his sofa, sometimes watching a video, or just talking and getting to know each other even better, until Lucy had to leave. And that, in turn, led to being more comfortable with each other physically ( _baby steps, Logan_ ). Whether it was curling up together on the sofa with his arm around her, or touching shoulders as they stood at his sink doing dishes, or just holding hands on the rare occasion when they were out somewhere in public, Wyatt was slightly bemused to realize he couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. He like touching her. A lot. And good Lord, they were getting good at kissing. Slow, deep kisses, frantic, teasing kisses that left Lucy gasping and clinging to him and Wyatt fighting a nearly overwhelming urge to maneuver her lithe body under his right then and there. And judging by the way her slim hands seemed to be all over him, she was more than willing (and, he had to admit, getting a little bolder every day), but he didn't want their first time to be on his sofa, especially with his young son asleep upstairs.

Something had to give, and soon, because he didn't think he could survive many more days of this, let alone weeks. ( _Think, Logan, with your brain for a change._ ) He needed a plan. A strategy. Goals. And then it came to him. Who was the queen of planning and strategy? Who had been trying to hook him up with more females than that dumb "Bachelor" show on television? Who would be thrilled to help him achieve a certain goal? He grabbed his phone from the night stand and rapidly tapped out a message and hit "send." He smirked at how quickly she responded ( _Poor Bam, hope this wasn't a bad time._ )

That morning, Wyatt casually mentioned to his son as he was driving him to school that Aunt Julie had invited him to a sleepover at their house this Saturday, if he wanted. Jamie's eyes lit up at the invitation. "Really, Daddy, can I? Daddy, did you know that Uncle Bam has a tent and everything just for me and Annie and Sadie and we can sleep in the tent inside the house, and Aunt Julie can make waffles for breakfast. Please Daddy, say yes!" ( _Like shooting fish in a barrel_ ) Wyatt squashed down a glimmer of guilt at the thought that he was pushing his son off on his best friends, but desperate times call for desperate measures and all that. So Wyatt of course said "yes," and Jamie chattered excitedly all the way to school. Part one of his "plan" was now complete. ( _Thank you, Bam and Julie_.)

After dropping Jamie off at school, Wyatt spent the drive to Pendleton trying to think of a way to invite Lucy to a sleepover at his place Saturday for just the two of them ( _adults only, yes indeed_ ). He needed to be smooth and subtle, but also absolutely clear exactly what kind of sleepover he was talking about. As he pulled into a parking space, a text message alert sounded on his phone. It was from Lucy, and his mouth dropped open in shock at what she had texted:

 _Your son says he's going to a sleepover at Annie's house Sat. nite. Just want you to know if you're afraid to stay alone all night, I don't have any plans for Sat. OR Sun._

The little minx had even included the winky emoji. Wyatt was stunned. How had he mis-read this situation? Was it possible that Lucy was just waiting for him to make the first move? ( _Jesus, he really was out of practice with women._ ) All right, so maybe he had been an idiot the last couple of weeks, but now it was time to cowboy up. He texted back one word–YES :) Seconds later, she responded with a smiley emoji, and apparently, part two of his "plan" was now complete.

Lucy didn't think she had ever been so happy (a tiny, hopeful part of her wondered if she was falling in love). The good night kiss she and Wyatt had shared after the cookout two weeks ago seemed to be a turning point for them. The whole world just fell away when he kissed her, and leaving him to go inside that night had taken nearly all of her self control. It seemed like she thought about Wyatt all the time: his dark blue eyes and the way he smiled at her, the way he touched her (a lot), like she was precious to him, and the way he called her "Sweet Lucy."

She was spending nearly all of her spare time at the Logans' now, and wasn't at all surprised when Amy started to notice and teased, "Jeez, Luce, why don't you just pack a bag right now, you know, just in case?" Evenings spent with Wyatt and Jamie were bittersweet. The three of them would share a meal that Wyatt had prepared ( _thank heavens, one of them could cook_ ) and after clearing away the dishes, they would play games or watch a video with the little boy. The first evening she was there after the cookout, when Wyatt had announced that it was bath time, Jamie had very sweetly insisted that he wanted Lucy's help, and not his dad's. Wyatt had merely winked at her, and told them to have fun.

And they did, with Jamie splashing water all over the floor (and her). Whenever Lucy seemed unsure of what to do, the little boy solemnly guided her through their routine, and when he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her while she was helping him put his pajamas on, she got a lump in her throat. Later, as he was all snugged up against her while Lucy read his bedtime story, Jamie had turned those big blue eyes (just like his father's) up at her and whispered, "I wish you were my Mommy." She felt her eyes tear up a little, and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, whispered back, "Thank you, sweet boy," and smiled at him. She looked up to see Wyatt leaning against the doorway with an indecipherable look on his face. Wyatt would then kiss his son good night, turn on the Spiderman night light, and take her hand as they left the child's room. That was the sweet part.

The bitter was when she (very) reluctantly pulled herself out of Wyatt's arms and went home each night. Oh, how she wanted to stay ( _forever_ ). Their all-too-brief moments alone after Jamie was in bed were getting more physical every night. The first couple of evenings, Lucy ended up with her head on his shoulder while they watched a video, and he would often take her hand and gently play with her fingers as they talked. By the third evening, when Wyatt leaned in to kiss her, Lucy was more than ready, and eagerly responded. And apparently (for them), "practice makes perfect."

She just couldn't seem to get enough of Wyatt's kisses. Soft, tender kisses, intense, forceful kisses that took her breath away. Lucy's face had grown hot when she first realized the physical effect she was having on him, and barely resisted the urge to lie back on his sofa and pull his muscular body over hers. Only the fact that Jamie was upstairs asleep stopped her. The tension between them was building to nearly unbearable levels, and something had to give soon, or she was going to lose her mind, and inexperienced as Lucy was, she instinctively knew Wyatt felt the same.

So when Jamie shared his exciting news about a sleepover at the Baumgardners on Saturday, Lucy closed her eyes in relief. Finally. ( _Bless you, Julie and Bam Bam_.) As the bell rang and the children found their seats, she hastily took out her phone and sent Wyatt a brief text before she lost her nerve. It felt like they had already wasted so much time, and really, since the day she had met Wyatt Logan, they had been drawn to each other. This important next step in their relationship seemed inevitable and meant to be. She glanced down at her phone and grinned at his one-word reply ( _"Yes" might just possibly be her new favorite word_.)

After the end of the school day, as soon as Lucy arrived at the Logans, she went straight to the kitchen where she knew Wyatt would be preparing supper. She paused just long enough to notice that Jamie was sitting on the sofa playing with some Legos. Wyatt was standing in front of the open fridge when Lucy slipped up behind him and wrapping her arms around his broad chest, laid her head against his back. He stilled at her touch as she whispered, "I missed you today." He quickly turned around, and taking her face in both hands, kissed her thoroughly. "I could barely think about anything but you all day," he breathed against her lips. Her big dark eyes glowed up at him. "Same for me," she confessed.

He tipped her chin up for another kiss, this time softer and more delicate. When she opened her eyes, he wore a serious expression. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. "I've never been more sure of anything, ever." She took his hand, and pressing a sweet kiss to his palm, placed it over her rapidly-beating heart. "Wyatt Logan, this is what your touch does to me." He grinned and leaning in closer, said softly, "Just wait until Saturday, Sweet Lucy, because I have plans to touch you in all kinds of ways and places." He was immensely pleased to see her eyes flutter shut at his words and how she trembled in his arms. They drew apart when Jamie ran into the kitchen, and after his son took Lucy's hand and tugged her toward the front room, Wyatt shook his head slightly and finished preparing supper. Saturday felt very far away just now, but maybe after Jamie went to bed later on, he and Lucy could "practice" until she had to go home ( _after all, practice makes perfect_.)

Wyatt woke early on Saturday after another restless slumber. He smirked as he realized that shouldn't be a problem tonight. Hopefully, there would be no sleep at all (his personal choice) or at least not until he had his fill of Lucy's delectable little body. ( _Whoa, better slow that train down, Logan_.) Maybe he ought to take  two cold showers this morning because he had several things to get ready before he picked Lucy up today.

Julie had texted him yesterday afternoon, offering to take Jamie that evening for the whole weekend, and oh, Wyatt was sorely tempted. But he couldn't (wouldn't) impose on his best friends like that, so they compromised. Wyatt would drop his son off around noon today, and pick Lucy up shortly afterwards. Then he and Lucy were invited to Sunday supper around 6:00, and would take Jamie home. It was going to be a special weekend, one that Wyatt hoped he and Lucy would never forget.

Lucy opened her eyes early Saturday morning and smiled. Wyatt would be here to pick her up in a few hours, and she wondered if a person could expire from pure happiness. Her sister had been so excited for her when Lucy had shyly confided that she wouldn't be home Saturday night because she would be with Wyatt. Amy's eyes lit up as she hugged Lucy and exclaimed, "Yes! Finally! Luce, I am so thrilled for you!" Lucy had asked her if she thought it was too soon, and Amy had immediately assured her that if it felt right, then length of time didn't matter.

Although Lucy had hoped to introduce Wyatt to her sibling, it turned out Amy had plans of her own to go up to San Francisco with some friends for the weekend. Before she left the night before, her sister had handed her a small pink and white striped gift bag. "Just a little something for you, Lucy, because you will have only one first time with Wyatt," and winked. Lucy blushed at the soft rose lace and satin slip, but secretly, she couldn't wait to see Wyatt's face when she wore it.

Wyatt could feel his face heating up when they got to the Baumgardners. This was completely new territory for him, and he fully expected Bam to bust his chops. But to his surprise, only Julie came outside when they walked up the drive. Jamie ran up to her, "Aunt Julie, I'm gonna stay here tonight, and me and Annie are gonna sleep in a tent, inside, and maybe Sadie, too, and can you make waffles for breakfast tomorrow, please?" Julie laughed, and leaned down to hug the excited child. "There's my little man! Yep, you sure are gonna stay here tonight, and we are definitely having waffles for breakfast. Why don't you run in and find Annie? Uncle Bam is setting up the tent right now." Jamie turned and waved at Wyatt, "Bye, Daddy! See you tomorrow!" and hurried inside. Wyatt watched his son, and turning to Julie, asked, "He's so happy to be with all of you, and it's just one night, but why do I feel so guilty?"

Julie took his hand, and pulled him down to sit with her on the front step. Considering her words, she looked at him, and sought to ease his conflicted feelings. "Wyatt, you are one of the finest men I have ever known. Since the day Jamie turned a year old, you have devoted 100 percent of yourself to your son, and you have done a hell of a job. James Wyatt Logan is a sweet, loving child, and that is completely to your credit. Jess loved you very much, and would be so proud of you. But, Wy, you were only 26 years old when she passed, and that's entirely too young to deny yourself a second chance for a love of your own. And although I haven't known Lucy for that long, I've seen the way you look at her and she at you, and Wy, it's the real deal, on top of the fact that she and your son are already crazy about each other. So, stop feeling guilty, and take some love and happiness for yourself." Wyatt swallowed hard on the lump in his throat, and smiled at Julie, "Thanks, Mom," and kissing her cheek, he left with a lighter heart.

Lucy had just finished packing a small bag when the doorbell rang. She flew down the stairs and opened the door to find Wyatt standing there with a shy smile for her. "Hey, come on in," she said in a faintly breathless voice, "I'm ready to go, just let me grab my jacket." Wyatt stepped inside and taking her hand, tugged her to him and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "Wyatt Logan," she breathed, "Are you trying to seduce me?" "Hell, yes, I am. Is it working?" and grinned when she giggled. "Why don't you take me home and find out?" she suggested with a coy look. And just like that, all their doubts and guilt seemed to fade away. With a dimpled grin, Wyatt replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

Wyatt held her hand snugly during the brief drive to his place, and once they were inside, hung up their jackets before coming to stand in front of her. Lucy stepped closer to him, and placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, looked up at Wyatt and sighed, "Yes. Now." And without another word, he took her hand, and they went upstairs. She had never been in Wyatt's bedroom, which was at the end of the hallway, and she gave the room a brief glance as Wyatt set her bag beside the open door to the master bath. "I need a minute first, okay?" she murmured with a bashful smile.

Wyatt watched her pick up the bag and disappear into his bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he quickly closed the drapes and lit a few candles around the room before undressing down to his boxers. He sat on the side of the bed to wait on her, and experienced a curious mix of emotions: anticipation, worry, desire, even a shred of guilt. And then the bathroom door opened, and as Lucy padded softly across the room to him, he was pretty sure his heart stopped. She was wearing, hell, he had no idea what it was called. All that registered was that it was a soft pink color and short, with tiny straps and lace, and she looked like an angel in it. She came to a stop between his open legs, and gave a dainty shiver as Wyatt's heated blue gaze swiftly raked over her from head to toe. (She was even more exquisite than he could have imagined.)

"I don't even have words for how beautiful you are," he managed, and she turned a delightful rosy pink at his words (all over, he was quick to notice). Placing a graceful hand on each of his bare shoulders, Lucy leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. Resting his hands around her small waist, Wyatt quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing along her bottom lip. Standing abruptly, he swept Lucy up in his arms and carefully laid her on the bed. Her dark wavy hair spilled across his pillows, and as he settled himself within the cradle of her long legs, her brown eyes glowed with trust and desire as she looked up at him. As Lucy draped her arms loosely around his neck, Wyatt noticed a tiny furrow in her brow. "Am I hurting you?" he worried, pulling back slightly. "Wyatt, no, you could never hurt me," she assured him.

"It sounds silly, but I guess I'm a little afraid of disappointing you." Running a finger along the curve of her cheek, he tipped her chin to look deep into her eyes. "Sweet Lucy, you could never displease me. You are perfect, and I want you so badly, that, well," and he reddened slightly, "I am pretty sure that you will be the disappointed one." At her quizzical expression, he confessed, "It's been almost five years since I have been this close to someone, and..." his voice trailed off. Lucy's eyes widened as she comprehended his meaning. She reached up and gently pulled him closer to her, and placing tender little kisses along his jaw, whispered, "Well, Mr. Logan, I guess we better get this whole "first time" over with then so we can move on to our second time, and our third, and so on, and, oh my..." and then there was no more talking for quite a while.

 _A/N: Y'all are gonna have to use your imagination now...hope this lives up to the anticipation :) sorry for the delay in posting this chapter (no internet access over the holiday weekend). As always, I appreciate all the kind words from everyone. Thanks so much!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The afternoon had faded into evening, and the candles he lit earlier still flickered, casting velvety shadows around the room. Lying against the headboard with a drowsing Lucy curled around him, Wyatt felt content. The quiet hush of his bedroom was broken only by the soft sounds of their breathing. He dusted a tender kiss on Lucy's dark cloud of hair, and smiled when she sighed and pressed herself closer to his chest. He ran a gentle hand up and down her bare back, soothing her into deeper slumber. Wyatt hadn't realized how much he missed the intimacy of being close with a woman. And Lucy nearly overwhelmed his senses: all that pale, delicate skin, sweet-smelling hair, soft lips, breathless whispers. She was his, and being with her was even better than he had hoped for, and he already knew that 24 hours wasn't nearly enough to appease his fierce desire for her.

In spite of Wyatt's slight apprehension, their first time together was more than satisfactory ( _maybe a bit briefer than he would have liked_ ), although he could have done without Lucy's mischievous "Well, glad that's over with," as she pretended to swipe a hand across her brow in relief. "I can think of better uses for that sassy mouth of yours, Lucy Preston," he had declared with a growl against her lips, as he pressed her slender form more firmly against the sheets, and was gratified when her giggles mysteriously disappeared.

Wyatt had dozed for a little while after that and was alone in bed when he woke. He slipped his boxers on and since the bathroom was empty, went downstairs in search of his guest. By the light of the open fridge, he saw her slim silhouette wearing one of his button-down shirts, and he almost stopped breathing when Lucy leaned forward to inspect the contents of his fridge and the shirt rode up, revealing nothing but bare, creamy skin. He smirked at her startled squeak when he crept up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, "Busted!" Lucy whirled around and smacked his chest, "Wyatt, you scared me!" Grinning at her indignation, he tugged her against him and quickly lifted her up on the counter top and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. "But, Wyatt, I'm hungry," she protested, until he convincingly diverted her attention from her empty stomach.

Afterwards, he ordered a pizza, and they both sat on the counter, swinging bare legs and devouring a quick supper. When they had finished, Wyatt took Lucy by the hand and they went back upstairs. He had noticed her yawning a couple times while they were eating, and tried (not very successfully) to suppress a very male satisfaction. He watched with appreciation as she let go of his hand and crawled up on the bed, where she flopped on her stomach and grumbled, "I think you're wearing me out." Smothering a grin at her adorable pout, Wyatt leaned over and kissed the top of her head before whispering that he was going to grab a quick shower.

Wyatt had barely stripped down and gotten under the warm spray when he felt a slight draft. He was startled (and very pleased) when two slim arms wrapped around his broad chest. "Is this a private party, or would you like some company?" she murmured against his back. He swiftly turned around and pulled her wet body against his. "I thought you were sleepy," he teased. "I was lonely in that big bed of yours by myself, and besides, I've never done this before," she confessed bashfully. Deliberately misunderstanding her, he asked, "What? Conserve water by sharing a shower?" and smirked when her face reddened.

Sticking her nose in the air in faux offence, she removed her arms from around his neck, and turned as if to leave, and then shrieked when Wyatt adeptly grabbed her slippery form and backed her against the shower wall. "Going somewhere, Ma'am?" he very politely inquired, and she had trembled at his intent dark blue gaze. Wyatt then patiently (but thoroughly) taught Lucy all about the merits of water conservation before the hot water even started running cold.

Lucy woke to find the room nearly dark, with just a lone candle still burning on the dresser. She had no idea what time it was, yet found she didn't particularly care. Lying with her back against Wyatt's warm chest and his arm holding her firmly to him, Lucy had never felt so safe and cherished ( _Maybe even loved? No, no, too soon, don't go there, Lucy_ ). The past few hours with Wyatt had been perfect, like a dream. He was a tender, considerate, yet unexpectedly playful lover.

Like a couple hours ago, when he scared her half to death while she was trying to raid his fridge. Lucy's growling tummy had nagged her awake ( _hey, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast_ ), and Wyatt looked so peaceful sleeping on his stomach, face turned towards her and his arm around her waist, that she didn't want to disturb him. So after leaving a soft kiss on his faintly stubbled cheek, she very carefully slid out from under his arm, and tiptoeing over to his closet, "borrowed" a button-down shirt, and went downstairs to find something to eat.

She was just leaning down to get some grapes to nibble on when suddenly Wyatt grabbed her around the waist and exclaimed, "Busted!" Lucy squeaked in surprise, and when she turned around to scold him, he easily picked her up and plopped her down on the counter top. She tried to stop him when he skillfully started unbuttoning his shirt ( _she really did need sustenance_ ), but then he murmured in a husky voice, "I'm hungry, too," and pulled her towards him, and completely distracted her from anything as trivial as food. Her stomach forgave Wyatt when he ordered a pizza afterwards, and sitting on the counter top, they had laughed and talked while they ate.

Lucy was getting sleepy, and after yawning once or twice, had caught Wyatt smirking at her ( _he seems very pleased with himself_ ). Holding hands, they went upstairs, and blinking at the sight of his bed, Lucy decided she really needed a nap because he was just wearing her out. ( _Good Lord, did she say that out loud?_ ) Judging by the dimpled grin that Wyatt tried to hide, apparently she had. ( _Way to turn a guy on, Lucy._ ) She climbed on the bed and as she closed her eyes, he bent down and pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, said he was going to get a shower.

A heartbeat later, at the sound of the bathroom door closing, a vivid mental image of warm water cascading over Wyatt's lean, muscular body hit her like a shot of adrenaline, and Lucy's fatigue miraculously disappeared. Before she lost her courage, she shrugged his shirt off and quietly opening the door, carefully pulled back the shower curtain and slipped in behind him. She was pleased to see that she had taken him by surprise ( _about damn time "bold" Lucy showed up_ ), and shamelessly pressing herself against him, asked if he wanted some company. Lucy's newfound audacity faltered briefly when Wyatt pretended not to understand her intentions, but just as she feigned injured feelings and turned away, he promptly had her back pressed against the shower wall, and proceeded to demonstrate just how delightful (what he teasingly called) "water conservation" could be.

Early Sunday morning, Wyatt woke after the best night's rest he'd had in weeks to find himself wrapped snugly around a soundly-sleeping Lucy. Reluctant to get out of bed just yet, he nestled closer against her warm body for a few more lazy minutes, savoring the feel of her skin, breathing in the fragrance of her dark hair. Fleetingly, he wished for a way to turn back the clock because yesterday had been one of the best days he could remember in quite some time. Little Jamie was Wyatt's pride and unending joy, but these precious hours with Lucy had made him fully aware now that something else had been missing from his life for nearly five years.

An honest examination of his heart made it clear to Wyatt that he had only been fooling himself, had settled for living a kind of half life, and now he wanted, needed ( _deserved_?) more, if only he dared to reach out and take it. Julie's words echoed through his head ( _maybe it_ _was_ _time for some happiness of his own_ ). For years, he thought he had convinced himself that his chance for love had died when Jess had, but then this smart, sweet, beautiful woman he held so possessively in his arms had come into his life and quietly begun to fill in the achingly empty place left inside of him when he lost his wife.

He knew a part of him would always love Jessica–she had been his first true love, and mother of his only child. Wyatt was sure, though, that Jess would have approved of Lucy, both as his companion and mother to her son, and the thought comforted him. Although he was wide awake now, Lucy didn't even stir as he smudged a tender kiss to her bare shoulder and slipped out of bed. ( _Yep, definitely worn out._ )

A short while later, Wyatt came back upstairs carefully balancing a full breakfast tray, and set it on the dresser. He perched on the side of the bed and leaned over Lucy, who was now curled around his pillow, and nuzzling the soft pink shell of her ear, whispered, "Good morning, sleepyhead, come on, time to wake up. I brought you something," and watched with amusement as she slowly stretched and blinked sleepy brown eyes at him. She looked deliciously rumpled, and mindful of the breakfast that was waiting, he tried to resist the urge to kiss her completely awake. "What did you bring me?" she asked shyly. "Well, I seem to recall that my son promised if you spent the night here, there would be pancakes for breakfast. And we Logans always keep our promises," he assured her.

Lucy's face lit up at the mention of food as she sat up against the headboard, modestly pulled the covers up over her chest, and tried to smooth down her mussed up hair. "If there's coffee on that tray, I'm moving in," she blurted out, and blushed when Wyatt's dark blue eyes widened. He laughed out loud when she groaned and slid back under the covers and pulled them over her head. Breakfast or not, he just had to kiss her now, so he pried the sheet out of Lucy's small clenched hands, and hauling her against him, slowly and properly kissed her good morning.

While they had breakfast, Wyatt checked his phone, and found a text from Julie that included a couple of pictures of Jamie. One was of the little boy fast asleep between Annie and Sadie in the tent Bam Bam had set up in their front room, and Wyatt got a little choked up at the sight of his son curled up with a protective arm around each of his "sisters." With a soft smile, Lucy pointed out, "Like father, like son," and he grinned back at her, "You think so?" "I really do," she confirmed, and that pleased Wyatt very much.

After polishing off every scrap of the pancakes, Wyatt reminded Lucy that they weren't expected for supper at the Baumgardners until 6:00. Earlier in the week, it had occurred to him that maybe they could take advantage of a certain five-year-old's absence and spend the early afternoon doing some grownup sightseeing. Lucy was thrilled with the idea, and couldn't wait to get ready and leave, but when he tried to follow her into the bathroom, she frowned and putting a slim hand on his bare chest, ordered him out in her firm school teacher voice ( _bossy woman–it was his bathroom–but he had to admit, that strict tone was really doing it for him_ ). Wyatt struggled to keep a straight face, but it was like being admonished by an angry kitten, so he very reluctantly let her shower in peace (but in a pitiful act of male defiance, didn't leave the bathroom until after he planted a hard kiss on her disapproving lips).

While Wyatt was getting cleaned up, Lucy made the bed and straightened up his bedroom and carried the dishes downstairs to the kitchen. She was ready and waiting by the front door when he came down the steps, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Wyatt looked happy and relaxed ( _did I do that?_ ), and in his well-fitting jeans, dark leather jacket, and crisp white button down, more handsome than a guy had any right to be, and Lucy was amazed to realize that this man was all hers ( _for today at least_ ).

Wyatt had a hunch that a school teacher might enjoy learning about some of the area's history, and so they headed to Old Town San Diego. It was a good call because Lucy was enthralled with the numerous historic houses turned museums (although she had held his hand tightly during their visit to the famous haunted Whaley House). He normally wasn't very interested in educational stuff like this, but it was so much fun to see Lucy's enthusiasm. She chattered non-stop, her cheeks flushed with excitement, and she was happier than a kid on Christmas morning. Just watching her, and being with her, filled him with pleasure ( _and maybe vague thoughts of the future_ ).

Taking advantage of the cool, sunny weather, they spent a little time walking around Presidio Park, holding hands and quietly enjoying each other's company. He could tell that she was a bit disappointed when it was time to leave, but brightened when he promised her that they could visit again sometime and spend a whole day. They rode the trolley over to the historic Gaslamp Quarter, and grabbed a quick lunch before deciding to call it an afternoon.

On the trolley ride back to the parking lot, she leaned her head on his shoulder and kept giving him sweet little kisses, and thanked him more than once for a wonderful time. And as much as he was missing his son, Wyatt was sorry that this time alone with Lucy was nearly over. She made him happy ( _pretty sure he made her happy, too_ ). It was that simple, and yet, complicated as well because he also had to consider Jamie and what was best for all three of them.

All Wyatt knew for certain was that he really didn't want Lucy to go home tonight. Suddenly anxious at the thought of her not being with him at the end of the evening and in his bed all night, he drove straight back to his place instead of going to the Baumgardners. At Lucy's quizzical glance, he brought her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to her palm, confessed, "I'm just not ready to let you go, Sweet Lucy. I want, I need, to be with you again before this day is over." She gave him a luminous smile, dark eyes shining, and nodded. And if Julie and Bam Bam suspected the real reason that Wyatt and Lucy were a little bit late for supper, they mercifully kept it to themselves.

 _A/N: Not gonna lie, this one was kind of a bear. I hope that the "T" rating for this chapter stands for "tantalizing", not "tawdry" LOL. As always, I have to express my sincere gratitude for all the encouraging reviews (especially guests), favorites, and follows. You guys rock :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leaving Bam Bam and Julie's house right after supper, Wyatt and Lucy were both quiet on the short drive to her place. A cheerful Jamie chattered almost non-stop from the back seat, which filled the silence and did help alleviate some of Wyatt's vague residual guilt knowing that his son obviously enjoyed his time spent at the Baumgardners ( _Probably not nearly as much as we enjoyed our sleepover, though_ ). Holding tightly to Wyatt's hand, Lucy managed appropriate responses here and there to the little boy's play-by-play rundown of his visit.

"...and then we went to the zoo and saw monkeys and tigers and polar bears, and Uncle Bam gots us ice cream but Sadie's fell on the ground and she cried real loud and it hurt my ears, and Aunt Julie said 'here Sadie Jane, you can have my ice cream' but when Uncle Bam wouldn't give her a lick of his ice cream, Aunt Julie said a swear and me and Annie laughed and then we came home."

That last part amused Wyatt, and Lucy did smile when he leaned over to her and whispered, "They should get a medal just for taking three kids under the age of 6 to the zoo." Parking in front of Lucy's, Wyatt handed his phone back to Jamie and suggested he could play a game while Daddy walked Miss Preston to her front door. By the time he came around to open her door, the little guy was concentrating on his game and barely looked up when Lucy got out.

Wyatt took her hand, and they slowly walked up the sidewalk, neither in a hurry for their time together to end. ( _One night just wasn't enough_.) He gently tugged a slightly trembling Lucy into his arms and resting his cheek against her soft hair, slowly rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back. Wyatt pulled back slightly just in time to see her sad dark eyes well up and one delicate tear slowly trace a silvery path down her cheek. She looked as miserable as he felt, and tenderly wiping away the tear with his thumb, he murmured, "Hey, shhh, Lucy, sweetheart, don't cry, it will be okay." She buried her face against his neck and sighed, "I know I'm being silly, and I'm not crying, must be allergies or something," her warm breath drifting across his throat.

He smirked, and putting a hand to her cheek, and mindful of a wide-awake five-year-old just a few feet away, brought her mouth to his for a brief good night kiss. Lucy, however, had something else in mind, and pressing herself even closer to him, wrapped her slender arms around his neck and parted her lips in clear invitation for a much deeper kiss. Everything around them faded away and she whimpered softly as he held her firmly, his lips devouring hers. What seemed like just seconds later, a high-pitched little voice brought the real world sharply back into focus. "Daddy, are you kissing Miss Preston on her mouth?" With a gasp, Lucy pulled her lips from his, and blushing, hid her face in his chest, as Wyatt gaped at the sudden appearance of his son.

Struggling to control his harsh breathing and speak in a normal tone of voice, Wyatt cleared his throat, "Uh, Jamie, hey, son, I thought you were playing your game, uh, we were, well, I was, um, yes, yes I am." ( _Real smooth there, Dad_.) He could actually feel Lucy rolling her eyes. With a puzzled look on his face, the little boy asked, "Why?" Wyatt's brain, still sluggish from Lucy's mind-blowing kiss, fumbled for an explanation that would satisfy the child's curiosity without actually initiating a certain very important (probably overdue) conversation right here on Lucy's sidewalk.

Ignoring her quiet snicker against his neck, he gently let go of Lucy and knelt before his son. "Jamie, you know how much you like Miss Preston?" The boy nodded eagerly. "Well, Daddy likes her too, very, very much, and sometimes grownups who like each other a lot kiss each other on the mouth to show how they feel. Do you understand?" Wyatt carefully watched the little boy's face as he considered his father's words.

Jamie's dark blue eyes grew wide and he grinned at his dad, "Sure, Daddy, you mean like how Uncle Bam kisses Aunt Julie, and she says 'Dave, not in front of the little ones' and Annie and Sadie laugh, but I close my eyes. If you kiss Miss Preston like that, can she marry you and be my Mommy now so you can kiss her on her mouth all the time like Uncle Bam and Aunt Julie?" At that, Lucy choked back a horrified giggle, and Wyatt closed his eyes, mind racing for the right answer ( _this is what you call between a rock and a hard place, Logan_.)

To his surprise (and relief), Lucy knelt down beside him and pulled Jamie close to her. His chubby arms went around her neck and he started petting her thick brown hair. In a calm, quiet voice, Lucy looked him in the eyes, and explained to his son that sometimes, grownups who are not married like Daddies and Mommies do kiss each other on the mouth to show they like the other person very much. "Do you like my Daddy a lot, Miss Preston?" Her face warmed under Wyatt's suddenly intent blue gaze as she answered without hesitation, "Oh, yes, Jamie, I really do." He frowned slightly and asked, " How many times will Daddy have to kiss your mouth before you can be my Mommy?"

Wyatt swallowed hard at the innocent question. Now it was Lucy who was at a loss for an answer that would steer the child in a different direction. Deciding she was officially in over her head and to let his father take over the discussion, she hugged Jamie tightly and kissed his plump little cheek as she got to her feet. She quickly pressed a gentle kiss to Wyatt's lips, mindful of his son's scrutiny, and whispered, "Your turn at bat, Daddy. Thank you for everything, Wyatt, this was the best weekend I've ever had." He nodded and breathed against her lips, "Me, too," and after watching until Lucy was inside, he took Jamie's hand, mentally preparing himself for more of his questions. Fortunately, the "man-to-man" talk he was dreading during the ride home would have to wait for another time since the little boy fell asleep before Wyatt had even driven two blocks.

After a very poor night's rest in her own lonely bed ( _just one night in Wyatt's arms and you're ruined, congratulations_ ), Lucy felt like one of the walking dead as she struggled to get through her day ( _there just wasn't enough coffee or concealer in the world today to help her out_ ). Usually when Monday rolled around, Lucy was happy to be at school with her small charges, but today, this particular Monday, every minute until she could be with Wyatt again felt like an hour. She fought to focus on her young students ( _thank goodness they aren't very observant little creatures_ ).

On the other hand, Rufus happened to be very observant, and at lunch time, after saying her name three times without any response, he gave up and gently patted her hand. He grinned when Lucy startled and blinked puzzled dark eyes at him, "I'm sorry, Rufus, what were you saying?" "Lucy, you are a million miles away today. What, or should I say, who, has you so preoccupied?" Her face reddened at her poor manners, and looking at him, admitted, "Wyatt. I spent most of the weekend with him." At his silent whistle and encouraging smile, the words seemed to pour from her.

"We had such a wonderful weekend. Honestly, Rufus, I didn't know I could feel this way about someone. He's just such a good guy, an amazing father, and he treats me better than any man ever has, and I can't seem to concentrate on anything but him. Am I going crazy?" He chuckled kindly, and squeezing her hand, "Lucy, you're in luck because I know exactly what is wrong with you." At her hopeful expression, he pronounced, "You, Miss Lucy Preston, are in love."

He laughed loudly when her mouth dropped open in shock. She was embarrassed to see a couple of their fellow teachers at the next table staring at them. "Rufus, no, it's too soon, you are mistaken," she hissed, looking uncertain at his declaration. "C'mon, Lucy, who says it's too soon? Is there a rule book somewhere? I knew within a week of meeting Jiya that she was it for me, forever if we're lucky." At his shy admission, Lucy smiled gently and said, "You are a lucky man, Rufus, because Jiya is the best and you two are great together. He grinned at her words, and replied, "Lucy, trust your heart and give this guy, this new relationship, a chance. I think it sounds like you could be very happy together." She beamed at him, and hearing her phone chirp, excused herself to read a text from Wyatt.

After an excruciatingly slow afternoon, school was (finally) dismissed, and Lucy hurried home and raced through her lesson plans while also doing a small load of laundry (she was starting to run out of clean clothes). After finishing her responsibilities, in record time, she showered and changed her clothes, left a note for Amy, grabbed her bag, phone, and car keys, and drove to the Logans' as fast as she safely could.

Wyatt always left the front door unlocked for her now, and after quietly letting herself in, she could hear the faint sounds of Sponge Bob coming from the front room, so Lucy made her way to the kitchen only to find it empty. As she stood there, she heard the dryer door shut. Sighing in relief, she noiselessly walked into the laundry room and saw Wyatt standing in front of the dryer folding a small stack of clothes. Sneaking up on him, she threw her arms around him and whispered, "Busted!" When he didn't react (she knew it was impossible to get the drop on him), she laid her cheek against his back and inhaled deeply ( _he's so warm and smells like home_ ).

Chuckling at her failed attempt to startle him, Wyatt turned and quickly pulled her into his arms and began feverishly kissing his way up her neck before firmly claiming her lips. Her graceful hands caressed the back of his neck and between kisses, she gasped, "I missed you so much today, Wyatt," and blushed a deep pink when he raised a dark eyebrow and asked with an amused gleam in his dark blue eyes, "Just today, sweet Lucy, not last night, too?" She gently nipped his chin in retaliation, "You know I did," she whispered, pulling him even closer to her. She smirked when he uttered a harsh groan as her hands playfully squeezed his taut rear while she tenderly nuzzled his stubbled cheek.

"You are a bold woman, Lucy Preston, walking into a man's home and putting hands on him," he half-heartedly scolded. "Only you, Wyatt Logan," she promised, her dark eyes shining up at him. With one last bruising kiss, he let her go, and admitted, "I couldn't concentrate on anything today, and if Bam Bam had rolled his eyes and snickered at me one more time, I was gonna have to punch him." She grinned at that, and smoothing her hand down his chest, sighed and responded, "Me, too, this felt like the slowest Monday ever." He gave her a swat on the bottom as he walked into the kitchen saying, "Well, you're here now, I'll make us some supper, and we will just enjoy each other's company until you have to go home, okay?" She nodded in pleased agreement, and leaving him to his meal preparation, went in search of her favorite five-year-old.

And so, their week nights took on a slightly new pattern. Supper, clean up, time with Jamie, and then after the little boy was soundly asleep, they shared sweet, all-too-brief, intimate moments together that just barely satisfied their longing for each other. Every night, it seemed Lucy's heart ached worse when she had to leave Wyatt's arms and go home ( _this feels like home_.)

Amy had already teasingly asked her (more than once) when she was going to just move in with Wyatt, and even though Lucy had blushed and protested that it was much too soon, her sister had planted a tiny seed. Lucy was torn between anticipation at spending Friday and Saturday nights in Wyatt's bed, and dread at the reality of where she would be at bed time on Sunday.

Wyatt carefully brought up the subject of Lucy spending the night at supper on Friday. During a lull in the conversation, he had asked, "Jamie, remember when you asked Miss Preston if she wanted to spend the night here with us, and she couldn't? What would you think if she can, maybe tonight?" The little boy's eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "Yes! Yay! Please, Miss Preston, will you stay? You can sleep in Daddy's big bed, he snores like a bear, and we can have pancakes for breakfast and maybe go to the zoo tomorrow, please, Daddy?" While he paused to take a breath, Lucy tried not to laugh when she heard Wyatt mutter under his breath that he does not snore, as she told Jamie that she would stay, and if his Daddy did start snoring, she would just kick him out of the bed. Jamie got the giggles pretty bad at that, and they both ignored Wyatt's continuing protests that he doesn't snore.

A couple hours later, after Jamie's bath and bed time story, and making sure he was asleep, they barely made it to Wyatt's bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothing along the hallway, and practically ravished each other once he made sure his door was locked. A short while later, lying there half draped across a dozing Wyatt's chest, Lucy was almost overwhelmed by the blissful intensity of her feelings for him. She had known this man for less than three months, and as much as she adored her sister, she already knew Wyatt Logan was more important to her than anyone else, ever. ( _C'mon, Lucy, just be in the moment_.)

Another reason, though, that Lucy was in such a happy mood this evening was that she had finally been able to introduce Amy to Wyatt and Jamie. He had texted her earlier in the day and offered to come and get her since she would be staying with them for the whole weekend. She accepted, and after a moment, quickly tapped out a message to her sister asking for a favor. Soon after, Amy promised to be there when Wyatt and Jamie picked her up, adding that she was looking forward to finally be meeting the Logan men. Lucy gave Wyatt a heads up, and when he responded that he was glad he'd be able to finally make the acquaintance of the infamous Amy at last, Lucy thought her heart would burst. The three most important people in her life would meet at last.

After Lucy showered and changed into a bulky cream fisherman's sweater and dark jeans, she grabbed the bag she packed earlier and went downstairs to wait. After pacing the front hallway for a few minutes, Amy took her by the hand and made her sit on the sofa with her. "Luce, you need to chill out, cause you're making me dizzy walking back and forth like that. What are you so nervous about?"

Lucy stilled at her sister's question, and then admitted, "The pieces of my life are actually falling into place, Amy. The career I never knew I wanted, being with you, and now Wyatt. My own personal miracle, one I never expected and maybe deep down, thought I didn't deserve. Amy, I think I love him so much, it nearly frightens me to death. But you are my little sister, the only family I have, and I want the two of you to like and, hopefully, love each other, because you both mean everything to me."

Amy sniffed a little at Lucy's sincere confession. "Now look what you did, made me cry when I'm about to meet the love of your life." And they both chuckled and jumped at the sudden knock at the door. Taking a deep breath and hastily swiping away a stray tear, Lucy went to open the front door, and her breath caught at the sight of how handsome her guys looked. Jamie immediately walked in and wrapped his arms around her legs, and Wyatt leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on her lips, and she blushed when she caught sight of Amy's obvious approval.

Taking Wyatt by the hand and putting a gentle hand on Jamie's back, she introduced them. Firmly shaking Wyatt's outstretched hand, Amy quipped, "So you're Wyatt, the man who has stolen my sister's heart." At Lucy's startled gasp, Wyatt offered her sister a dimpled grin and confirmed, "Yes, Ma'am." Amy laughed at his answer, and dropping his hand, gave him a big hug. She whispered something in his ear, too low for Lucy to hear, and she was curious to see his face turn red.

Then Amy knelt down beside the little boy, and teased, "This must be Jamie. I'm Amy Preston, and very pleased to meet you." He peeked around Lucy and shyly asked, "Is your name Miss Preston, too?" "Yes it is, and that means there are two of us." "Good Lord," Wyatt muttered to no one in particular, and the sisters giggled. Amy straightened up and after giving Lucy a hug, informed them that she had to be going, and picking up her jacket and bag, waved at the three of them as she left.

In the silence after the door shut, Lucy offered Wyatt a weak smile and acknowledged, "And that was Hurricane Amy." Wyatt smirked and said, "I like her," and Lucy gave him a radiant smile of relief. The rest of the weekend flew by quickly what with meals, chores, a trip to the zoo on Saturday, and the couple trying to fit in as much time alone together as possible. They also decided to go back and pick up Lucy's car so she could stay a while longer on Sunday after Jamie went to sleep.

All too soon, it was Sunday evening, and after Jamie was in bed, they ended up wrapped in each other's arms on the sofa. Wyatt was trying to cheer up a quietly despondent Lucy. In between soft kisses, he reminded her that Thanksgiving break was in a few days, and they would have extra time to spend together. She brightened at that, and very reluctantly, stood up, pulling him with her. "Walk me out?" she requested, and he helped gather her things before they walked out to her car. After he put her bag in the back seat, Wyatt took her in his arms and held her tightly before sweetly kissing her good night. She clung tightly to him for a moment, and then with one last kiss, sighed against his lips, "Good night," and got in and slowly drove away, watching him in the rear view mirror as long as she could.

 _A/N: Finally! Amy, Wyatt, and Jamie meet! I know I sound like a broken record, but I really do sincerely appreciate all the great reviews and encouragement from everyone. It just makes my whole day :) thank you so much!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The relative hush of the Palm Grove Elementary School auditorium was broken by the rise and fall of numerous high-pitched little voices from behind the heavy dark red curtains drawn across the stage. The annual Thanksgiving program featuring the kindergarten and first grade classes was already slightly behind schedule, and Lucy and her fellow teachers were backstage trying to calmly organize a boisterous group of excited five- and six-year-old Pilgrims and Indians.

When Principal Christopher informed her about the annual performance in late October, Lucy immediately confessed that having only ever taught at the high school level, she had no experience with this type of function. The older woman had smiled reassuringly at her and told her that the school's music teacher would actually be in charge, and she and the other teachers would be assisting her. So for the past few weeks, in addition to navigating her way through the new relationship with Wyatt, Lucy had been immersed in the world of Thanksgiving costumes and props, not to mention tiny diva attitudes, and was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself. The two first grade teachers, Mrs. Valentine and Mr. Thomas, and her fellow kindergarten teacher, Miss Burke, had all been very friendly, and she appreciated their guidance.

Most of the speaking parts were given to the more experienced first graders, with the kindergarten students serving as extras. Although she knew well not to show partiality to any certain child in her class, she was secretly very pleased when Jamie was selected to be a pilgrim (he had two lines), and tried valiantly to conceal her pride at how cute he looked in his costume ( _so handsome like his Daddy_ ). Wyatt expressed a little concern about the probability of his quiet child actually stepping up to the microphone and reciting lines of dialogue, but Jamie had been doing well in rehearsals, and Lucy told him not to worry. "Wyatt, they're just little kids, pretty much all they have to do is look adorable, and the parents and grandparents will love it."

She had peeked out a few minutes earlier and found him sitting with the four Baumgardners, and smiled to see an angelic-looking Sadie already perched on Wyatt's lap, twirling a lock of curly hair around one chubby finger and talking his leg off. After the program, they were taking the little ones to get ice cream, and Lucy privately thought maybe five-year-old Jamie was more excited about that than his program.

The school's Thanksgiving break would officially start tomorrow, and Lucy was thrilled at the prospect of a five-day weekend, especially since Wyatt arranged to take the same days off as well. It would be the most time the two of them had spent together since they had started dating, and while she was definitely looking forward to it, a tiny, persistent voice in her head wondered if they were ready to spend 24 hours a day with each other for that long. Lucy resolutely pushed that doubt back, because just the thought of all those nights spent in Wyatt's arms practically made her delirious with anticipation. Not wanting a single delay to the weekend, she had packed her bag last night, and it was already stowed in the trunk of her car.

Finally, the students were all in place and relatively quiet, except for a random whisper here and there. The music teacher, Mrs. Lewis, was in the pit in front of the stage, and she signaled for the house lights to be dimmed and the curtains to open. Lucy and the other teachers were stationed two on either side just off stage, ready to help if necessary. She managed to catch Jamie's eye just before the curtain opened, and her heart swelled when the little boy gave her a thumbs up and a big smile ( _Wyatt is gonna get all choked up, I just know it_ ).

Wyatt was trying not to show it, but he was a little nervous for his son. When Jamie had come home from school and proudly announced that he was going to dress up like a Pilgrim for the school play, Lucy had assured Wyatt more than once during the past couple of weeks that Jamie would be fine. He was reluctant to admit it, but it wasn't just concern over his child's shyness that had been on his mind when earlier this evening, he watched Lucy helping Jamie into his costume and patiently answering all of the little boy's endless questions.

He didn't have a damned clue why, but for the first time in weeks, Wyatt had actually been thinking about Jess, and how proud and excited she would have been for their son's first school program ( _it would have been her helping Jamie get ready_ ). Wyatt had shook his head and blinked rapidly at that traitorous thought ( _dick move, Logan, and not fair to Lucy at all_ ). He couldn't bring himself to meet Lucy's faintly worried eyes because as close as they were becoming, she had of course noticed how preoccupied and slightly distant he had been over the last day or so. Wyatt was secretly relieved when she didn't press him for an explanation, although by now, she was certainly more than entitled to one.

This unexpected "Jess guilt" couldn't have come at a worse time, not when Lucy could hardly contain her excitement at the thought of their upcoming weekend together. Instead of looking forward to five nights of sweet Lucy in his bed, being able to touch her, talk to her, and just be with her as much as he wanted (needed), his brain flat out would not stop thinking of Jess, and Wyatt had no idea what the trigger was. As a result, he could feel himself pulling back ever-so-slightly from Lucy, and she absolutely did not deserve that ( _face it, Logan, you don't deserve_ _her_ ).

And oddly enough, that pissed Wyatt off at himself even more, if only on her behalf. What was the matter with him, he wondered, that while he was enjoying a second chance for love with this remarkable woman ( _starting to sound like one of those cheesy Hallmark movies, Logan_ ), he couldn't seem to completely shrug off ghostly memories of his dead wife? Maybe he should talk to Julie again. Was it too soon to talk to Lucy about Jess? He rarely mentioned her around Lucy at all, although he knew Jamie talked about his Mommy to her sometimes. All Wyatt knew was he absolutely couldn't let this go any farther without it possibly damaging his blossoming relationship with Lucy. She was too important to him already, and he didn't think he could live with himself if he ruined things with her, let alone try to explain to his son what was going on if it all went south.

He was startled out of his musings by a small hand gently patting his cheek. "Uncle Wy? You okay?" Sadie asked with a puzzled expression. He took a deep breath and grinned at the blonde toddler, "You bet, Miss Sadie Bug. Just waiting to watch Jamie, and talking to my favorite girl," and he made her giggle when he blew a soft raspberry on her rosy cheek. That earned him a stern look from Sadie's mom, and an elbow in his side from Bam. "I'm telling you right now, if you get her all riled up, Wy, you can be the one to take her out of the auditorium," his friend warned. "But it's my kid on stage," Wyatt protested. "Exactly," interrupted Julie, "So both of you overgrown little boys just settle down right now." "Yes, Ma'am," they sassed in perfect unison, which made Sadie and Annie laugh. At Julie's ferocious frown, the other four got quiet just in time, as the house lights flashed three times and then dimmed when the music started.

Lucy had teasingly warned him ahead of time, but Wyatt had to admit, he actually did get a little choked up when the heavy curtains opened, and quickly scanning the stage, he spotted his son in the second row. Jamie's big blue eyes shone as he earnestly sang along with the other children. And dammit, but Lucy had called it: there was an almost continuous "awww" coming from the audience at the adorable sight of all these little kids, singing and dancing in their homemade costumes and making faces when they messed up. He wished Lucy was sitting here beside him or he could at least see her, but she was off stage with the other teachers. She had worked very hard on Jamie's costume, and helped him learn his two lines, and Wyatt really appreciated it. But when he tried to thank her, Lucy had acted almost offended ( _like any good Mommy would, you moron_ ).

Wyatt grunted softly as Bam stuck an elbow in his side, "Pay attention, son, you're missing it." And suddenly there was his sweet little boy, stepping up to the microphone, and Wyatt knew a second's panic when Jamie paused, and looked off stage. He nodded quickly, straightened his narrow shoulders and blurted out his two lines as plain as day, and Wyatt was so proud of his son he thought his chest would burst. Luckily, Sadie, who had started to doze off on Wyatt's lap, chose that exact moment to bellow, "That's my brother, Jamie!" and everyone in their general vicinity laughed and clapped as Wyatt tried to hush her while Jamie turned red and returned to his position on stage.

( _Jesus, it's a good thing Julie was videoing the program on her phone, or he and little Sadie would be in serious hot water right now_ ) Wyatt thought, although knowing Julie Baumgardner, she would save the dressing down for later. He didn't care though, because his son had stepped up to the plate and knocked one right out of the ballpark, and he would bet good money that when Jamie had glanced off stage for moral support, it was Lucy who had been standing there cheering him on ( _again, just like any good Mommy would_ ).

In consideration of the cast members' attention span, the program only lasted around 30 minutes, and Wyatt found he was actually a bit disappointed it was over so soon. After the tiny thespians took their bows to thunderous applause, the curtains closed, and then it was time for the parents to retrieve their little ones. Lucy had assured him that she would bring Jamie out front with her when the program was over, so he and Bam Bam waited for them while Julie took the girls to the restroom before they all went for ice cream.

Just then, over all the noise and chaos, he heard, "Daddy! Daddy!" and Wyatt knelt down just in time to catch Jamie as he threw himself at his dad, "Did you see me, Daddy? I did it! I did it! I remembered all my words, Daddy." He nodded and closing his eyes, hugged the thrilled child tightly to him, surprised at how emotional he felt in that moment. Wyatt swallowed hard, and kissing his son's cheek, told him, "I am so proud of you, son! You did such a good job, buddy," and Jamie beamed.

As Wyatt stood, his eyes automatically swept the auditorium for Lucy, and suddenly, she was at his elbow, and all he could manage was a smile for her, hoping she would understand everything he was trying to say without words. While Jamie was chattering away to Bam Bam, Wyatt took Lucy's hand, and she leaned in and whispered, "I'm so proud of your son, Mr. Logan." He drew closer and breathed near her ear, "Well, Miss Preston, I'm very proud of you. It was your first school program, too, and it turned out great." Lucy blushed and offered a shy smile at his praise.

Gently squeezing his hand, she told him that she needed to spend a few minutes mingling with the other parents, and would be ready to leave right after that. Letting go of his hand, she started up the aisle, pausing here and there to speak with several proud parents and grandparents, and Wyatt was nearly overcome with his feelings for her ( _Don't even, Logan, we're not there yet_ ). Grabbing his hand, Jamie interrupted him watching Lucy walk away (thankfully, because it was probably pretty obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes).

"Daddy, where's Annie and Sadie? And Aunt Julie? Can we go get ice cream now, please, Daddy?" Glancing at Bam for confirmation, Wyatt suggested that Jamie go with Uncle Bam and ride with Aunt Julie and the girls, and he and Miss Preston would meet them there. His son grinned, and grabbing Bam Bam's hand started pulling him along, "C'mon, Uncle Bam, let's find the girls and go get ice cream!" Bam rolled his eyes and let the excited five-year-old tug him up the aisle.

Wyatt made his way out of the auditorium, stopping here and there to exchange a few words with some of the other parents he knew from base. He found a place near the front entrance to wait for Lucy, and tried to be discreet about the fact that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. (He fervently hoped his face didn't reflect it.) From the first time he met her, he had been attracted to Lucy, and more so every day, but here, this evening, watching her shyly interact with the parents and other teachers, she was breathtaking. Her big dark eyes were shining as she laughed and talked and smiled, and she looked so pretty in the soft dress and little sweater she wore. And Wyatt was amazed that she was his.

Not sure about school policy concerning teachers fraternizing with their students' parents, Lucy had met with Principal Christopher a couple weeks ago about their new relationship, and the administrator had assured Lucy that as long as they were circumspect, Jamie could remain in her class. And so far, their efforts had been successful, but tonight, Wyatt was pretty sure his ever-growing feelings for Lucy were right on the surface for everyone to see, and he really wasn't comfortable revealing such vulnerability.

Just a few minutes later, Wyatt was relieved to see her finally walking towards him, wearing the soft smile that was his alone, and it occurred to him that with Lucy, what you see is what you get. She would probably be terrible at poker, because the way she felt about him was written all over her face ( _you're a lucky man, Logan_ ). "Why, Mr. Logan, were you waiting for me?" she teased. He responded in kind, "Yes, Ma'am. I have it from a reliable source that you're quite fond of ice cream, Miss Preston." She laughed, "As long as it's strawberry, and I can eat it sitting down. My feet are a little tired right now." He smirked at the blush that bloomed on her cheeks when he promised a foot rub later on if she was a good girl and finished her ice cream. Wyatt was pleased (and maybe a little aroused) when her sparkling brown eyes vowed retribution, figuring it was a "win/win" situation.

They found Julie, Bam Bam and the children just getting seated at a big table near the back of the ice cream place. As was their habit, Jamie and Annie sat together, and Sadie held her arms out for Lucy to take her. "No, now, Sadie Jane, Miss Lucy can't eat her own ice cream if she's holding you," her mother admonished. Lucy responded, "Julie, it's fine, I don't mind. I feel like I haven't seen the girls in a while anyway, so Miss Sadie and I will just slowly eat our ice cream and visit, right Sadie?" And the adults all laughed at how vigorously the toddler nodded in agreement.

After the server took their orders, conversation turned to Thanksgiving Day. Wyatt was gratified (but not surprised) when Julie leaned across the table and invited both Lucy and her sister for dinner, waving away Lucy's mild protests that two extra people to feed was too much work. "Are you kidding? It will be nice to have some extra help getting the meal ready because certain cavemen, who just happen to be sitting at this very table, think the food just magically appears, and if that's not bad enough, after eating everything in sight, have delusions of parking their bottoms on the sofa and watching football for the rest of the night."

Wyatt and Bam Bam fist bumped each other, and under his breath, Bam Bam muttered, "Hell, yeah, that's what I call Thanksgiving," causing Annie to point a small finger accusingly at her father and scold, "Daddy, you said a swear!" Lucy just laughed and accepted the invitation, and promised to bring Amy. Wyatt privately thought that Julie and Amy would get along like a house on fire, probably giving the females an unfair advantage, but he could tell how much Lucy appreciated the invitation. It was their tradition, ever since that first Thanksgiving after Jess passed away, that he and Jamie spent the holiday with the Baumgardners, and he was glad that Lucy would be a part of that.

After the ice cream had been enthusiastically consumed, Bam Bam went to pay the check (his treat, he insisted, in honor of Jamie's stage debut), and Wyatt found himself watching Lucy across the table. A drowsy Sadie was still in her lap, lazily twirling a lock of Lucy's dark hair, while Jamie was half asleep and starting to slump against her. Lucy and Annie were having an animated conversation about their favorite Disney princesses, and he marveled at her seemingly endless supply of patience with small children, despite apparently having little experience with them before she moved to San Diego.

"Like honey to bees, that woman is, Wy," Julie murmured beside Wyatt, "My girls are crazy about her, and Dave and I are just waiting for the day that Sadie packs her little suitcase and moves in with you." Surprised, Wyatt asked, "With me?" "Well, sure, she adores you, always has, but once Lucy is living with you, we'll lose her for sure," Julie chuckled. She quickly sobered at the serious look on his face. "Wy, what is it? Are you two okay? What have you done now, you bull-headed man?" He took a deep breath, and turning slightly towards her, quietly objected, "Nothing, everything is fine. It's just that," and he paused to see if Lucy was still occupied across the table, "I don't know why, Julie, but I've been thinking of Jess the past couple of days, really for the first time in a while now, and I guess it has kind of spooked me. One minute, I'm really happy with Lucy, and then I think, this is all happening too fast, it's only been three months since we met, and I start to second guess myself."

With a thoughtful expression, Julie offered, "Wyatt, I can guarantee you're not breaking any relationship rules here. Or do you just have it in your stubborn head that your heart isn't allowed to love Lucy until you've known her for what? Six months? A year?" She relented at his obvious misery, "Wy, maybe Jess is on your mind because tonight was a big deal for Jamie, and you do tend to brood on things like that. Yes, Jess would have been so proud of her son, but Wyatt, Lucy is just as proud, and you told me that she helped with Jamie's costume and got him ready. That's what Moms do, and you need to be careful here, Wy, that you don't push Lucy away out of some misplaced loyalty to your first wife. I'm pretty sure the woman sitting across from us is in love with you and your son, and I'm sorry if this pisses you off, but maybe you need to re-set your priorities, 'cause I think they're backwards here."

Just then, Bam Bam came back to the table, so they started gathering up tired, sleepy children. Outside, after Lucy hugged Julie and the little girls, Wyatt leaned in to Julie and whispered his thanks to her. She gave him a big grin, and said she would see the three of them and Amy on Thursday. Wyatt and Jamie drove Lucy back to the school parking lot so she could pick up her car. Since it was getting pretty late, Wyatt decided to let Jamie skip his nightly bath, and by the time the little boy brushed his teeth and Lucy read him part of a story, he was fast asleep. Wyatt had carried Lucy's bag upstairs to his bedroom, and she got ready for bed while he was downstairs turning off the lights and locking the front door.

Lucy was already in bed propped against the headboard when he walked into the room, and she gave him a tentative smile when he locked the door. She was silent when he came out of the bathroom and quickly stripped down to his boxers. Climbing into bed, he pulled Lucy against him and gently kissed her trembling lips, his heart aching at the trepidation on her face. "Lucy, I know it's been pretty obvious to you that I've had something on my mind, and I want you to know that I really appreciate the fact that you didn't ask a lot of questions or push me to talk about it," She interrupted him in a shaky voice, "Wyatt, have I done something wrong? Are you upset with me?" He shouldn't have been surprised that she thought it was her fault, and he felt like a complete ass for letting things get this far.

Holding her tightly against him, he murmured against her soft hair, "Lord, no, Lucy, sweetheart, I'm not upset with you. You are the best thing that has happened to me in such a long time, and I'm so, so sorry if I gave you that impression. It's a little embarrassing to admit this, but I've been thinking about Jess some lately, no idea why, and I guess that made me feel a little guilty about being so happy with you. And you do make me very happy, Lucy, and it breaks my heart a little that I haven't done a better job of telling and showing you just how much you mean to me." His spirits lifted slightly when Lucy took his face in her hands, and gave him a tender kiss. Then she pulled back and smacked his bare chest (hard) and growled, "Wyatt Logan, if you ever scare me like that again, so help me, I will find a way to make you regret it." And Wyatt was so relieved, he just couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at her outraged expression, and swiftly rolled her under him and began planting kisses all over her face and neck to make her laugh, and when she was lying beneath him trying to catch her breath, he stopped and looking into her eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Lucy Preston, and it scares me, but if you have patience with me, I think we can make each other happy. Can we try, please, Lucy?" She stilled at Wyatt's quiet confession, and then giving him a luminous smile, turned off the lamp beside the bed and proceeded to thoroughly answer his question.

 _A/N: Still not Thanksgiving Day yet, but we're nearly there. I appreciate your patience, and as always, thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews and encouragement. It really means a lot :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She was (very) pleasantly awakened early the next morning by warm, firm lips gently nuzzling her bare shoulder. With a drowsy smile, she rolled over in Wyatt's arms. "Excuse me, Mr. Logan, can I help you with something?" At his husky, "I think you know exactly what you can help me with, sweetheart," Lucy's heart started beating faster, and she trembled at the desire glowing in his dark blue eyes.

As he pulled her closer, she put a slim hand on his chest and asked, "Wait, what time is it?" Deliberately misunderstanding, he murmured, "I must not be doing this right if you have to ask, Lucy," and flashed her a dimpled grin when she blushed. In retaliation, she nipped at his stubbled chin, and responded, "You know what I mean, Wyatt Logan. Do we have enough time before your five-year-old child wakes up and crawls into bed with us?" He sighed, and rolling over to check his phone, "It's still pretty early. We should have enough time if we don't waste any more time worrying about the time," and yelped when Lucy rolled her eyes and pinched his arm.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that, is it?" he growled, and suddenly pulled her on top of him. At her startled gasp, Wyatt smirked and patiently admonished, "I want you to know that I've given this a lot of thought, and it's about time you did your fair share around here, Miss Preston. I'm just a hard-working soldier, only one man and I can't do everything all the time, and if I have to...if I have to...oh, Jesus..damn, Lucy, you...Lucy..." his hushed groans trailing off as she slowly, painstakingly made her way down his muscular body. Lucy was very satisfied that she not only derailed his train of thought, but apparently rendered him speechless as well ( _Who's doing her fair share now, Wyatt Logan_ ).

The next time Lucy woke was when she felt Wyatt pulling back the covers so that Jamie could climb in bed with them ( _thank goodness she remembered to put on one of Wyatt's tee shirts_ ), and she thought how adorable he looked in the morning all sleepy and rumpled, just like his dad. The drowsy little boy crawled his way in between the two adults, and when Lucy opened her arms, he snuggled up against her, and with a sigh, mumbled, "Morning, Miss Preston." ( _Young Mr. Logan was just as serious about cuddling as his Daddy was._ )

She glanced up to see Wyatt's soft gaze on the two of them, and when he smiled at her and nodded, Lucy ran a gentle finger down Jamie's cheek, and asked, "Hey? Can I ask you something?" The little boy opened questioning blue eyes. "Now that I am hanging out with you and your Daddy a lot, I was wondering if you would like to start calling me 'Miss Lucy' when we aren't at school, you know, like Annie and Sadie do? You would still have to call me 'Miss Preston' at school, though. What do you think, can you remember two different names for me?"

Jamie thought for a moment, and then nodding his head eagerly, exclaimed, "Yes, Miss Preston, I mean, Miss Lucy, I can remember two names! That's a good idea! Lucy is a pretty name. And you know what, if you keep kissing my Daddy on his mouth, I can call you Mommy soon, right? Okay, maybe pretty soon, right?" Unable to meet Wyatt's eyes, she smiled and shook her head slightly at the child's persistence, "Let's just go with 'Miss Lucy' for now, okay?" At his nod of agreement, she pulled him closer to her and kissing the top of his blond head, closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, barely registering when Wyatt rolled over and draped his arm across both of them.

Blinking open drowsy eyes, Wyatt lay quietly on his back beside a still sleeping Lucy and Jamie. Turning his head, he considered how protectively her slender arms cradled his child against her. He was well aware that it was still very early in their relationship ( _Ne_ _ither one of them had actually come right out and said those three little words yet_ ), so they obviously hadn't even discussed marriage and babies, but Wyatt had already seen for himself that despite her occasional insecurities, in his opinion, Lucy was a natural. He had been faintly taken aback when she confided during their first "non-date" how inexperienced she had been with small children before taking the kindergarten teaching position. She seemed to be very comfortable now with her young students though, and just last night, Julie had reminded him how much her girls adored Lucy, not to mention the fact that his son asked him on a nearly daily basis when she was going to be his Mommy ( _Jeez, the kid was starting to sound like a broken record_ ).

Wyatt found the idea of having children with Lucy incredibly appealing, and thought wistfully of a tiny daughter with her dark eyes and hair, or possibly a baby brother for Jamie, or hell, maybe one of each. At 30 years old, he and Lucy were still plenty young enough for a couple more little ones. Unbidden, an image of a radiant Lucy carrying his child made his heart give an odd skip or two in his chest ( _damn, Logan, you're a goner_ ). Taking a deep breath, Wyatt rolled towards Lucy and running a careful hand down her arm, watched as her long dark eyelashes fluttered open. "Hey, I'm gonna grab a shower, okay?" he whispered and pressed a swift kiss to her soft lips before she went back to sleep.

Over breakfast, they were putting together a shopping list while Wyatt described for Lucy what Thanksgiving at the Baumgardners was like. "Julie's a pretty good cook, and makes most of the meal, you know, the traditional things like a turkey, mashed potatoes, noodles, vegetables, rolls, and stuff like that. Usually I take a baked ham and a pan of my Grandma's cornbread dressing, and a couple pies. And there's always plenty to eat, just like Julie said, even if you and Amy eat like lumberjacks."

Rolling her eyes at that remark, Lucy mentioned that she had never tasted cornbread dressing, and when she asked Wyatt if his grandma was still alive, he answered quietly, "No, both my Grandma and Grandpa Sherwin have passed away. I wish they could have lived long enough to know Jamie. They would have been crazy about their great-grandson, and I know they would have loved you, too." At Lucy's encouraging smile, Wyatt decided to tell her a little about his grandparents.

 _Flashback_

After his mother, Libby, passed away when he was 8 years old, Wyatt had spent every summer until he turned 18 with his maternal grandparents, James and Elizabeth (Betsy). The Sherwins owned a small farm in West Texas about an hour away from their only grandchild and his father. Every year during that part of his childhood, as the school calendar started winding down, Wyatt would eagerly begin counting the days until he could escape to his grandparents' place for three months.

He loved his dad, but something in Daniel Logan was irretrievably broken when his beloved wife died of cancer, and from that day forward, while he never raised a hand to his only child, he was an indifferent parent at best. And at worst, along with possessing an almost frightening self-sufficiency for a boy so small, a young Wyatt learned early on how to read his father's moods and plan his actions accordingly, a skill that would serve him well later on in his military career.

That first summer he had spent with James and Betsy was a revelation to Wyatt. His grandparents had a deep, abiding love of God, country, and their fellow man, and in striving to adhere to the "golden rule," lived simple, contented lives. They were strict, but loving, and most of all, consistent. Nearly every day was the same as the one before, all summer, and the soft-spoken, lonely child thrived on the security of routine. Every morning, even Sundays before attending church services, Grandma Betsy would wake him up early for a quick wash and hot breakfast while Grandpa James milked the cows.

Always eager to "earn his keep," as soon as Wyatt gulped down his food, he was out the door in a flash. After the little boy fed the chickens and Grandma's two pet ducks, Quick and Quack, he would head straight to the big barn where the horses were stabled and he could usually find his Grandpa. James Sherwin had quite a reputation in their part of Texas as a man who knew horses, and in addition to four of his own, he occasionally boarded them for others. Wyatt loved the horses, and James taught him all he knew about the noble animals, and as Wyatt came to learn, sometimes that knowledge came in handy when dealing with people, too.

One instance that came to mind was the summer between sixth and seventh grade, when he was 12. Wyatt was just beginning to notice girls, and as his scrawny frame started to lengthen and fill out, the shy dark-haired youth, born with his mother's deep blue eyes and dimples, began to draw admiring looks from his female classmates, much to his great embarrassment. Wyatt was never comfortable asking his dad about something as personal as girls, afraid his father would be having one of his "bad" days and make fun of him. He trusted his Grandpa more than anyone, and he just had all these questions and odd feelings, so one hot, dusty afternoon when he and James were in the big barn grooming horses, Wyatt took a deep breath and haltingly asked him about girls. And to his great relief, his Grandpa gave thoughtful, serious answers to all his questions and didn't tease him.

One of the many things his Grandpa told him over the years was that females were God's gift to mere men such as themselves, and should always be treated with love and respect, just like they would any of God's creatures, only even more so. At the time, 12-year-old Wyatt wasn't really sure exactly what his Grandpa meant, but as he got older (and more experienced), he came to realize his grandfather's advice was sound. He tried to always be gentle, loving, and respectful when it came to the opposite sex, and as a result, had never lacked for female companionship from high school age on.

 _End Flashback_

Wyatt was snapped out of his reverie by Lucy's incredulous snort. "Hold on, wait a minute. Let me get this straight. When we are in bed together, and you hold me in your arms and rub my back until I fall asleep, you are actually treating me like you would a horse?" Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at her indignant expression. "No! I guess? I mean, hey, it usually works, doesn't it?" As she hastily stood to carry her dishes to the sink, he deftly tugged her into his lap, and in between fierce tiny kisses, asked, "Why, Miss Preston, are you saying that now you have complaints about the way I use my hands on you in bed? That somehow I'm not performing to your standards or perhaps you would prefer I use a different method of helping you sleep?" And laughed even harder when she turned crimson and tried to jump out of his lap.

Taking mercy on her, he let her up, and diplomatically changed the subject. "Anyway, my Grandma Betsy was a really fine cook, and when I left for the Army at age 18, she sent a small recipe box with me of all my favorite recipes. Of course, as a teenage macho G.I. Joe wannabe, I stashed the recipe box in the bottom of my foot locker and forgot about it for years. After I got married, though, I was so glad Grandma had done that for me because she died not too long after that, and then Grandpa passed a year later. So whenever I make one of her recipes, it's like a little bit of home." While he was speaking, Lucy sat back in his lap, and resting her forehead against his, murmured, "I can tell how much they meant to you just by your voice. Thank you for sharing them with me," and pressing a delicate kiss to his lips, got up and started washing their breakfast dishes.

After she and Jamie got cleaned up, they headed to the grocery store. Since it was so crowded the day before the holiday, Lucy held Jamie's hand while Wyatt pushed the cart. Watching him quickly and efficiently select the items on their list, Lucy thought about the memories Wyatt had shared with her earlier about his childhood. Her heart had ached a little at the calm, matter-of-fact way he described his obviously troubled relationship with his father and the devastating loss of his mother. And yet, from that less-than-ideal upbringing, and with the love and support of his grandparents, Wyatt had grown into a fine, honorable man, decent, strong and caring, who was an absolutely wonderful father to his own son. She was touched that he had revealed to her what had most certainly been a painful part of his life.

After Lucy helped put away the groceries, she and Jamie sat at the table putting together puzzles while Wyatt made them some lunch. "Well done, Jamie, you are getting really good at this," she praised. Setting a sandwich in front of her, Wyatt leaned in and whispered, "He has a very good teacher." Pleased at his compliment, Lucy pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before helping Jamie put the puzzles away.

After lunch, Lucy asked Wyatt what time they were expected tomorrow so she could text Amy. "Usually, Jamie and I go over around 2:00 so everything is ready to eat by 2:30." Reaching for her phone, she tapped out a brief message to her sister, and glanced up in time to see Jamie try rather unsuccessfully to hide a big yawn. His dad caught it, though, and suggested the little boy go lay on his bed for a while, and at his son's immediate protests, Wyatt winked at Lucy, and promised Jamie that it wasn't a nap, just resting his eyes. Lucy took pity on both of them, and offered to read him a "not a nap" story. Wyatt mouthed the words " _thank you_ " as she took the child by the hand and they went upstairs.

Sure enough, about five minutes into the Barenstain Bears' latest adventure, Jamie was fast asleep. She gently kissed his head and pulling his door closed, was not at all surprised to find a smirking Wyatt at the top of the steps already unbuttoning his shirt. Putting a finger to his lips, he tugged her down the hallway towards his bedroom, and as soon as his door was shut and locked, had Lucy's back flat against it. "How long do you think we have?" she breathlessly managed before his hot open mouth on her neck destroyed her ability to form a complete sentence. "Long enough," he quickly reassured her ( _Confidence is so sexy_ ).

After they finished off a pizza for supper (a Thanksgiving Eve tradition), Wyatt decided it might be fun to teach Lucy how to make a pie. Of course, being Lucy, she had freely confessed to him her lack of cooking skills, but Wyatt didn't mind at all, considering all the other things she was very good at ( _Pies, Logan, focus on the damn pies_ ). So after setting Jamie in front of a Sponge Bob video (Bless that silly sponge), he called her into the kitchen and announced that they were going to bake a pie.

He was amused as hell at her instantly suspicious expression as she asked, "Is that a euphemism for something else? Because there's a fully awake five-year-old in the next room..." Funny how easy it was to silence that tempting mouth of hers. Assuming a wounded expression, he chided, "Now, Lucy, what kind of a guy do you think I am? Besides, as much as your big fancy teacher words really turn me on, I actually want to show you how to make an apple pie," and bit back a grin as her dark eyes widened remorsefully.

She started to apologize before noticing the teasing glint in his eyes, and settled for a ferocious frown and smacking him on the arm instead. Wyatt set Lucy to work peeling a large bowl of Granny Smith apples while he got out sugar, flour, pie plates and two boxes of ready-made pie crusts. At her inquiring glance, he shrugged and explained, "Hey, I'm a single dad who makes pies one day a year. Besides, they're not half bad, and anyway, we'll be using my Grandma's recipe for the homemade filling." She nodded, and kept carefully peeling and cutting up the apples.

Not too long after that, Wyatt realized he should have offered to teach Lucy how to cook sooner. He very much enjoyed watching her attempt at pie baking. Standing at his counter, a smudge of flour dusting her cheek, and the tip of her sexy little tongue peeking from the side of her mouth as she concentrated on following his patient instructions, she was just adorable. And Wyatt was so delighted at the look of pride on Lucy's face when the pies came out of the oven, he just had to kiss her ( _doesn't everyone get rewarded with a kiss when they learn how to make an apple pie?_ )

Thanksgiving Day dawned a little cool and overcast. After a quick breakfast, they started getting ready. Wyatt packed up the cornbread dressing and baked ham he'd prepared that morning, along with Lucy's pies, while she helped Jamie finish dressing. Lucy had decided on a dull burnt orange sweater and autumn print scarf with tan cords for herself and chose a navy sweater over a white shirt and khaki pants for the little boy so he would match his Daddy.

Finally, they were ready, and left to pick up Amy. Lucy was subdued on the way over, reflecting on the differences in her life from a mere six months ago, and realized that she had never been happier. She had so much to be thankful for on this day: the renewed closeness with Amy, a new career and new friends, and most of all Wyatt and Jamie Logan, both of whom filled her life with joy and contentment ( _and love?_ ) every day. "Everything okay, Lucy? You seem a little quiet, " Wyatt asked. She took his warm, strong hand in hers and confessed, "Everything is perfect. I was just thinking of all the many things I'm thankful for today, which may happen to include a certain guy I know." He quirked a dark eyebrow and teased, "Hey, you better be referring to me, Miss Preston," and they both laughed when a small voice piped up from the back seat, "It's Miss Lucy, Daddy, cause we are not at school right now."

Amy must have been watching for them because as soon as Wyatt pulled up, she came out the front door carrying a bottle of Zinfandel and a small bunch of fall flowers for their hosts. When she got in the back seat, Amy greeted them cheerfully, "Happy Thanksgiving, Lucy, and Logans, big and small." "Hi, Miss Preston, Happy Turkey Day," Jamie exclaimed, offering her a shy grin. As she buckled her seat belt, she suggested, "Jamie, how about you call me Miss Amy or just Amy if you like, if it's okay with your dad." Wyatt easily consented, and soon she and Jamie began a lively discussion about dinosaurs. Lucy was thrilled at how well the three most important people in her world were getting along, and she was sure Amy would fit right in at the Baumgardners.

Almost as soon as Wyatt pulled in the driveway, the front door opened and Annie and Sadie ran out to meet them. Jamie took Amy by the hand to meet his "sisters," who looked sweet in matching dresses and hair ribbons. As Wyatt started to unpack the Jeep, Bam Bam came out to help and grinned as he shook Amy's hand. "Hi, you must be Amy. I'm Dave, but you can call me Bam Bam if you like, nearly everybody does." At Amy's quizzical expression, Wyatt advised her to just go with it. She shrugged and thanked him for inviting her to dinner. "The more the merrier, right Wy?" A vaguely defensive Bam Bam rolled his eyes when Wyatt retorted, "You mean more women to help clean up, right, Bam?" "Hey, that's not always a bad thing, son," his friend countered.

Since the guys were busy carrying in their contributions to the meal, Lucy was free to pry Sadie off her legs and leaning down, she swooped the toddler up in her arms and told her how pretty she looked. "Me and Annie gots new dresses, Miss Lucy," she confided, patting Lucy on the cheek with a chubby hand. Rubbing her nose against the little girl's tiny snubbed one, she agreed, "Very nice. Let's go find Mommy, okay?" and carrying Sadie on her hip, ushered Amy inside, anxious for her sister to finally meet Julie.

Their house looked and smelled wonderful, and although it was a little chaotic at first getting the meal on the beautifully-decorated table, finally everything was ready and they all found their seats. After Wyatt offered a brief blessing (Sadie's favorite part was "Amen," which she shrieked with gusto, to her mother's dismay), the serving dishes were passed around, and everyone dug in. As Wyatt predicted, Julie and Amy took to each other right away, and really seemed to bond over tormenting Bam Bam, who took it in stride, bragging, "Bring it on, ladies. I do like a sassy female." This was very entertaining for Wyatt and Lucy until the two younger women turned their attention to the new couple. After a few remarks that made Lucy's face turn a rosy pink, Wyatt quickly and good-naturedly put a stop to their teasing, much to her relief.

After they finished eating, Wyatt and Bam Bam made the women a deal that they would clean up Jamie and the girls if they could watch football for a while. The three of them put their heads together, and after a whispered conversation, took pity on the guys and agreed. The men fist bumped and started wiping little faces, except for Sadie, who was getting drowsy and started fussing for Lucy. Julie assured her that she and Amy could get the table cleared if Lucy would take the little girl upstairs for a nap. So Lucy carried her to her bedroom and after removing her shoes and socks, sat down in the rocking chair and humming a soft lullaby, slowly rocked Sadie to sleep.

She glanced up to see Wyatt in the doorway, watching the two of them with an intent expression. "You really are so good with her, Lucy," he said in a low voice, "Maybe some day you will have a little girl of your own." Lucy's breath caught at his words, and before she thought twice, responded, "That would make me very happy...maybe a little girl with dark hair and big blue eyes." And she shivered at the way his own blue eyes darkened. He walked over and gently lifted Sadie from her lap, and carefully placed her on the bed. Lucy pulled the blanket over her and dusted a soft kiss on the toddler's blonde head.

Wyatt took her hand and as they stepped out of the room, pulled her close and gave her a tender kiss. Abruptly, in spite of what a wonderful day they were all having, Lucy wished it was over and time to go home, because all she wanted right now was to curl up in Wyatt's arms. He must have read her mind, though, because he breathed against her lips, "I know sweetheart, but everybody still wants to sample your apple pie." She sighed and taking his hand, drew him downstairs for dessert ( _Guess I'll have to settle for pie right now_ ).

In addition to Lucy's apple pies, Julie had baked a couple of pumpkin pies, so everyone got their favorite. Lucy was pleased at how well her first effort at baking turned out, and felt her face warm when Julie declared that next year, Lucy was in charge of all the pies. She was a little overwhelmed by her friend's casual assumption that she would be there with all of them next Thanksgiving, and smiled shyly when she saw the pride on Wyatt's face, not to mention the knowing look Julie directed at her.

After Wyatt and Bam Bam took care of the dessert dishes, the guys started packing up the Jeep while the women all hugged and said goodbye. Amy and Julie exchanged phone numbers, and Lucy thanked her again for allowing the Preston sisters to share the day with them. Wyatt carried his tired son out and buckled him in beside Amy. The adults chatted quietly during the short ride to Lucy and Amy's place, and when they arrived, Lucy accompanied her sister to the front door while Wyatt waited with a sleeping Jamie.

Giving Lucy a quick hug, Amy said, "Luce, that was one of the best Thanksgivings we have had in years. Julie and Bam Bam are really funny, and their little girls are so cute. I loved seeing you with Wyatt and Jamie, cause the three of you look like a family already, and I am just so happy for you. Thanks for an awesome day." And with that, she kissed Lucy on the cheek and went inside. Her sister's words made Lucy feel a little emotional, and she was suddenly ready for nothing more than a quiet evening spent with Wyatt and Jamie. When Lucy got back in the Jeep, she leaned over to Wyatt, and caressing his stubbled cheek, murmured, "Happy Thanksgiving, Wyatt. Now take us home." Turning his head, he placed a warm kiss on her palm and whispered, "Yes, Ma'am."

 _A/N: Finally! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter (tried for a couple days to post, with no luck). Hope everyone thinks it was worth the wait! I know I keep repeating myself, but I definitely continue to appreciate the amazing response to my little story, especially the guest reviews that I am unable to reply to. Thank you very much :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next evening, Wyatt was plating the last two pieces of Lucy's leftover apple pie while she was upstairs putting Jamie to bed. He had just pulled a container of vanilla ice cream from the freezer when she walked into the kitchen. "Wyatt," she said as she was scrolling through her phone, "Julie and I were texting back and forth about taking the kids to the movies tomorrow afternoon, and she said I should ask you about the Christmas Gala at Pendleton in two weeks."

Wyatt stiffened as he was putting the ice cream on the counter top. He carefully set the container down, and with his back to her, cleared his throat and asked, "Uh, what exactly did she say?" "Oh, not much really, but I assume from the name that it's some kind of holiday function at the base, right?" At his lack of response, Lucy looked up from her phone in concern, "Hey, Wyatt, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

He turned to look at her, a pained expression on his face, "Yeah, sure, I'm fine." At her skeptical glance, he relented, "Um, why don't we sit down for a minute, Lucy." She complied without speaking, and waited quietly while he returned the ice cream to the freezer and sat down beside her. Reaching out to take her small hand in his, Wyatt inhaled deeply, and explained, "Every year, the base holds this big, fancy ball, I guess for lack of a better word, kind of like a dinner/dance, in December called the Christmas Gala. Everyone ranked E4 and higher is invited, and the big brass usually take the occasion to say a few words, and there's a nice dinner, and then afterwards, dancing to a live band. It's actually a pretty good time."

He knew by her quizzical look that Lucy was aware there was probably more to the story than he was saying, and Wyatt appreciated that she didn't press him for more than he was comfortable telling her. He sighed, and admitted, "The last time Jess and I attended was a couple months before she died. We always went as a double date with Bam and Julie, and the girls really loved getting dressed up." His voice trailed off, and Lucy squeezed his hand, sympathy shining in her dark eyes.

Wyatt swallowed his sudden irrational annoyance with Julie, recognizing she meant well, and probably thought now that he and Lucy were dating (fairly seriously, he supposed), it would be fun for the four of them to attend this year's gala. He knew that although there hadn't really been a reason not to discuss Jess, in spite of how happy he was with Lucy, at times, the wound of his wife's sudden and tragic death was still slightly tender, even though it had been nearly five years ago.

Aware of Lucy sitting there patiently, Wyatt quickly made a decision. "Can you wait here a minute? There's something I want to show you, and it's upstairs in my bedroom. I'll be right back," pressing a brief kiss to her mouth as he left the kitchen. He easily located what he was searching for, and made his way back to the kitchen, feeling vaguely guilty at the faintly apprehensive expression on Lucy's face.

Wyatt sat down and pushed a photo across the table to Lucy. "This is a picture of us from that last gala." Lucy picked the photo up and studied it intently, before quietly responding, "Wyatt, she was so pretty. The two of you look really happy together." He considered her words before nodding in agreement. "I know every marriage has its problems, but I think we were happy. At the time, we had been married around four years, had a beautiful, healthy son, my career was going well. Life was good, until one night when it was all ripped away." Lucy's heart ached at the anguish in Wyatt's voice as he cleared his throat.

"She was so young, just 24 years old, and smart, funny, kind...I already told you a little about what it was like for me and Jamie after Jess died, the way Bam and Julie stepped in and pretty much saved us. It's embarrassing to admit now, but I just sort of lost it that night, and honestly, even to this day, I only remember flashes here and there from those first months right after that." "Wyatt," Lucy admonished gently, "Stop beating yourself up. You were the young father of a small infant who had experienced a devastating, terrible shock. There's no one right way to feel or act in a situation like that."

He smiled wistfully at her sincere effort to absolve him of the lingering guilt he still carried around with him. "Anyway, one of the very few things I remember about Jess' funeral service is so many people, well-meaning I'm sure, who came through the line to pay their respects mentioned to me how they had just seen Jess at the gala right before Christmas, and how pretty and happy she looked, and how shocked they were. I guess as time went by, it all just blended together, and instead of treasuring the memory of that last gala and what a great time we had, it somehow by association became tainted, and eventually ended up being something uncomfortable that I pushed to the back of my mind."

Lucy scooted her chair closer to Wyatt's and put her arms around him. He laid his head on her slight shoulder, pressing his face to her neck, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair, and to his dismay, felt his eyes well up and threaten to spill over. Lucy tenderly rubbed his back, crooning soft, comforting murmurs, and without warning, Wyatt was unable to stop the choked sob that tore from his throat. He held on tightly to her, and cried for Jessica like he hadn't in years.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Wyatt was horrified that he was probably making a fool of himself, not to mention soaking her shirt, but Lucy just kept rubbing his back and trying to console him. After a few minutes, his tears slowed, and Wyatt felt lighter, almost peaceful. Sniffing a bit as he pulled back from Lucy, she offered him a tremulous smile, a couple of tears clinging to her own face, and he leaned in and kissed them away, before resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for sharing the picture and story with me, Wyatt," she whispered. "I know it was very painful, and I appreciate you telling me. It's clear that you love Jessica very much, and I admire the way you keep her memory alive for her son." At he gazed at her, she wiped away a few stray tears from his cheeks, and sweetly kissing his forehead, stood up and said, "Why don't we turn in? I'm a little tired," and she slipped out of the room.

A numb Wyatt sat completely still looking at the now empty doorway, suddenly beset by doubt. " _What the hell was that? Had he just cried all over his new girlfriend about his dead wife?_ " He thought for a moment, and then Wyatt knew what he had to do, and smiling, he quickly got up and after locking the front door and turning off all the lights downstairs, hurried upstairs to his bedroom, worried that she may have drawn the wrong conclusion about what had just happened. ( _Nice job, Logan, way to make Lucy feel like she won't ever measure up to Jess._ )

After peeking in on a peacefully slumbering Jamie, Lucy went into Wyatt's bedroom and wearily got ready for bed. Her mind kept replaying the way he had looked and sounded when he had finally opened up to her about Jessica, and she wrestled with her insecurities. ( _Even after five years, he is still so torn up about her death, how can I possibly think Wyatt is ready to move on with me?_ ) With a heavy heart, Lucy climbed into bed, and leaning back against the headboard, pulled the covers up over her lap, and felt her conflicted thoughts tumble haphazardly around and around in her head as she waited for him to come upstairs.

Moments later, Wyatt rushed into the room and came to a halt beside the bed, his concerned dark blue gaze immediately zeroing in on her obvious misery. He started to speak, then thinking the better of it, locked the door and shedding his clothes, slipped into bed beside a silent Lucy. When she slid down under the covers and started to roll on her side away from him, he hoarsely whispered, "Lucy, look at me, please, I want to try and explain," and although she obediently turned back around to face him, wouldn't meet his eyes.

Taking her chin in his hand, he gently focused her desolate gaze on him, and coaxed, "Lucy, I can tell from the way you're acting, you are probably having some doubts about me and my feelings for you. And I'm so sorry for that, because that's the very last thing I want to happen. I imagine that, in some ways, it was every bit as hard for you to hear as it was for me to say those things about Jessica just now, but I meant what I told you a couple days ago. I am amazed and grateful for the joy and happiness you have brought back into my life, something I was certain was impossible after she died. Over these past months, you have taught my heart how to love again, and oh, sweetheart, I do, I love you, Lucy Preston, very much," and drew her soft, quivering lips to his for a tender, lingering kiss.

Lucy's dark eyes had widened in stunned disbelief at Wyatt's unexpected declaration, and unable to contain her nearly overwhelming joy at his words, she enthusiastically returned the kiss. Breathlessly, she pulled back and putting a delicate hand to his cheek, confessed, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Wyatt. Even though I know you loved Jessica very much, and will always grieve her loss, I guess I was a little surprised by your confession downstairs, and I'm ashamed to say, was in the process of convincing myself that you would never feel that way about me."

He shook his dark head as he gazed affectionately at her, and Lucy bashfully admitted, "Wyatt, you have changed my life, too. I never thought I could feel this way about someone, never said the words to any other man. Every day, my feelings for you grow stronger and deeper, and what I really want you to know is, I love you, too, Wyatt, more than I have ever loved anyone else," and Lucy was pleased by the obvious effect her words had on him. Wyatt's dark blue eyes glowed with happiness and desire, and she shivered as he pressed her more closely into the bed, savoring the feel of his muscular frame against her. And then there were no more words, as he lovingly, reverently (and he hoped, convincingly) proved the strength and depths of his feelings to Lucy.

Wyatt was awakened early Saturday morning by the soft click of the bathroom door opening, and hastily snapping his eyes shut, pretended to still be asleep as Lucy approached the bed. Just as she got to her side of the bed and went to pull back the covers, he abruptly sat up and grabbed her around the waist and rolled her under him, hushing her startled shriek with a swift kiss. "Good morning, sweet Lucy," he murmured as he began to leisurely kiss and caress her lithe body, and was gratified when she whimpered and began to move restlessly beneath him. "Wyatt, please," she implored in between kisses, and happy to oblige, he quickly stripped her bare and gave her what he thought was a proper morning greeting.

Afterwards, they lay intimately curled together, sated and panting slightly. Just as a drowsy Lucy was nearly asleep, a content Wyatt murmured against her soft hair, "Hey, Lucy, you know what? I love you," and when she rolled over to face him, he caught his breath at her luminous smile. Leaning forward and pressing a gentle, slow kiss to his lips, she whispered, "I love you, too, Wyatt Logan," and laying her head on his chest, Lucy dozed off to the calming sound of his steadily beating heart.

Wyatt whistled while he made pancakes for breakfast as Lucy set the table and listened to his son's animated commentary on their plans for the afternoon. Lucy and Julie were taking the little ones to McDonalds for lunch and then to see the new Moana movie, and Jamie was nearly vibrating, he was so excited. Wyatt had offered to help Bam Bam clean out his garage while they were at the movies, but Lucy had a sneaking suspicion that there might be a college football game or two on television today.

Wyatt set the plate of stacked pancakes on the table and retrieved the bacon warming in the oven while Lucy fixed Jamie's plate. She blushed when Wyatt placed a tender kiss to the side of her neck before he sat down and started filling his own plate. "Behave, Wyatt," she scolded at his innocent 'who me?' shrug. "Yes, Ma'am," he sassed, and she chuckled at his mischievous expression ( _I've never seen him look so happy and carefree. Did I do that? Oh, I really hope so_ ).

After they finished their breakfast, Lucy insisted on clearing the dishes while the Logan men got cleaned up and ready to go. When she walked into Wyatt's room, he had just come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel knotted around his trim waist, and was reaching in the closet for a shirt. "Such a shame to cover that sexy body of yours, Master Sergeant," Lucy confidently leered at him, and grinned when his face reddened.

He recovered quickly, and smirked, "Oh, someone's feeling a little brave, I see." Without warning, he swooped Lucy up in his arms and striding over to the bed, dropped her and careful not to squash her, fell on top of Lucy, kissing her until they were both breathless. "Wyatt," she protested weakly, "We're going to be late, and the door isn't locked, and where's Jamie?" He leaned back slightly, "Well, then, if you're not interested..." and shot her a dimpled grin when she growled and pulled him back down on top of her for a few more stolen moments.

Through the door, they heard, "Hey, Daddy, I need help with my toothbrush. Daddy, where are you?" and Wyatt groaned as he reluctantly pushed himself off Lucy's slender figure and sighed. She teased, "You better get dressed and go help your son while I get a quick shower," and snickered at the plainly disgruntled look he threw her. "Laugh now, sweetheart, while you can, because you know what they say about paybacks," and hastily ducked when she threw a pillow at him.

Finally ready, they arrived at the Baumgardners around noon, and after Lucy and Jamie went inside to find Julie and the girls, Wyatt strolled into the garage looking for his friend. "Hey, Bam, you out here?" he called out. "Right here, son," and he emerged from the back of the garage, carrying a couple of boxes piled high. "What's the plan?" Wyatt asked, and grinned when Bam Bam confided in a low voice, "The first game is on in about a half hour, and I got subs from Chicos and a 12-pack in the fridge."

The two friends fist-bumped and a couple minutes later, tried to look industrious when the front door opened, and Jamie and the little girls spilled out, chattering loudly, followed by Lucy and Julie. "Better them than us, am I right, son?" a jubilant Bam Bam elbowed Wyatt, who smothered a grin as he privately agreed. "These women are saints," his friend declared when the women were within hearing, and as Wyatt caught Lucy's eye, and she gave him the sweet smile that was for him alone, he suddenly wished he was going with their little group, rowdy kids, Disney movie, and all.

The girls rushed over to their Daddy to tell him goodbye, and Jamie hugged Wyatt around the knees while he told his son to behave for Miss Lucy and Aunt Julie. The little boy promised, and after giving his Uncle Bam a high five, followed the girls to Julie's minivan, and climbed in. Wyatt tugged Lucy close for a goodbye kiss, and just when it was getting a bit interesting, the couple sprang apart at Bam Bam's shrill whistle. "Jesus, Wy, she's only gonna be gone a few hours, pull yourself together, man," and laughed loudly in appreciation when Wyatt glared at him, "Screw you, Baumgardner," while Lucy's face turned bright pink.

Julie scolded her vastly amused husband for teasing their friends, and as she and Lucy started to walk towards the minivan, she turned around and warned, "And don't think I didn't see the beer and subs you hid in the fridge, David Baumgardner, so you guys better not sit on the couch and watch football all afternoon, am I clear?" and frowned at Wyatt when she caught him smirking and making a 'whipped' noise. "Yes, dear," both men muttered at her retreating back. After the vehicle pulled out of the driveway, Wyatt mildly observed, "Your wife is kind of scary," and his friend nodded solemnly in return, "You have no idea, brother."

Once they got to the McDonalds near the cineplex, Lucy got Jamie and the girls settled at a table while Julie got their lunches. Once the happy meals were distributed, and the kids were occupied, Julie leaned across the table and ordered, "Okay, I know something is going on, you and Wy both have that look on your faces, and I saw that not-so-little kiss in my garage, so c'mon, give me all the juicy details." Lucy's face grew warm at her friend's interested expression, and she started to deny Julie's assumption, but then Lucy thought she might explode if she didn't tell someone, and Amy was visiting a friend this weekend, so, taking a deep breath, Lucy hinted, "Okay, okay, I'm not telling you everything, but there might have been certain words spoken..."

Julie literally clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing in excitement as Lucy admitted her thrilled surprise that Wyatt said the special, most important words first. Both women got a little choked up as her friend asked, "You said the words right back, though, didn't you?" and Lucy confirmed it with a shy smile. "I knew it," Julie gloated, and lowering her voice to a discreet whisper, "Lucy, you are the first, really, the only, woman Wyatt Logan has even so much as blinked at since Jessica passed away. I am just so happy for both of you, and of course, for Jamie, because I know how much you love him."

Lucy appreciated her friend's words, and thanked Julie for being in her corner. Julie casually hand waved away her gratitude, and after telling Lucy how pleased she was for the two of them, decided to change the subject. The women began to discuss the Christmas Gala, and Lucy admitted that after what Wyatt had told her about the very last gala he had attended with Jessica, she didn't think they would be able to attend. Julie made a disappointed face, but said she understood. The gala did hold sad memories for Wyatt, and when Lucy explained she had no desire to upset him in the circumstances, her friend agreed.

They finished eating and after wiping off little hands and faces, headed to the cineplex, where Jamie and Annie greatly enjoyed the movie, although Sadie crawled into Lucy's lap and fell asleep about ten minutes after the movie started. On the drive back to the Baumgardner's, Lucy was suddenly anxious to see Wyatt. She had enjoyed a wonderful afternoon with Julie and the little ones, but she was missing Wyatt, and when Julie invited the three of them to stay for supper, she regretfully declined. Their five-day weekend together was nearly over, and Lucy really wanted to spend the rest of today and tomorrow with him before she went home on Sunday evening

They pulled into the driveway, and the women were surprised (and impressed) to see Wyatt and Bam Bam working hard in the garage. "I think you really scared them," an amazed Lucy told her friend, and giggled at Julie's triumphant expression. Wyatt's face lit up when he saw her, and it was all she could do to keep from running to him like Jamie did. He swooped up the little boy and gave him a big hug, listening intently to his son tell him about Moana and Maui, all the while his dark blue eyes never left Lucy's. "I missed you," he mouthed, with a soft smile, and she nodded in agreement, "Me, too."

Lucy sighed in relief as Julie said loudly to her husband, "Dave, they have to be going now," and glared at him when he started to protest. "Woman, I am not an idiot, if Wy and Lucy want to go home and be alone, they should just say so," and Julie burst out laughing when the couple both immediately said at the same time, "We have to be going now." Lucy hugged Julie and the girls as Bam Bam thanked Wyatt for his help, and during the short drive home, Lucy did her best not to think about going back to her place on Sunday night. She was determined to enjoy her time with Wyatt and Jamie as much as possible, and put off her dread about tomorrow for as long as she could. Lucy reached over to grasp Wyatt's large firm hand in hers, and his smile warmed her heart, and she cherished the knowledge that he loved her.

 _A/N: Finally! I apologize for the unexpectedly long delay in updating First Steps. (I kind of got caught up in A Deal With The Devil.) Hope this was worth the wait. My sincere thanks to everyone for all the great reviews, favorites, and follows, especially from guests._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucy hated to admit it, but maybe glitter hadn't been the smartest decision she had made today. She had found some really cute ideas on Pinterest for holiday crafts for her class, and full of enthusiasm, had assembled all the materials. After lunch, when she explained to the children that they were going to be making Christmas decorations, they had been so excited, and everything had been going so well until it suddenly wasn't. In hindsight, Lucy realized she really should have known better than to mix glitter, glue sticks, and twenty kindergarteners.

For starters, she hadn't counted on Emma sneezing directly into her small mound of glitter, which resulted not only in glitter scattered all over the table, but also a fairly alarming amount of snot being deposited on her construction paper, causing the five-year-old to burst into tears. Naturally, two of Emma's classmates, Olivia and Sophie, began crying in support of their best friend. ( _It was astonishing how quickly the shiny stuff adhered to tear-stained little faces_.)

As she was trying to console the girls and clean up the mess, as well as keep an eye on her other students, Lucy was aghast to discover at least two boys at the next table gnawing on their glue sticks like they were push pops. Dropping Emma's snot and paper mess in the trash can, she rushed over to the boys and grabbed the glue sticks from them, but it was too late. Both boys' mouths were ringed in purple glue stick. Thank goodness the stuff was non-toxic ( _note to self: need more research on glue sticks_ ), and after she had wiped their faces, turned around to see Travis and McKenzie flinging glitter at each other and laughing hysterically.

Lucy briefly closed her eyes as she fought to subdue the wave of panic rising up in her chest, and decided she needed to bring in reinforcements. She managed to clean off her glittery/glue-covered fingers, and pulling her phone out of her bag, hastily sent a text to Rufus. Lucy tried to tell herself she was overreacting and had it all under control, but one look at her friend's horror-stricken face when he stepped into the classroom a few minutes later only confirmed her worst fears.

She hurriedly grabbed his sleeve when he immediately tried to turn around and leave, imploring, "Rufus! Please don't go, I need your help!" "Really, Lucy? I hadn't noticed," he quipped dryly before sighing patiently, "Okay, what do you need me to do?" She thrust a container of wipes at Rufus and directed him to start cleaning up as many glittery little hands and faces as he could while she tried to help Jamie and several other students who were actually doing a pretty good job with their craft.

An hour later, the ambitious project was finished and nearly all the glitter had been removed from her students, with some actually ending up on the homemade Christmas tree ornaments. By the time the dismissal bell rang at 3:30, Lucy and Rufus had even managed to sweep up most of the glitter and construction paper scraps from the tables and floor. After the last of the parents and their happy students had left the classroom, Lucy was exhausted.

She slumped down at her desk and grinned up at Rufus, who was standing there trying to brush glitter off his clothes, to no avail. "You are a lifesaver, Mr. Carlin," she praised, and chuckled at the half-hearted glare he wore. "You owe me big time, Miss Preston," he groused, and before Lucy could respond, she looked up to see Wyatt and Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked in pleased surprise as she jumped up and taking Wyatt by the hand, pulled him into the classroom. Leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek, he shrugged and looked down at his son, who eagerly volunteered, "Miss Preston, I want to show Daddy my tree thing cause it's all shiny, and Daddy laughed when I said that Emma sneezed her snot on the table and Joey and Danny were eating glue sticks and your face was all red, but you didn't yell, and Mr. Carlin was saying 'no, Alex, please don't eat the glitter' and we had so much fun..."

The three adults all laughed at his vivid, yet apt, description of the afternoon's activities, and Lucy took the opportunity to introduce Rufus to Wyatt, "Wyatt, this is my good friend, Rufus Carlin, who is the technology genius around here, and Rufus, this is Jamie's dad, Wyatt Logan." The two men shook hands as Rufus gestured towards the other man's fatigues, dark green tee, and dog tags, "So, you're over at Pendleton, then?" Wyatt smiled easily and responded, "Yeah, a Training Instructor." Jamie piped up proudly, "My Daddy is a Master Sergeant." Wyatt ruffled his son's hair, "Thanks, buddy," and when the little boy tugged on his arm, said, "It's great to finally meet you, Rufus, Lucy might have mentioned your name once or twice," and smirked at her indignant expression when Rufus nodded, "Same here, Wyatt."

While Wyatt let his son drag him over to a table at the back of the room to see his tree ornament, Rufus looked over at Lucy and teased, "So, you're actually dating G.I. Joe?" Lucy beamed at him in response, "Yeah, I guess I am," and shot a fond look at the two Logans. "Well, now that your glitter crisis is over, I need to get out of here. I feel kind of itchy, like there's glitter in my underwear or something," and he grinned when Lucy snickered. "Thanks again, Rufus, I do owe you one. Maybe you and Jiya and Wyatt and I can go out to dinner sometime, my treat?" "Sure, we'd like that. I'll check with her and let you know."

After Lucy bid her friend goodbye, she turned to find Wyatt and Jamie standing there, both wearing expectant expressions. "Can I ask her, Daddy, please?" At his dad's nod of consent, an exuberant Jamie grabbed her hand and began, "Miss Lucy, I mean Miss Preston, Daddy says we can get a Christmas tree today, and we get to go to the farm where the trees grow, it's a lot of fun and Daddy lets me help him pick out a tree, cause he says I'm a good picker, and you can go, and Daddy says we can go see Miss Nina for pizza, too, so please can you go with us?"

Lucy smiled at his earnest invitation, and looking up at Wyatt, replied, "I would love to, sounds like fun. Thank you for asking me," and leaning down, gave the excited five-year-old a big hug. Wyatt tugged Lucy to her feet and pulled her close for a quick kiss. Running a finger down her soft cheek, he suggested, "Now, while I definitely think you look very pretty today, Miss Preston, you will probably want to change clothes before we go to the tree farm. How about we pick you up around 5:00?" Mentally calculating how much time she would need to get ready, Lucy readily agreed. Wyatt stole one last swift kiss from her before taking Jamie's hand and heading home.

Both Lucy and Jamie looked so delighted with his last-minute plans that Wyatt was glad he had decided this morning that it would be a good day to pick out their tree. It was already December 1, and just about time for the annual outing that he and his son had shared since the Christmas Jamie was two and a half. Wyatt had happy memories of firmly holding his young son's chubby hand as they carefully walked around the tree farm before choosing a small tree for their apartment, and after Thanksgiving with Lucy went so well, he felt it was time to introduce her to more Logan "traditions." Secretly, he hoped that some day, they would be her traditions, too ( _maybe sooner than later?_ ).

They picked Lucy up promptly at 5:00, and Wyatt thought how attractive she looked in a bright red sweater and black jeans, with a matching red knit cap on her dark glossy curls, as she climbed in the Jeep. "Wait, don't leave just yet," she ordered Wyatt, and turning around to the back seat, said, "Jamie, please shut your eyes for a second," and when the child obeyed with a polite, "Yes, Ma'am," leaned over to Wyatt and kissed him very thoroughly.

The whole world fell away as her soft mouth and nimble tongue caressed his more-than-willing lips, and he nearly forgot where they were until a small voice from the back seat asked plaintively, "Miss Lucy, are you done kissing my Daddy on his mouth yet?" and Lucy pulled back abruptly, all rosy cheeks and glowing dark eyes. "Yes, we're done, Jamie, thank you," she replied, before murmuring in a low undertone for Wyatt's ears only, "For now." And he suppressed a shiver at the promise in her eyes and voice.

As soon as a now-satisfied Lucy was buckled in, Wyatt inhaled deeply and pulled from the curb, suddenly anxious to get to the tree farm ( _someone is in a playful mood today_ ). Listening to Lucy and Jamie amuse themselves by singing Christmas songs, Wyatt realized with some wonder he had never heard Lucy sing before, and that his girlfriend had a really nice voice.

Curious, he asked, "Do you like to sing? Because you have a pretty voice," and she blushed before responding, "I do like to sing. I was in choir and ensemble in high school, and might have done some community theater in my time." An impressed Wyatt raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh, so you're one of those artistic types?" "I guess I am," Lucy admitted, "although it's been years since I've sung for anyone." Reaching over to take her slim hand firmly in his, Wyatt assured her, "Well, you can sing for me anytime," and winked at her pleased smile.

The drive to the Christmas tree farm usually took around a half hour, but Wyatt was so entertained by Lucy's retelling of "Glitter Wars 2016" (as Rufus had sarcastically dubbed the day's art project) that he was vaguely surprised to see they were just about to their exit already. He found that he liked this side of Lucy very much–so animated, confident, and happy, and it dawned on him that their relationship had reached the point where his level of personal happiness and contentment corresponded directly with hers. And Wyatt decided that he was more than fine with that.

At the next red light they came to, he impulsively brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the palm of her hand, causing her to stop laughing with Jamie. And when Lucy raised an elegant dark eyebrow and smiled at him, he asked in a husky voice, "Have I told you today I love you?" As she pretended to think about his question, he gently nipped her finger, and pulled her closer to breathe against her lips, "I love you, Lucy," and Wyatt Logan felt like the luckiest man in the world when she nuzzled his stubbled cheek, and whispered, "Love you, too, Wyatt."

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the tree farm, and as soon as Wyatt turned off the Jeep, his son was unbuckled and out of the back seat and trying to open Lucy's door before his dad could even get out. She chuckled at the child's excitement when he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the entrance, chattering in a high-pitched voice about trees and Christmas and Santa Claus.

While they stood in a fairly short line to be waited on, Lucy admitted to Wyatt with a shy grin that she had never been to a "cut your own" Christmas tree farm before. Faintly astonished by her confession, he explained what was involved in the process. "There's not much to it really. They will give us a map that shows the different varieties of trees for sale and the sizes, and a plastic ribbon. Basically, it's just us walking around to hopefully find the tree that we want, we tie our ribbon to it, and then come back here and wait while someone goes and cuts it down for us."

Jamie chimed in helpfully, "Yeah, Miss Lucy, and we get to drink hot chocolate and go look at the farm animals while the nice man gets our tree. I like the sheep 'cause they go 'baa-baa' when you pet them. Sheeps feel like a rug, Daddy says." She looked suitably impressed with that information, and confided to him, "I have never petted a sheep before, Jamie. Do you think you could show me how?" and his son's face lit up as he nodded enthusiastically.

Lucy and Jamie stood to the side admiring all the pretty wreathes and greenery for sale while Wyatt got their map and ribbon, and then with the little boy between them, they started the search for the perfect tree. About fifteen minutes later, Wyatt thought they had a winner, a Monterey pine that wasn't too tall or full for his living room and smelled just like Christmas. He called to the other two who had wandered away to look on their own, and just by the look on Lucy's face when she inspected his choice, Wyatt knew this tree was the one. "Oh, Wyatt," she breathed, "It's perfect. You're really good at this," while his son stared in awe at the tree. "Daddy always picks the best tree," he declared, and Wyatt got a little choked up at the child's unwavering confidence in him.

Taking out his phone, he asked Lucy and Jamie to pose in front of the tree ( _our first Christmas tree together_ ), and took a few pictures. He then quickly tied their plastic ribbon on the top of the tree, and they made the trek back to the front gate where a couple of workers with chainsaws waited. Wyatt picked up Jamie and taking Lucy by the hand, they walked a few yards away to the barn to see the farm animals while they waited on their tree.

It was always enjoyable to see his son with the animals, but he got a real kick out of city girl Lucy's first experience with petting a sheep as her initial look of wonder turned to panic when the creature turned its head and bleated at her. Wyatt tried, but just couldn't hold back a guffaw as she jerked her hand back like the sheep was going to attack her. And the ferocious frown she turned on him just flat out made him lose it, as an offended Lucy stuck her pretty little nose in the air and pronounced solemnly that "someone was not going to get any more kisses tonight."

( _Well, that sounds like a challenge, and he never was one to back down from a challenge_.) After he looked around to see if they were (mostly) alone, Wyatt tugged Lucy to him and kissed away her protests until he leaned back, amused at the dreamy look in her dark eyes. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, however, her face reddened in embarrassment, and she turned away to take Jamie's hand while Wyatt thanked the man who informed them their tree was ready to go.

After Wyatt paid for the tree and it was secured on the top of the Jeep, he called Galelli's to let Nina know they were on their way since it was a school night, so she could make sure their order would be ready by the time they arrived. Galelli's usually wasn't very busy on a Thursday night, and they were seated after just a few moments by Nina herself. She greeted all three of them enthusiastically with hugs, and knelt down to listen attentively to Jamie tell her all about their trip to the tree farm, and managed to hide a smile at how "Miss Lucy" got scared by a sheep.

Sighing in resignation, Lucy asked, "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" "What do you think?" responded a smirking Wyatt. "I meant what I said about kisses," she whispered mutinously near his ear. "We'll see about that," he promised, blue eyes shining with amusement. While Wyatt got Jamie settled at their table, Lucy excused herself to use the restroom, and as she was walking back to their table, she was surprised to see Nina gesture for her to come over to the hostess station. "Yes, Mrs. Galelli, is everything all right?" a puzzled Lucy asked.

The older woman smiled warmly at her, "Oh, yes, bella, I quite think so. In the weeks since Wyatt first brought you to meet me, I already see quite a wonderful change in both of you, but especially him. Wyatt is a good man who has grieved for his wife for several years, and then he meets his son's bella school teacher, and now, he is a different man because he has found love again. You have been good for him, Lucy, and for his sweet son also who desperately wanted a mama of his own. The shadows are gone from Wyatt's eyes now, and I think that is to your credit. As someone who has known and loved the Logans for many years, I thank you with all my heart," and she gave Lucy a firm hug and kiss on the cheek.

Lucy's eyes filled at the unexpected praise, and she leaned back and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Galelli, for always watching out for them." "Nina, please, I insist, Mrs. Galelli was my mother-in-law, may she rest in peace," she replied with a twinkle in her dark eyes. "Nina, then," Lucy acquiesced, and placing a kiss on her soft cheek, hurried back to the table just as their pizza was brought out. At the quizzical expression on Wyatt's face, she mouthed, "I will tell you later," and he nodded in acceptance.

Unlike their "non-date," both adults were well aware it was a school night, and they made quick work of the delicious meal. Jamie was already starting to yawn when Wyatt asked Lucy if she was ready to go, and when she agreed, he went to pay the bill while she wiped the little boy's face and hands. Wyatt picked up his sleepy son, and after bidding a smiling Nina good night, they headed straight back to Lucy's place.

Before Wyatt could get out to open her door, she put a gentle hand on his arm, and said, "Hey, it's okay, I can walk in by myself this time," and when he started to protest, reminded him, "No, you have to get Jamie home, and get the tree inside, too. Thank you for inviting me, I had the best time," and leaning in very close, murmured, "Good night, Wyatt, I love you so much," before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Love you, too, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow night, and don't forget to pack a bag for the weekend, okay?" he replied and smiled when she nodded. Glancing into the back seat, Lucy told Jamie good night, and grinned at his drowsy, "Night, Miss Lucy." And giving them both one last fond look, Lucy turned and went inside, eager to tell her sister all about their visit to the Christmas tree farm and her unexpected but very pleasant conversation with Nina Galelli.

 _A/N: Just some fluffy stuff after a slightly angsty last chapter. I have wonderful memories of taking my two sons to a local Christmas tree farm annually over the years, and it seemed to me like something the Logans would enjoy. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Thanks very much for the continuing support and encouragement for this story (can't believe it's gone over 50,000 words, and there's lot's more to come). You guys are awesome :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Not surprisingly, the first thing on Wyatt's mind when he woke the next morning before his alarm went off was Christmas. Specifically, this Christmas, his first with Lucy. Over supper the night before, they had shared fun holiday stories, and while she seemed to enjoy hearing about Jamie's past Christmas mornings, Lucy had admitted with a wistful smile that it had been a number of years since she and Amy had really made much of a fuss over the day itself. She had confided that with both of their parents gone and neither sister having a husband or children, the two of them usually ended up spending a quiet day exchanging gifts and going out for lunch and a movie.

When Jamie turned worried blue eyes to her and blurted out, "Miss Lucy, don't you and Miss Amy have a Christmas tree?" Wyatt's heart ached just a bit when Lucy (too) casually shrugged, "No, until this past summer, I lived in San Francisco and Amy lived here, and it seemed like a waste of time to put up a tree for just myself." He was so proud when his son earnestly assured her, "That's okay, 'cause me and Daddy will share our Christmas tree with you and Miss Amy, right, Daddy?" And somehow, the five-year-old had said exactly the right thing because Lucy gave both of them a beautiful smile and reaching across the table, had squeezed his hand as she pressed a soft kiss to the little boy's round cheek.

Wyatt picked up his phone, and idly scrolling through the pictures he had taken of Lucy and Jamie at the tree farm yesterday ( _yep, this one is definitely my new desktop_ ), impulsively decided that the Logans were going to give Lucy her best Christmas in years. Inviting her to go with them to the tree farm yesterday had been a good start, and Wyatt was glad that today was Friday because that meant she would be here with them for the whole weekend, and could help decorate their Christmas tree. His son would be thrilled to include Lucy in their annual ritual.

And while he was definitely looking forward to sharing all the usual holiday things with Lucy like decorating the tree, and shopping and wrapping presents, maybe baking cookies ( _baking with Lucy_ _was_ _kind of sexy_ ), it suddenly occurred to Wyatt that there was another special holiday tradition they could do together, but he might need a little help to pull it off. And he knew just the person for the job...

"You're in a good mood today, Lucy Preston, considering I am still trying to recover from yesterday's traumatic glitter incident," a sulky Rufus complained as they ate lunch. "You know how I told you I thought there was glitter in my underwear? Well, Jiya did find some, and said to tell you if we weren't all good friends, she would be very suspicious," and smirked when Lucy burst out laughing. Secretly, she did feel a little guilty because she had been very grateful for his help yesterday. Lucy was much better prepared today though, having brought small zip lock bags, already labeled, to send the handmade ornaments home in.

Smothering a grin, Lucy declared, "First of all, I'm not apologizing again, Rufus. I'm still not sure how you got glitter in your 'unmentionables', but then again, I am sure that I really don't want to know, and secondly, I didn't need confirmation that your girlfriend gets up close and personal with your underwear." Rufus snickered, "It just sounds so dirty when you say it that way," and changed the subject, much to Lucy's relief.

"So, tell me all about your big Christmas tree adventure last night," he invited, and she did, perhaps over-dramatizing the part where the sheep had kind of freaked her out, and they both got the giggles. Wiping his eyes, Rufus declared, "Lucy, your soldier has a big city girl like you wrapped around his manly little finger, what with getting you to tromp around a tree farm and petting farm animals that scare you half to death. What's next, trout fishing?" And when she protested with a weak glare, "Hey, he is from Texas," he laughed even harder.

Once they both settled down, Rufus patted her arm, and said, in all seriousness, "You know, being in love looks good on you, my friend, and Jiya and I couldn't be happier for you and Wyatt. Speaking of my beautiful girlfriend, I asked her about the four of us getting together, and she said we already have plans for tomorrow night, but we are free this Sunday, or next Friday evening. Jiya can't wait to meet Wyatt." Lucy's face grew warm at her friend's words, but deep down, she knew he was telling the truth. Sometimes she looked in the mirror expecting to see the words " _I'm in love with Wyatt Logan_ " written on her forehead, because Lucy had a feeling she wore her happiness like a warm, well-loved sweater that was likely obvious for everyone to see.

After they finished their lunch, Lucy promised Rufus she would check with Wyatt this evening and text Jiya about their "double date" plans. "That is so high school, Lucy," he teased, and when she grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, he retorted, "And now we're back in elementary school." "Yes, yes we are," Lucy gleefully agreed, and bidding Rufus goodbye, she hurried back to her class, eager for the afternoon to be over so her weekend with Wyatt could start.

After spending probably too much time texting back and forth with a delighted Julie all morning, Wyatt had also devoted part of his lunch hour to making plans with Bam Bam. "First of all, Wy, I guess I owe you one, because you have made my wife very happy, and a happy Julie usually equals a happy me, if you know what I mean." Wyatt rolled his eyes at his friend's (as usual) blunt manner, chiding, "Way too much information there, Bam, if you know what I mean," and they smirked at each other. "No kidding, though, Wy, I know this is a big step for you, and I'm glad you're finally ready to try something like this again. It's going to be a damn good time, son," his friend pronounced, and Wyatt felt a little more confident he had made the right decision.

Since decorating the tree would take most of the evening, Wyatt had decided on a pot of chili for supper with a skillet of cornbread, and after school, he and Jamie stopped at the grocery store. After getting a few things for the weekend (including cupcakes his child insisted on), they headed home so Wyatt could get the chili started before Lucy arrived.

Helping his dad carry in the groceries, the excited little boy could talk about nothing but putting up their tree tonight, especially knowing that she would be there. "Daddy, I'm a big boy now, so can I help put the lights on the tree? Is it okay to show Miss Lucy my decorations? You know, the special stars that Mommy gots me when I was a baby? I think Miss Lucy will like them cause my Mommy liked stars, right, Daddy?" Jamie's innocent words brought back a memory that Wyatt hadn't thought of since last Christmas.

 _Flashback_

Although she was barely starting to show, Jessica had already gotten in the habit of draping her arm protectively across her stomach, instinctively cradling their son- or daughter-to-be. Now that she was just out of her first trimester, the morning sickness had gradually gone away, and his wife was starting to practically glow with happiness. Wyatt was still getting used to the idea they were going to be parents; after all, they were fairly young at 22 and 24. But they had already been married for a couple of years, and Jess had wanted a child so badly (a little boy, she fervently hoped), and things were going well with his career, so within two months of stopping her birth control, nature took its course, and their first child was due in early June.

Wyatt was struck by the sudden realization that this would be their last Christmas with just the two of them, and he smiled affectionately at the sight of Jess standing in front of the box of tree decorations, digging through the various ornaments they had collected over the past few years. "Oh, wait, I got something special for the tree today, it's in the bedroom. I'll be right back," as he continued to slowly wrap the strings of multi-colored lights around the small pine. Wyatt was no fan of artificial trees, and luckily, his wife loved having a real tree also. She hurried back into the room with a tiny red gift bag, and waited patiently as he finished with the lights.

Once his hands were free, Jess thrust the gift bag at him, and said, nervously, "Go ahead, open it," and watched closely as Wyatt carefully unwrapped the tissue paper to reveal a delicate silver star on a thin silver cord. "Read what it says," she urged, and he got a little bit choked up at the inscription on the ornament, " _Baby Logan 2010_." "Jess, honey, it's just beautiful," he managed around the lump in his throat.

Judging by her watery smile, Wyatt must have reacted the way Jess had hoped. "There were different shapes to choose from, but I chose the star because it reminded me of back home in Texas," she sniffled as he pulled her to him, gently rubbing her back. The new ornament was given a place of honor on the tree, right in front, and then the following year, it was joined by a second silver star, this one inscribed " _James Wyatt Logan 6-6-11_."

Wyatt didn't celebrate that first Christmas in 2012 after Jess died at all. He absolutely couldn't bear the thought; it was just too painful. With no small amount of guilt, he was pitifully grateful that his baby son was too young to know what was going on. However, in spite of his overwhelming desire to just hide until the holiday was over, Julie had been begging him since Thanksgiving to bring Jamie to their place on Christmas Day, just to share their meal (no gifts, she swore), and eventually, he had reluctantly given in.

As far as Wyatt was concerned, the single bright spot in the whole day was the look on his 18-month-old's face when he saw the Baumgardners' Christmas tree for the first time. Julie wanted pictures of the two little ones, and Bam had already placed baby Annie in her bouncy seat in front of the tree, so Wyatt dutifully set Jamie down beside Annie, and hastily stepped back so Julie could take the picture.

Somewhat unwillingly, he did smile at his son gazing rapturously at the brightly-lit tree, and was slightly amused that no matter what the three adults said or did, Jamie couldn't take his eyes off that damn tree. Every picture they took was of the toddler's profile, and Julie finally gave up when six-month-old Annie started to fuss. As soon as they finished eating, Wyatt had taken his son home, immensely relieved the holiday was over for this year, at least for the Logans.

The following December, the crushing pain of Jessica's loss had retreated enough that Wyatt decided he would make an effort for Jamie, who at two and a half, was now old enough to take notice of holiday decorations, especially Bam and Julie's Christmas tree. So he had returned to the same farm where he and Jess had gotten trees in the past with his son in tow, and as Wyatt carried Jamie around the grassy field, the toddler's delight at being surrounded by "mitt-mitt" trees was like a balm to his grieving heart. It had become their tradition, and every year since then, the Logans made the trip to the tree farm to pick out their Christmas tree.

 _End Flashback_

He was pulled out of his memories by his son patting him anxiously on the arm, "Daddy, when is Miss Lucy gonna get here? Do we have to eat supper first? Can we put the lights on the tree now? Daddy! Daddy, are you listening to me?" a frowning Jamie asked. "Sorry, buddy, yes, I'm listening. Lucy will be here in a little bit, yes, you know we will eat first, so, no, we aren't going to put the lights on the tree now," and sent the child upstairs to change out of his school clothes while he started making the chili.

With the chili simmering on the stove, Wyatt was standing at the counter mixing up the cornbread when Lucy crept up behind him and putting her arms around his chest, laid her head against his back and sighed, "That was the longest five days of my life." Without a word, Wyatt quickly turned and captured her soft lips in a lingering kiss, enjoying the feel of her slender body eagerly wrapped around him ( _hell, yes, it had been a long week_ ).

As much as she wanted to stay in Wyatt's strong arms all night, when Lucy finally leaned back, her nose crinkled adorably at the fragrant aroma of what was on the stove. "Oh, something smells good, and I am starved," she claimed, as Wyatt tugged her back against his broad chest and started dropping hot, open-mouthed kisses along her delicate collarbone. "Me, too, just ravenous," he mumbled against her neck. ( _Good lord, if he didn't stop that, she was going to forget her own name_.)

"Wyatt," she chastised breathlessly, "I really am hungry, and besides, where is Jamie?" He half shrugged, reluctant to stop the very pleasant torture he was inflicting on her skin, "He's supposed to be changing clothes while I finish supper," and no sooner had Wyatt said the words than a delighted Jamie barreled into the kitchen and made a beeline straight for Lucy, throwing his arms around her waist.

"Miss Lucy, you are here now! Guess what? Daddy said we can put stuff on the tree after supper! And you can help, okay? Do you like to decorate Christmas trees? I do, right, Daddy?" the child's words tumbled over each other in his excitement. Lucy knelt down and assured him that she would love to help with the decorating after supper, and suggested, "Why don't we let Daddy finish cooking, and set the table for him?"

The little boy quickly agreed, and as they left the kitchen, Lucy couldn't resist giving Wyatt's firm bottom a swat, grinning mischievously at the look in his dark blue eyes. "Now, sweetheart, what have I said before about paybacks?" he warned in a husky voice. "Looking forward to it, Master Sergeant," she sassed, catching her breath at the look of promise on his face.

While they ate, Lucy asked Wyatt about getting together with Rufus and his girlfriend, Jiya, maybe this weekend or next. He agreed, and checking his phone, frowned just slightly at his calendar, then suggested having the couple over for an early supper on Sunday. Lucy beamed at the invitation, and said she would text Jiya after they finished eating.

After they basically inhaled Wyatt's delicious chili and cornbread (more of Grandma Betsy's recipes, he noted), Lucy offered to clear away the dishes while the guys retrieved the box of Christmas decorations from the upstairs hall closet. When she had put the last dish in the drainer beside the sink, Lucy dried her hands and walked into the front room, drawn to the tree in the corner. She gently touched a few green needles, very much enjoying the light, clean pine fragrance.

Growing up, Lucy's family had put up an artificial tree each year because her mother was allergic to pine. That had never really bothered her or Amy, because how can you miss what you've never known? She had to admit, the live tree smelled wonderful, and Lucy was suddenly fiercely happy Wyatt and Jamie were letting her share in their annual tradition.

Feeling like she was a part of the Logans' small family these past weeks had led Lucy to the stark and faintly painful realization of just how lonely she was living in San Francisco after her mom had died. Even though she had been dating Noah and spent time with a few friends and colleagues, Lucy had always felt slightly removed from her own reality. And now that Wyatt and his son had welcomed her into their close-knit circle of two, the differences between her life before and after the move were clear and simple to comprehend.

In San Francisco, Lucy Preston had been merely existing in her own life, and thanks to her persistent, stubborn little sister, now she was here in San Diego, beginning to live her days in full measure, no holding back, ready for whatever came next. Swallowing hard at the unexpected lump in her throat, a suddenly emotional Lucy fixed a cheerful smile on her face as Wyatt and Jamie came into the room carrying a big box, and she ignored the brief, inquiring glance from Wyatt, determined to enjoy the next couple of hours.

Although she hid it reasonably well, Wyatt knew something was on Lucy's mind. She laughed and joked with them, smiling indulgently now and again at Jamie's enthusiasm, and turned out to be a whiz at untangling strings of Christmas lights. He tried only one time to get her to open up, crouching down beside her as she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa, slim fingers conscientiously smoothing out the light strands.

"Hey, Lucy, sweetheart," he had breathed against her soft hair," You okay? Are you having fun?" She turned her head and pressing a swift kiss to his lips, looked into his eyes and gave him an overly-bright grin, "I'm having a great time, honestly, Wyatt." And he decided to let it go for now.

After he had deftly wrapped the colorful lights around the tree, Lucy had helped him place the shiny tinsel garland next, and then they turned an increasingly impatient Jamie loose with the box of ornaments. That turned out to be a fairly time-consuming process because each item his son pulled from the box had to be shown to an admiring Lucy before it could be hung on the tree.

Wyatt caught Lucy's eye and nodded his head towards the tree, where all the decorations were clumped in a bunch on the front lower half of the tree (which was as high up as his five-year-old could reach). His heart jumped at the tender smile she sent him. " _There was his sweet Lucy,_ " he thought in relief.

Kneeling down beside her, he leaned in and murmured, "After Martha Stewart, Jr., here goes to bed, we can discreetly move a few things around; he'll never notice. Have to admit though, his reach is higher than it was last year," and he was rewarded with a genuine peal of laughter. "I love you," she whispered, dark eyes shining, and he knew she was all right again.

The very last thing Jamie got out of the box was a small, tissue paper-wrapped packet that he carried over to Lucy. "Miss Lucy, these are my special stars that Mommy picked out for me when I was a baby before she went to heaven." She pulled the child into her lap, and as he leaned against her and watched, Lucy carefully unwrapped the tissue paper. Wyatt instinctively tried to suppress the usual quick jolt of emotion that he experienced every year at the sight of the silver stars, but from the expression on Lucy's face, he wasn't entirely successful.

She held the delicate ornaments up and after she read the inscriptions, hugged the little boy close and told him, "Your Mommy must have loved you very much, Jamie," and kissing him on the forehead, asked, "Did you save room for the stars on the tree?" His son's face brightened, and jumping out of her lap, he hung the two stars together in the front.

As Wyatt watched Jamie, he felt Lucy's small hand grip his, and was relieved to discover that the anticipated pain at seeing the ornaments chosen so carefully by Jessica was rather subdued, and he realized with grateful appreciation that Lucy was responsible.

While a proud Jamie stood looking at the tree, Wyatt pulled Lucy to her feet and hugged her tightly. She eased back in his arms, and putting her hand on his cheek, asked in a puzzled tone, "What was that for?" "Because I love you," he responded, and she blushed and whispered, "Good answer."

After Lucy had taken an up-past-bedtime Jamie to his room to get ready for bed, Wyatt was cleaning up the mess from their decorating efforts when he stood still in front of the finished tree. Running a gentle finger over one of the silver stars, he thought of Jess, and though he was surprised when her memory sparked only a (nearly pain-free) warm glow in his heart, Wyatt absolutely knew the reason that his pain and anguish was gradually being soothed and lessened was upstairs taking good care of his and Jess' son ( _Merry Christmas, Jess, we miss you_ ). And he suddenly couldn't wait to tell Lucy all about the plans he had made today.

 _A/N: Hey, who doesn't love decorating Christmas trees in August? Hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (True story note: the year my older son was two and a half, he couldn't pronounce the word "Christmas" properly and said "mitt-mitt" instead, something I still like to tease him about.) I want to sincerely thank everybody who's still hanging in there with me on this fic, especially all the folks who are nice enough to leave awesome reviews. Thank you so much :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When he got to the top of the stairs, Wyatt could hear the soft murmur of Lucy reading Jamie a bedtime story, and after peeking in the doorway, continued along the hallway to his room. Crossing over to the dresser, he retrieved a small white envelope from the underwear drawer, and placed it on the night stand on his side of the bed. Quickly stripping down to just boxers, Wyatt dropped his dirty clothes in the hamper, and climbing into bed, pulled the covers up over his lap to wait as patiently as he could for Lucy. He picked up the envelope and taking a deep breath, tried to anticipate her reaction to what was inside ( _maybe this hadn't been such a good idea_ ).

When Lucy walked into the room a few minutes later, he hastily shoved the envelope halfway under the covers, and watched in silent appreciation as she got ready for bed, hiding a smile when she opened his dresser drawer and chose a tee shirt to sleep in. As much as he definitely enjoyed the occasions when Lucy wore something particularly feminine to bed, there was something about her sexy little body practically swimming in one of his shirts that really did it for him (every single time).

Nude except for a minuscule pair of panties, she dropped the overly-large "ARMY" shirt over her head, and turning around, caught his openly unapologetic stare ( _oops, busted_ ). Despite the rosy blush that fanned across her cheeks, Lucy tried to brazen it out, "See something you like, cowboy?" as she padded across the room towards him. Wyatt reached out and tugging her to the side of the bed, smirked, "Do you even have to ask, sweetheart?" Ducking her head shyly at his husky tone, she spied the envelope he was doing a poor job of hiding.

"What's that?" she inquired, dark eyes gleaming with curiosity. Caught off guard, Wyatt stammered, "A surprise?" Lucy's elegant brows drew together in a vague frown, "Are you asking or telling me?" As he continued to just stare at her mutely, she pounced on him, pinning him down under her slight weight. Since he outweighed her by at least 70 pounds, it would have been childishly easy to flip her over, but the pleased expression on her face at getting the drop on him, combined with the delightful press of her body on top of his, made Wyatt reluctant to move a muscle.

"Wyatt," she cajoled, leaning in to delicately nibble on his stubbled chin as he closed his eyes and shivered, "What's in the envelope?" and as she moved in even closer to nip his ear lobe, snatched the envelope out of his unresisting hand. Moving back quickly, she perched herself on top of his legs, and shot him a triumphant grin. "Is this for me? Can I open it?" At his solemn nod, she carefully pulled open the flap and removed two tickets that read, " _Camp Pendleton Annual Christmas Gala, December 10, 2016_."

A mystified Lucy looked up from the tickets to find Wyatt's intent dark blue gaze fixed on her. She glanced down and asked hesitantly, "Wyatt, is this the same party that you told me about earlier? The big fancy one at the base every Christmas that you haven't been to since before Jessica passed away?"

Swallowing hard at her words, Wyatt cleared his throat and placing a hand on either side of her small waist, confirmed, "Yeah, it is," and at the look of confusion on her face, he tried to explain, "This might sound kind of crazy, but last night when we were talking about holiday memories, you gave me the impression that it had been several years since Christmas had been really special for you, and I guess I wanted you to have that. And now that we are together, I thought maybe it was time to make new memories, for both of us, and Jamie, too."

Dismayed by her lack of response save for a solitary tear that slowly made its way down her cheek as she continued to stare at him, Wyatt started to apologize, "Oh, Lucy, hey, it's okay, we don't have to go, it was probably..." when she suddenly fell forward on him and started pressing frantic little kisses all over his face before leaning back and whispering, "You are the sweetest man I have ever known. You would do this for me? Why?" before stretching her body over his and tucking her tear-stained face against his neck.

"Because I love you," he said simply, holding her firmly against him and gently rubbing his hand up and down her back, "And I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days and decided that it's time to stop spending so much time living in the past. Lucy, if you really think about it, we are a miracle. Two strangers, and out of nowhere, without any kind of warning, we were lucky enough to find each other, and I think we are starting to build something that feels real and solid together. Being with you and making our own memories feels like a step in the right direction. So, Lucy Preston, will you do me the honor of being my date to the gala?"

Lucy rolled off of him, and sat up, quickly swiping at her wet face. She sniffed, and offering him a luminous smile, answered, "Wyatt Logan, it would be my honor to be your date to the gala," and squeaked in surprise when he sat up abruptly and taking her face in his hands, slowly, tenderly kissed her, his tongue teasing her mouth over and over until she was whimpering and clutching at his broad shoulders.

"Did you lock the door?" he panted. She managed to gasp, "Yes" before he eased her back against the pillows, quickly pulling his shirt over her head, and settled himself between her pale thighs. Running a gentle finger down her cheek, he promised, "We are going to make ourselves some amazing memories this Christmas, Lucy." She nodded shyly in agreement and pulled him closer.

Lucy woke before Wyatt the next morning, his muscular frame curled securely around her, his steady warm breath dusting her bare shoulder ( _I wish I could wake up with him every morning for the rest of our lives_ ). Carefully rolling over, she lay calmly facing him, perfectly content to just watch him sleep. His face relaxed in slumber, he looked younger, and quite peaceful ( _and happy, if she dared to think it_ ). Lucy's heart was so full she thought it might burst with all the feelings she had for Wyatt.

Like any woman might, she had always hoped to find that one guy she could share her life with, someone she could love with all her heart and who would in turn be devoted to her, but that hope was usually tempered with a fair dose of doubt, especially as she got older. But now, in this moment, with him, all her insecurity had been banished by such a happiness she could never have imagined. As she gazed at his face, Wyatt's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, and he gave her an easy dimpled grin, "Good morning, sweet Lucy," he rumbled sleepily. Unable to resist, she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before touching her forehead to his.

He pulled back, and blinking lazily at her, murmured, "I might have another surprise for you," and at her quizzical look, confessed hesitantly, "I hope you don't mind, but I wasn't sure whether you owned any fancy dresses, and when I told Julie about the tickets yesterday, she offered to take you shopping today, but only if you want to or need to. Of course, by now, you know her well enough to guess that she was extremely excited, to put it mildly, about the tickets, and the four of us going to the gala together. Seriously, I thought she was going to blow my phone up, she sent so many texts yesterday."

Chuckling at his very apt description of their friend, Lucy assured Wyatt that she'd love to go dress shopping with Julie. "What about you? Will you be in uniform?" she asked. "Actually, yeah, all of the enlisted men and women will be wearing dress uniforms, and I should probably dig mine out of the back of my closet and take it to the base cleaners on Monday," he responded. "Well, I always think you are handsome, but I bet you look incredible in your dress uniform, and I can't wait to see you in it," Lucy teased, and was gratified when he actually blushed at her compliment.

A couple hours later, when they arrived at the Baumgardners, Lucy barely had time to kiss Wyatt goodbye before a visibly giddy Julie was pulling her by the arm towards the minivan. Wyatt had explained that he and Bam Bam would keep the kids at home today so that she and Julie could enjoy a "girls day out," and Lucy was highly amused as both men rolled their eyes at Julie's admonishment when the two women left about keeping an eye on the little ones. "Good lord, woman, Wy and I are highly-trained military men, Delta Force Master Sergeants, the best of the best, so I am sure we can handle three itty-bitty kids," Bam Bam indignantly responded while Wyatt tried to muffle his snort at the pitying look Julie shot her husband.

"Men," Julie huffed as they pulled out of the driveway, "We'll be lucky if they don't blow up the house or lose one of the kids, or God forbid, both," and Lucy chuckled at her friend's dubious faith in the guys. Before they had ridden two blocks, she could feel the other woman's interested gaze on her, and sighing inwardly, realized she was in for a not-so-subtle interrogation.

"You know, Lucy, I have to say it was a pretty big surprise when Wy texted me yesterday to tell me he was picking up tickets for the Christmas gala, especially since he had already told you how he felt about it. I mean, sure, I'm thrilled we will all be going together, but do you have any idea why he changed his mind so suddenly?"

As much as Lucy really liked her new friend, she wanted to keep the intimate conversation she and Wyatt had shared earlier to herself, so she prevaricated, "Um, you know how guys can be, Julie, who knows how their minds work, especially the quiet ones like Wyatt," and deliberately looked out the car window, hoping the blonde would take the hint. Aside from a sharply speculative glance, Julie agreeably dropped the subject and began telling Lucy all about their destination.

"I don't know if you and your sister have done much shopping since you moved here, but I thought maybe we could start our 'find Lucy a killer dress for the Christmas gala' mission at my favorite mall, Fashion Valley. They have some really great stores. Dave absolutely hates going to the mall, so usually, once or twice a month, my mom and I go and take the girls. They love the Build-A-Bear Workshop, so Grandma bribes them with a new bear in return for behaving while we shop," Julie admitted sheepishly.

Lucy hadn't realized that Julie was a native of San Diego, and during their drive, learned that she and Bam Bam had met at one of her sorority mixers at San Diego State when Julie was 19. "Dave and Wyatt were probably around 22 when I met them, and Wyatt was already married to Jess. See, when he joined the Army after high school, Jess stayed back in Texas because she was a couple of years younger than him. Then, after she graduated, he proposed while he was home on leave, and she moved out here. Not exactly sure, but I don't think they were engaged for very long before they got married."

Lucy tried not to betray her natural curiosity about Jessica, but an intuitive Julie took pity on her and started to elaborate a little more on the woman who had been married to Wyatt. "Honestly, Lucy, I think you would have really liked Jess. She was a sweet girl who was happiest just being Wyatt's wife and Jamie's mom. And it was incredibly tragic how she died, such a senseless death. I don't think I've ever seen anyone grieve like Wyatt did, for months afterwards, and I would never say this to anyone else, but I always thought that if it weren't for his son, Wyatt would have eventually drunk himself to death."

Her heart aching at the terribly painful grief that Wyatt had endured, Lucy thoughtfully absorbed what Julie told her before confessing, "It seems wrong somehow, and I try not to, but I am curious about her, because he very rarely even mentions her. There are no pictures of her anywhere in his apartment that I've seen except for the one beside Jamie's bed. Not sure if this makes sense or not, but it feels like Wyatt has built a wall around Jessica and her memory, so I'm just not comfortable asking him. But, Julie, you don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to, I understand, I know you've been friends with Wyatt for years."

Julie was silent for a few moments, carefully considering her words. "Well, Lucy, it's not a big secret to any of his friends that you are the only woman that Wyatt Logan has even blinked at since Jess died, and believe me, it wasn't six months she'd been gone before he could have had his pick of all the women who were interested. Hey, I love my Dave dearly, but let's face it: Wyatt Logan is a really good-looking guy, and when you throw in the grief-stricken single father raising a baby by himself piece of the puzzle, let me tell you, he was like catnip to a bunch of alley cats. Come to think of it, some of those women didn't even have the morals of an alley cat," and grinned when Lucy laughed.

She continued, "Anyway, he has picked you, and to me, that says it all. The two of us haven't known each other for very long, but it feels like you and Wyatt are good together, like you each needed something and found it in the other. And if anyone deserves to be loved and happy, it is surely Wyatt. Plus, you make my little man Jamie very happy, so believe me, they both need you, Lucy. Although, in spite of all that, I think you might be right about this "Jessica wall." I suppose everybody grieves and deals with pain in their own way, and maybe keeping all his feelings bottled up like that is Wyatt's way. The thing is, though, for me personally, I would worry about what happens if that bottle blows up or something."

Lucy quietly contemplated everything Julie had just told her, and nodded her agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess I do kind of have insecurity issues, and the not knowing very much about Jessica at all sometimes makes me feel like maybe he will never love me as much as he loved her, and jeez, that probably sounds kind of depressing, because he has said the words, and I believe him, I do. And now I sound like a basket case," she admitted ruefully.

But Julie was shaking her head, and replied bluntly, "Well, maybe a little insecure, yeah, but any woman would be a little intimidated at living up to someone who's sort of been put on this pedestal, because even a very nice person like Jessica had her faults 'cause we all do. And she was just 24 when she died, and they had only been married maybe three years which means she and Wyatt were practically still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage."

Pulling into a parking space, Julie turned off the engine and faced Lucy. "Bottom line, Lucy, is this: you are here, and Jess is not, and after waiting nearly five years to find someone to love, you are Wyatt's choice. And that makes you pretty special in my book, and his, too, I bet. Now, enough of the serious talk. Let's go find you a dress that will make that man sit up and beg!"

Several hours and stores later, Lucy stood uncertainly in front of the triple mirror at Nordstroms, and bit her lip at the image reflected back at her. The two friends had looked longingly at the display windows that were definitely out of their price range, like Neiman Marcus, Carolina Herrera, and Prada, and after Lucy had no luck at Bloomingdales or Macys, they ended up at Nordstroms. Julie had already decided on a dark navy crushed velvet sheath with short cap sleeves that fit her like a glove, so she was eagerly choosing dresses for Lucy to try on.

"C'mon, Lucy, this is the fourth one you've tried on. Come out here and let me see," she urged. Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened the dressing room door and slowly stepped out. Her friend's green eyes widened in appreciation, "Oh, my! Lucy, yes, yes, this is the one. My lord, you look like one of Annie's Disney princesses! If Wy doesn't fall on his knees drooling when he sees you in this dress, I swear I'm taking his 'man' card away," she declared, nearly jumping up and down in her excitement.

Lucy grinned at her companion's enthusiasm. She did like this dress the best of all the ones she had tried on this afternoon, and she sternly told herself that she wasn't going to flinch when she handed over her credit card. Julie snapped her fingers at Lucy, and ordered, "Well, go get changed, because we're not done yet. You will need shoes and a small bag, and duh, some sexy new lingerie for underneath, 'cause this gorgeous dress is just the gift wrap, girlfriend, on the package that is you," and she smiled knowingly at Lucy's sudden hot blush.

An hour later, shopping complete, they finally took a break for lunch. They were discussing hairstyles and makeup when Lucy's phone chimed with a new text. As she was pulling the phone out of her bag, Julie sassed, "Tell Wyatt we're having a great time and will be home when we get there." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Julie and read his message twice before she looked up to see her friend smiling fondly at her.

"Girl, you are so much in love, it's kind of sickening. But I might just envy you a tiny bit because I remember those days, too, before marriage and babies and the day-to-day routine. So it's okay to be head-over-heels in love, because one of these days, unfortunately, the 'shiny new toy' feeling will fade a little, and you'll be just like the rest of us," she promised, "But the good news is, when you've got a really great guy like Wyatt or my Dave, what comes after the new feelings is so much better, Lucy, 'cause it lasts forever."

Lucy smiled softly and reached across the table to take Julie's hand and squeezing it, said, "Thank you, Julie, for today, and for being my friend. Aside from Amy, I've never really had a close girlfriend, and your friendship has become so important to me." The blonde grinned at the praise. "Right back at you, Lucy Preston. Now we better get home and see what kind of trouble they've gotten into." "The kids?" Lucy asked. "Hell, no, I mean Dave and Wyatt! I'm sure the kids were little angels," Julie quipped, and they both giggled.

Everything seemed calm and peaceful at the Baumgardner home when Julie pulled into the driveway. The two women looked at each other and shrugged as they gathered up their shopping bags and going inside the house, came to a abrupt stop in the hallway. Thrusting her bags at Lucy, Julie whispered, "Hold these while I get my phone, okay? I have got to get some pictures of this." And she quickly took several photos, promising to send them to Lucy.

Standing there looking into Julie's living room, Lucy thought she had never seen such an adorable sight. They were all asleep, daddies and their children, while some college football game played unwatched on the television. Bam Bam was sprawled out in a recliner with both his daughters curled up in his lap, while Wyatt was stretched out on the sofa with Jamie snugged up against his chest, arms wrapped protectively around his son.

"Damn, but it's a shame to wake these men of ours, Lucy," Julie murmured, "Let's go ahead and put your bags in the kitchen and take my stuff upstairs. Maybe they will be wake up on their own." When they came back downstairs a few minutes later, they could hear little voices coming from the living room, and peeking around the corner, saw that the girls were awake. Then Sadie caught sight of Lucy, and her happy shriek pretty much ended the group nap.

Lucy's breath caught at the soft look Wyatt gave her as he swung his legs off the sofa so she could sit down, and when a drowsy Jamie climbed into her lap and cuddled up against her, she felt complete. And even though she and Julie had spent a wonderful "just girls" afternoon together, Lucy suddenly knew that at this very moment, she was exactly where she was always meant to be, right here with this man and this child.

 _A/N: I promise that the gala will be in the next chapter, and the mystery of Lucy's dress will be revealed :) Thanks so much to everyone for continuing to read, follow, and review this story-I really appreciate your support..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wyatt stood in the kitchen doorway and couldn't help grinning at the sight of Lucy and Jamie industriously making cookies. His son was perched on the counter top, short legs swinging, obviously enjoying himself very much, and by the way his chubby hands were tightly clutching the familiar yellow bag, he surmised that Lucy had put her favorite little helper in charge of the chocolate chips. He marveled anew at her seemingly endless patience with the five-year-old's never-ending questions, while she was in the process of measuring ingredients into the big mixing bowl, no less ( _Lord knows I don't have that much patience_ ).

"Miss Lucy, where do chocolate chips come from? They taste like candy, did you know that? Daddy likes peanut butter cookies, do you think Mr. Carlin will like our cookies? Why did you put two colors of sugar in the bowl? Can we have three colors of sugar? Daddy makes good brownies and cookies sometimes, but we always buy cupcakes cause Daddy says cupcakes take too much time, but girls like cupcakes, right?"

Lucy merely smiled fondly at Jamie and said, "Just a minute, sweetie, okay? Let me get everything in the bowl and mix it up first and then we can talk, I promise," and Wyatt's chest was filled with a warm feeling when she dusted a quick kiss to the child's nose and he looked up at her in adoration ( _Lucy Preston has got both the Logan men wrapped around her dainty little finger, no question_ ).

She had been so animated at breakfast when they were discussing plans for this evening, assuring him Rufus was a great guy and a lot of fun, and that Wyatt would really like his girlfriend, Jiya, and as he had gazed at her expressive face, it suddenly occurred to him that up until now, a large part of their new relationship had been mostly on his terms.

Since they had gotten together, he and Lucy spent nearly all of their free time at his place (although that was primarily because he had a small child) or with his friends, and she never seemed to mind. But considering her excitement at her friends coming over for dinner tonight, he realized with a vaguely guilty feeling that she had fit so seamlessly into his life that he had probably been taking her for granted ( _Damn, he really was out of practice at this boyfriend thing_ ). Wyatt told himself that he was going to have to remedy the situation and fast because Lucy certainly deserved better from him.

Wyatt had offered to make a chicken stir fry for supper, and when his son asked if they could have chocolate chip cookies for dessert, and Lucy had enthusiastically volunteered to make said cookies, unfortunately, he hadn't been able to mask the skeptical expression on his face fast enough. After Jamie finished eating and left the kitchen, her dark brows drew together as she inquired rather defensively, "Hey, what was that look for earlier? I can make cookies, I'm not completely hopeless in the kitchen."

"Lucy," Wyatt responded mildly in a conciliatory tone, "I never said you were. Remember how amazing your apple pies were at Thanksgiving? I bet you make really good cookies." When she huffed at his admittedly feeble attempt to smooth her ruffled feathers, and stood up to put her dishes in the sink, he dimly recognized with some surprise that he had somehow offended her, and as Lucy started to walk past Wyatt, he tugged her into his lap and started kissing her delicate neck.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, sweetheart, I didn't mean to, okay?" and when she wouldn't look up at him, he gently pulled her chin up and gazing into her unhappy dark eyes, softly requested, "Lucy, look at me, please. You know I was just teasing you, right?" At her reluctant nod, Wyatt decided maybe now was a good time to remind his girlfriend just why he had fallen in love with her.

"Lucy Preston, sometimes I can't believe a woman as special as you would even want to be with a regular guy like me. You are smart and kind and loving, and just, well, beautiful inside and out, and Jamie and I are so lucky that you picked us," and her eyes began to shine as she hid her blushing face against his neck. In a small voice, Lucy mumbled, "I guess I overreacted, I'm sorry for being so sensitive," and Wyatt stopped her with a firm kiss and his own apology.

"Lucy, no, don't apologize, I think maybe I have been taking you for granted, and I would never want to do that, so I'm the one who's sorry, okay?" At her quick nod, Wyatt pulled her slim arms around his neck and held her so closely, he could feel her heart beat against him. " _Did we just have our first disagreement?"_ Wyatt wondered, and was relieved that his sweet Lucy forgave so easily.

He crept soundlessly into the kitchen, putting a finger to his lips when Jamie caught sight of him. At the little boy's eager nod, Wyatt snuck up behind Lucy, and swiftly wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her slight shoulder and casually asked, "How's it going in here, guys?" and sputtered in surprise when Lucy tossed a tiny pinch of flour in his face while his son giggled helplessly.

"That will teach you to sneak up on us while we are baking the best chocolate chip cookies ever, right Jamie?" she sassed as he very methodically wiped flour from his face. In a deceptively calm voice, Wyatt asked, "Do you know what's going to happen now, Miss Preston?" and her eyes widened at his tone before Jamie declared, "Daddy, do you have to kiss Miss Lucy on her mouth again?" with such a long-suffering attitude that both adults looked at him in surprise and then at each other and burst out laughing.

Wyatt leaned in and breathed beside Lucy's ear, "To be continued when we are alone, sweetheart," and was amused and maybe just a little aroused when she rolled her eyes and stuck out that sexy little tongue of hers in response. Leaving them in peace to finish their baking project, Wyatt decided he could start cutting up vegetables for the stir fry since their company was expected around 5:00.

They had already straightened up around the apartment, and he reminded his son to please pick up his toys that were scattered about the front room as soon as his very important chocolate chip "job" was done. As he pulled ingredients from the fridge, Wyatt found he was actually looking forward to this evening and getting to know Lucy's friends better.

Lucy was so pleased with how well everything was going. Wyatt and Rufus were really hitting it off, and they had been laughing all night at Jiya's quick-witted, snarky comments. Jamie, who of course knew Mr. Carlin from school, had been a little shy around the teacher's girlfriend at first, but then she had flopped down on the floor with him to play Legos. "Jiya has two little brothers who love Legos," Rufus had explained, and soon Jamie was chattering non-stop about Legos, Spiderman, and Santa Claus.

While the guys were bonding over the Chargers' mediocre season this year, Lucy had cleared the dirty dishes and stacked them in the sink. Wyatt started to get up and help her, but she put a hand on his shoulder, and pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, assured him, "I got this, you made dinner, so just sit." As the couple smiled sweetly at each other, the faint but distinct sound of someone gagging could be heard from across the table.

"Man, Jiya and I have been together for a while now, and I forgot how sickening the first stages of love can be," Rufus mused as Wyatt and Lucy both stared at him. Then Jamie and Jiya came into the kitchen and the adults all chuckled when the little boy asked innocently, "Oh, no, is my Daddy kissing Miss Lucy on her mouth again, cause if he is, I have to shut my eyes." Rufus guffawed loudly as Wyatt smirked and Lucy's face reddened when Jiya quipped, "Jeez, are you guys trying to scar the poor kid?"

Wyatt pulled his son onto his lap, and gently blew a raspberry on the little boy's round cheek, causing Jamie to giggle while Lucy stood at his shoulder, smiling affectionately at the two of them. "The three of you look like a family," Jiya blurted out, as Rufus rolled his eyes at her less-than-tactful observation, and when Lucy glanced hesitantly at Wyatt, he only smiled at Jiya, who shot her boyfriend a smug grin.

After everyone had fussed over and enjoyed the chocolate chip cookies, Wyatt caught sight of a yawn that Jamie was trying to hide, and suggested it was time for bed since he had school tomorrow. At the five-year-old's almost immediate protests, his dad said, "Jamie, now," in a firm, quiet voice, and he replied, "Yes, sir. Can Miss Lucy help me, please?" and the other three watched as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

Jiya turned to Wyatt and said in an admiring tone, "Your son has really nice manners, Wyatt. You must be so proud of him." He sensed her unspoken compliment, and appreciated the younger woman's restraint. "Thanks, Jiya, that's nice of you to say." "Well, your little guy is certainly crazy about Lucy," Rufus offered, "And she's really good with him." Wyatt smiled at the couple, "I think so, too."

A few minutes later, Lucy brought a pajama-clad Jamie downstairs to say good night. The little boy fist bumped Rufus and surprisingly, threw his arms around Jiya's neck, "Good night, Miss Jiya." She hugged him tightly in response, wishing him sweet dreams, and looking at Rufus, said, "We better get going, have to get up early tomorrow. Thank you so much for the great dinner, Wyatt, and of course, those awesome cookies," winking at Jamie, who grinned at her.

Wyatt bid the other couple goodbye as he took his son upstairs to his room while Lucy walked Rufus and Jiya to the front door. The two women hugged, and Rufus repeated Jiya's earlier thank you for the nice dinner. As she turned to follow her boyfriend out the door, Jiya leaned in to Lucy and murmured, "Rufus and I are so happy for you, Lucy. You and Wyatt are great together, and that little Jamie is such a cutie."

She smiled slightly in appreciation at her friend's words, truly gratified at the evening's success, but still felt a little down that the weekend was over already and it was just about time for her to leave also. " _At least we have the Christmas Gala to look forward to on Saturday_ ," Lucy thought, unable to suppress a shiver of excitement as she went upstairs to read Jamie a bedtime story before she went home.

The next morning, Wyatt and Bam Bam were standing in line at the base dry cleaners to drop off their dress uniforms for Saturday night. He grunted in surprise when without warning, Bam Bam elbowed him sharply as their C.O.'s administrative assistant, Kelly, approached. Discreetly rubbing his side, he glared at his friend as she drew near, greeting them cheerfully, "Good morning, Master Sergeants, how are you both today?" as her bright blue eyes lingered slightly on Wyatt. "Good morning, Kelly," they responded.

She noticed them holding garment bags and asked both men, "Oh, are you dropping off your dress unis for the gala Saturday night?" but her intent gaze were focused exclusively on Wyatt. "Yep, gotta look our best for all you lovely ladies, right, Wy?" Bam Bam responded when his friend just smiled distantly. "Are you going to be there, Kelly?" Wyatt asked politely, and hissed silently when the other man stepped on his foot ( _Jesus, Baumgardner, what is wrong with you today?_ ).

Kelly brightened and smiling warmly at Wyatt, stepped a little closer to him and confirmed that she would be attending. "Maybe I will see you there," she remarked hopefully. Unfortunately, it was common knowledge around the base to everyone but Wyatt that Kelly, an attractive blonde in her late 20's, had been interested in the young widower for a long time now, but to no avail.

The smile fell from her face when a distracted Wyatt replied, "Sure, maybe," and pulling his phone from his pocket, excused himself, turning slightly away from the other two as he answered, "Hey, sweetheart, what's up?" in a low intimate voice, completely missing the administrative assistant's look of dismayed surprise. By the time he hung up from the brief call with Lucy and looked around, Kelly was gone.

Frowning at Bam Bam, a somewhat pissed-off Wyatt asked, "What is your deal, Bam? First, you nearly bust one of my ribs with your giant bony elbow, then you try to break my foot. What the hell, man?" His friend shook his head, a look of pity on his face. "Wy, you are not a dumb guy, but it's a good thing you have already managed to get your pretty girlfriend to fall in love with you, 'cause, son, you are terrible with women."

At Wyatt's confused expression, Bam Bam sighed, and said, "Seriously, after all this time, how can you not see that Kelly has a thing for you? She's been trying to get you to notice her for years, Wy, and when she finally gets up the nerve to kind of make a move, you start talking all lovey-dovey on the phone with your girlfriend that Kelly apparently didn't know about."

At Wyatt's faintly guilty expression, he relented, "Well, never mind, I suppose this was better than giving her false hope." "You are such an asshole," Wyatt solemnly informed his friend, punching him in the bicep, and chuckled in spite of himself when the other man grinned and said, "Hey, thanks!"

After what felt like a month instead of five days, it was finally Friday afternoon. As soon as school was dismissed, Lucy hurried home to retrieve everything she would need for tomorrow night after Julie had invited Wyatt and Lucy to get dressed at their place since they would be leaving from there on Saturday.

She had modeled her dress for Amy as soon as she got home on Sunday night, and was very satisfied with her sister's admiring reaction. "Damn, Luce, you are gonna give Wyatt a heart attack, you know that, right? You and your guy will be the hottest couple there, and I would love to see the looks you are sure to get from the other women. Half of them will hate you automatically because you're with the gorgeous Wyatt Logan, and the other half will want to be you," she pronounced, much to Lucy's embarrassed delight.

"Will you help with my hair and makeup Saturday night?" she pleaded, and grinned in relief when Amy responded, "Duh, you think I'm gonna miss the chance to help you get ready? From what you've told me, this whole party is kind of like an Army 'prom', right?" and the sisters snickered at the thought. They had been discussing some different hairstyle and makeup ideas when Amy got a gleam in her eyes, and said, "You know what would look perfect with your dress? Grandma's anniversary necklace and earrings."

When their mother had passed away a couple of years ago, she had left her daughters a few pieces of good jewelry they had agreed to share for the time being. Aside from the time Lucy had attended a fancy party with her doctor ex in San Francisco, neither sister had even looked at the jewelry in quite a while. "C'mon, Luce, let's see how it will look," and Lucy had let herself get caught up in her sister's growing excitement.

So Lucy had carefully packed everything the night before: shoes, bag, the barely-there underwear that Julie had talked her into, jewelry, makeup, stuff for her hair, and lastly, the garment bag that held her dress. She loaded it all in her car, and before she went to Wyatt's, stopped off at the Baumgardners' to leave it all there for tomorrow night. The girls were in the back yard with their dad, so Julie helped her carry stuff upstairs to their spare bedroom where the two women would be getting ready.

When Julie asked Lucy if she was looking forward to tomorrow night, she nodded, and admitted, "I really am, and this week has gone so slowly, it's kind of making me crazy. I'm excited to get all dressed up for Wyatt, and can hardly wait to see how he looks in his dress uniform. And this will be a group effort for sure because you helped me pick out an amazing dress, and Amy will be here to do my hair and makeup, and best of all, my escort will be the very handsome Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan. I just want everything to be perfect."

Her friend assured her, "Well, it's going to be a great time. I know you are going to look beautiful, Lucy, and he won't be able to take his eyes off you. Now you better get on over to Wyatt's, and make sure to get your beauty sleep tonight, no sexy times now, because you need to save your energy for tomorrow night's fun," and grinned when a shocked Lucy turned bright red ( _Good lord, the things that come out of this woman's mouth_ ).

Finally, it was Saturday afternoon, and while Lucy went with Julie to get her nails done around noon, Wyatt was packing a small bag for his son. Julie's parents, Bob and Ruth, had gladly volunteered to stay with Jamie and the girls at the Baumgardners all evening, including overnight, so that the four of them could stay at the gala as long as they wanted to. Wyatt really liked and respected the older couple, who had practically adopted the Logans, and they were the closest thing to grandparents that his son would ever have. He was looking forward to introducing Lucy to them.

Lucy had asked Amy to meet them at the Baumgardners around 3:00 since the gala's opening ceremony began at 6:00 sharp, and he and Bam were expected to be there by 5:45. He had no idea exactly how long it would take Lucy and Julie to get ready, but wanted to make sure there would be plenty of time. Just as he finished with Jamie's bag, Wyatt heard Lucy come upstairs, and he turned as she walked into the little boy's room.

Holding her slim hands out for him to examine, she asked, "What do you think?" and while Lucy rarely even wore nail polish, Wyatt had to admit, there was something pretty alluring about the glossy dark red color. "Very sexy, sweetheart," he complimented, and a pleased Lucy wrapped her arms around him and murmured near his ear, "You haven't seen anything yet, Wyatt Logan," and as his heart beat faster in his chest, he managed, "Looking forward to it, Ma'am," and held her close for a long, quiet moment.

It was controlled chaos at Julie and Bam's by the time they arrived. Amy was already upstairs setting out Lucy's makeup, and she had volunteered to fix Julie's hair as well as her sister's. As soon as Wyatt turned off the Jeep, Jamie ran into the house looking for Julie's parents, "Grandpa Bob! Grandma Ruth! Come and meet Miss Lucy! She's my teacher, but Daddy and I love her and Daddy kisses her on the mouth all the time!"

Standing in the front doorway, a red-faced Lucy turned to Wyatt and said, "Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all," and he flashed her a dimpled grin and taking her hand, briefly introduced her to the smiling couple. After exchanging pleasantries, Lucy excused herself, but before she went upstairs, leaned in and whispered in Wyatt's ear, "I will see you soon, Master Sergeant," and he swallowed hard at the promise in her dark eyes.

When Lucy walked into the bedroom, she was touched to see that her ever-efficient sister had already hung up her dress and laid everything out on the bed for her, and was busy working on Julie's hair. Annie and Sadie were sitting on the floor raptly watching Amy deftly swirl their mother's curly blonde hair into an elegant updo before Julie put her dress on. "You didn't tell me your sister was a genius at doing hair," her friend commented as Amy began to coax a few tendrils to curl around Julie's forehead.

There was a knock at the door, and Ruth poked her head in and said, "Julie, I thought maybe you and Lucy would like some privacy while you are getting dressed, so I'm going to take the girls downstairs, all right? C'mon, girls, let's go see what I brought you and Jamie, okay?" and Annie and Sadie happily followed their grandma out of the room.

While Amy put the finishing touches on Julie's hair, Lucy ducked into the bathroom and quickly shedding her clothes, slipped into the minuscule panties and matching strapless bra before sitting on the bed to carefully roll a nude pair of thigh high stockings up her long legs.

"Okay, Luce, Julie is going to do her own makeup while I do yours, and then I want to at least curl your hair before you put your dress on, and oh, don't forget the jewelry," her sister instructed, and Lucy obediently sat in front of the mirror so Amy could work her magic.

Ten minutes later, Lucy looked in the mirror and was thrilled. Her little sister might be a genius with hair, but she was no slouch doing makeup either. The smoky shadow and eyeliner Amy applied, along with a little mascara to her already long lashes made Lucy's eyes look sexy and mysterious. A light coat of foundation to cover Lucy's freckles, some rosy blush for her cheeks, and lipstick that matched her nails completed the look.

"Damn, girl, you are gorgeous," Julie said approvingly, and high-fived Amy before stepping into her own dress. "Lucy, go ahead and put your dress on so I can brush out your hair," and Lucy eagerly reached for the dress. As it settled around her slender frame, Amy moved to zip up the back, and warned, "Now don't sit down to put on your shoes or you will wrinkle."

So Lucy braced her hand on the dresser while her sister helped her slip her heels on, and quickly spritzed on some cologne before Amy carefully brushed her hair into dark glossy waves around her face. Lucy stood in front of the full-length mirror and twirled slowly in a circle, and nervously asked the younger women, "Well? What do you think?" And was gratified by the stunned expressions they wore.

Julie silently whistled while Amy gazed at her in wonder, "Luce, for once, I just don't have the words," as she casually waved away her older sister's fervent thanks. "Don't even mention it. I have had so much fun, I kind of wish I was going. I'm going downstairs now so I won't miss a second of the look on Wyatt's face when he sees you, Lucy."

"Let's get this show on the road," Julie declared, and taking a deep breath, Lucy picked up her wrap and bag from the bed and followed her out of the room. "I'll go first so you can make a big entrance, okay?" her friend asked, and nodding, Lucy shut her eyes and listened as Bam Bam hooted and whistled at his wife before she calmly followed Julie down the steps.

There were so many pieces to the white mess uniform that it took Wyatt and Bam nearly as long to get dressed as the women. Black trousers and a white tux shirt with gold studs and cufflinks over their boxers and white tee shirts, followed by white suspenders, black cummerbund and bow tie (that Ruth helped them with), shiny black shoes and matching socks. The last article they donned was the short, white, waist-length jacket that included white chevrons and their service stripes and finally, the mess chain with buttons.

Once dressed, Wyatt carefully combed his hair, and looking at his reflection in the mirror, inspected his face for any spots his razor might have missed. He caught Bam's smirk in the mirror, and growled, "Shut up," as they went downstairs to wait for the girls. Ruth and Amy complimented both of them, and he grinned when Sadie tugged on his pants leg and whispered, "You look pretty, Uncle Wy."

Julie came downstairs first, apparently not at all embarrassed by her husband's rowdy behavior, and then the rest of the world disappeared for Wyatt as Lucy slowly descended the steps and came to stand in front of him. He thought maybe his heart had stopped beating because at this very second, he wasn't sure he was still actually taking in oxygen. She was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and literally took his breath away.

Her dress was red, a rich, dark ruby red, made from some kind of satin material, and her slim, creamy shoulders rose from the modest cleavage of a heart-shaped neckline. Lucy's waist above the full skirt looked so small he could probably put both his hands around it ( _oh, hell, yes, that was definitely going to happen tonight, numerous times_ ). It ever so fleetingly crossed his mind that whatever Lucy had paid for the dress, it was more than worth it. Her huge dark eyes glowed as she gave him a luminous smile, and he wanted to kiss her sweet red lips so badly at that moment, but he settled for murmuring, "You look beautiful, Lucy."

Lucy softly smiled at the dazed look in Wyatt's dark blue eyes, and was feeling a little bit lightheaded herself. Wyatt Logan in a military dress uniform was every bit as handsome as she had imagined and more, and she knew as long as she lived, she would always remember the way he looked tonight. As they continued to gaze at each other, she and Wyatt gradually became aware of the affectionate grins worn by everyone around them, and they both blushed as they came to their senses.

Julie's mom quickly took some pictures before Bam Bam broke the spell by announcing, "If G.I. Ken and Barbie are done staring at each other, we better move or we're gonna be late," and taking his wife's hand, said, "C'mon, Wy, you can look at Lucy for the rest of the night, so let's go." Wyatt helped Lucy put on a lacy, sheer long-sleeved wrap that matched her dress, and after they quickly kissed Jamie good night, hurried out the door. Wyatt was suddenly glad that he had changed his mind about the gala because he had the feeling this was going to be a night he and Lucy would never forget.

 _A/N: Omigosh, this chapter was just a beast...and they haven't even gotten to the gala yet! Hope the dress lived up to expectations. (I had so much fun with that.) And Wyatt's dress uniform is as accurate as I could make it from my Google research ;) and of course, the whole point of this chapter is the phrase "G.I. Ken and Barbie" cause that's just how Bam Bam rolls, LOL. My deepest appreciation to everyone for their support and encouragement...and reviews! Thanks!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

On the ride over to the base, Lucy was tucked securely against Wyatt in the back seat of the Cadillac sedan that Julie's dad had loaned them for the evening. She relished the firm grip of his large warm hand on hers, and leaning in even closer to him ( _Good lord, this man smells as good as he looks_ ), she murmured, "I had no idea how sexy an Army uniform could be, Master Sergeant Logan," and was pleased to see him redden slightly as a dimpled grin spread slowly across his face.

"Oh, see something you like, sweetheart?" Wyatt murmured, and his blue eyes darkened even further as she very deliberately looked him over before he lowered his mouth to hers. Before their lips could meet, however, they were interrupted by Bam Bam's loud admonition from the driver's seat, "Hey! Ken and Barbie. You better not be making out in the back seat of my father-in-law's Caddy."

Then Julie looked over her shoulder, and with an amused gleam in her green eyes, directed a mock frown at the two of them, before she warned, "And don't you be smudging my girl's lipstick before we even get there, Wyatt Logan." Lucy smothered a grin at her date's disgruntled expression, "Jeez, Mom and Dad, ease off, okay? Damn, I feel sorry for Annie and Sadie when they are old enough to date."

"That will never be a problem," his friend immediately responded matter of factly, "Because they will never be old enough to date," and while a long-suffering Julie rolled her eyes at her husband's audacious declaration, Wyatt just growled, "And quit calling us Ken and Barbie," prompting giggles from the two women.

Bam Bam deftly maneuvered them into the long line of vehicles slowly being admitted at Pendleton's main gate. Julie had explained to Lucy earlier that not only did the guys have to show their military identification, but as part of the base's standard operating procedure, the two of them would be asked to submit their driver's licenses for inspection also.

Pulling up in front of the brightly-lit Joint Reception Center, the two couples exited the sedan, with Bam Bam casually tossing the keys to a waiting private, one of many who would be serving as valets for the evening. "Bam and I actually worked as valets for a couple of the galas before we moved high enough up the ranks to attend," Wyatt informed an interested Lucy, "As I recall, there was always a big group of guys, so it was a lot of fun, plus we got fed a decent supper. Good times, right, Bam?"

"Hell, yes, it was a damn good time," the other man replied, "Probably more fun than getting all dressed up and going inside..." Bam Bam's voice dwindled away and he shrugged sheepishly at the fierce glare his wife shot him. Chuckling, Wyatt took Lucy's hand as they walked up the front steps to join the noisy, chattering throng of gala attendees patiently waiting to secure their table assignments.

As the line moved slowly forward, Lucy openly gazed around her, curious about the place where Wyatt had served for so many years. He and Bam Bam exchanged good-natured greetings and fist bumps with numerous fellow soldiers as they stood waiting, and Lucy gradually became aware that she and Wyatt were the recipients of quite a few inquisitive glances, most of them discreet, well, maybe one or two were a little blatant. She supposed it was only natural that Wyatt's reappearance at the gala with a date after avoiding it since his wife's death nearly five years ago would spark some interest (and probably gossip, too, she thought wryly).

Finally, it was their turn, and as Bam Bam stepped forward to sign in for he and Julie, and about the time Wyatt started to lean in and whisper something in her ear, Lucy happened to notice a very attractive blonde who appeared to be around their age standing just a few feet away beside the open double doors to the ballroom. By now, Lucy was getting accustomed to the random looks they were drawing, but there was nothing random about the faint yearning she thought she glimpsed in the other woman's wide blue eyes as she gazed intently at Wyatt.

That wasn't just idle curiosity she read on the blonde's face, Lucy suddenly realized. Whoever this woman was, she apparently had more than just a casual interest in Wyatt, and as he unexpectedly touched his lips to the curve of Lucy's cheek, she felt almost guilty at the pained expression the unknown woman quickly hid as she watched them. Lucy smiled reassuringly at Wyatt, although she had no idea what he had said. As he turned to sign them in, she chanced a hasty glance at the doorway, but saw only Julie and Bam Bam standing there, waiting on them before proceeding to their table. She made a mental note to ask Julie about the blonde woman later on.

Wyatt signed his and Lucy's names just below Bam's scrawled "David and Julie Baumgardner" on the check in list when it ever-so-briefly crossed his mind that maybe next year he and Lucy would be sharing the same last name ( _whoa, that is a giant leap there, Logan_ ). Mentally shaking his head, he smiled and thanked the woman handing him the slip of paper with their table assignment, and taking Lucy's hand, turned to follow Bam and Julie into the beautifully-decorated ballroom.

Giant swags of fresh greenery entwined with white mini lights and red velvet ribbons festooned the walls and doorways, while each small table for four was adorned with an old-fashioned oil lamp nestled in a ring of fragrant white roses and red carnations. The enormous room was already starting to fill up, and the noise level rose and fell as couples and small groups of people milled around, socializing before locating their tables.

Wyatt's grip on her hand flexed slightly as the two couples came to a stop beside their table, and he inhaled sharply, his nerves thrumming with anticipation, but for what, he wasn't sure. And bless her heart, Lucy stayed close to him, not speaking, just quietly clasping Wyatt's hand tightly in her small one. After a long moment, his relief was so great at the absence of any pain or longing for Jess, that it almost made him dizzy.

Wyatt involuntarily turned his face into her soft neck and just breathed in her delicate perfume for a moment while his anxious heart settled. Placing a comforting hand on his cheek, she whispered, "Wyatt, are you okay?", and he realized with gratitude that he really was, and impulsively pressed a swift kiss on her lips before murmuring "I love you" to her. Luckily, his friends were busy chatting with a couple of his and Bam's fellow T.I.'s, and no one had even noticed anything amiss.

Once the women had removed their wraps and were seated, Wyatt dusted a brief kiss to Lucy's bare shoulder before he and Bam Bam excused themselves to line up for the opening ceremony, each tugging on a pristine pair of white gloves as they walked away. Lucy was looking forward to seeing the ritual that Julie had assured her was very moving and one of her favorite parts of the evening's festivities.

As they waited, Julie pointed out some of the other wives and girlfriends she was personally acquainted with, and it occurred to Lucy she should ask her friend about the mystery blonde she noticed staring at Wyatt earlier. As she was about to do so, the large, glittering chandeliers overhead dimmed three times, signaling that it was now 6:00 and time for the gala to officially start. The crowd grew hushed and finally silent as everyone got to their feet and waited respectfully.

What followed was one of the most inspiring sights that Lucy had ever witnessed. Row after precise row of solemn men and women attired in smart dress uniforms entered, marching in and crisply snapping to attention at the entrance of the base C.O. and his staff accompanied by two flag bearers. Lucy's heart swelled with pride when she managed to locate Wyatt among his fellow soldiers. At the far end of the ballroom was a modest stage where the live band would later set up, and the C.O. slowly proceeded to the podium that had been placed there, a flag bearer on either side of him.

His first words were, "At ease," and as one, the men and women stood at parade rest while he welcomed everyone to the annual event. After a few brief comments, the C.O. finished his remarks and concluded the ceremony with the command, "Dismissed," and the impressive rows of service men and women dissolved. Lucy found she was a little choked up at the display of dedication to their country, and looking at Julie, smiled as her friend delicately wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I always get a little emotional during the opening," she confessed, as Lucy squeezed her hand.

Then from the sea of dress uniforms, their dates appeared, and Lucy caught her breath at the dimpled grin on Wyatt's face that was meant for her alone. The guys sat down, carefully removing their white gloves, and Wyatt immediately took Lucy's hand. She leaned in closely and kissing his cheek, said, "That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen, really impressive. Thank you for bringing me here tonight, Wyatt." Obviously pleased at her compliment, his dark blue eyes shone as he replied, "My pleasure, Ma'am." And then the two couples turned their attention to the dinner being served.

Wyatt wiped his mouth and practically groaned as he set his napkin beside the dinner plate. Just as he had remembered, the four-course meal was delicious, and he had probably eaten too much, although Bam was still working on his second plate. He shook his head fondly at his friend, who always ate like a horse, and never gained weight ( _lucky bastard_ ).

He noticed that Lucy had eaten sparingly ( _his little lightweight_ ), which was probably one of the reasons she was so slender. (Not that he was complaining.) Sweet Lucy had just enough curves in all the right places to suit him, and Wyatt was definitely looking forward to sharing some slow dances with her later on and holding her delectable little body close to his.

Perhaps sensing his thoughts, Lucy suddenly looked at him, a slightly nervous smile on her pretty lips, "What? Do I have something on my face?" and he admitted, "No, Ma'am, I just like looking at my beautiful date," and loved seeing the blush she couldn't control at his words. While they ate, the band had started setting up, and soon began playing a selection of Christmas music. As he sat there with his new love and his best friends, a relaxed Wyatt felt content, and was glad that he had changed his mind about the gala.

By the time they all finished eating and their plates had been cleared away, Lucy noticed that quite a few couples were gradually venturing out on the dance floor. She wasn't much of a dancer, but she was coordinated enough to at least sway back and forth to the music while in Wyatt's arms. As she sighed happily to herself at that delightful thought, Julie nudged her and suggested a quick trip to the ladies room before they started dancing.

Lucy agreed, and after Wyatt politely stood and pulled her chair out, she picked up her small bag and followed the other woman as they leisurely made their way across the congested ballroom. It seemed like Julie knew nearly everyone, and by the time they exited the room, she had been introduced to at least a dozen other women, and Lucy had rapidly gotten used to the somewhat speculative looks bestowed on her when her friend oh-so-casually mentioned that she was dating Wyatt Logan.

Once they were out in the wide hallway, Lucy remembered the blonde from earlier, and pulling Julie to one side, asked, "Hey, while we were getting signed in earlier tonight, I saw a woman with blonde hair who was really giving Wyatt the eye. Any idea who she might be?" and she was faintly dismayed when her friend sighed, and questioned, "Was she pretty? Taller than us? With big blue eyes?"

And when Lucy answered in the affirmative to all three, Julie took a moment to consider her response and replied, "That was probably Kelly. She's the C.O.'s administrative assistant, and the poor thing has been pining for Wy since she got transferred here, which was maybe a year after Jess passed away. Dave says it's common knowledge around the base that she's really stuck on Wy, and he heard that she has been asked out by a lot of different guys, but always turns them down. It's really kind of heartbreaking to think about a person wanting to be with someone so badly, but just refusing to give up even when it's hopeless. You know, like how long would somebody wait in a situation like that? And what's even more depressing is she's actually a very nice person, and as you already noticed, quite pretty."

At the expression on Lucy's face, Julie gently chided, "Lucy, now, for goodness sakes, don't you dare feel guilty. You know if Wy had any interest in Kelly at all, he would have asked her out a long time ago, I mean, think about it, he probably sees her nearly every day. And to my knowledge, he has never even said more than a handful of words to her. But more importantly, and sad as it is to say, her feelings for Wy are on her, so don't feel bad that he's crazy about you, all right?"

Lucy thought for a moment and then nodded ruefully as Julie patted her arm and said, "Atta girl, now let's hurry up so we can get those good-looking men of ours out on the dance floor, okay?" and she grinned approvingly when Lucy brightened and quipped, "You're right, they are good looking," and at the same time, both women looked at each other and finished, "and ours!" before bursting into laughter.

Julie stopped just outside the ladies room to talk with a mom she knew from the girls' play group and told Lucy to go ahead and she'd be in shortly. Pushing open the heavy door, Lucy gave a woman standing in front of the mirrors a shy smile before she found an empty stall at the end of the row. Preoccupied with trying to deal with her very full, heavy skirt in such a narrow space, Lucy was paying scant attention when several women entered the ladies room in mid conversation.

And then she froze when she heard one of the women say, "Did you see that positively gorgeous Wyatt Logan is here tonight? I don't think he's been to a gala since his poor wife died. Oh, my God, he is so hot, and still single, I heard." Then one of her companions chimed in, "Yeah, he's got the dreamiest blue eyes, and dimples, too." ( _Good lord, Julie wasn't kidding–alley cats indeed_.)

The third woman, apparently the voice of reason, pointed out, "Were you two so focused on Wyatt Logan's handsome face that you failed to notice he brought a date tonight? The thin brunette in the red satin dress?" Alley cat number one was not happy with that news, "Aw, really? He's got a girlfriend?" while alley cat number two interrupted, "Do you know if it's serious?" The 'voice of reason' chuckled at her friends' obvious disappointment, "Well, his date's not wearing any ring that I could see, but you have to admit, whoever she is, she's a very lucky woman, if you know what I mean," in a suggestive tone.

A pissed-off Lucy had heard enough. Normally, she tended to avoid confrontations, but this was just _ridiculous_. How dare these strangers talk about her Wyatt like he was nothing more than a pretty face. He was so much more than that, especially to her. It was bad enough to guess that she and Wyatt were being gossiped about, but even worse to overhear it in person.

Lucy finished as quickly as she could, and straightening her skirt and readjusting the bodice, she flushed the toilet, and opening the door, walked to the nearest sink and began washing her trembling hands. She stole a fleeting glance in the mirror, long enough to discern the stunned expressions on the faces of the three women as they seemed to realize who she was.

Slowly drying her hands and then fluffing her hair, she opened her bag and carefully reapplied lipstick before pasting a big smile on her face, and as Lucy moved towards the door, informed the women in a clear voice, "By the way, since you all seem to be so interested, my name is Lucy Preston, and yes, I am proud to be Wyatt Logan's date and girlfriend, and yes, it's very serious, and yes, I am an extremely lucky woman, if you know what I mean. Oh, and have a nice evening." And holding her head high, she walked out of the ladies room, so intent on escaping that she sailed right past a startled Julie.

"Hey, Lucy, c'mon, wait a second, what's wrong?" a concerned Julie took off after her and pulled her to an abrupt halt. "It's nothing, I'm fine," she protested, but her friend wasn't buying it. "Lucy Preston, what's going on? You are white as a sheet and shaking like a leaf, so start talking." Swallowing hard, she looked directly into the other woman's green eyes, and whispered, "Alley cats," and was relieved when Julie instantly knew what she meant.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry I wasn't in there with you for moral support. Are you okay? Those bitches," she muttered, throwing a glare at the door to the ladies room, and at Lucy's tentative nod, escorted her back to their table where the guys were waiting somewhat impatiently. Wyatt took one look at Lucy's pale face and knew something was wrong. Jumping to his feet, he put a hand on her cheek, and asked, "Lucy, sweetheart, what is it? Are you ill? Was it something you ate?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy gave them all a tremulous smile, and assured Wyatt that she was okay. Both men looked at Julie in confusion when she snorted and mumbled what sounded like, "alley cats." Wyatt wasn't convinced, though, and when he worriedly asked Lucy if she wanted to go home, she squared her slight shoulders and repeated firmly that she was fine, and no, she absolutely did not want to go home.

Putting a slim hand on his arm, Lucy implored, "Wyatt, I really am fine, now are you going to ask me to dance, or what?" Against his better judgment, he acquiesced, and led Lucy out on the dance floor where he tenderly drew her closely into his arms. He noticed her face had a little more color to it, although her heart was still beating rapidly against his broad chest. After swaying back and forth for a few minutes, she seemed to relax, so he began whispering all kinds of naughty suggestions against her soft hair, gratified when Lucy blushed hotly and her breathing sped up.

"Wyatt Logan, you stop that right now, or I will find someone else to dance with," she threatened with a gleam in her dark eyes. "Oh, no, you're all mine tonight, sweetheart," he teased, and laughed out loud when she pretended to frown and grumbled, "Promises, promises." They swayed and flirted through several songs before the band took a brief intermission.

Making their way back to the table, Wyatt was relieved that whatever had been bothering Lucy earlier, she was acting normally now. Like nearly everyone around them, he and Bam had shrugged off their jackets and loosened their bow ties once the C.O. had retired for the evening, and the atmosphere in the ballroom suddenly got a lot more laid back. "Now, it's a party," Bam declared happily, and Wyatt grinned affectionately at his friend as he started to tell a funny story about a buddy of theirs.

When intermission was over and the band resumed playing, Bam gallantly asked his wife to dance, and Wyatt smirked as Julie wasted no time taking his hand and tugging him out to the middle of the dance floor. Deciding to take advantage of some time alone with Lucy, Wyatt dragged his chair up beside hers, and putting his arm around his date, pulled her back against him and began placing tiny, soft kisses on her bare shoulder. "You look so beautiful this evening, Miss Preston, and I'm the envy of just about every man here."

Shivering with pleasure, she turned her head and breathed against his lips, "I highly doubt that, but thank you, Wyatt, for the most wonderful evening. Everything was just perfect." When he raised a dark eyebrow at her, she amended her statement slightly. "It really wasn't anything important earlier, I swear. I will tell you all about it when we get home." Deciding to take her at face value, Wyatt changed the subject, "Speaking of home, did you remember that my son is spending the night at Bam and Julie's?" Her dark eyes grew huge as she sat up and turning to face him, she ran her hands lightly up the front of his shirt and in a husky voice, eagerly asked, "How much longer do we have to stay?"

A couple of dances later when Bam and Julie came back to the table, Wyatt asked if they minded if he and Lucy called it a night, offering to take a cab home so they could stay a while longer. Julie looked at her husband, who shrugged, and said, "Your call, babe, " and when the blonde admitted she were ready to leave also, he bragged, "Yep, guess I wore you out," much to Lucy and Wyatt's amusement.

The guys put their jackets back on as the women gathered their things, and Wyatt helped Lucy on with her wrap. Holding hands, the two couples slowly made their way to the exit, exchanging 'good nights' with several people. When they got outside, Wyatt handed a generous tip to the private who brought the sedan around as the others got in.

Once he climbed in the back seat, a drowsy Lucy snuggled up against Wyatt, and sighed when he gently kissed the crown of her head. Wyatt was secretly grateful that Bam was too tired and happy to make any more smart ass "Ken and Barbie" remarks during the quiet ride back to the Baumgardners. Ruth had left a lamp lit in the front room for them, and after Wyatt and Lucy went inside to briefly check on Jamie and promised to come back and pick him up around lunch time tomorrow, they headed home.

As soon as they were inside the front door, Lucy slipped off her heels with a blissful groan and headed up the stairs as Wyatt locked the door and turned off the hall light. When he walked into his bedroom, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Lucy had lit some candles around the room, and was patiently standing beside his bed, still dressed, sans her shoes, with a mysterious smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you," she teased, as Wyatt pulled off his jacket and tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. At his intrigued expression, she confessed, "Under this beautiful red dress, there might be a few tiny matching somethings you may be interested in," and turned her back to him so that he could unzip the dress. She trembled as his large hand swiftly pulled the zipper down to reveal just how little she had been wearing underneath all evening. As soon as Lucy carefully stepped out of the dress, Wyatt pounced on her, sweeping her up in his arms, and laying her on the bed against the pillows, proceeded to show her, more than once, just how great his interest was...

 _A/N: This was so much fun to write, especially the scene in the bathroom with the "alley cats" (you go, fierce Lucy!). I should note that aside from the military uniforms and ranks (thanks, Google!), everything else that happens at Pendleton is just a product of my (probably) over-active imagination. Hope everyone enjoys the gala. My sincere thanks as always for all the favorites, follows, and encouraging reviews for this little (?) story, with a tiny shoutout to guest reviewers Shelly and Emily S. I am truly humbled by all the support. This is a great little fandom :)))_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N #1: And we're back..._

Chapter 21

Wyatt woke gradually the next morning to find a warm, sound-asleep Lucy draped over him, her soft breath whispering across his bare chest. Enjoying the sweet fragrance of her dark wavy hair as it spilled against his neck, and slowly running his hand up and down her delicate naked back, his thoughts drifted to the events of the previous evening, some of which had been delightfully more "eventful" than others ( _Damn, if he had known sooner just how little she had been wearing under that red dress, he definitely would have cut short the gala in a hot minute_ ).

No doubt about it, Lucy's little surprise at bed time had definitely been one of the high points of the whole night, especially in comparison with a couple of potentially tense moments earlier on. Not long after they had arrived, while waiting in the line to sign in, Wyatt had been in the middle of pressing a quick kiss on Lucy's soft cheek when he happened to glance up and was dismayed to see a forlorn Kelly standing by the open double doors into the ballroom, round blue eyes focused right on him and Lucy.

Almost immediately, Bam's words from earlier in the week echoed through his mind, " _...Kelly has a thing for you...she's been trying to get you to notice her for years...she finally gets up the nerve...you start talking on the phone to your girlfriend..._ " and he quickly pushed down his faintly guilty feelings. He really wished his friend had just kept his mouth shut because it was one thing to be hazily aware of the interest the blonde hadn't tried very hard to mask over the past few years, but it was another to have that knowledge smack him right in the face.

Truth be told, his first reaction to meeting Kelly when she transferred to Pendleton and became the C.O.'s administrative assistant was not exactly positive. While the masculine part of his brain noticed that she was very attractive ( _hey, he was celibate, not dead_ ), another (more dominant) part was actually a little put off by her very faint resemblance to Jess, and even though Kelly certainly couldn't help being a pretty blonde with big blue eyes, Wyatt had, unfortunately for the young woman, almost immediately decided he had no interest in her.

And contrary to public opinion around the base, as the months and weeks went by, her intentions towards Wyatt were painfully obvious to him. Maybe he should have been straight with her long ago, but he had no desire to hurt her just because she happened to look a little bit like his deceased wife, so he had pretended not to notice Kelly's less-than-subtle attempts to attract his attention. In hindsight, it had probably not been the wisest decision to ignore the situation and hope she would just get the hint and move on. Because in spite of his efforts to spare the blonde's feelings, not only had he probably upset her on Monday just by talking on the phone to Lucy, here he was in her face with his very pretty new girlfriend, and judging by Kelly's devastated expression, any hope that she had been hanging on to had just been blown to hell and back. And Wyatt did feel bad about that, because, Jesus, he wasn't a complete asshole.

And then the experience of walking into the noisy, crowded ballroom itself was initially overwhelming. He had blinked hard and for the length of a heartbeat, it was five years ago, and it was Jess' hand he was holding tightly to, precisely what he had been apprehensive about in the days leading up to the gala. Then Lucy's slim fingers had trembled slightly in his, and just like that, his heart rate and breathing started to even out. Wyatt was so grateful for Lucy's steadfast presence beside him that he had actually turned his face against her neck and breathed in deeply for a moment. He marveled at (and greatly appreciated) her ability to calm him, somehow knowing just what he needed in that instant.

Participating in the traditional opening ceremony, however, was just as thrilling as he had remembered. Being part of something bigger than himself was one of the things he loved about life in the military, and he was so proud to be a service member. But in the end, the best part of his evening had been watching his date. (In fact, he could hardly take his eyes off her.) However, unlike with poor Kelly, Wyatt had been very attracted to Lucy Preston from the first time he met her, even as he initially fought that attraction. And that was before he had even gotten to know her as a person.

To him, she was always so beautiful inside and out, but tonight, he didn't even have the words. She just radiated happiness, dark eyes glowing, smiling at him and giggling with Julie ( _no good can come from those two being thick as thieves_ ), and good Lord, that dress. She looked like a naughty angel in all that red satin. While he knew by now that pale pink was her personal favorite color, Wyatt decided that red was his new favorite color on her. He made a mental note that Santa needed to leave some sexy red lingerie under the tree for his sweet Lucy.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait to be on the dance floor with her slender body held as closely to his as they dared ( _"without being asked to leave," he smirked to himself_ ). When they had finished eating and the dancing started, Lucy had turned to him with a shy, expectant smile, but before he could ask her to dance, Julie has suggested the two women visit the ladies room first. Half-shrugging, Lucy had bent down and given him a quick, apologetic kiss before following her friend across the ballroom and out into the hall.

So he and Bam had passed the time talking about football, Christmas plans, and some of their fellow soldiers. Five minutes, though, turned into ten, and Wyatt was beginning to get a little concerned that something was wrong. By the time it had been almost fifteen minutes since Lucy and Julie left the table, Wyatt was trying not to panic. Then Bam joked, "You can quit worrying, Ken, 'cause here comes your Barbie. Probably just found someone to talk to in the ladies room."

He could tell as soon as he saw Lucy that something was wrong. Her face was absolutely colorless except for her red lips, and it couldn't be a good thing that Julie had her arm protectively around Lucy's bare shoulders. As soon as the two drew near, Wyatt jumped up and putting his hand on one of her pale cheeks, anxiously asked, "Lucy, sweetheart, what is it? Are you ill? Was it something you ate?"

Even though she quickly assured him that she was okay, Wyatt wasn't convinced. What could have happened in just fifteen minutes? And did Julie just cough out the words "alley cats"? What the hell did that mean? He shot Bam a quick glance, but his friend just shrugged in confusion. Taking both of Lucy's hands, he leaned in and asked her if she wanted to leave, but pasting a shaky smile on her face, she put a hand on his arm and insisted that she absolutely did not want to go home.

Then, Lucy had cajoled him into a dance, and unable to resist the pleading look in those big dark eyes, he consented, and to his relief, as Wyatt held her closely and they swayed back and forth, she had gradually seemed to relax. Emboldened by her nearness, he had started whispering in her ear all the interesting things he'd like to do to her when they went home, and delighted in the warm blush gracing her cheeks. And since Wyatt prided himself on keeping his promises, not only had he completed his self-imposed "mission" last night, there might have been a few extra duties he'd been more than happy to see to personally. Yes, it had definitely been an evening to remember.

Maybe some breakfast in bed would encourage Lucy to share what had happened at the gala to upset her, he mused. Wyatt slowly pulled his arm from beneath her, holding his breath as she started to stir, and exhaled in relief when she curled around his pillow and remained asleep. He quickly threw on flannel pants and a tee shirt, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Standing at the counter a short while later whisking the pancake batter, he was faintly startled when two slim arms encircled his chest and hugged him gently. "Good morning," Lucy murmured in a husky voice as she rubbed her cheek against his back like a sleepy kitten, "Oh, are you making pancakes?" she asked hopefully, "Can we have bacon, too, please?"

Wordlessly, Wyatt turned and gathering her snugly in his arms, rested his chin on her bare shoulder where the neck of his tee shirt she was wearing had slipped down. He smirked when she squirmed away from his scruffy chin where it touched her skin, "Wyatt, stop, that tickles," so of course he kept going until she managed to squeeze her fingers in between her shoulder and his mouth. Lucy laughed when he instinctively nipped at her fingers, and it suddenly occurred to Wyatt that he wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. He stilled at the revelation, and when Lucy looked at him quizzically, he merely smiled, giving her a half shrug and a swift kiss before turning back around to the counter and tried to focus on the pancakes. Wyatt took a deep breath and asked Lucy if she would set the table, slightly preoccupied with the path his thoughts were taking him.

He waited until they were nearly finished eating before asking her about last night. Lucy's eyes widened at the question, and he was intrigued to see a tell-tale blush heat her face as she denied that anything had happened ( _his Lucy was such a terrible liar_ ). Well-trained in interrogation techniques, he waited patiently as a guilty-looking Lucy began to stammer and gesture until finally, she threw her napkin down and grudgingly confessed, "Okay, fine, there might have been a very brief incident, well, not even an incident really, just a moment, I guess, in the ladies restroom that I might have been a part of," and when Wyatt merely cocked a dark eyebrow in her direction, she caved and blurted out the whole story ( _yep, he was still a master of interrogation_ ).

She looked so distraught, and he really tried, but couldn't contain his amusement at the thought of his sweet Lucy fiercely defending him to a bunch of catty gossips who obviously had way too much time on their hands and likely too much to drink (he had actually been afraid that maybe some drunk asshat had hit on her and she hadn't wanted him to know). Greatly relieved it wasn't that, he reached over and taking her small hand in his much larger one, asked, "So, let me get this straight. You were in the ladies room and overheard some women talking about me? About us? And then what? You told them off? And where was Julie? Because a cat fight would be right up her alley. Lucy, I think it's adorable that you want to defend my honor, so to speak, but, sweetheart, it's not necessary. Let people talk, I really don't care," and bit back a grin at her mutinous expression.

"But Wyatt, I do care. I mean, you wouldn't have even been at the gala to be talked about if it weren't for me. Those women just kept going on about how 'hot' you are, and were you still single, and your dimples, and did you have a girlfriend, and your 'dreamy' blue eyes, and I guess it made me angry that these women, these strangers who don't even know you, were just reducing you to a, I don't know, a piece of meat or eye candy or something," she answered rather crossly.

And at that last declaration, Wyatt's usually iron-clad self control cracked, and he couldn't contain the snort that escaped. Unfortunately, the more amused he felt, the madder Lucy got, until finally, she jerked her hand out of his and pronounced with wounded dignity, "I fail to see the humor in any of this, and maybe I should be going home now," and was half way up the steps before Wyatt could even react ( _aw, hell, she'd been serious_ ). He raced upstairs and down the hall to his bedroom just as Lucy was starting to remove his tee shirt, and sweeping her into his arms in spite of her (admittedly weak) protests, carefully laid Lucy on the bed and curling up beside her, put his chin on her shoulder and an arm over her waist.

Staring straight up at the ceiling, Lucy sighed, and murmured sadly, "I don't want to fight with you, Wyatt. Just let me go home." Running a finger down the soft curve of her cheek, he quietly apologized, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Lucy, please don't go. I love it that you are so protective, and I do appreciate you defending me. It's been so long since anyone cared enough to do that, I guess I just didn't take you seriously," and she turned her head and gazed into his eyes as he went on, "Honestly, this isn't the first time I have been the subject of gossip before, it went on for quite a while after Jess died, and it probably won't be the last, and that just doesn't bother me. And while I do love and appreciate that you care, I'm afraid that I'm still not really sure why this upset you so much, sweetheart."

Looking at him intently, she considered his words for a long moment before responding, "Wyatt, do you remember the day we met?" At his quick nod, Lucy said wistfully, "I recall looking up at you, and you nearly took my breath away because my first reaction was that you were one of the best-looking guys I had ever met, quite possibly, the best looking. Tall with dark hair and blue eyes, well-built, a deep voice, those dimples, likely around my own age, not married, I mean, my God, you are just the complete package. And then I inadvertently pissed you off, and I remember going home and telling Amy that I had met this incredibly handsome man and acted like a complete idiot." Wyatt smiled fondly at her heartfelt confession.

"I knew instantly by the expression on your face that I had messed up the second those prissy words left my mouth, and I desperately wanted to take them back. During the weeks between meeting you that first time and the open house at school, I tried not to, but I did think about you a lot, and kept hoping for an opportunity to apologize and maybe get to know you a little better. Of course, in the back of my mind, as appealing as your many fine physical attributes are, I knew there was certainly the possibility that you might turn out to be a real jerk, because I have learned over the years that often a guy who looks like you isn't very interested in someone like me."

"Thank heaven for your son, because he has been quite the little matchmaker, if you stop and think about it. If he hadn't asked me to marry you, and you hadn't come to the school to pick him up, and impulsively asked me over for dinner that night, I may not have gotten a chance to know the real you, the Wyatt Logan I fell in love with. Because that guy is smart, and funny, and loving, and gentle, and none of that has anything to do with being 'hot' or having dimples. Don't get me wrong, I am extremely attracted to you physically, but emotionally and intellectually, you are everything I could ever want in a man. And that's why I was so upset with those women and couldn't just walk away. You are so much more to me than your outward appearance, Wyatt, because I'm in love with all of you, not just the outer shell that other people see," and Lucy's voice trailed off in embarrassment that perhaps she wasn't explaining herself very well.

A suddenly emotional Wyatt swallowed hard at the lump in his throat from Lucy's sincere explanation, and managed, "Damn, Lucy, you make me sound perfect," and she smiled softly and teased, "No, Wyatt Logan, you are definitely not perfect. But you are perfect for me," and at that, he leaned in and kissed her thoroughly before resting his forehead on hers and admitting, "First of all, if by 'someone like me,' you meant intelligent, kind, and so beautiful you make my heart stop sometimes, then okay. And Lucy, you can be sure that aside from Jess, no other woman has ever known and loved me as well as you. I love you so much and was wrong to dismiss your feelings, and I'm really sorry. It's actually very sweet that you would take on the world for me, Lucy," and when she laid her head over his still rapidly-beating heart, he wondered fleetingly if she could tell that it beat so strongly for her and Jamie, the two people he loved more than anyone.

They must have dozed off because the next thing Lucy was aware of was Wyatt's warm lips tenderly pressing delicate little kisses all over her face and neck before descending firmly on her mouth. She hummed appreciatively and shivered as he settled his weight over her and held him closely as he touched her with loving hands, and her heart was full to nearly bursting at the depths of her feelings for this man. And here in the hushed quiet of his bedroom, everything else faded away as Lucy proceeded to show him just how much he meant to her.

The next time Wyatt opened his eyes, it was after 10:00, and he was alone in bed. Through the partially-open bathroom door, he heard the shower running, but before he could even think of joining Lucy, she turned the water off, so he laid there and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. A couple minutes later, she walked out wearing just a towel with her hair pulled up in a careless knot, and Wyatt hastily closed his eyes. "Quit playing possum, I know you're awake," she admonished cheerfully as she started getting dressed. "Must be your school teacher instincts," he grumbled, sitting up in bed, even as his interested gaze avidly watched her every move.

"Hey, Wyatt, what time are we picking up Jamie?" Lucy asked thoughtfully. "I guess around lunchtime," he shrugged, and his face brightened when she suggested that if Julie and Bam Bam could keep Jamie for a couple extra hours, maybe they could do some Christmas shopping this afternoon. "That's actually a pretty good idea since I haven't bought much for Jamie yet. Let me text Julie and ask." While he tapped out their request, Lucy finished dressing and started picking up all the little scraps of red satin lingerie that Wyatt had so eagerly removed last night that were scattered around the room.

Looking up from his phone, he smirked, and almost too casually suggested, "Maybe you could leave those little somethings here, you know, in case you don't pack enough underwear the next time you spend the night," and his phone chimed with a new text alert before Lucy could come up with a smart-ass reply. "I think the phone is practically glued to her hand," he joked, and looked faintly puzzled when he read the message. "She wants to know if ' _X-mas shopping_ ' is code for ' _sexy_ ' time," and Wyatt laughed when Lucy blushed. "Oh, wait, she just sent another text, ' _Never mind, just bring pizza for supper, and we'll call it square_ '" and they grinned at each other.

"So, we have all afternoon?" Lucy asked, dark eyes gleaming, and squealed when Wyatt jumped up from the bed and grabbed her around the waist and breathed near her ear, "Yes, Ma'am, and if we don't spend all afternoon at Toys R Us, we can come back here before we go pick up the pizzas," and frowned when she swiftly pulled away from him and headed for the doorway. She laughed at the petulant expression he wore, and over her shoulder, scolded, "Quit wasting time then, hurry up and get ready to go while I clean up the breakfast dishes. Remember, the sooner we get our shopping done, the more time we will have alone together when we get back," she promised, and that was enough for Wyatt. In record time, he showered and dressed, and was downstairs just as Lucy finished cleaning up. "That was fast," she said admiringly, and snickered when he responded with a leer, "Guess I just needed the proper motivation," and pressed a swift kiss to her smiling mouth.

A half hour later, they were wandering around Toys R Us hand in hand, consulting the list on her phone that Lucy had prepared in the car. Wyatt had explained that since the Christmas Jamie was two and a half, he had purchased the really fun presents to be labeled as being from Santa, and then the more practical things like books and puzzles were gifts from Daddy. "There's just such a small window for all the neat Santa Claus stuff because once a kid is old enough to really understand who Santa is, say around age three maybe, they usually figure out the truth by the age of seven or eight or even sooner. Truthfully, I half expected one of his classmates who possibly had an older sibling to ruin it for Jamie, but so far I think he still believes," and she agreed.

"I think you're such a good Daddy," Lucy praised, "and your son is lucky to have you," and right there in the middle of the store, Wyatt just had to kiss her. "Wyatt," she chided breathlessly, "Quit that, there are little kids around. Now, please go get a cart, okay?" as he grinned at her shamelessly, "Yes, Ma'am." He obediently snagged a shopping cart from the front of the store and went looking for Lucy. He found her in the third aisle he checked, standing in front of a display of tiny infant clothing, gently running her finger over a pale pink sleeper while wearing a slightly dreamy expression. Wyatt was very familiar with that particular look on a woman's face because Jess had worn it for months before she conceived Jamie. While it was still very early in their relationship, he actually wasn't all that concerned his girlfriend might be getting "baby fever." Of course it was definitely way too soon, but he couldn't say he would be all that upset if Lucy accidentally got pregnant. But, he reasoned, that was a discussion best left for another day, because right now, they had some Christmas shopping to do.

They were standing in the Lego aisle looking at the multitude of choices when Lucy cleared her throat, and asked hesitantly, "Wyatt? Would it be all right if I got Jamie a couple of Christmas gifts?" Wyatt was faintly surprised, but recovered quickly. "Of course, Lucy," he answered warmly, "Jamie would love that," and she beamed up at him and said, "Well, I was thinking of maybe one or two games and some books, if that's okay," and they headed to the game aisle, where Lucy selected _Connect 4_ and _Hungry, Hungry Hippos_ , and Wyatt picked up _Operation_. "I loved this game when I was a kid," he shyly confided, "Three games should be enough, I think, do you want to look at books now?" And they happily spent several minutes choosing some Dr. Seuss and Berenstain Bears books to add to the little boy's growing collection.

"Well, that takes care of the presents from Daddy and Miss Lucy, let's check out some stuff from Santa," and before they returned to the Lego aisle, Wyatt found a good-size Hot Wheels race track set and a twelve-pack of cars that he thought his son would enjoy. Narrowing down the Lego gift choices was a bit tougher just because of the sheer multitude of sets. Finally, Wyatt decided on three large Lego _'City'_ sets, and on their way to the checkout, Lucy spied a soft Spiderman plush and impulsively set it on top of her pile of books and games. Wyatt didn't say anything, just lifted a dark eyebrow, when she casually shrugged, "Maybe he would like to sleep with this," and he nodded approvingly. Since it was a Sunday two weeks before the holidays, the checkout lines were fairly long, but the couple easily passed the time making tentative plans for Christmas weekend.

By the time they got back to Wyatt's and hauled all the big orange Toys R Us bags upstairs to be hidden in the back of his closet, there really wasn't enough time to do anything but call in an order to Galelli's and go get the pizzas. Lucy could tell Wyatt was a little disappointed, but they had so much fun shopping for Jamie's Christmas presents, she really didn't mind. All told, it had been an incredible weekend so far, and once they picked up the pizzas and headed to the Baumgardners' house, she could tell that Wyatt was eager to see his son. Lucy had missed the little guy, too, and she was always happy to see Sadie and Annie.

As they pulled in the driveway, the front door opened, and Jamie and the girls spilled out over the doorway, obviously watching for them and excited by their arrival. When Lucy opened the car door, Jamie threw himself at her, and hugging her around the neck, exclaimed, "Miss Lucy! You and Daddy are finally here," and she kissed his flushed round cheek and smiled when Wyatt gently put his hand on his son's back and said, "Hey, buddy, we really missed you," before getting out of the Jeep and retrieving the pizza boxes from the back seat. Jamie finally let go of Lucy when a neglected Sadie started shrieking as Annie put her hands over her ears and rolled her green eyes in a manner nearly identical to that of her mother.

Lucy laughed and hastily bent down to pick up Sadie, who promptly put her arms around Lucy's neck and began chattering in her ear. "Miss Lucy, we gots a tree with pwetty lights, you wanna see it, hmmm?" and looking over at a grinning Wyatt, who was busy trying not to drop the pizza boxes and listen to both Jamie and Annie tell him all about their day, Lucy was filled with such contentment and gratitude, knowing there was no place she'd rather be at this very moment than right here with Wyatt and Jamie, and their friends, all of whom had welcomed her into their lives. And she had a good feeling that Wyatt had been right earlier, because they were already making some amazing memories this Christmas.

 _A/N #2: So sorry for the long hiatus (a month, maybe?), and hope this was worth the wait. I'm already working on Ch. 22, and also writing some on the next chapter of "Aftershock." So many ideas, so little time, LOL :) I want to again express my sincere gratitude for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows for this story and my other fics. It is such a pleasure to write for the Timeless fandom. Thanks so much :))_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The following Friday at lunch time, Lucy was patiently waiting in the teachers' lounge for Rufus when her phone chimed with a text from Wyatt.

 _Hey, sweetheart, I need to do a little Xmas shopping after work today. Would it be ok if Jamie went home with you for a few hours and then I can stop and pick you both up after I'm done?_

 _Sure, that's fine...who ya shopping for? ;)_

 _Nope, it's a surprise. Gotta go. Thx, love you._

 _Welcome, have fun, love you too :)_

"Hey, Lucy, sorry I'm late," a clearly distracted Rufus murmured as he sat down. She looked up from her phone as he carefully set a tablet on the table in front of him. "Can I show you something?" her friend asked hesitantly. "Of course," Lucy responded, as he rapidly tapped on the I-pad before turning the screen to show her a whole page of beautiful diamond rings. Beautiful diamond _engagement_ rings. Lucy's eyes widened, and as Rufus was eagerly pointing out some different styles, she pushed away a fleeting pang of envy, and pasted an encouraging smile on her face.

"Oh, Rufus," she managed cheerfully, "They're all just gorgeous, and I'm so thrilled for both of you." And she really meant it. Lucy truly was happy for her good friends. However, if she were being perfectly honest with herself, she guessed her conflicted feelings might stem from the fact that no man had ever asked her to marry him, be his bride, his wife, plan a wedding and a life together. (She certainly didn't consider her ex-boyfriend's half-hearted, clinical, presumptuous comment about being a doctor's wife while she was breaking up with him an actual marriage proposal.) And the longer she sat there admiring the ring Rufus finally decided on (a 3/4 carat round-cut solitaire set in white gold), the more intense the yearning in her heart for a "happily ever after" with Wyatt grew.

In her head, Lucy knew that she and Wyatt were getting along really well, and had been steadily building a loving, solid relationship over the past few months. Granted, they were already sleeping together ( _she definitely had no complaints there_ ) and had been exchanging "I love you's" on a daily basis for weeks now. Even so, it was absolutely much too early to be thinking about marriage proposals, she told her heart sternly, resolutely willing herself to focus on her friend's wonderful news. "You know, Lucy, I get that the whole 'my girlfriend and I got engaged at Christmas' deal is a cliche, but Jiya and I have been dating for over a year now, and I just woke up one morning last week and knew it was time. Does that sound crazy?" Rufus asked her anxiously.

Lucy smiled and gently patted his hand, "Not at all, you guys are great together, and I don't think it's a cliche at all," she responded. Bolstered by her reassurance, he began discussing different ways to "pop" the question, and the more outrageous he got, the more Lucy giggled, until she was carefully wiping tears away from the corners of her eyes. "Rufus! Stop it," she breathlessly scolded, "You're making my mascara run." All too soon, the bell rang, and as they stood up to return to class, Lucy hugged Rufus and fondly wished him luck. "Thanks, Lucy, you're a good friend," he replied with a big smile before hurrying back to the technology lab.

Lucy sighed as she watched him leave, and not for the first time, thought Jiya was a lucky woman. She consoled herself that at least it was finally Friday, and best of all, Christmas vacation started next week. Re-reading Wyatt's text got her to thinking about her own shopping ( _my gosh, I can't believe Christmas is next weekend_ ), and although she had already ordered a couple things online for Wyatt, she still wanted to pick up some other stuff for him and possibly get one last gift for Amy. Maybe she would text Jiya and see if she had a couple hours some time over the weekend to go to the mall with her. She loved shopping with Julie, but sometimes it wasn't easy for her friend to get away because she always had Annie and Sadie to consider, so Lucy decided she would try Jiya first and quickly sent her a text.

Wyatt sat in the mall parking lot, absently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and checking his phone every so often. After Lucy had gone home Sunday night, he had texted Amy to see if she had any free time to help him do his Christmas shopping for Lucy, and he was glad that she had agreed to meet him late this afternoon. Wyatt had already done some research online, and had several gifts in mind, but decided to ask for some input from her sister since this would be his and Lucy's first Christmas together, and he was determined to make the holiday special and memorable.

Lost in thought, he was startled at the rap on his window. Looking up at Amy Preston's amused face, he had a feeling he'd seen Lucy wear that very same expression before. _"The next couple hours should be an experience because there was just something about the Preston sisters,_ " he thought wryly. After exchanging a quick hug, they decided to start at Barnes and Noble after Amy confirmed her big sister adored books, and when Wyatt mentioned that he and Lucy had visited Old San Diego not long ago, the younger woman's face lit up.

"How about a book on the history of San Diego, or something like that?" she suggested, and after some searching, Wyatt was especially pleased when they eventually found a hardcover chronicle of the "Gaslamp Quarter" area where he and Lucy had eaten lunch that day. He grinned triumphantly when Amy high-fived him and swore that Lucy would love the book, pointing out that not only was the book about history, her favorite subject, but also the gift would be personally meaningful because she and Wyatt had actually visited there, and that idea really appealed to him.

"Where to next?" Amy asked as they made their way out of the book store and into the mall, and Wyatt could tell she was trying to suppress her amusement when after a long pause, he cleared his throat and admitted quietly, "Uh, well, I want to get Lucy some nice lingerie. Nothing too revealing, though, because your sister is a beautiful, classy woman," and Amy's teasing expression softened into a wistful smile. "You're a good guy, Wyatt Logan, and my sister is a lucky woman." He blushed and shrugged, begging to differ, "I'm the lucky one," and they grinned at each other when she instantly agreed, "Damn right you are." A short while later, they were looking through the racks at a crowded Victoria's Secret. Wyatt had never actually been inside the store before, and he was slightly uncomfortable at the number of suddenly interested looks being directed his way.

"Amy, can we please make this quick?" he requested in a low tone, doing his best not to make eye contact with one rather obvious fellow shopper. Taking pity on his palpable discomfort, Amy asked, "Okay, first of all, I need to know, who are you buying this for?" and at his confused expression, shook her head and clarified, "Look, I'm young, but not a virgin, and good Lord, please don't tell my sister I said that, but I think it's pretty much common knowledge that guys like to see sensual, barely-there lingerie on their wives and girlfriends. The thing is, though, the sexy stuff usually isn't very comfortable to sleep in. So, bottom line, are we looking for you or her?" and she smiled and nodded approvingly at him when he responded, "Both." "Okay, great, what color?" and grinned knowingly when Wyatt immediately answered emphatically, "Red. Um, for me, I guess." "That red dress for the gala really did it for you, didn't it?" she teased kindly, and Wyatt knew better than to try and deny it.

They found a dark red satin slip with lace trim in Lucy's size and a matching kimono that Wyatt liked very much, having no trouble at all picturing her in the set ( _and then removing it as quickly as possible, yes, please_ ). Amy also suggested a pair of cotton sleep pants and a matching tee shirt in a pale pink design that she thought Lucy would really like. He readily concurred, and after paying for everything and having it gift wrapped, they exited the store, much to Wyatt's immense relief. "Are we all done or looking for something else?" Amy asked when Wyatt glanced at his phone to see a text from Lucy asking if it was all right to take Jamie to McDonalds and Target. Hastily texting his consent, Wyatt told Amy there was one more gift he wanted to pick up, and offered to buy Amy some supper afterwards for helping him shop. "That's really sweet of you, but I actually have late dinner plans around 8:00 this evening, but I could go for some Starbucks after we're done, if that's okay with you?" "Sounds like a plan," Wyatt easily agreed, and putting his hand under her elbow, he and Amy laughed and chatted casually as they made their way through the bustling crowds of holiday shoppers to a store located close to the other end of the mall.

When Amy realized their destination, her blue eyes widened dramatically, and she came to a dead stop a few feet away from the entrance. "Wyatt Logan, why are we at Jared's Galleria of Jewelry?" she demanded. "Whoa, take it easy, Miss Preston, it's not what you think," he chuckled, before reminding her, "Your sister and I have only been dating a couple months, you know," but his amusement faded away as she looked searchingly into his eyes, and taking his hand, wordlessly led him over to a vacant bench where they sat down. "What? Amy, what is it?" Wyatt slowly asked.

"Wyatt, you should know that I have already had pretty much this same conversation with my sister, and I will tell you what I told her. That first night she slept over at your place, she was worried that it was too soon, that maybe you guys were rushing into something that neither of you were ready for. And my response to her was that if it feels right for the two of you, then the length of time doesn't matter. I'm not saying that we should go in there right now and look at engagement rings. That's not my point. But if you have these strong feelings for Lucy, and you're not acting on them because you have it in your head that 'X' number of days have to pass by first, then in my opinion, you're just wasting part of the rest of your lives together."

The noise and chaos of everything around them quieted to a muted roar as a stunned Wyatt stared at Amy. The young woman returned his gaze calmly while he mulled over what she had just confided, and after a few minutes, he took her hand and squeezed it, saying admiringly, "How did someone as young as you are get to be so smart about people?" and laughed when she winked and pertly replied, "Oh, I can't tell you, it would ruin the magic." "Amy Preston, you are a force of nature, just like your sister," and when she nodded proudly in agreement, he urged, "C'mon, then, let's go inside so I can show you the 'not an engagement ring' piece of jewelry I was thinking about getting Lucy," and she promptly acquiesced.

Wyatt was relieved the discreet, experienced saleswoman did not instantly assume they were a couple, merely inquiring if there was something she could show them, and at his request, led them to a long, beautifully-lit display case of necklaces. He had considered getting Lucy a locket, but when browsing through the store's web site, had found something he liked even better. Spotting the one he wanted, he asked the saleswoman if they could see it, and when she removed the necklace from the case and gently draped it around a crushed velvet display form, Wyatt heard Amy's soft gasp and knew she liked it as much as he did. "What do you think?" he asked nervously, and sighed in relief at her overwhelming response. "It's perfect," she declared, "Romantic and personal. Lucy will absolutely love it. Well done, Master Sergeant Logan."

As the saleswoman efficiently gift wrapped the necklace, Wyatt turned to Amy and said gratefully, "I can't thank you enough, Amy, for helping me with Lucy's Christmas gifts. You ready to hit Starbucks?" and chuckled when she declared fervently, "Oh, yeah, a large caramel macchiato sounds awesome right about now." A few minutes later, they were seated at a small table, and Amy was enthusiastically enjoying her "reward" while Wyatt sipped a cup of his favorite coffee. They were discussing the gala when Wyatt jokingly mentioned Lucy's little bathroom "dustup," and he was somewhat puzzled when Amy didn't laugh in response, and barely half smiled. "What? I thought it was sweet, of course definitely unnecessary, but kind of sweet, that your sister was defending my so-called honor. Am I missing something here?" he asked cautiously.

Amy sighed, and putting a hand on his arm, said solemnly, "Wyatt, I know that you and my sister are getting serious about each other, all kidding about engagement rings aside, and I couldn't be more thrilled because I've never, ever seen her this happy, and believe me, there's no one who deserves it more, especially after her last dud of a relationship. Now, I fully take credit for persuading her to move to San Diego, but you and your little boy have completely changed Lucy's life. But here's the thing you need to be aware of if you aren't already. Even though she is a fairly quiet person, Lucy is, and can be, fiercely protective of those people she loves. No matter how intimidated or reluctant she might be, when my big sister feels that strongly, she just steps up. I've seen it on several occasions, and it's one of the things I love best about her."

"For example, one of my earliest, clearest memories of Lucy is when I was five years old and had just started kindergarten. She was in the seventh grade, and walked me to and from school every day, and a couple blocks away from our place was a house where this enormous Great Dane lived. Well, as you can imagine, that dog was easily twice my size, and I was deathly afraid of it. One afternoon, just as we were walking past that particular house, the dog happened to be in the front yard and rushed at the fence and started barking like crazy. Well, I just completely lost it and started screaming in terror. Lucy picked me up and somehow got me home, and once I got calmed down, she left me with our next-door neighbor and was gone for about ten minutes. I found out years later that she had gone back to that house, marched right up to the front door, and proceeded to rip the owner a new one for not controlling his dog. Wyatt, she was only twelve, and maybe weighed 100 pounds soaking wet, and hell, I'm sure the freakin' Great Dane was heavier than she was. But Lucy didn't hesitate for a second because she was trying to protect me and that made her fearless."

"So, long story short, if Lucy Preston loves you, you can fully expect that she will be your strongest, most ardent defender, and I really hope you can truly appreciate that part of her personality. I have to confess that I've known Lucy's feelings towards you for weeks, but if my sister was willing to take on several drunk women at the gala on your behalf, now you can be sure as well that she already loves you very much. Listen, I may be seven years younger than Lucy, but since Mom and Dad passed away, she is the only family I have left, and I have to look out for her best interests, you know?" At Wyatt's somber nod, she concluded, "Okay, one last thing, and then I'll shut up, I swear. This probably hasn't occurred to you, but Lucy's deepening feelings for you, plus the fact that she already trusts in you completely, make her extremely vulnerable, and frankly, means that she has given you the power to wreck her if for some reason you two don't work out, so I beg you to please be careful with my sister's love and trust. Can you promise me that?" Amy stared at Wyatt expectantly.

Once again, Amy Preston had stunned Wyatt. Gazing into her serious and faintly apprehensive blue eyes, Wyatt gently patted her hand and assured her that he loved Lucy very much, and on his honor, would do his very best not to ever hurt her. After searching his face intently for a long moment, Amy gave him a beautiful smile, "I believe you, Wyatt Logan," before checking the time on her phone and saying, "Oh, hey, I really need to get going or I'm gonna be late. Thanks a bunch for the drink, Wyatt." "You're welcome, and thanks again, Amy, I really appreciate your help," and he tried not to wince when she hugged him tightly and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving. " _Force of nature, indeed_ ," thought Wyatt affectionately as he watched her go. Glancing at his phone, Wyatt decided he had enough time to take his purchases back to his place and hide everything before going to pick up Lucy and Jamie.

It was a good thing Wyatt had dropped off his son's spare booster seat for her car, Lucy mused as they left school. Fortunately, she had deliberately waited until the dismissal bell rang before telling the little boy he was going home with her, because Jamie got pretty excited at the unexpected change in his daily routine, and she had trouble getting him to sit still long enough to fasten his seatbelt, he was bouncing so hard. "Miss Lucy, what are we gonna do until Daddy picks us up?" he asked eagerly. "Well, if it's okay with you, I was thinking maybe we could go to McDonalds to get a bite to eat and then look around Target for a Christmas present for your dad. What do you think?" The little boy's big blue eyes widened in delight, "Really, Miss Lucy? Can I get a Happy Meal?" and she chuckled when he pumped his small fist and cheered when she said yes.

"Let's go to my place so I can change clothes before we go to McDonalds and Target, okay?" she suggested, and he agreed happily. Lucy turned on the radio to a station that played Christmas music 24/7, and the two of them enthusiastically sang along on the ride home. "Jingle Bells is my best Christmas song," Jamie informed her, "because it makes me think of Santa's sleigh. Do you like reindeer, Miss Lucy? I like Rudolph 'cause he has a big red nose. Me and Daddy always put out some sugar in a little bowl for Rudolph and his friends. Do you and Miss Amy leave cookies for Santa? Maybe Santa has a fat belly 'cause he eats so many cookies." Lucy smiled wistfully at the thought of father and son setting out the traditional milk and cookies snack for Santa, and this year, hopefully, she would be there to participate.

Although she and Wyatt hadn't yet discussed the subject, she wondered if like so many parents, Wyatt took his son to the mall to see Santa every year. As a child, Lucy had been afraid of the strange bearded man in a red suit who talked really loudly, and worst of all, expected her to sit on his lap. After a couple of traumatic attempts, her parents had thankfully given up on the annual photo op. Now, on the other hand, by the time Amy was two years old, she would march right up to Santa and climb onto his lap, while a reluctant Lucy would stand shyly to one side (and her mother had taken the pictures to prove it). That was her sister, all right, Lucy reflected, bold and confident, even as a toddler.

Thinking of her sibling, Lucy was vaguely surprised when she parked in front of her apartment and Amy's car was missing. "Is Miss Amy here?" Jamie asked when they got inside, and looked a bit disappointed when Lucy told him that her car was gone ( _that's odd, she's usually here on Friday afternoons_ ). They went into the kitchen where Lucy cut up an apple and grabbed a small bottle of water for the little boy before sitting him in front of Sponge Bob for a few minutes so she could change clothes. "Are you okay to sit here and have your snack while I go upstairs, Jamie?" and he nodded before turning his gaze back to the television.

Lucy went to her bedroom and quickly changed into a soft red sweater and dark jeans, and after checking her hair and makeup, hurried back downstairs to find Jamie engrossed in his favorite program and polishing off the last of his apple slices ( _little guy was probably starving_ ). She texted Wyatt to ask if it was okay to take his son to McDonalds and Target, and while waiting for his response, coaxed Jamie to use the bathroom and helped him wash his face and hands. "How do I look?" he asked with a big grin. "Very handsome, just like your Daddy," she assured him and chuckled when he blushed much like Wyatt did. Just then, her phone chimed with Wyatt's consent, so she grabbed her jacket and bag and taking Jamie by the hand, they headed for McDonalds.

Jamie held her hand tightly while they waited in line, and just before it was their turn to order, he tugged on Lucy's sleeve to get her attention. When she leaned down, the little boy whispered in her ear, "Daddy lets me order all by myself," and Lucy was quite proud when he stepped up and in a polite voice told the cashier what he wanted in his Happy Meal. "Good job, sweetie," she praised, and he beamed up at her. As the woman handed Lucy her receipt, she smiled at them and said, "Your son is adorable," and turned away to get their drinks before Lucy even thought to correct her. She glanced down at Jamie, whose eyes had widened at the cashier's words, and murmured, "Wait until we are sitting down, all right?" Telling Jamie to hold on to her sleeve, Lucy picked up their tray of food and found a table near the window. The child practically inhaled his meal, only slowing down long enough to ask, "Miss Lucy, did that lady think I was your little boy?" When she nodded, the little boy grinned and said, "If you was my Mommy, I could be your little boy, right?" and his face brightened when she answered yes.

At Jamie's hopeful expression, Lucy changed the subject to shopping for a Christmas present for his father. "Do you usually get your Daddy something?" "I think so, but sometimes Aunt Julie helps me," he offered. "Well, do you have any ideas for what you want to give him this year?" And she smothered a grin when he frowned in concentration, and then his face clearing, declared, "I know, Miss Lucy, we can get him a kitten! Or maybe a baseball, and some new sunglasses, is that okay?" and Lucy struggled to contain her amusement at the child's sweetly earnest suggestions. "Well, I have an idea, if you want to hear it," and as he nodded fervently, she responded, "What do you think of a nice mug for his coffee, maybe something that says "Best Daddy Ever" or "I Love My Daddy" or something like that on it?"

Jamie clapped his hands in approval, his dark blue eyes glowing, and exclaimed, "You are very smart at Christmas presents, Miss Lucy." She accepted the compliment with a big smile, and after quickly finishing their meals, they drove to the Target nearby. Since it was Friday evening, and the store was very crowded with holiday shoppers, Lucy thought it would be best if Jamie rode in the cart, and when she leaned down to pick him up, he obediently put his arms around her neck. "Mister, you are getting to be such a big boy, I can hardly pick you up," she teased, and smiled when he solemnly informed her that one day, he would grow up to be big and strong like his Daddy. And Lucy thought that was very likely, considering how much the child already resembled his father.

After looking around for a little while, they found just what Lucy had in mind, and offering Jamie a couple different choices, he picked out a cute mug that proclaimed, "My Daddy is My Hero," because the larger of the two stick figures wore a cape ( _"just like a superhero, Miss Lucy"_ ). She knew Wyatt would love it, and most importantly, actually use it every morning. Although nearly every checkout lane was open, the lines were long, and in minutes, Jamie had closed his eyes and dozed off with his head nestled against her chest. Fortunately, the cashier was an older woman who smiled sympathetically at Lucy as she tried to use her debit card without waking the child, and whispered, "Your little guy is all tuckered out from Christmas shopping, isn't he? Such a handsome little fellow." "He looks just like his Daddy," Lucy responded impulsively, and the cashier nodded approvingly, "Good for you, dear," and grinned when she blushed.

Tucking the mug and receipt in her bag, she managed to get Jamie all the way out to her car before she had to wake him up. He was slightly cranky, but calmed down once she got him buckled in, and promptly fell back asleep. Dusting a gentle kiss on his forehead, Lucy sighed before getting in the front seat and driving back to her place. To her delight, Wyatt was just pulling in behind her when they arrived. Checking first to make sure Jamie was still asleep, she flew into Wyatt's arms, and breathed against his neck, "Oh, I missed you so much today," before he very thoroughly kissed her. Lucy was so happy to see him that she didn't even care if her neighbors were watching. Leaning back, Wyatt ran a finger down her cheek, and said, "I missed you, too, sweetheart. Are you all ready to go?" and while she went inside to get her things, he unbuckled a sound-asleep Jamie and carrying him to the Jeep, got him all settled by the time Lucy came back out. On the ride home, when Lucy asked him innocently if he finished his shopping, Wyatt hoped his face didn't betray his excited anticipation for December 25. The three of them were going to have a wonderful Christmas, Wyatt was sure of it, and he could hardly wait.

 _A/N: I thought it might be fun to have Wyatt and Amy spend some time together (I think she's really good at picking out Christmas gifts for her sister), plus as a bonus, Lucy and little Jamie got to hang out for a while just the two of them. Hopefully, the next chapter will at least get us to Christmas Eve (fingers crossed) unless I get carried away again... My thanks for everyone's continuing support for this story. I sincerely appreciate all of your reviews, favorites, and follows :))_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N #1: It's Christmas! (finally) This chapter is dedicated to my friend, emilycares, for her many kindnesses to me._

Chapter 23

"Wyatt Logan, if you weren't already wrapped around my sister's cute little finger, I would get on my knees and beg you to be my boyfriend," Amy sighed as she swallowed the last bite of roast chicken with dumplings that Wyatt had prepared for supper, "and then you could cook for _me_ every night." Lucy grinned as Wyatt's face reddened at her sister's effusive compliment, and the women laughed when Jamie piped up,"No, Miss Amy, you are a nice lady but my Daddy has a girlfriend, it's Miss Lucy, so there's no room for you in Daddy's bed 'cause me and Miss Lucy sleep in it, right Daddy?" And now Wyatt's face was crimson as he tried to shush the five-year-old as Lucy and Amy giggled helplessly at his embarrassment.

Clearing his throat, Wyatt ignored the vastly-amused Preston sisters before gently scolding his son, "James Wyatt Logan, that's quite enough," while an abashed Jamie mumbled, "Yes, sir." "Why don't you take Miss Amy in the front room to look at the Christmas tree while we get the dishes cleared away?" Wyatt suggested. The little boy's face brightened as he abruptly stood and grabbing Amy's hand, tugged her out of her chair while Lucy watched with a fond smile. "Those two together are trouble," she decided, and Wyatt nodded wryly in agreement as he started carrying dishes to the sink.

It was December 22, and Christmas break started tomorrow for Jamie and Lucy, while Wyatt would be on vacation until December 27. Well aware her sister would likely be spending most, if not all, of her time off with the Logans, Amy had accepted an invitation from friends to go skiing over the holidays at a resort just north of Los Angeles. She was leaving very early tomorrow morning and would be gone five days, so Wyatt and Lucy had invited Amy over this evening for supper and to exchange gifts. As he stood at the sink rinsing dishes off, Wyatt felt Lucy's slender arms wrap around his chest, and hugging him gently, she laid her cheek against his broad back, and murmured, "Thank you, love, for making my sister part of your family, especially for Christmas."

Drying his hands on the dishtowel, Wyatt turned and stealing a quick kiss, responded, "Lucy, of course. Just in case I haven't made myself absolutely clear, you are a very important part of the Logan family now, and Amy's your sister, so it was a no-brainer. Besides, I think it makes Jamie very happy to have an honorary "aunt," he firmly assured Lucy, to her startled delight. "Well, I like the way you think, Master Sergeant," she breathed against his lips before pressing a soft kiss on his mouth. "Oh, no, Miss Amy, don't look, Daddy is kissing Miss Lucy on her mouth again," and the couple turned around in time to see Amy clap her hands over Jamie's eyes as she scolded, "Jeez, are you guys trying to permanently scar the kid?" and merely grinned when Lucy stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Is it time for presents yet?" Jamie beseeched with a hopeful expression. Unable to deny his small son any further, Wyatt confirmed, "Yeah, buddy, I think we've put you off long enough," and shook his head when the little boy threw his arms around Lucy's waist and ordered, "Miss Lucy! Hurry up before Daddy changes his mind!" and scampered into the other room to plop down in front of the brightly-lit Christmas tree and wait as patiently as he was able. Wyatt rolled his eyes at his son's exuberant anticipation, and taking Lucy's hand, they settled on the sofa while Amy knelt down beside Jamie.

"Jamie, why don't you give Amy her gift from you?" Lucy prompted, and he eagerly handed over a small gift bag, giggling when she shook the bag in dramatic fashion and tried to guess what was inside, each guess sillier than the one before. "Amy, we don't have all night," her exasperated sister warned, and Wyatt snorted softly in amusement when the younger woman called Lucy a "killjoy." Ignoring the fierce glare Lucy directed at her, Amy carefully pulled the tissue paper-covered gift out of the bag and unwrapping the square, flat object, exclaimed in pleasure at the obviously hand-made picture frame containing a photo of herself as a smiling toddler on Santa's lap. Unable to contain his excitement, Jamie declared, "Miss Amy, that little girl is you with Santa Claus! Miss Lucy got the picture and helped me make the frame for you. Do you like it?" and Lucy was pleased to see the look of wonder on her sister's face as she gently traced the picture with her fingertip. "Oh, Luce, I love it, and Jamie, this is the most beautiful picture frame I have ever seen," and reaching out, pulled the little boy onto her lap and gave him a big hug and kiss.

Wyatt didn't know it yet, but all the students in Lucy's class had industriously made picture frames for their parents as Christmas gifts. Lucy had saved back enough materials so that Jamie could make a second frame outside the classroom for Amy. After the glitter debacle a few weeks ago, she had decided to go with having the children glue tiny foam Christmas-themed cutouts around a cardboard picture frame. The boys and girls fell in love with the spongy, brightly-colored scraps of foam shaped like snowmen, stockings, candy canes, stars, bells, trees, and more, and after she had put each child's name and the date on the back of the frame, she had given the kindergarteners a small pile of the foam cutouts and let them decorate the frames however they wished.

The students were as excited with the results as she was (and best of all–no glitter involved). The frame for Wyatt held a picture of Jamie that Lucy had taken on her phone and was presently hidden away until Christmas morning. "Luce, I haven't seen this picture in years, was it in one of Mom's photo albums?" Amy mused, cuddling Jamie on her lap. "Yeah, I had forgotten about the album with all the Christmas pictures in it until I recalled how much I disliked sitting on Santa's lap," and she blushed when Wyatt leaned in and whispered behind her ear, "There's only one man's lap you should be sitting on, Lucy Preston."

"Knock it off you two, there are children present," Amy ordered before tickling Jamie to make him laugh, "And now I have something for you, little Logan," and after the child scooted off her lap, she pulled two packages from under the tree and handed them to him. "Daddy, can I open the presents from Miss Amy now?" and at his father's consent, tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a Cat in the Hat book, "There's No Place Like Space" and a Spiderman edition of Chutes and Ladders. The adults winced at his ear-piercing shriek of delight, "Daddy, Miss Lucy, look! A new book and a Spiderman game! He's my favorite! Can we play right now, please, please?" and the Preston sisters hid their smiles at the mutinous look on Jamie's face when Wyatt replied, "Maybe later, son, after all the presents are open, okay? Now what do you tell Miss Amy?" he admonished. Jamie threw his chubby arms around Amy's neck and thanked her profusely as Lucy set a small stack of gifts on the floor beside her sister.

Lucy was surprised when after handing her several presents, Amy said, "And now something for big Logan," and gave Wyatt an envelope with a tiny red bow on one corner. Raising a dark eyebrow, Wyatt asked, "What's this?" With a twinkle in her eye, she responded, "Just a little something from me in appreciation for how happy you have made my big sister," and when he started to protest, cheekily ordered, "Just open the damn envelope, Wyatt," and the sisters smirked at each other when he quickly replied, "Yes, Ma'am." Wyatt opened the small envelope to find a Gap gift card, and at his quizzical expression, Amy explained, "My sister tells me you're a big fan of their button-front jeans, although it seems to me they would take a lot of extra time to remove, especially when you're in a hurry," and at Lucy's faintly scandalized gasp, shrugged, "Just sayin'..."

"You Preston sisters are going to be the death of me," Wyatt grumbled goodnaturedly as he thanked Amy. Content to watch while Lucy and Amy opened their gifts to each other, Jamie had climbed into his dad's lap and struggled to stay awake. Lucy was slightly taken aback at her sister's odd reaction to receiving the Starbucks gift card, especially when she was told it had actually been Wyatt's suggestion. Once the women finished unwrapping and admiring everything, the little boy blinked open drowsy blue eyes when Wyatt stood to take him upstairs to bed. "But I'm not sleepy," he objected with a big yawn, much to the adults' amusement. "Miss Lucy, will you please read my new book to me?" Jamie asked, and offered a dimpled grin when Lucy nodded and Amy leaned down to kiss his cheek and tell him goodnight. "Merry Christmas, Miss Amy," he answered, and tugging on Wyatt's arm, said, "I'm ready now, Daddy," and after Amy hugged Wyatt, he took Jamie's hand and said, "C'mon, buddy, let's get your pajamas on and teeth brushed and then Miss Lucy will read you the new book," and he led his son upstairs.

Watching them leave the room, Amy confessed, "Lucy, I swear you are such a lucky woman to have a great guy like Wyatt in your life. I would probably be jealous except I'm so not ready to settle down yet," and with one of her typical lightning-fast mood changes, asked somewhat anxiously, "Hey, are you sure you're okay with us not being together on Christmas Day?" and looked quite relieved when Lucy assured her it was fine, adding, "I guess that maybe, it's sort of my fault..." but her sibling interrupted, "It is absolutely not your fault, Luce, that you met an amazing man who wants to share Christmas with you, and I'm just so happy about that," and gave her a crushing hug. "Well, I better go, gotta get up super early in the morning, and of course, haven't finished packing, plus you have a new bedtime story to read, 'Miss' Lucy," she winked.

Lucy helped Amy carry her gifts out to her car, and after exchanging "I love you's" and one last hug and promising to talk on Christmas Day, her sister drove away as Lucy watched. " _I guess things really are changing,_ " she thought wistfully. After she shut and locked the front door, Lucy quickly gathered up all the wrapping paper debris and put her gifts from Amy under the tree near the back before heading upstairs. She paused just outside Jamie's doorway when she heard the little boy ask, "Daddy, if I'm a good boy, will Santa Claus bring me what I want for Christmas?" "When did you see Santa, buddy?" Wyatt asked curiously. "He was at school today for our Christmas party. All my friends talked to him, and I was kind of scared, but Miss Lucy told me when she was little, she was afraid of Santa, too, and she holded my hand when I said 'hi' to him." Wyatt smiled, "That was very nice of her. Did you tell him what you wanted, Jamie?" The child nodded solemnly, "I whispered it in his ear, Daddy, and he said he would try. Is it okay to tell you, Daddy?"

Lucy peeked around the doorway in time to see Wyatt's nod. "I asked him if Miss Lucy could be my Mommy forever and ever. Was that okay, Daddy?" Lucy swallowed hard at the sudden lump in her throat when she walked into the room just as Wyatt pulled his son against his chest. "Hey, guys, are we ready for that story?" and she somehow managed not to tear up when two of the three people she loved most in the whole world looked at her with big smiles. Jamie drifted off to sleep less than half way through the new book, and Lucy carefully tucked him in and after placing a gentle kiss on his soft cheek and making sure the Spiderman night light was on, she walked down the hallway to Wyatt's room.

He was already in bed, covers pooled carelessly around his lap, leaving his chest uncovered. Without speaking, Lucy stood beside the dresser as she shed her clothes and quickly slipped one of Wyatt's tee shirts over her head. She noticed his interested stare as the shirt slid over her bare skin and tried not to blush when his low voice broke the silence. "I haven't quite figured out yet why you even bother to put anything on when you come to bed since it ends up on the floor anyway," he mused thoughtfully. "If you don't quit looking at me and saying things like that, Wyatt Logan, you might not get much sleep tonight," a breathless Lucy warned. "Is that a promise, sweet Lucy?" he husked as she padded across the room, and crawling slowly up the bed, straddled his legs as she bent down to thoroughly kiss away the smile on his firm, warm lips.

Wyatt's large hands clasped her waist loosely as she leisurely tormented and teased his mouth, pleased when he groaned and tightened his grip on her. A few heated moments later, he had apparently reached his limits when without warning, he rolled Lucy beneath him, smiling wickedly at her surprised gasp. "You seem to be wearing too many clothes," Wyatt observed mildly, and whisked his shirt up and off of her in a heartbeat before making a big show of tossing the shirt on the floor with a satisfied expression. And some time later, a very pleasantly sated Lucy had to admit, the man definitely knew what he was talking about.

Friday passed quickly as Wyatt and Lucy worked on wrapping gifts and getting everything ready for the next day at the Baumgardners. Over breakfast, Wyatt had explained that while he and Jamie always celebrated Christmas Day quietly by themselves, they spent Christmas Eve afternoon and early evening with Bam, Julie, and the girls for dinner and gifts, along with Julie's parents, Bob and Ruth. Usually, Ruth would prepare an enormous pan of lasagna, while Julie and Wyatt contributed the rest of the meal, and after everyone finished eating, they would exchange presents. This year, Lucy and Wyatt decided on nice gift certificates for Bob and Ruth and Bam and Julie to their favorite restaurants, and Lucy chose Moana dolls for the girls from Jamie.

Very early the next morning, Lucy was awakened by a small hand gently patting her cheek. "Miss Lucy, are you awake?" a clearly upset Jamie whispered. Since Wyatt was still asleep, one arm wrapped possessively around her, Lucy softly cleared her throat and lifting up the covers, invited the little boy into the bed to snuggle. "What's wrong, sweetie," she asked in a muted voice, "Can't sleep? Did you have a bad dream?" Curled against her, he nodded and sighed, and Lucy kissed the top of his blond head and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" and her heart broke a little at his reply. "In my bad dream, you went away, Miss Lucy, just like my first Mommy, and I missed you, and it made me sad," blinking teary blue eyes at her. "Oh, Jamie, no, I love you very much, and I promise I will never leave you," and he hiccuped and nestling his face beside her neck, said, "I love you, too, Miss Lucy." She held him closer and kept rubbing his back until they both fell asleep, unaware that a pensive Wyatt had woke up and heard their whispered conversation.

A couple hours later, after a quick breakfast, Wyatt made a last-minute trip to the grocery store for a fresh loaf of Italian bread and a good bottle of wine to take to Bam and Julie's, leaving Lucy and Jamie to start making M&M cookies from a recipe she found online. She lifted her little helper to his favorite spot on the kitchen counter where he liked to swing his short legs back and forth as he watched her mix up the cookie dough, all the while chattering non-stop. "Can I put in the M&M's now, Miss Lucy? Why are the M&M's red and green? Did you know that Santa Claus is married? His wife's name is Mrs. Claus. Does Santa have kids? Are the elves his kids? Elves make toys, did you know that, Miss Lucy?"

Standing in the doorway unnoticed, Wyatt was struck by how _right_ all this was. Lucy and his child busy baking cookies, all the fun they'd had Christmas shopping, and once he realized how insanely good she was at gift wrapping, he had gladly turned it all over to her. Wyatt knew that he'd done his best with past Christmases for Jamie, but Lucy had just seamlessly blended in, and so far, had made their holiday so much better. "Wyatt Logan, you better not be thinking of sneaking up on me," Lucy warned in that sexy, 'don't mess with me' school teacher voice that always did it for him. "Lucy Preston, I swear, you must have eyes in the back of your head," he half-heartedly complained before swooping in and nibbling on her neck. "Stop that, Daddy," his son scolded, "We're making Christmas cookies with M &M's." Wyatt's smart-ass reply was cut short when Lucy turned her head unexpectedly and snagged a kiss.

"Now, behave yourself so we can get these cookies all made, or we'll be late," Lucy admonished, and grinned when Wyatt crisply saluted, "Yes, Ma'am," before swatting her bottom and laughing at her surprised yelp. Once Jamie had painstakingly added the M&M's to the cookie dough, Wyatt took him upstairs for a bath while Lucy finished baking the cookies. Less than two hours later, Lucy came downstairs dressed in slim black pants, her favorite ivory sweater, and a red and black tartan scarf draped around her neck. She finished fastening her gold hoop earrings as Wyatt came back inside from carrying the bread, wine, and cookies out to the Jeep. "Jamie, sweetie, can you help me get the presents for the girls from under the tree?" and she smiled at his eager expression, thinking how adorable the little guy looked. His dad had dressed the five-year-old in an outfit similar to his own: khakis, white tee shirts, and pullover sweaters, dark red for Wyatt and red argyle for Jamie, and over that, Wyatt wore his black leather jacket. "You Logan men look very handsome," she complimented.

"Why, thank you, Miss Preston, and as usual, you look beautiful," Wyatt answered with a swift kiss as Jamie picked up the gifts that Lucy had thoughtfully wrapped in Moana paper. "Miss Lucy, I found the presents for Annie and Sadie," he exclaimed. "Here, Jamie, let me take those while you get your coat on," Wyatt instructed. Lucy helped him with his coat before donning her tan suede jacket, and grabbing her bag, followed father and son out the door.

Since Bob and Ruth's Cadillac was already sitting in the Baumgardners' driveway, Wyatt parked on the street in front of the house. As they got out of the Jeep, Lucy casually warned Jamie not to tell the girls what was inside the wrapped gifts. He nodded solemnly, and Wyatt handed him the bread to carry while he and Lucy took the rest. The festively-decorated front door opened as they walked up the driveway, and Wyatt was amused when Sadie ran straight to Lucy and nearly knocked her over as she threw her arms around Lucy's legs. "Easy there, Sadie bug, you don't want Miss Lucy to fall down," he gently warned as the toddler turned big green eyes to frown at her Uncle Wy.

Luckily, Julie had followed her daughters outside and took the container of cookies from her friend while scolding her youngest, "Sadie Jane, be careful now," as Lucy bent down to pick up the little girl, who, like her sister, was wearing a pretty plaid dress. "Miss Lucy, guess what? Santa Claus is getting us toys 'cause me and Annie are good girls," she blurted out, wrapping her arms around Lucy's neck. "I guess Santa has a different definition of 'good' than I do," her mother said tartly, as Wyatt and Lucy both chuckled at Sadie's puzzled expression.

Once inside, they cheerily greeted Bam, who was sporting a Santa hat, and his father-in-law, and put the gifts they brought under the tall, beautifully-lit tree while Julie and Ruth finished putting the meal together. Once they were all gathered around the table, Bob gave the blessing, and then everyone enjoyed Ruth's delicious lasagna amidst plenty of lively conversation. Unable to eat another bite, Wyatt sighed and placed his napkin on the table before putting his arm around Lucy. Looking around the table, he acknowledged to himself what a difference a year makes. Last Christmas, he and his son were living by themselves and doing just fine, or so he'd thought, until a sweet, beautiful, amazing woman had come into their lives and turned everything upside down in the best way possible.

Wyatt reflected that he was a lucky man. He was content with his military career, had good friends and a wonderful, happy, healthy child, and then there was the woman sitting beside him, his second chance at love that he hadn't thought he deserved. Leaning into Lucy, he breathed against her ear, "Are you having a good time?" and when she surprised him by pressing a soft kiss on his lips, as he might have expected, Bam just had to bust his chops, while Jamie and Annie hid their eyes and Sadie shook her small finger at them, "No kissing at supper, Uncle Wy, Mama says!" while the adults laughed. "All right, who's ready to open some presents?" Julie asked as the little ones shrieked in anticipation, and she sent the men into the front room with Jamie and the girls so she, Ruth, and Lucy could clear the table.

A short while later, there was wrapping paper and ribbons all over the place as everyone ripped into their gifts. Annie and Sadie were very excited about their Moana dolls, and the restaurant gift certificates were a definite hit. Jamie was thrilled to receive a stuffed Maui from Uncle Bam, Aunt Julie, and the girls, and a large bucket of classic Lego bricks from Bob and Ruth, while Wyatt and Lucy were stunned by their gift. Bam and Julie and her parents had gone together and gotten them a romantic weekend package at the 1906 Lodge at Coronado Beach across the San Diego Bay, and Julie also volunteered to keep Jamie when they went. When Wyatt started to protest it was too much, a pleased Lucy put her hand on his arm and smiled and thanked the two couples for their thoughtful, generous gift. At the glowing look on her face, Wyatt knew when he'd been bested, and added, sheepishly, "Yeah, what she said," as Julie and Ruth grinned knowingly.

Once the mess was cleaned up, they all enjoyed a variety of Christmas desserts before Wyatt and Lucy decided it was time to head home. There was still quite a bit to do before tomorrow morning, and Wyatt knew from experience it would take some time to get his over-stimulated son settled down for the night. The next few minutes were chaotic as handshakes, hugs and kisses, and "Merry Christmas" wishes were exchanged before they gathered up Jamie, the gifts, and a good-sized container of Christmas cookies that Julie insisted they take home. Christmas music filled the Jeep on the ride home. Lucy and Jamie sang enthusiastically, and Wyatt's deep voice blended with theirs. Once everything had been carried inside, Jamie immediately wanted to get the milk and cookies ready for Santa, and Wyatt promised he could after he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas.

Jamie took off like a shot up the steps, and Lucy offered to supervise while Wyatt got everything ready. A few minutes later, just as he walked out of the kitchen with the Santa plate of cookies and glass of milk, Wyatt was amused to see his son nearly dragging Lucy down the steps as fast as his little legs could carry him. The rosy-cheeked five-year-old looked adorable in the special Christmas pajamas Lucy had got at the mall, and when Wyatt raised a quizzical eyebrow at their hasty reappearance, Lucy shrugged and declared, "Your son was extremely motivated." He smiled at the child's excitement, especially when Jamie took Lucy's hand and instructed his dad where to put the milk and cookies so Santa would be sure to find them.

"Daddy? Where's the sugar for Rudolph and his reindeer friends?" the little boy asked anxiously. "Oops! Almost forgot, good job, buddy," and Jamie beamed. Wyatt hurried into the kitchen and poured a little pile of white sugar on a small plate, and held back a grin when his son told him, "Good job, Daddy," as he set the plate of sugar beside the cookies and milk. Lucy took a picture of Jamie in his new pajamas standing proudly in front of the tree, and then it was time for the little guy to get in bed. As Wyatt had predicted, Jamie was pretty keyed up, but after three stories and a sweet hug for Lucy, the child finally closed his eyes.

Shutting his door carefully, Lucy met Wyatt coming out of his room with a large Toys R Us bag full of festively-wrapped gifts. The couple quietly walked downstairs, and Wyatt handed Jamie's presents to Lucy, asking her to put the "Santa" gifts in the front. After she was satisfied with their placement, Lucy looked up at Wyatt and casually asked, "Can I go get my gifts for you to put under the tree?" and giggled when he looked horrified and responded, "Was I supposed to get you something for Christmas?" Throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fervently, she warned Wyatt, "Ha, ha, funny. You better be kidding," before racing upstairs to retrieve some neatly-wrapped packages that she carefully placed under the tree. In the meantime, Wyatt had hidden hers in the closet by the front door and tucked the boxes under the tree behind some of Jamie's. One of his gifts to Lucy, however, was upstairs in his room, and he could hardly wait for her to open it.

As casually as he could manage, Wyatt suggested they should probably go to bed soon since Jamie usually woke early on Christmas Day. Lucy agreed, and willingly followed him upstairs. He stopped suddenly just inside his door and asked, "Lucy, do you hear that?" and at her uncertain glance, said, "Sounded like Jamie. Could you check and see if he's asleep or not?" and when she obediently turned and went back down the hall, Wyatt hastily grabbed the pretty gift for Lucy that he had hidden in the very back of his closet a week ago. Shedding his clothes in record time, he dove under the covers and placed the package on his lap just as she came through the door. "No, the little guy's sound asleep," Lucy cheerfully reported, and was heading toward the dresser when Wyatt loudly, purposefully cleared his throat. Her dark eyes widened when she noticed the large pink and white box that Wyatt was holding carefully.

As Lucy slowly approached the bed, he took a deep breath and explained in a rush of words, "I thought it might be better if you didn't open this particular gift in front of Jamie," and Lucy blushed prettily at the intent expression on his face. She sat on the bed and taking the present from Wyatt, meticulously unwrapped the gift, acutely aware of his dark blue gaze on her, and lifting the lid, pulled away the pale pink tissue paper to reveal a pool of shimmering dark red satin. "Oh," Lucy breathed, as she lifted the lingerie from the box, "Oh, Wyatt, it's so pretty, I love it." She stood and held the long slip against her, and Wyatt smiled in satisfaction at her obvious pleasure. "There's more," he said helpfully, nudging the box towards her, and after she exclaimed over the matching long kimono, he was relieved when she turned and took her gifts into the bathroom.

Already aroused, he waited impatiently for her, and was rewarded just minutes later when the door opened, and there she was. Climbing out of bed to face her, his heart thumped almost painfully in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. She was just radiant in the red satin, all glowing, creamy skin and dark, wavy hair and bright eyes ( _he had been right, the color was perfect on her_ ). Lucy smiled shyly at him, and once she was standing in front of him, trembled when he patiently took his time undoing the belt of the kimono before ever-so-gently drawing it from her slim shoulders and carefully draping it over a chair.

Lucy felt like her skin was on fire. The gorgeous slip clung sensuously to her bare body, and she held her breath and shivered as Wyatt tenderly traced a finger down her shoulder. He bent down to delicately kiss her lips as he pulled her tightly against his chest, and she moaned softly as his tongue traced her bottom lip before his firm mouth took possession of hers for several slow, seemingly endless moments. Lucy lost all sense of time once he swept her into his arms and reverently placed her on the bed before carefully removing the lingerie. A long while later, she woke suddenly to find Wyatt asleep behind her, his warm breath drifting across the back of her neck and his arm snugly holding her against him.

" _God bless Victoria's Secret_ ," she thought contentedly, and made a mental note to thank her sister after Wyatt bashfully confessed Amy might have helped him choose her gift ( _best damn sister in the whole universe_ ). Lucy rolled over to watch Wyatt slumbering peacefully, and absently wondered if her heart might burst from all the intense feelings she had for this man. She must have dozed off because it felt like just seconds later, Wyatt was lovingly kissing her awake, "Merry Christmas, Lucy, I know it's pretty early, but I have a feeling a certain five-year-old will be awake soon, and um, neither one of us is wearing any clothes..." Lucy felt a wicked smile bloom on her lips at his faintly apologetic expression. "Okay, _Daddy_ , I guess my appreciation for your amazing gift will have to wait," she teased before throwing back the covers and oh-so-slowly getting her naked self out of bed to retrieve the red satin slip and kimono. Wyatt inhaled sharply at the sight of her, "Oh, sweetheart, there will be payback for this little demonstration," he promised in a painfully husky voice. "Counting on it, Master Sergeant," she sassed before losing her nerve and running into the bathroom and hastily closing the door.

Fortunately, the little boy must have been tired from yesterday's excitement because Wyatt and Lucy were already dressed and drinking coffee in the front room when a still-drowsy Jamie peeked around the corner, and blue eyes opening wide, gasped in delight at the lit Christmas tree with a big pile of presents in front of it. "Is it Christmas now, Daddy?" he asked hopefully, and Lucy, who was videoing him with her phone, got a lump in her throat at the look of awe on the child's face. Glancing quickly at Wyatt, she could tell he was a little emotional as well. "Yeah, son, it's finally Christmas, and I think Santa was here," he answered solemnly. At his dad's words, Jamie turned to look at the snack they had left out for Santa the night before, and gasped in wonder at the plate full of crumbs and half-empty glass of milk.

"Daddy, look," Jamie instructed as he peered closely in amazement at the plate of sugar, "I can see Rudolph's nose print!" he exclaimed. Last night, Lucy thought it was cute when Wyatt showed her how he would carefully put his thumb in the sugar to simulate a reindeer nose print before breaking one of the M&M cookies into pieces and putting the rest back, along with most of the milk. He sheepishly admitted the first year he and Jamie put out goodies for Santa, he had made the rookie mistake of eating and drinking everything and had a stomachache all Christmas Day. Lucy didn't laugh, though, because it was a sweet story.

"Okay, buddy, why don't you sit here, and let's see what Santa brought," and his son hurriedly sat and eagerly started shredding wrapping paper. "Oh, look, Daddy, it's Legos! I love Legos! Miss Lucy, look what Santa Claus got me," and within minutes, Jamie had demolished the stack of presents, exclaiming joyfully over everything, especially the Hot Wheels racetrack. Wyatt grinned when he noticed the quick thumbs up Lucy gave him, and taking the phone from her, motioned for her to sit on the floor with Jamie while he opened her gifts. Lucy was relieved when he seemed excited to open the books and games she chose for him, and when he immediately hugged the Spider-Man plush to his chest, Wyatt's warm, approving look made her heart skip a beat. After the little boy threw his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek to thank her, way deep down, Lucy vaguely wondered if this sensation was what being a Mommy was like, because that was how she felt at this very moment.

Once Jamie had opened all his gifts and was busy looking at one of his new books, Wyatt tugged Lucy to her feet and guided her to the sofa while he gathered up their gifts to each other and joined her. When she suggested that they open the gifts from Jamie next, Wyatt nodded and told his son, "Hey, Miss Lucy is going to open your present right now," and the child jumped up and squeezed himself in beside her. "Open it fast, Miss Lucy, okay?" he requested as she smiled. When she unwrapped the hot pink apron proclaiming, " _Best Cookie Baker Ever_ ," she glanced up to see a smug look on Wyatt's face. "Later," she silently promised him, even as she sweetly thanked the five-year-old.

"Okay, Jamie, now Daddy has to open your presents," and as expected, Wyatt loved the picture frame made especially for him, and Lucy smiled gently when he got a little choked up at the mug from his son that read, " _Daddy is My Hero_." Wyatt swallowed hard before pulling the child against him and kissing the top of his head, "Thank you, son, I love it," and Lucy might have discreetly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Welcome, Daddy," Jamie chirped before sitting back down in front of the tree to examine one of his new Lego sets. Returning Lucy's tender gaze, Wyatt took a deep breath and handed her a gift to unwrap, "You first," and was gratified by her sincere pleasure at the book he had chosen for her. "Oh, Wyatt, thank you! Is this where we had lunch a few weeks ago?" and at his nod, very briefly flipped through the pages before setting it aside and handing Wyatt a gift. To his surprise, he discovered she had also chosen a book for him, one about the history of Camp Pendleton. Lucy shrugged in dismay, but Wyatt quickly assured her that he actually did enjoy reading when he had the time.

Lucy shot him an amused glance when she opened the next box that contained the sleep pants and tee shirt set from Victoria's Secret. "Let me guess, this set is for me, and the set I'm wearing is for you?" and laughed delightedly at Wyatt's astonished expression. "That's exactly what your sister said," he marveled as Lucy leaned in to kiss him, "It's perfect, thank you." She watched closely as he unwrapped her next gift to him, a couple of fleece-lined plaid flannel shirts from L.L. Bean. "Thank you, Lucy, these are really nice, and I do like flannel shirts," he said with a sly grin. When Lucy started to tear the paper on her last gift, Wyatt put his hand on her arm and asked if she wouldn't mind opening it last. Mystified, she agreed, and watched while he picked up his last present, and Lucy was pleased at his reaction to the Fossil watch she selected for him. "Wow! Lucy, this is just beautiful," an impressed Wyatt admired the sleek dark grey stainless steel watch as she explained all the neat features it had. "Thank you, sweetheart, it's the nicest watch I've ever owned, and I'll wear it with pride," and she smiled happily at his satisfying response.

Carefully setting the watch aside, Wyatt handed Lucy the last present, watching her intently as she quickly ripped the paper off the box. She snapped open the jeweler's case and gasped at the exquisite necklace inside. It was two dainty interlocking hearts of white gold suspended from a slender chain. One heart was slightly larger than the other, and both were trimmed along one side with pale pink diamond chips. Wyatt moved closer, and putting his hand on her cheek, looked deeply into her dark eyes, and murmured, "The two hearts are supposed to represent me and Jamie, and I guess I'm trying to say that our hearts belong to you, Lucy Preston," and he frowned slightly as tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she gazed mutely at him.

"Lucy, sweetheart, don't you like the necklace? I can get you a different one," Wyatt offered and grunted when she threw herself at him and silently cried against his neck. He patted her back uncertainly until she leaned away slightly and wiping her eyes, insisted that he would absolutely not get her a different necklace because it was the most perfect gift she had ever gotten and she loved it and loved him and this was the best Christmas ever, before fiercely kissing him and then crying a little more. " _Well, that was definitely an even better reaction than I hoped for_ ," a bemused Wyatt decided as he helped fasten the necklace for Lucy, and when she whispered in his ear that she intended to very properly thank him for his very thoughtful gifts later when Jamie took his nap, Wyatt couldn't help picking up his new watch and thinking it would come in mighty handy for keeping track of the long hours until his son's nap time.

 _A/N #2: Well, this wee beastie of a chapter took nearly a week to write and ended up being much longer than I planned, but I felt like I had built up a lot of anticipation for their first Christmas together, and really wanted to deliver the goods. Also want to note that a_ _ll of their Christmas gifts are real, from real retailers (thanks, Google), except for Lucy's apron and one slight detail on her necklace. (It was so much fun to spend imaginary money, LOL!) My deepest thanks to all the readers who follow and favorite this series, especially those who leave such nice reviews. The support and encouragement shown for all my stories is very much appreciated :))_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N #1: Fair warning, my friends, here be angst..._

Chapter 24

It was a bright sunny day in early spring, shreds of wispy clouds dancing here and there across the pale blue sky, the barest hint of crisp winter chill lingering in the air. The playground near Wyatt's apartment was strangely deserted, but no matter, Lucy and Jamie were thoroughly enjoying themselves on the swings across the yard. Both were laughing and smiling so hard, their matching rosy cheeks would surely be aching by the time they went home, Wyatt decided. He grinned as his son's delighted giggles drifted across to the bench where he sat watching the two people he loved most in the world, followed moments later by, "Daddy! Look how high Mommy is pushing me!" and his brows drew together in a puzzled frown. Since when did Jamie call Lucy 'Mommy'? However, odd as that was, his world really began to tilt in earnest when a beaming, obviously pregnant Lucy turned and waved at him ( _whoa, what the hell was going on here?_ ), and Wyatt was stunned when a very familiar voice close by, one he hadn't heard in person for five years now, mused in a soft Texas twang, "You've done a hell of a job raising our son, Wyatt," and he nearly had a heart attack. He must be dreaming right this very second, because, good Lord, sitting on the playground bench beside him was his wife, the mother of his only child, looking as young and beautiful as the very last time Wyatt saw her, the night she died almost five years ago.

Blue eyes twinkling, Jess laughed gently, and confirmed that, yes, he was indeed dreaming, and then gave him that sweet smile that was his alone, and somehow, in the midst of this heartbreaking illusion, Wyatt could actually physically feel the tears slipping down his face. "Jess," he breathed, "How? How is this possible?" The fond smile faded from her pretty face as she considered his question before shaking her blonde head in confusion. "I don't really know, Wy, but aren't you glad to see me?" and he was, Jesus, he really was, and he started to tell her so when he noticed she was gazing across the playground at their son and Lucy with a forlorn expression on her face. "Wyatt, I know Jamie loves her, and I'm glad for it, but please don't let him forget me. I carried him under my heart for nine months, and loved him the best I knew how for eight months after that, and that has to count for something, right? So, please, Wy, make sure he remembers who his first mama was, promise me..." and as he reached for her, Jess vanished, along with the playground, his son, and a pregnant Lucy as the alarm on his phone began to chime insistently.

Wyatt woke abruptly, his heart pounding frantically as he silently gasped for breath. Blinking his moist eyes rapidly, he realized he really had been crying in his sleep, and suddenly, even though he had become accustomed these past weeks to sleeping protectively curled around Lucy, his heart and mind were still agonizingly twisted up in whatever dream or hallucination of Jess he'd just experienced, and Wyatt couldn't handle it for another second. He slowly, painstakingly pulled his arm from around a sleeping Lucy's slim waist and keeping a couple inches between them, lay flat on his back staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to calm his harsh breathing. Hastily swiping the tears from his face, Wyatt could still hear his wife's fervent plea echoing around his head, and without warning, he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to fall on his knees in front of the toilet and heave until his chest hurt. Finally, there was nothing left to throw up, and with a trembling hand, Wyatt flushed the toilet and slumping back against the side of the bathtub, wiped his mouth on his sleeve before he pulled shaky legs to his chest and shutting his eyes tightly, put his head down and willed Jess' voice and his tears away.

Even during the darkest hours of those first months after his wife died, at a time when he would have gladly welcomed the chance to see her in his sleep, Wyatt had never, ever, had such a vivid dream of Jess. He wondered pensively if somehow his ever-deepening feelings for Lucy might not be mixing too well with the residual guilt over his wife's death years ago that he constantly lived with and had tried to ruthlessly push down as far as he was able to. It was the only way he knew to find some peace of mind and be able to function as Jamie's father and a soldier. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and he opened his eyes as a drowsy Lucy peered at him from the doorway. Even while his mind registered that she was moving quietly to crouch down beside him, he thought, " _Don't flinch, don't pull back, she won't understand_ " and yet, at the faint touch of her small hand on his cheek, Wyatt could feel himself involuntarily recoil from Lucy. Without a light on, he sensed, rather than saw, that his rebuff had surprised her as she pulled back with a jerky motion, and whispered uncertainly, "Um, okay, if you're all right, I'm going back to bed," and quickly left him sitting there on the bathroom floor.

Wyatt winced at Lucy's subdued tone of voice ( _nice going, asshole_ ) and hauling himself to his feet, stumbled to the sink to brush his teeth. He splashed some water on his face and slowly dried his face and hands. Like a coward, he half-heartedly hoped Lucy would already have gone back to sleep when he walked out of the bathroom. His feelings were so achingly raw and right on the surface, and he honestly had no idea what to say to her. " _Sorry, sweetheart, for acting like a complete prick just now. I was still sick to my stomach and upset by my dead wife talking to me in a dream. A dream, by the way, where you were very pregnant and my son was calling you Mommy._ " Nope, that didn't sound completely insane at all. Wyatt sighed and gazing across the darkened room at his bed, he could see the slender outline under the covers of Lucy curled on her side away from him. He approached the bed cautiously and sat down as he turned on the small lamp beside the bed.

"Lucy, I know you're awake," and her narrow shoulders stiffened slightly, "Please, sweetheart," and she shivered when he put a firm hand on her back. He could almost feel her thinking, and repressed a sigh of relief when Lucy slowly rolled over to stare mutely up at him with dark, unhappy eyes. Wyatt caressed her soft cheek gently and clearing his throat, attempted to apologize. "Lucy, I'm sorry I pulled away just now. Guess I was kind of embarrassed," and before she could ask, he reassured her that he was fine, just had a really bad dream, and then he fell silent as a not-entirely-convinced Lucy mercifully decided to let it go and merely nodded and smiled tentatively. He was definitely uncomfortable keeping the truth from her, but on the other hand, Wyatt really didn't want to talk about his disturbing dream at all, especially with her. And a glance at his phone reminded him that he and Bam had a long-ass day ahead of them and he was going to be late if he didn't get a move on.

Every six months, in mid-January and mid-July, the T.I.'s at Pendleton had mandatory training "refresher" courses that ran for one exhausting, eight-hour session on a Saturday. In the past, Julie had kept Jamie for him, but this time, Lucy had eagerly offered to stay with the little boy, and had already made plans with Amy and Julie to take the three kids to see a movie and have lunch at McDonalds. An ecstatic Jamie had been talking about it all week, and now Wyatt felt terrible at the thought that he and Lucy would be apart all day after he acted like a jerk and upset her. "C'mere," he coaxed, and pulled her close, and pressing his face against her neck, took a deep breath of sweet, sleepy Lucy and asked quietly, "Are we okay, sweetheart?" and for a long (nearly heart-stopping) moment she didn't respond. Then she whispered, "Yes, Wyatt, of course we're okay," and he let out the breath he'd been involuntarily holding. Pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, Wyatt suggested that Lucy try and get a little more sleep while he showered, and his heart lightened when she put her hand on his stubbled cheek and murmured, "I love you, Wyatt," before obediently closing her eyes and curling herself around his still-warm pillow. Wyatt gazed fondly at Lucy as he ran his hand gently over her dark wavy hair before turning off the lamp and hurrying to get ready before he was late to pick up Bam.

Ten minutes later, Wyatt walked back into the bedroom and was amused to hear Lucy snoring softly as she sprawled possessively across his side of the bed (even though she always vehemently denied that she snored). As he hastily dressed, Wyatt again wondered about his dream, and absently glancing at his wrist as he put on the watch that Lucy had given him for Christmas, the answer hit him like a hammer between the eyes. Today was January 14, and that meant that tomorrow was Jessica's birthday. Jesus, no wonder he'd dreamt about her. His fingers stilled as he fought to manage the thankfully lessening but constantly familiar wave of sadness, and suddenly, Wyatt was really angry at himself. It had been five years now, and he had grieved and mourned his wife every day, but when would it ever end? When would it be enough? He was so weary of feeling this way, and dammit, Lucy certainly deserved better.

Crossing to the bed, he leaned in and tenderly kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, too, Lucy," before hastening downstairs to grab some coffee to take with him. Yeah, he sighed to himself, it was definitely going to be a long day. On the brief drive to pick up his best friend, Wyatt mused that it had certainly been a great first Christmas with Lucy. In just a few short months, the shy, pretty teacher had become so important to him and his small son, and he marveled at how neatly she fit into their lives. He wasn't necessarily a big believer in fate, but it _was_ astonishing that Jamie's first year of school and Lucy Preston's decision to make a major life change had come together damn near perfectly and resulted in Wyatt being happier than he'd been in years.

He was well aware that he truly wanted a future with her, and therefore, was unpleasantly taken aback by his recurring (apparently increasing) feelings of guilt and indecision the past couple weeks. Christmas weekend had swiftly, blissfully flown by as they spent time with Amy, Bam and Julie and the girls, and most special of all, just the three of them. Wyatt smiled as he recalled Lucy's reaction to her necklace, and it pleased him when she had declared (in between fervent kisses) that she was never taking it off. That was just one of the many things he loved about Lucy; her open, loving heart and sweet nature had changed his life, and Jamie's also. If he had to get specific and pinpoint when the old unresolved feelings had reared their ugly heads, it might have been New Year's Eve when a newly-engaged Rufus and Jiya came over.

As a thrilled Lucy exclaimed over Jiya's ring and he congratulated Rufus, Wyatt began to feel slightly uneasy, and later on, when the two women were talking about wedding dresses, the glowing expression on Lucy's face seemed to unfortunately trigger something in him that he thought he'd banished. He guessed it could have been his over-active imagination perhaps, but she seemed faintly envious of her friends' engagement, although hadn't once mentioned a single word to that effect. But he was sure (wasn't he?) that at least once Lucy had looked hopefully at him and blushed (hadn't she?). Wyatt pulled into the Baumgardners' driveway and rubbed at the frown growing between his eyebrows, determined to stop dwelling on whatever this might be that he was feeling and just get through the day. Bam must have been watching for him, and before Wyatt could beep the horn, was striding down the sidewalk to the Jeep. He casually returned Julie's wave before backing out of the driveway and was grateful that his friend didn't seem to notice Wyatt's minimal contribution to their conversation on the ride to Pendleton.

Lucy woke a little later to a small hand patting her cheek, "Miss Lucy, are you awake yet? I'm hungry," and she blinked open drowsy eyes to see Jamie gazing at her hopefully while clutching his new Spiderman plush to his chest. "Hey, sweetie, good morning," she greeted the five-year-old as he climbed up on the bed and scooted under the covers. He giggled as Lucy rubbed noses with him and blew a soft raspberry on his chubby cheek. "Miss Lucy, that tickles," he complained, rubbing his cheek, big blue eyes shining. "What?" Lucy exclaimed in exaggerated surprise, and her fingers gently tickled his tummy, "I thought it was your belly that was ticklish," and she grinned in satisfaction when the child burst out laughing. Jamie flopped against Lucy and gasped, "I love you, Miss Lucy," and her heart nearly overflowed with emotion. "Love you, too, sweetie," she managed, "Now, how about some breakfast," and chuckled when he began to nod enthusiastically. "We better get moving or we won't be ready when Aunt Julie and the girls get here, okay?" Lucy got up and swinging Jamie onto her back, carried him piggyback downstairs to the kitchen.

They were ready and standing by the front door with Lucy zipping up Jamie's coat when they heard Julie honk the horn out front. "They're here!" the little boy exclaimed, bouncing on his toes with excitement, "Hurry, Miss Lucy," and she smiled affectionately at him. "Okay, we're ready, let me get my bag," and after locking the front door, followed him down the sidewalk to Julie's minivan. Lucy made sure he was buckled up in the third row beside Annie before getting in the front seat. "Miss Lucy, hi!" Sadie piped up happily from the second row, "Sit by me, pease?" and Lucy promised she would after they picked up Miss Amy, grinning at the toddler's delighted nod of agreement.

After they stopped at Lucy's apartment to get Amy, the group headed to the movie theater for an early showing of "Sing." Once they found their seats, putting Jamie and Annie between Lucy and Julie, and the lights dimmed, Sadie immediately climbed into Lucy's lap and started to twirl a lock of Lucy's hair around her tiny finger before slowly falling asleep. On Lucy's other side, Amy nudged her sister knowingly and whispered, "Luce, you need one of these for your own," and Lucy was no longer surprised by how much she liked and agreed with the notion. The more in love with Wyatt Logan she fell, the stronger her hope for a future with him became.

Deep in thought, Lucy stared unseeingly at the screen, and carefully holding the blonde toddler against her chest, her mind wandered back to early this morning and Wyatt's troubling behavior. She actually wasn't much of a sound sleeper, and was about half awake when he bolted from the bed. After an uncomfortable moment or two of hearing Wyatt be sick, her concern grew, so she got up to check on him. The last thing she expected was to see a miserable Wyatt huddled against the tub, and without a second thought, dropped down beside him. The way he almost violently jerked away from her had stung, though, and feeling vaguely rejected, Lucy had only thought to give him some privacy. Getting back into bed, she rolled towards the wall and tried in vain to doze off, closing her ears to the sound of water running and finally, his hesitant footsteps when Wyatt approached the bed and clicked on the lamp as he sat down beside her.

"Lucy, I know you're awake," he had rumbled in a gentle tone, and she was unable to control her reaction, especially when she felt his large, warm hand on her back. Rolling over, Lucy had instantly seen through his weak apologetic explanation, but he looked so contrite, she didn't have the heart to make him feel any worse. So she swallowed her apprehension and willingly let him hold her close, and when he asked if they were okay, Lucy answered in the affirmative and told Wyatt she loved him before curling around his pillow and trying to go back to sleep.

As she sat in the darkened theater, Lucy began to reflect on the past few weeks. Christmas had been as wonderful as she could have dreamed of, and Wyatt's sweet, halting words about her necklace had filled Lucy with such love and joy that she practically floated through the rest of the holiday. However, when she really considered it, something had been a little "off" with Wyatt since at least New Year's Eve two weeks ago. She had been so excited when he suggested inviting Rufus and Jiya over for the evening, and at first, hadn't noticed anything amiss. Wyatt had made a big pot of chili and a skillet of cornbread, and after stuffing themselves, the four of them spent an enjoyable evening visiting and playing cards after Jamie went to bed.

Almost as soon as the other couple arrived, Lucy had spotted the beautiful engagement ring on Jiya's left hand and squealed with happiness for her friends while Wyatt shook Rufus' hand and offered his own quiet congratulations. Later on, though, she had looked up during a lively conversation with Jiya about wedding plans and caught a faintly brooding Wyatt gazing at her. He promptly dropped his eyes when she quizzically returned his look, and not wanting to spoil the evening, Lucy had deliberately put the incident from her mind. When Wyatt kissed her tenderly at midnight and then lovingly reached for her after they went to bed, she had convinced herself she was merely imagining things.

But now, after what happened this morning, Lucy was starting to experience worrisome feelings of unease and maybe even dread. Something was up with Wyatt, but she didn't have a clue what that something might be. Her old insecurities began to clamor for attention, and Lucy struggled to keep them at bay. Even though Wyatt had been the first to offer those three little words to her, maybe he was having second thoughts. Sure, their relationship had gotten pretty serious rather quickly, but they certainly weren't teenagers or young twenty-somethings, and now Lucy wondered if Wyatt had misinterpreted her delighted excitement over Rufus and Jiya's engagement news and she somehow had given him the idea she was expecting a ring soon. She absolutely loved Wyatt with all her heart, but right now, wasn't in a big hurry to get married, and felt slightly ill at the idea she might unconsciously be putting pressure on him. Lucy wished she could talk to Wyatt or even text him, but Julie had mentioned earlier that in case he had forgotten to tell her, the guys weren't allowed to use their phones during the training sessions except in case of an emergency. Her increasingly distressed thoughts raced around her mind until the movie ended, and it was time to take the little ones to McDonalds for lunch.

While Jamie and the girls enjoyed their Happy Meals, Any and Julie both admired the necklace that Wyatt got her for Christmas, and sighed enviously when she shyly explained the significance of the two hearts. "That boy has got it bad for you, Lucy Preston," her friend proclaimed, and touching the necklace gently, Lucy blushed and smiled and tried not to worry. After they were finished eating, Julie asked the sisters if they were up for some "retail therapy" since the guys wouldn't be home for hours yet. Pleased when they both agreed, the blonde drove their little group to her favorite shopping destination, the Fashion Valley mall. As they got out of the minivan, Lucy offered to push Sadie's stroller while Annie and Jamie walked with Amy and Julie, content to listen as her sister and her friend chatted animatedly about Amy's holiday ski trip.

Some time later, Lucy and a thirsty Sadie were taking a little break, and while she was digging through the toddler's bag for a sippy cup, Lucy was startled by a voice she hadn't heard in months. "Lucy? Lucy Preston?" and puzzled, she looked up to see Dr. Noah, of all people, smiling kindly at her. "It _is_ you. How have you been?" She was nearly struck speechless at his seemingly friendly attitude, considering how acrimoniously they'd parted ways at the beginning of summer. "Uh, Noah, hi," she stammered, and smothered a grin when her ex-boyfriend bent to kiss her cheek only to rear back in surprise when Sadie smacked his leg with a chubby hand and declared with a fierce glare, "No, man, my Lucy!" Noah's dark brows drew together at the little girl's possessive behavior as he cautiously stepped back (out of her reach). In an attempt to divert his attention from the patently disapproving Sadie, Lucy politely asked, "What brings you to San Diego, Noah?"

Keeping a wary eye on Lucy's tiny blonde bodyguard, he answered, "I've actually been here a couple of days for a medical conference, and since our session finished early, a handful of us decided to have a late lunch and look around before flying home this evening," and smiling warmly, he continued, "You look wonderful, Lucy, your new life must agree with you." But before she could respond, her sister appeared with the others and Lucy mentally cringed. Amy had never made much of an effort to conceal her dislike of the doctor while Lucy was involved with him, and true to form, little sister didn't disappoint.

"Well, look what the cat drug in," Amy drawled with a sweetly insincere smile, and Noah's lips thinned with displeasure at her transparently mocking tone. "Amy," he bit out disapprovingly, all the while Julie looked on in rapt fascination as Jamie moved to take Lucy's hand before frowning up at the stranger. Apparently deciding to exit with the rest of his dignity intact, the doctor leaned in and softly kissed Lucy's cheek before bidding her a rather speedy goodbye, and was soon lost to their sight in the crowd. "Oh my Lord, was that your ex, Lucy?" Julie asked excitedly as she avidly watched him walk away, and Amy pretended not to see her sister's uncomfortable grimace as she responded, "Yep, good old Dr. Noah, what a pompous bore..." and at Lucy's murmured reprimand, subsided with a muttered, "Sorry, Luce, but I never liked the way he treated you," and Lucy was dismayed to see not only a very intrigued expression bloom on Julie's face, but also that Jamie was gazing up at her in confusion.

Suddenly exhausted, an overwhelmed Lucy rapidly came to the conclusion that it was time to go home, and said lightly, "I'm ready to go now, if you don't mind," and squeezing the five-year-old's small hand reassuringly, started pushing Sadie's stroller towards the exit, not even caring at this point if the others were following. Lucy was very reserved on the way home, and perhaps finally sensing that she had embarrassed her big sister, Amy merely offered a subdued, "Talk to you later, Luce," before getting out of the front seat and telling the Julie and the children good night.

As they drove away, Lucy could tell that her friend was about to burst with curiosity about Noah, and while she had no doubt that Amy would apologize the next time she saw her and the sisters would be fine, it pained her to think the blonde might not understand why her ex was firmly out of the picture and she really didn't care to discuss their long-over relationship. Sighing to herself, she mildly told her friend, "Go ahead and ask, it's all right," and struggled to give Julie enough information to satisfy her intense interest during the short time it took to arrive at Wyatt's. Pulling up behind his Jeep, Julie had surprisingly put a compassionate hand on Lucy's arm as she was opening the car door, and apologized for being so nosy and upsetting her. She assured the other woman it was fine, and helped Jamie out of the minivan before telling Julie and the girls goodbye and heading inside.

Wyatt was in the kitchen making sandwiches and turned with a tired smile as she and Jamie walked in. The little boy threw himself at his dad, chattering enthusiastically about their day with Miss Amy and Aunt Julie and the girls as Lucy kissed his stubbled cheek before she sank wearily into a chair. She must have zoned out, though, because one minute, the little boy was telling Wyatt all about the movie and lunch, and the next, a distracted Lucy glanced up to see both Logans looking at her expectantly. Her face warmed as she started to apologize for her inattention when Wyatt asked in a deceptively casual tone, "So, who was the guy who kissed you?" and as she rather clumsily offered a response, Lucy was distressed to see Wyatt's expression turn in a heartbeat from mild curiosity to annoyance to something she'd never experienced from him before: real anger.

His blue eyes darkened coldly as he frowned at her fumbling explanation, and confused by his reaction, Lucy fell silent, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. " _What was happening here?_ " she thought desperately, " _Why is he getting so upset?_ " and as her dark eyes began to well with tears, Lucy ducked her head and was grateful when Wyatt casually sent his son into the front room to watch television. Putting a shaky knuckle under each eye, she hastily wiped away her tears, and tried valiantly to convince him it had just been a very brief chance encounter, in front of the others no less, but it felt to Lucy like whatever had upset Wyatt earlier that day must still be bothering him, and his son's inadvertent, innocent mention of her ex-boyfriend had just blown things to hell and back.

His quietly precise, biting words were like small poison darts to her soul, and Lucy's halting responses only seemed to anger him further. She absolutely abhorred confrontations of any kind, always had, and her bruised heart began to break as she slowly, unwillingly comprehended that Wyatt Logan was rapidly working himself up to the point of no return. Lucy was stunned to see this dark, ugly, jealous side of the man she loved deeply, and standing up so abruptly it made her slightly dizzy, she held up a trembling hand and whispered, "Enough, Wyatt. I can't do this with you right now, maybe ever, and I think it would be better for both of us if I went home," and she carefully patted his arm before grabbing her jacket and bag. As she opened the front door, she suddenly felt him behind her. Lucy stilled as he cautiously touched her shoulder, but knew if she gave in now and stayed, it would be an enormous mistake. Swallowing thickly, she choked out, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Wyatt, good night," and squaring her thin shoulders resolutely, walked out the door and made it to her car and drove away without looking back before the tears began to slide down her face.

 _A/N #2: Well, that just happened...I really wanted to give this Lucy and Wyatt a wonderful Christmas in the last chapter before they began to experience "growing pains" in their fairly new relationship because, as I'm sure we all know, even the happiest and most loving of couples don't get along 100% of the time. Just ain't realistic, folks :( Have no fear, though there be dark times ahead for our young lovers, they are actually building a stronger, longer-lasting bond on their way to "happily ever after." My sincere appreciation for all the follows and favorites for this continuing beast of a story, and special thanks to everyone kind enough to leave a review :) because it really encourages me to write faster, LOL..._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N #1: Please note that this chapter picks up immediately after the previous one..._

Chapter 25

When he could even bear to think about this particular evening later on, Wyatt would have absolutely no idea how long he stood paralyzed staring at his front door as Lucy Preston walked out of his life for, what? a couple hours? a day? a week? ( _please, God, not forever_ ). It might have been a few seconds, more likely only a few minutes, but to his increasingly numb brain it felt like he stood there unmoving, possibly barely breathing, for an eternity. What the _hell_ just happened? What had he done? Wyatt blinked sluggishly, the thunderous pounding of his heart roaring through his mind like a runaway freight train as he struggled to comprehend the sheer magnitude of the devastation his goddamned temper had just ruthlessly, single-handedly inflicted on the woman he loved.

When that dismal realization finally sank in, his ferocious wrath drained away as swiftly as it had come upon him, and Wyatt's suddenly wobbly knees buckled as he slid gracelessly down the wall beside the door into a tangle of boneless limbs. Balling his fists and pressing them tightly against his eyes, he tried in vain to slow his panicked breathing. Wyatt realized with growing horror as the angry, venomous words he had thrown so accusingly at Lucy echoed around and around in his mind that his wayward temper might just have destroyed his second chance at love. He could live for another fifty years and never forget the shocked, disbelieving ( _my God, apprehensive_?) expression she wore or the pain he saw reflected in her big dark eyes. But, he reasoned, taking a deep breath, she would forgive him, of course she would ( _she had to_ ). Lucy was one of the most gentle, loving, kind-hearted women he had ever known. " _But what if she never forgives you, or worse yet, never even speaks to you again? What then, Logan, you stupid, reckless hot-headed bastard, what then?_ " his anguished conscience mocked.

Tormented by his frantic thoughts, Wyatt was taken aback when a small, concerned voice beside his ear asked, "Hey, Daddy, why you sitting on the floor? You got a tummy ache, Daddy?" as his son peered at him curiously. Wyatt's eyes widened in shock as he rapidly considered what, if anything, he should tell Jamie, who asked (right on cue), "Daddy, where's Miss Lucy? I was looking for her 'cause I'm hungry and I want her to make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Wyatt cleared his throat painfully and mustered a fake smile for the child ( _more like a grimace, to be honest_ ) before making a snap decision to bend the truth. "Um, Miss Lucy wasn't feeling very good, son, so she decided to go home," and while the five-year-old seemed disappointed, Wyatt consoled himself that at least he hadn't burst into tears and thrown a tantrum (much like his father fervently wanted to at that very moment).

With great effort, Wyatt slowly got to his feet, and tried not to stagger as he made his way back into the kitchen ( _the scene of the crime, his traitorous mind supplied_ ) and fixed the requested peanut butter and jelly sandwich, along with some goldfish crackers and a sippy cup of chocolate milk for Jamie. Setting him in front of the television with his simple meal, Wyatt started to walk out of the room before turning back and leaning down, softly kissed the crown of his son's blond head. "You know I love you, buddy, right?" Preoccupied with his food and Spongebob, Jamie nodded distractedly, "Yeah, Daddy, love you, too," and in his present emotional state, the little boy's matter-of-fact tone made Wyatt's eyes fill.

He barely made it to the bottom of the steps before weakly collapsing in a heap (again). What was he going to do? He had to make this right, do whatever he could to fix things. Wyatt hastily pulled his phone out of his pocket and feverishly thumbed through the "favorites." Tapping on Lucy's number, he held the phone to his ear with a trembling hand, muttering, "C'mon, Lucy, sweetheart, please answer the phone, please," but after ringing four or five times, her voice mail message came on, and at the sound of her sweet, cheerful voice, Wyatt inhaled sharply and hung up. He quickly tried her cell again, several times, in fact, until at last, he was able to choke out a halting apology before asking her to please call him. His stomach churned uneasily as the minutes ticked by while his phone remained stubbornly silent ( _what if she didn't even want to hear his voice right now, after the heartless, accusing way he spoke to her?_ ). But maybe, just maybe, Lucy would read a text, though, Wyatt decided (hoped), so after several attempts, finally he was somewhat satisfied, and tapped out:

 _Lucy, I know the way I acted just now was wrong, so damn wrong, and undeserved and pretty much unforgivable, and I want you to know how very, very sorry I am. It probably doesn't seem like it at the moment, but I do love and need you so much, and honestly, if anyone else had dared treat you the way I did, I would want to kill them. But since I'm the bad-tempered asshole who caused you this pain and anguish, all I can do is apologize and beg for your forgiveness with everything I have._

He looked over the text one last time, and closing his eyes in silent prayer, hit "send" and kept going:

 _Please, please, Lucy, I would be so grateful if you decide to let me explain, with NO excuses, what has been going with me the past couple of weeks. I know that I've been kind of moody and distant, but I swear it has nothing to do with anything you might have said or done, so please don't think that, and now I see that I should have opened up to you instead of thinking I could handle it, because, yeah, that was an epic fail on my part, for damn sure._

Wyatt paused, hit "send" and carefully considered a third and final text to Lucy before sending it on its way:

 _Lucy, one last thing, if you don't want to talk to me, I understand, and if you need some time to think about things, that's fine. I promise to give you as much time as you need, just please, please, I beg you to consider giving me another chance. I love you, sweetheart._

After the last text was on its way, Wyatt drew his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them, cried like he hadn't since Jess died. Trying desperately to muffle his sobs, he was dimly aware of the distant sounds coming from the television in the other room, and knew he had to get his shit together before his child saw him in this condition. Standing abruptly, he nearly ran upstairs to the bathroom, and firmly shutting the unlocked door, Wyatt looked in the mirror above the sink and saw a broken man. He was sinking fast into the same darkness from five years ago; Wyatt recognized all the signs, and he couldn't put Jamie through this again. He fished his phone out of his pocket and sent another text. This time, however, the reply came mercifully fast. He sighed in relief, and splashing cold water on his face, resigned himself to waiting patiently for the next two hours.

At 8:30 on the dot, Wyatt turned off the television and hustled his drowsy, protesting son upstairs to get ready for bed. His chest tightened guiltily when Jamie fixed solemn blue eyes on him and said, "I hope Miss Lucy feels better tomorrow, Daddy, I miss her bedtime stories," and all Wyatt could do was hug the five-year-old to him and kiss his soft cheek before carefully tucking him in. "Good night, son, I love you," Wyatt whispered as the little boy's eyes eventually closed and he drifted off. Wyatt turned on the Spiderman nightlight and carefully closed the bedroom door.

Going into his room, he hastily changed into sweats and a long-sleeved tee and sneakers, scrupulously avoiding glancing at any reminder of Lucy casually scattered about his bedroom. Heading back downstairs, he absently straightened up around the apartment to give himself something to make the time pass, and then, with nothing left to do but wait, sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands and tried to subdue his tumultuous thoughts. With his son upstairs sleeping peacefully, everything was hauntingly still. All Wyatt could hear was the labored beating of his heart until promptly at 9:00, a quiet knock sounded at the front door. He stood, and squaring his shoulders like the good soldier he was, went to bravely accept the ass-kicking he so richly deserved.

Wyatt fully expected the weary glare Julie Baumgardner bestowed on him from the open doorway, as well as the sharply-worded accusation that followed, "What kind of stupid, bull-headed, idiot mistake have you made, Wyatt James Logan?" Even so, as he mutely looked at his friend with misery etched deeply all over his face, Wyatt was slightly surprised when the blonde immediately relented and sighing, stepped forward and put her arms around him while murmuring, "C'mon, Wy, let's go sit down and you can tell me what all happened," before leading him to the sofa. Toeing off her flats, his friend tucked her feet under her and gazed at Wyatt expectantly. Sitting down, he cleared his throat and never once taking his eyes off Julie's worried face, confessed everything, starting with New Year's Eve, and ending with the incredibly lifelike dream of Jessica early that morning.

To her credit, his friend listened calmly, with little reaction, letting Wyatt get it all out. Eventually, once his voice trailed off into silence, she raised a blonde eyebrow quizzically, and softly guessed, "There's more, though, isn't there? Because while none of what you've told me so far is anything to be proud of, it certainly isn't bad enough to make Lucy leave you. Are you up to telling me the rest, Wy?" and to his dismay, Wyatt could feel his eyes well up as he admitted in a gritty tone, "Yeah, there's more, and Julie, it _is_ bad, so bad that I'm scared Lucy won't forgive me." Pressing her lips together firmly, she wordlessly reached over to clasp his hand for support and nodded briskly at Wyatt to begin the arduous process of unburdening his soul.

 _Flashback_

After Wyatt dropped Bam off at his place, he was vaguely disappointed that Lucy and Jamie weren't already home when he got there. On top of getting a rough start that morning, as expected and previously experienced, he and Bam had endured a tiring day filled with various lectures and several hours of book work ( _Jesus, he was exhausted_ ). Wyatt was definitely glad the training sessions were only held twice a year. Shrugging off his jacket, he glanced distractedly through the mail, and when his stomach growled faintly, decided to make a sandwich to tide him over until the others got there.

As he was pulling stuff out of the fridge, Wyatt heard the front door open, and his little boy's high-pitched chatter mixed with Lucy's softer tones in the hallway as they took off their coats. He smiled to himself in anticipation of a quiet evening spent with Lucy and Jamie, followed by some time spent in bed curled around his love after his son was asleep. Wyatt was bone tired, and wanted nothing more than to relax and try to enjoy the rest of his weekend, and admittedly, get through Jess's birthday tomorrow as best he could.

His musings were cut short as Jamie bounded into the kitchen and happily threw himself against Wyatt's legs, telling him all about his exciting day. As Wyatt listened patiently to the child, he felt Lucy press a soft kiss on his cheek before taking a seat at the table. Sparing her a quick glance, he decided she looked pretty tired also, and would probably be more than amenable to some quiet time together this evening. Refocusing his slightly amused attention on Jamie, Wyatt was a little surprised to catch him saying, " _...and then me and Annie and Miss Amy and Aunt Julie went to look for Miss Lucy and Sadie, and we found her and Sadie, and there was a man and he was talking to Miss Lucy, and then Miss Amy said he was a cat and the man looked mad at Miss Amy, and he scared me a little, so I was holding Miss Lucy's hand, and then the man kissed Miss Lucy and went away..._ " before pausing to take a breath.

Wyatt's initial amusement turned to confusion as he wondered who the guy could be. As he glanced at his preoccupied girlfriend, he could feel his annoyance growing by the time she finally looked up at him, and he fought to keep his voice even when he asked, "So who was the guy who kissed you?" Lucy's dark eyes widened and her face reddened as she stammered, "Uh, well, he was, and I guess this might sound a little weird, but, it was, um, of all people, my ex-boyfriend, Noah..." before trailing off at the frown he wore.

For the briefest of seconds, Wyatt was incredibly sorry he'd asked because "ex-boyfriend" was just about the last thing he expected Lucy to say. The vaguely annoyed curiosity he'd felt at his son's innocent words swiftly, unexpectedly evaporated into unwelcome, ugly jealousy. Instantly concerned about upsetting Jamie, Wyatt sent him out of the room to watch television so he and Lucy could be by themselves to continue this conversation. Once they were alone, the atmosphere in the kitchen rapidly deteriorated. In a very small corner of his mind, a horrified Wyatt was aghast as he heard himself recklessly drawl, " _Really. Well, now, that does seem a little weird, Lucy. I mean, you supposedly dump this guy months ago in San Francisco, supposedly never hearing from him since then, and now out of nowhere, all of a sudden, your ex-boyfriend shows up here in San Diego for some medical conference? And wow, pretty conveniently for him, you just happen to be at the very same mall he, again supposedly, decided at the last minute to visit while he was in town? Guess I should be grateful you were stuck with my kid all afternoon_ ," he sneered hatefully.

All the color in Lucy's face faded alarmingly fast at his increasingly insulting comments, but Wyatt couldn't let himself feel bad about that. Because now, unfortunately, coupled with his already troubled emotional state of mind and the long day's physical fatigue, within seconds, a white-hot wave of anger, the likes of which he hadn't experienced in a very long time, began to consume Wyatt Logan. Let off the leash, the formidable temper he usually took such care to tightly control eagerly took over the situation, and one venomous word at a time, gleefully destroyed Lucy Preston.

Thank God he'd had enough presence of mind to send Jamie from the room before he basically accused Lucy of cheating on him, because somehow, irrationally, the more she tearfully tried to explain, the angrier Wyatt became until finally (thankfully), she had stood abruptly and swaying slightly, held up a shaking hand and told him enough, she was going home. Caught up in his rage, he couldn't believe she would actually walk away from him. How dare she leave him? He wasn't going to stand for another woman leaving him. Wyatt stared disbelievingly at her retreating figure and quickly followed, intent on making her stay. But even though Lucy immediately came to a halt at the touch of his hand on her shoulder, she refused to turn around. A heartbeat later, she whispered hoarsely that she would talk to him tomorrow, and holding her dark head high, walked out the door, leaving him standing there frozen in shock.

 _End Flashback_

Staring at his lap, he repeatedly winced as he sorrowfully related to Julie what he'd said, unable to bear the look of disgust mingled with pity on her face he was sure she wore. Wyatt's exhausted, rasping voice dwindled away as he shut his eyes in defeat. Julie's hand tightened on his as she sympathetically murmured, "Wy, I'm so sorry," and he opened his eyes when she pulled him to her for a comforting hug and slowly patted his back for several long moments. Leaning back, she gazed wordlessly at him with compassion shining from her green eyes. "Go ahead, let me have it. I deserve every awful word you can think of right now," he muttered, bracing himself for one of his friend's legendary fierce set downs. Putting a small hand under his chin, Julie was silent until Wyatt reluctantly raised his unhappy blue eyes to hers.

"Believe it or not, I'm not gonna rip you a new one for what you've done to Lucy, Wy, because you're doing a fine job of torturing yourself already. I have known you for a long time, Wyatt Logan, and well enough to understand that under normal circumstances, you are a good, kind, honorable man who loves his son, his friends, and most of all, Lucy Preston. I'm also pretty sure you'd tear someone apart without a second thought for treating your girlfriend the way you yourself did. So I'm absolutely convinced you've been living through some 'not normal' circumstances for apparently a couple weeks now."

Squeezing his hand encouragingly, Julie continued, "And as tenaciously close-mouthed as you can be, I would bet good money Lucy has no idea what's been going through that head of yours, am I right?" and she smiled in satisfaction when he grimaced. "Here's the thing, though, Wy, you really are doing Lucy a disservice by hiding all this from her. I think it's very likely that as close as the two of you have become, she's been aware all along that something has been bothering you, and probably has been a little hurt by your bull-headed refusal to let her in. How can you expect her to trust it when you tell her you love her, yet won't share your troubles with her? If you are seriously thinking about a future with Lucy, well, you've been married before, taken the vows, and you know what I'm talking about. 'For better or worse', Wy, and now one last thing, I promise. Do _you_ not trust in Lucy's love for you? Are you afraid if you do let her in and she gets to intimately know all of Wyatt Logan, that this darkness you carry around will eventually chase her away?" The blonde shook her head in frustration.

"Because I think you underestimate Lucy Preston. Sure, she's kind of shy and quiet until she's comfortable around people, but I guarantee the girl has more strength and courage than you're giving her credit for. She has told me bits and pieces of her past, and in my book, it took a hell of a lot of guts to walk away from her perfectly nice life in San Francisco. She had a decent job and friends, and Wy, I'm not saying this to piss you off, but I got an eyeful of her ex this afternoon, and while he's not as pretty as you, he's not a troll either, plus he's a fancy doctor who pulls in the big bucks and wanted to marry her. Lucy could have lived a very comfortable life as a doctor's wife, but she knew herself well enough to know he wouldn't make her happy. So, for what it's worth, I admire her for taking a risk and not settling for half a life. Don't you see? Her courage to take a chance and make a new life eventually led her to you and Jamie. So maybe you should believe in Lucy, believe her when she tells you she loves you, because if you can't bring yourself to do that, then all you're offering her is half a life, too. And Wyatt, she already left that behind once before, so please don't make her do it again."

Wyatt slowly, pensively considered his friend's words before coming to a decision. Looking intently into Julie's concerned eyes, he asked humbly, "Will you please help me, Julie? I love her so much and I do want a future with her, but first," and fumbling with his phone, he showed her the texts he had sent Lucy, with no response from her. "How can I apologize or even explain if she won't answer my calls or texts? I know it's a very big favor and asking a lot, but would you think about going to see her? First of all, I really want to make sure she's okay. As you can imagine, Lucy was very upset when she left here, and I'm worried about whether she got home okay, but I just couldn't take Jamie with me to drive to her place to check on her. And then once I know that she's safe, well, I'm not going to lie, I need her to just give me a chance to explain, even if she isn't able to forgive me. Hell, I'm not sure at this point if I can ever forgive myself. So will you think about it, Julie, please?" and Wyatt's heavy, desolate heart began to lighten when after a minute or two, the blonde nodded slowly.

Before Wyatt could get too excited, though, Julie stopped him in his tracks by saying, "Hold on there, cowboy, no guarantees, okay? First I make sure Lucy got home okay, and then, if she doesn't throw me out, I will talk to her. However, you need to remember that I'm not going to plead your case with her, because that's not my place. Besides, any explanation or apology or both, hopefully, _has_ to come from you, because, Wy, how do you expect Lucy to ever trust in you and your love for her if she has to hear all these things from someone else?" Wyatt nodded slowly in agreement before asking, "Will you ask her to let me know if she's willing to at least text me?" and was relieved when his friend smiled and kissing him on the cheek, swore to do her best before standing up and slipping her shoes on.

Patting his arm gently, Julie headed for the door, promising to drive straight to Lucy's and text him as soon as she could. One last comforting hug, and away his determined friend went, and Wyatt was filled with such gratitude and for the first time in hours, maybe just a tiny sliver of hope. Contrary to what Julie said, Wyatt did believe in Lucy, and the thought of losing her love and trust filled him with despair. Five years ago, he'd been devastated and almost destroyed when Jess had been taken away from him, and in hindsight, he felt a large part of that had stemmed from the fact that because of the tragic circumstance under which she had died, he'd been powerless to save his wife. In this case, though, in spite of the fact that he had screwed up big time and made this hot mess all by himself, if Lucy was willing to forgive him and give their relationship (and hopefully, future) a chance, then this time, this time, Wyatt swore to himself, he could save the woman he loved, and in doing so, maybe he could save himself.

 _A/N #2: And the angst continues...I hope Wyatt doesn't come off too badly in this chapter. Our fave soldier is kind of in a rough place right now, and hopefully Julie can work some magic for him :) Next chapter will be the same period of time from Lucy's point of view._

 _Lastly, I want to note that I can hardly believe this is chapter 25 of a story that now contains well over 90,000 words and has received more than 200 reviews in addition to numerous favorites and follows. No matter how many more fics I write (hopefully, lots), this one, my very first, will always have a special place in my heart, just as all of you do. I couldn't be more grateful for the continuing support and words of encouragement from so many of you. Thanks bunches :))_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N #1: This chapter picks up immediately following chapter 24..._

Chapter 26

She got less than a block from Wyatt's before the tears came hard and fast, so thick Lucy could barely see. Hastily pulling into the first empty parking space she noticed, she slammed the car into "park" and turned it off, leaning her head back against the headrest, helpless to stop the flood of emotions that began to overwhelm her: pain, shock, disappointment, doubt, bewilderment, grief. ( _My God, what just happened? Why would Wyatt treat me like that? How could he talk to me that way?_ ) He had been like a stranger, transformed from her sweet, loving Wyatt by a ferocious anger she had no idea that he was capable of. And then, harsh, choking sobs tore from Lucy's throat as the tears relentlessly slid down her face, gradually dampening the front of her jacket.

She had never before experienced sorrow the likes of which was tearing her apart from the inside out right now, not even when her parents had passed away. The place in her chest where her heart was supposed to be felt numb, empty, hollowed out. How was it possible to hurt this much and still be alive? The sheer force of her feelings nearly stole her breath, and Lucy was actually starting to feel a little light-headed by the time her sobs had dwindled to gasping hiccups and sniffles. Her head pounded thunderously, and her eyes felt swollen and itchy, like someone had thrown sand in them. She shivered in the chill of an early evening in mid January, and tried to focus on what she should do next.

With a sinking heart, it was obvious that no matter how much Lucy wanted to go back to Wyatt's, so badly she ached, she instinctively knew it would be a grave mistake, at least while she was feeling this raw. Plus, what if he were still angry with her? Another shiver shook her slender frame as she recoiled from that possibility. After sitting quietly for a few minutes, Lucy was calm enough to be grateful that at least Wyatt had enough presence of mind to send his son out of the kitchen before he completely lost his temper. Her eyes started to fill anew as she thought of the five-year-old.

Just that morning, Jamie had told Lucy he loved her, bright blue eyes (so like his father's) shining up at her as they cuddled in Wyatt's bed; how excited he'd been for the outing today with Amy, Julie, and the girls; the way his little hand had bravely clutched hers at the mall when Amy and Noah had started maliciously sniping at each other. In spite of her best intentions, Lucy had fallen hard and fast for both Logans, father _and_ son. Hopefully, Wyatt had come up with a good enough reason why she left so suddenly without telling Jamie goodbye. She consoled herself with the thought that regardless of what happened between her and Wyatt, at least she would see the little boy at school on Monday.

Lucy guessed she should probably just go home, and thought almost longingly of her little sister's unwavering love and support. However, she was also aware of how fiercely protective of her Amy was, and most likely would never forgive Wyatt for hurting her big sister so badly. It fleetingly crossed Lucy's mind that maybe she could talk to Julie, but as much as she liked the younger woman, Julie Baumgardner was one of Wyatt's closest friends, and had been for years. It was very conceivable that Julie might unconsciously, without even meaning to, side with Wyatt, or perhaps worse than that, what if Lucy came between Wyatt and Julie? She would never forgive herself if that were to happen. No, Wyatt needed good friends like the Baumgardners, especially (and she felt faintly queasy at the thought), especially if she and Wyatt broke up. As for Rufus and Jiya, Lucy was distinctly uncomfortable with the idea of airing her "dirty laundry" in front of work friends. ( _Well, hell, that had just been an extremely short list of options._ )

Lucy took a deep breath, and dug through her bag looking for a tissue when her fingers brushed against her phone. She pulled the phone out and peered at it with bleary eyes. There were several missed calls, all from Wyatt, and apparently when she had failed to answer, he had tried texting her also. Although she was tempted to read the messages, maybe it would be better if she waited until she got home. Sitting alone in a parked car on a public street bawling her eyes out probably wasn't the smartest idea Lucy ever had. In the end, after wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, she drove straight home, praying her sister wouldn't be uncharacteristically staying in on a Saturday night. As luck would have it, Amy's car was gone when Lucy got there. She sighed in relief at avoiding a potentially upsetting encounter with her sibling, who, well-intentioned or not, could be like a possessive old dog with a bone when she dug her stubborn little heels in.

She went straight upstairs, chilled in body and spirit, and decided to soak in a hot bath. Standing in front of her dresser, Lucy mechanically began shedding her clothes, not even bothering to pick them up and put them in the hamper. The entwined hearts necklace from Wyatt glinted delicately against her neck, and Lucy closed her eyes and unfastened it before gently placing it on the top of the dresser. Lowering herself into the steaming, fragrant bath, she lay her head against the back of the tub, a few tears leaking from her closed eyes, wanting desperately to enjoy the soothing warmth of the water as she tried in vain to drive Wyatt's angry face and accusing words from her mind, if not her heart.

Lucy woke with a start, accidentally splashing water over the side of the tub onto the floor, She must have dozed off, and the water had turned unpleasantly cool. Pulling the plug, she climbed out and hastily dried off before donning a warm pair of flannel pants and one of Wyatt's hoodies that Lucy had swiped from his place weeks ago. If she concentrated hard enough, she could pretend it still smelled like him, and chastised herself for her weakness (but kept the hoodie on). Putting her hair up in a careless topknot, she slipped on a thick pair of socks and padded downstairs. Thank goodness it was still too early for her sister to be home, if she even planned on coming home tonight. Since Lucy began spending nearly every weekend at Wyatt's, and had been for weeks now, Amy was seldom at home during the weekends either.

Feeling slightly better after her long soak (and brief nap), Lucy looked through the fridge for something to eat, and had just settled on an apple and a container of yogurt when she heard a brisk knock on the front door. Her traitorous heart leapt at the sound, thinking maybe it was Wyatt, but her hopes quickly deflated a little when she realized it was unlikely that he would drag his child out this late, especially if he was uncertain of the reception he would receive at her place.

To Lucy's amazement, when she looked through the peephole, it was Julie. Quickly unlocking the door and pulling it open, she glanced at the blonde uncertainly. "Julie?" Lucy wondered aloud in a scratchy voice. "What's wrong? Is it one of the girls?" And was even more surprised when her normally brash friend actually looked a little unsure of herself. "Can I please come in, Lucy?" she asked quietly. Lucy wordlessly held the door open and ushered her friend into the kitchen where she offered Julie some coffee. The blonde tentatively sat at the kitchen table, openly looking around at the small, neat kitchen. Both women were silent as Lucy reached for a couple of K cups and made coffee for them after returning her snack to the fridge (Lucy found she didn't really have much of an appetite after all).

She set the first mug of coffee in front of Julie, and a moment later, sat beside her friend and wrapped her suddenly cold hands around her own mug. Inhaling deeply, Lucy asked bluntly, "Why are you here, Julie? Did Wyatt ask you to talk to me?" and pushed down a flash of disappointment when the blonde flushed guiltily. "Well, you're wasting your time, Julie, because if Wyatt has anything to say to me, it needs to come from him, not someone he's dragged into whatever this mess is," and to Lucy's dismay, her eyes began to fill up. She blinked furiously, but despite her best efforts, a couple of tears escaped, and she wondered in despair if she was ever going to run out of tears.

"Lucy, no," Julie protested, "That's not why I came to see you at all. Yes, he called me, and I did just come from his place. But once Wyatt told me what happened between the two of you after I dropped you and Jamie off earlier today, he asked me to come and see you for two reasons," and here, the younger woman paused, watching Lucy intently while she wiped away her tears. Noticing her open stare, an embarrassed Lucy began to apologize, "Sorry, I haven't cried this much in years," when Julie put a hesitant hand on her arm to stop her. "Lucy, please, please don't ever feel you need to ask forgiveness for your feelings. From what he told me, Wyatt Logan behaved damn near unforgivably towards you today, and while I love him more than anyone except Dave and the girls, I am in no way trying to excuse his actions, and I'm not here to beg you to forgive him."

Although she appreciated her friend's seemingly sincere words, Lucy's head was starting to throb again, and she wanted nothing more than to go to bed for the next month or so. At the look of dull resignation on Lucy's face, Julie squeezed her arm once before pulling her hand back to clasp both hands around her own mug of coffee. "Maybe I should clarify exactly why I'm here, if it's all right with you?" and at Lucy's weary nod, explained, "The first thing Wyatt asked me to do was make sure you got home okay. He was really worried for your safety," and she frowned slightly at a derisive sniff from Lucy. At Julie's faintly disapproving glance, Lucy relented and shrugged as she rather unwillingly confessed, "Yeah, I might have pulled over and parked for a while because I was crying so hard I couldn't see to drive."

The relief on Julie's face at Lucy's grudging admission was palpable, but she merely continued, "And his second request was that I ask if you would _consider_ responding to his text messages. He told me he sent you several without any response," and as Lucy's dark eyes flashed dangerously, the blonde hastily reassured her, "Hey, like I said earlier, I'm not here to plead with you on his behalf. But, Lucy, if there's even the slightest chance that the two of you can work past this, whatever it was, cutting off all communication with Wyatt might not be the best way to go..." and her voice trailed off as Lucy fought to keep her own steady.

"Julie, we've only known each other a few months, and I like you very much, but you weren't there. You have no idea what it was like to sit helplessly and watch the man you love, a man you thought you knew, change into someone you don't even recognize. I think part of me was just totally blind sided by his temper, the way his anger, which by the way, not only came out of nowhere, but was entirely unfounded, seemed to just, I don't know, consume Wyatt. It was like a stranger had dropped into that kitchen, and he got so worked up in such an obscenely short amount of time that even when I tried to explain, to, I guess _defend_ myself, it was like he couldn't or wouldn't even hear what I was saying."

Julie's green eyes shone sympathetically as she nodded in understanding. "Lucy, that's pretty much exactly what he told me happened, too, and while this in no way at all excuses him going off on you like that, if you're willing to hear me out, you might have a little more information to work with before making any serious decisions," and after a long moment, when Lucy nodded reluctantly, offered, "First of all, while I myself have never seen evidence of Wyatt's temper first hand, Dave has, and even though the big goof tends to exaggerate sometimes, I just knew he wasn't in this particular instance. The incident happened years ago, before Jamie was born."

"The guys were assigned a class of recruits that had a couple of real tough guys, typical garden variety bullies, or as Dave recalled, 'big-time assholes.' I guess jerks like that are drawn to the military sometimes, and not only is that bad for squadron morale, unfortunately, it can also be dangerous. Dave and Wyatt had to discipline these guys more than once in just the first month, and Dave said it was unlikely the men would even be allowed to complete basic training. Anyway, the bullies apparently had a favorite target, an 18-year-old guy from west Texas who Wyatt had taken an interest in. One day about two weeks before basic was over, these jerks went too far, and the kid from Texas ended up in the base hospital with a broken arm. When Wyatt found out, it took Dave and a couple of other T.I.'s to pull him off both guys before it went too far, after he beat the crap out of one and was starting in on the other. At the time, all Dave would tell me was that Wyatt went 'nuclear' on those recruits, and he had never seen his best friend act like that. Honestly, I think it kind of shook him up."

"Wyatt was put on a paid leave of absence while the whole mess was under review, and in the end, the two bullies were dishonorably discharged, and luckily, no charges were brought against Wyatt. In fact, the whole incident was wiped from his military service personnel file, on the condition that he complete anger management counseling, which he did. And according to my husband, Wyatt never again let his temper get the better of him. So, Lucy, Wyatt is, and has always been, painfully aware of his hot temper, and I guess what I'm trying to get across to you is that there must have been something, maybe a kind of trigger or catalyst that set all of this off, and I might have an idea what it could be."

She fell silent as Lucy mulled over her words, and tried but failed to hide her relief when Lucy slowly nodded at her in encouragement, although she flinched just a little when Julie prefaced her reasoning with the words, " _I have to confess_ ," and at Lucy's nearly instantaneously negative reaction, hastened to assure her, "No, please, wait and hear me out. What I need to confess is that I might have given Wyatt serious hell for keeping some stuff from you," and her heart lifted slightly at Julie's apologetic tone. "Lucy, do you know what tomorrow is?" and Lucy's dark brows drew together in confusion over her friend's seemingly abrupt change of subject. "It's the 15th, why? What does that have to with Wyatt's awful behavior?" Julie paused, and leaning closer to Lucy, said in a solemn murmur, "It's also Jessica's birthday," and at the growing comprehension on Lucy's face, quickly nodded, and confirmed, "You've only been dating Wyatt for a few months, and unless he shared this with you, would have no idea how much he suffers on certain days every year like her birthday, their wedding anniversary, which I think was in May, and of course, the very worst day of the year for him, which is February 12, the day she died."

"In all fairness to you, Lucy, I have told Wyatt in so many words that in my opinion, it's wrong of him to keep you in the dark about stuff like this. Stuff that affects him negatively and then he turns around and seemingly out of nowhere, takes his painful feelings out on you. He's basically stacking the deck against your relationship by not sharing really important information like this with you. Lucy, I want you to know that I hope with all my heart that you and Wyatt _do_ still have a relationship because, girl, believe me, no matter how badly he has hurt you, or how incredibly wrong he was today, one fact I hope you never doubt is how much Wyatt Logan loves you. Please don't misunderstand me, he loved his wife very much, and she will always be the mother of his son, but Jessica was his first love, a young man's love, and to me, what Wyatt feels for you is deeper, stronger, and more mature, the kind of love we all dream about that lasts forever. He's thirty years old, Lucy, and has already experienced more heartache than some people will ever see in a lifetime. So, I hope that buried somewhere inside you, under all that pain and grief and anger, is the knowledge that Wyatt Logan will go to his grave loving you," and as Lucy gazed into her friend's sincere, determined green eyes, she felt the heaviness in her heart lessen. Smiling tremulously at Julie, Lucy cleared her throat and managed to whisper, "Yes, I do know that," and as the younger woman sighed gratefully, continued, "Thank you, Julie, for all your advice and for being such a good friend to me and Wyatt," and Lucy couldn't suppress a weak chuckle when Julie's eyes welled up and they both cried a little.

Lucy got up and grabbed a box of tissues from the kitchen counter, and after both women dried their eyes, Lucy hugged her friend and walked her to the front door. "Lucy, I'd really like it if, for some reason you and Wyatt can't make this work, that we can still be friends," Julie said hopefully, and Lucy smiled at the pleased expression on her face when she told the blonde, "It might take a little time, but I don't think you have anything to worry about." She snorted in amusement at the devilish grin Julie wore when she asked Lucy to be sure and make Wyatt suffer just a little, you know, on behalf of the sisterhood, and quipped, "Well, I better be going now before Dave thinks I'm never coming home and gets all worked up at the thought of raising the girls by himself," and winked at Lucy before she left. She watched her friend fondly as she walked to her minivan, suddenly feeling better than she had all day.

Locking the front door, she stopped in the kitchen and picked up her phone before going upstairs to her bedroom. Flopping down on the bed, Lucy unlocked her phone and carefully scrolled down through the text messages from Wyatt. Before she even finished reading the last one, new tears were spilling down her cheeks all over again, but this time, her feelings weren't entirely negative. In the months she had been dating Wyatt, Lucy had come to love and appreciate his kind, quiet demeanor and natural reserve, and the almost shocking rawness of his messages touched her heart deeply. For Wyatt to put himself out there like this, with no way of knowing if she would ever read the texts, let alone respond, spoke volumes to Lucy. Yes, he had treated her terribly unfairly and caused her more pain than she could have ever imagined, but Lucy was sure now that not only was Wyatt truly sorry for what happened today, but he really did understand what his hateful actions had done to her. And although Lucy wasn't going to just roll over and accept this type of behavior from him ever again, she now knew without a doubt that they would stay together. She snickered to herself at a little voice in her head that sounded very much like a cross between Amy and Julie that whispered hopefully, " _Yeah, sure, go ahead and forgive him, but damn, girl, you better make him grovel for a little while first_."

She regarded the phone in her hand for a moment or two, contemplating just what she wanted to say to Wyatt before carefully tapping out:

 _I'm ok. Will text you tomorrow. Please get some sleep._

Satisfied with her message, Lucy hit "send." A heartbeat later ( _Good grief, he must have been holding the phone in his hand_ ), her phone chimed with his almost instant response:

 _Thank you, Lucy_

And at that simple reply, Lucy smiled gently. She wasn't necessarily looking forward to what tomorrow would bring, in fact, dreaded the thought of another possible confrontation with Wyatt. But she could see clearly now that Julie had been right. In typical guy fashion, Wyatt had been keeping information from her that had ended up directly (negatively) affecting their relationship. Although it didn't erase the hurt his cruel words had inflicted on her, the information about Jessica gave Lucy a little more insight into Wyatt's unexpected, completely out of character behavior. And of course, while she knew being better informed wouldn't magically fix their problems, she loved Wyatt Logan too much to just give up on him and what they were building together. She was aware now that they had a long road ahead of them, but in her mind, it was also the road to a stronger, happier relationship, and would certainly be worth any sacrifice. In spite of the possible troubles that lay before them, her heart and soul felt less heavy than a few hours ago, and that would have to be enough for now.

 _A/N #2: I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter written and posted. In addition to being sick for the past ten days (yuck), there was this little thing called Christmas that happened, and oh, yeah, I guess I wrote four new stories in December. (Jeez, Gracie, take a break, lol.) Oh well, I hope everyone thinks this chapter was worth the wait :p As always, thanks very much to everyone for their favorites, follows, and especially reviews of my stuff. Hey, it's what we writers live for ;) Thanks again..._


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N #1: This particular chapter is dedicated to my Timeless friends, Once Upon A Whim, TheVelvetDusk, and quertygal for their very generous input and invaluable insights. I couldn't have done it without you, my friends :)_

Chapter 27

The minutes passed excruciatingly slowly after Julie left, and much as he was dreading sleeping by himself, Wyatt decided he couldn't stay on the sofa all night (no telling how early Jamie would be waking up). Going upstairs, he shed his clothes, and sliding under the covers, flinched at the cold emptiness of the king-sized bed without Lucy in it. Some time later, the faint chime of a new text message broke the lonely stillness of his bedroom, startling a dozing Wyatt, who clumsily grabbed for his phone where it lay on the small table beside the bed, nearly dropping it in his haste. With shaking hands, he looked closely at the tiny brightly-lit screen, and could have cried with happiness when he saw it was a text from Lucy:

 _I'm ok. Will text you tomorrow. Please get some sleep._

Wyatt shivered at the nearly-overwhelming wave of relief he felt as he read her brief, polite message more than once, several times, in fact ( _thank God for Julie Baumgardner_ ). He immediately replied:

 _Thank you, Lucy_

He had been so afraid that she would refuse to even see Julie, let alone listen to anything she had to say. Wyatt owed his friend a huge debt of gratitude for intervening on his behalf with Lucy, and even though it was nearing midnight, tapped out a quick thank you:

 _Just got a text from Lucy. I don't know what you said to her, but I am so grateful that she seems willing to at least text back and forth. Julie, I can't even begin to thank you enough for talking to Lucy for me. You're a lifesaver, and I owe you BIG TIME. Whatever you want, it's yours, Mrs. Baumgardner._

In spite of the late hour, she responded almost immediately, and Wyatt smiled for the first time in hours at her text:

 _Damn right I saved your ass, so don't screw this up, Wyatt Logan! I love you, you big idiot :), now try and get some sleep..._

Feeling more at peace than he had in days, Wyatt thumbed through his pictures and found one of his favorites of Lucy, one that he had taken on Christmas Day. Gazing lovingly at the image of a smiling, radiant Lucy proudly wearing her new necklace, Wyatt pressed the phone to his heart, and closing his eyes, he solemnly promised, " _I love you so much, and no matter what it takes, I will make this right with you, Lucy Preston, I swear,_ " and turning off the lamp beside the bed, almost instantly fell deeply asleep, eager for tomorrow.

Early the next morning, Wyatt was awakened by his drowsy son patting him on the cheek. Wearing a puzzled expression, the five-year-old asked, "Daddy, where's Miss Lucy?" Lifting the covers, Wyatt waited until Jamie hopped in and snugged up beside him before answering. "Miss Lucy wasn't feeling very good last night and went home, buddy, remember?" and although he felt bad about being less than honest with his child, no way was he even going to try and explain what happened. What could he say? " _Son, Miss Lucy went home last night because your father let his terrible temper get away from him and acted like a psychotic asshole and really hurt her feelings, if not broke her heart.._." Yeah, sounded about right, if he wanted to mess up his kid for life.

"I don't think Miss Lucy will be coming back today, but you will probably see her at school tomorrow," he consoled the child, and was relieved when Jamie nodded and fell asleep. Now that he was wide awake, however, Wyatt lay quietly with his sleeping child curled against him, and began thinking of all the things he wanted to tell Lucy when she began texting him today, hopefully sometime soon. He had made just about the worst mistake of his life by keeping certain things from her, and if not for Julie, might have single-handedly destroyed the most important thing to him in the world (besides Jamie) as a result. It was agony to wait, but judging from the devastated expression on Lucy's face when she walked out of his home last night, Wyatt more than deserved every second of suffering he would willingly endure waiting for her to make the first move ( _please, God, help me to find the right words to say what's in my heart_ ).

It had been a while since Lucy had slept alone in her own bed, and to her dismay, she discovered that sleeping with Wyatt Logan had apparently flat out ruined her for solitary slumber. Lucy desperately missed sharing a bed with him, the way he tended to curl himself around her so protectively each night, the gentle warmth of his breath against the back of her neck, waking most mornings to slow, sweet kisses. Abruptly, she was extremely angry at Wyatt for risking what they had together, and it took a few minutes of deep breathing to calm herself down. Her anger began to subside as rapidly as it cropped up though as she considered some of the things that Julie had shared with her last night. Because Wyatt had seldom talked about Jamie's mother, and she was loathe to pry, Lucy didn't have the slightest idea how much he dreaded the momentous, obviously depressing (if not painful), "Jessica" days, and not for the first time, fervently wished she had known this sooner. Not to mention he had kept hidden the fact that he had a ferocious temper, which, in hindsight, was something she would have preferred to be aware of ( _knowing Wyatt, he probably considered a hot temper to be a serious character flaw_ ).

As much as Wyatt keeping information like this to himself annoyed and frustrated Lucy, she had to admit, however, it _was_ pretty much in keeping with what she knew of him. Wyatt Logan definitely didn't possess a talkative, gregarious personality like that of his best friend, Dave Baumgardner. On the contrary, he was usually a very private man, quiet and thoughtful, and Lucy doubted those personality traits would be changing any time soon, nor did she necessarily want them to. However, going forward, she realized it was crucial to both her and their relationship that Wyatt make an effort to be more open with his thoughts and feelings. Otherwise, Lucy feared this type of situation could sabotage their future together at any time.

Glancing at her phone, she saw it was still quite early, but Lucy had a feeling that Wyatt might already be awake. She herself had slept only fitfully, alternating between longing for Wyatt and recalling flashes of his angry words. Setting the phone down on the bed, Lucy went into the bathroom and stared in dismay at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She looked awful, pale and drawn, with lovely purplish-colored shadows under her bloodshot eyes, and if Amy caught sight of her looking like this, she'd instantly suspect something was wrong. Splashing some warm water on her face, Lucy was troubled at the thought of, if not outright lying to her sister, then certainly misleading her on purpose. But it couldn't be helped–at the first hint that Wyatt had (in her mind) mistreated her big sister, Amy Preston would show Wyatt what the word "nuclear" meant to _her_. Even worse, once she ripped him a new one, Amy would never forgive him, and Lucy couldn't let that happen, not if she and Wyatt were to have the future she desperately hoped for.

Padding over to the window, she peeked out and sighed in relief that Amy's car still wasn't parked out front. Little sister must not have come home last night, and Lucy was grateful for the reprieve. Climbing back under the covers, she grabbed her phone, and taking a deep breath, decided to see if Wyatt was awake and finally ready for some honest communication.

 _Hey, you awake?_

A soft smile involuntarily graced her face at his almost immediate reply:

 _Yeah, just laying here in bed with Jamie, who went back to sleep._

Lucy's heart ached at the bittersweet mental image his words conjured up. Any other Sunday during the past couple months, she would have been sharing Wyatt's bed when the five-year-old wandered into his dad's room, as he did most weekend mornings ( _did Jamie wonder where she was_?). Lucy loved cuddling up with the Logans, she and Wyatt talking in soft murmurs as his small son slept between them. It was a loving, wonderful way to start their day, and she felt bereft being here by herself in her own lonely bed. A small thing, perhaps, but just one of the many reasons Lucy was willing to work hard at mending this rift between the two of them. She looked down absently as her phone chimed.

 _Lucy, are you there?_

 _Yeah, sorry, just thinking. Is Jamie ok? Did he ask where I was?_

 _Oh, ok. He's fine, except for missing you, and you should know he did ask for you last night and then again this morning. I told him you weren't feeling very good and went home. I know that's not really a lie, but it's really not the truth, either. Lesser of two evils, maybe?_

 _I miss him, too, very much and can't wait to see him at school tomorrow._

 _That will make him so happy...Um, Lucy, can I just say something?_

 _Sure._

 _First of all, I know that nothing can undo what happened last nite, and there's no way to take back my hateful words, but please, please, believe me, I am SO sorry. Yesterday morning got off to a bad start for me, as you know, and by the time we saw each other at the end of the day, I was already stuck in a not so good place, and if I had brain one in my thick skull, I should have recognized the warning signs..._

When several moments passed silently after she received this text, Lucy stared at her phone in anticipation before cautiously prompting:

 _Can you explain, please?_

 _Please don't take this the wrong way, Lucy, but the reason I was so messed up yesterday morning was because I had just woke up from a very intense dream about Jessica._

Her breath caught painfully at his confession ( _hey, she wanted him to open up to her, and only a naive fool would expect that meant nothing but good things_ ).

 _I'm not sure how to take that..._

 _Let me try to explain. At first, I was happy to see her in the dream 'cause I have very seldom dreamed about Jess in the five years since she died, and weirdly, she looked and sounded exactly like she did the last time I saw her._

 _Was that what upset you so much?_

 _Not really, oddly enough, but I guess it was probably part of what eventually made me feel so bad. In the dream, I was sitting on a bench at the playground, watching you push Jamie on the swings, and suddenly there she was, sitting beside me, talking about Jamie, and it was just so real, one of the realest dreams I've ever had. And, uh, I don't know how you're gonna take this, but if I'm going to be truly honest, um, you were pregnant in my dream..._

Lucy stared at her phone in stunned silence ( _Pregnant? What the hell_?) before responding:

 _What? Pregnant? That's a pretty big jump, considering we've only been dating a few months..._

 _I know, but Lucy, full disclosure, this dream wasn't the first time I've thought about having a child with you..._

And for a few glorious seconds, Lucy blushed at the delightful mental image of carrying Wyatt's child before rapidly tapping out:

 _Really? You've thought about us having a baby?_

 _I have. But that's probably a discussion for another time..._

Wyatt watched his phone intently for a moment or two with a sinking feeling. Maybe he should have kept his "wanting to have a family with Lucy" hopes to himself, and decided it might also be a good idea to keep quiet about his son calling her "Mommy" in the dream. He patiently gave her a little longer before sending:

 _Lucy? Still with me?_

And breathed a deep sigh of relief when she replied:

 _Yeah, sorry, truthfully, just trying to figure out how I feel about starting a family with you anytime soon, Wyatt, after what happened. I hope this doesn't sound cruel, but a baby is absolutely the last thing we need now._

 _Not cruel at all, and I agree with you 100 percent._

 _Good. What did Jessica say in the dream that upset you so much? Or was it just seeing her that did it? If that's not too personal?_

 _No, it's ok. I think the first thing she said was 'Wyatt, you've done a good job raising our son' or something like that. And then she smiled, and I could feel the tears sliding down my face, even though I was still asleep. I remember asking her how it was possible that I was dreaming about her, but she just frowned and said she didn't know. I think I started to get upset when she seemed confused and asked if I was glad to see her. That made me feel guilty._

Wyatt paused, then hit "send," needing a minute to compose himself. He had tried very hard all day yesterday to put the disturbing dream out of his mind, and it was torture to make himself relive it. But it was the very least that Lucy deserved after the way he had treated her. Whatever it took, no matter how much it hurt Wyatt or made him uncomfortable, he owed her that much. Finally, she replied:

 _I can see how that would upset you. Then what happened?_

 _Jess was watching you and Jamie across the playground with a sad look on her face and told me, 'Wyatt, I know he loves her, and I'm glad, but please don't let him forget me' and then said something like she carried him for 9 mon and loved him for 8 mon and how that has to count for something..._

Wyatt sent the message, worrying if he should reveal the last words "dream" Jess spoke before his alarm went off. He must have delayed too long because after another minute or so, Lucy prompted:

 _Wyatt, is that all?_

He hesitated before deciding she needed to hear everything. It was the only way he could even hope to earn her forgiveness, with complete honesty from now on.

 _No. The last thing Jess wanted me to promise her before my alarm went off and I woke up was to please make sure Jamie remembers who his first mama was._

After an uncomfortably lengthy pause, during which Wyatt was berating himself for telling Lucy that last part, she texted back:

 _Wyatt, please don't take this the wrong way, but just so I understand what you're saying, it would seem your subconscious is starting to consider me as your son's second mother. Am I way off base here, or does that sound about right? And I'm no therapist, but if that's how you really feel, then is it possible that in spite of how much you love me, and I know in my heart you do, you feel guilty about me maybe some day becoming your child's stepmother? Because Jessica is dead and I'm not?_

Despite the happiness he felt at Lucy's warm reassurance that she knew he loved her, Wyatt was sharply taken aback by her exceedingly blunt question about Jessica, and as he was struggling for an answer, Jamie stirred against him, and blinking open drowsy dark blue eyes ( _great timing, son_ ), whispered hopefully, "Morning, Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we please have waffles?" Wyatt smiled gently at the five-year-old, "Sure, buddy, why don't you go use the bathroom while I get dressed and then we'll go downstairs, okay? And don't forget to wash your hands," he instructed. Wyatt watched fondly as Jamie eagerly scrambled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. His phone chimed again:

 _Wyatt? You still there? Did my question make you mad? I'm sorry if it did, but I'm just trying to figure out what was going on with you yesterday._

Dammit, she was already starting to misinterpret his messages (stupid texting). He nearly dropped the phone in his hurry to reply:

 _No, Lucy, no, I'm not mad or even bothered by your question at all, honest. Jamie just woke up and asked for waffles, so I guess I better rustle up some breakfast for the little guy. Sorry, but I have to go now. Lucy, I'm so grateful you texted me this morning, I really am. If you want to, maybe we could text some more later tonite after he goes to bed. If you don't feel like it, I understand. Thank you, Lucy._

As much as he wanted to add "I love you" to the text, it was probably still too soon. Although he wished his son had slept a little while longer, Wyatt felt somewhat better now that he had briefly heard from Lucy. He missed her so much already after just one night. His roomy bed had never seemed so solitary before, not even after Jess died. And it was about so much more than their very satisfying intimate relationship. Wyatt had very quickly gotten used to sharing a bed with Lucy, and he loved the way she felt in his arms at night when she was all warm and sleepy and trusting. The word 'trust' gave him pause. Wyatt closed his eyes in despair as he wondered how long it would be before Lucy trusted him again with her heart. Just then, Jamie ran out of the bathroom with a proud grin on his face, "All done, Daddy! Now can we have waffles, please?" and when his dad answered in the affirmative, cheered, "Yay! Hurry, Daddy, my tummy's empty," and Wyatt resigned himself to an endless day without Lucy as he pulled on a long-sleeved tee and sweats. He tried not to think about how many hours it might be until he would hear from Lucy again. Like a moron, Wyatt had been so worried the past couple of weeks about getting through this particular day because it was Jessica's birthday. What a fool he'd been, because now, the day before him seemed even more interminable and sad than he had feared. "Hurry, Daddy, I need some waffles," his son shouted up the stairs, and sighing in resignation, Wyatt went downstairs to get this day started.

Lucy lay back against the pillows and tried to process everything that Wyatt had surprisingly discussed with her. Scrolling back through their conversation, the first thing that struck her was that he had freely confessed his desire for more children, and in his mind, it was clear he had chosen her for their mother. While she had secretly considered wanting to start a family some day with Wyatt Logan, they hadn't had that specific discussion yet since they had only been dating about three months, so she hadn't been sure exactly how he felt about the subject, up to now.

Holding the phone against her heart, Lucy let herself feel the tiniest scrap of hope for their future before continuing to read the messages. She had to admit, although she had guessed from his emotional behavior yesterday morning that somehow his wife was involved (despite not knowing the significance of the date January 15), his frankness when relating the details of his dream had pleased Lucy. In her mind, it was far better to know about stuff that had the power to hurt their relationship, even if Wyatt's pain and bewilderment were simultaneously easy to discern and uncomfortable to witness.

Good Lord, what kind of feelings had he been struggling with for the past five years since the tragic loss of his young wife? No wonder Wyatt had become physically ill from the aftereffects of his dream about Jessica ( _more like nightmare, in her opinion_ ). Lucy tried to imagine dreaming so vividly about her deceased parents, to the point where they actually spoke to her, and just the thought kind of freaked her out. And to top it off, according to Wyatt, dream Jessica had begged him to keep her memory alive for their son. My God. Lucy couldn't even begin to comprehend the many levels of guilt Wyatt must be carrying around that they would manifest themselves in such a brutal manner.

But what, she wondered, could Wyatt have to feel guilty for? Hadn't Jessica been killed in a car accident while Wyatt had been at home with Jamie? Her mind drifted back to the day she and Julie had gone shopping for dresses to wear to the Christmas Gala and their conversation about Jessica. She had to give her friend credit: Julie had totally called it about Wyatt keeping his feelings concerning his wife's death all "bottled" up, and in her opinion, what could possibly happen if the bottle blows up. She had also surmised that perhaps one of Wyatt's dreaded "Jess" days could have been the catalyst for his meltdown yesterday. In spite of herself, Lucy smirked. Julie Baumgardner might only be in her late 20's, but she was quite a perceptive woman, wise beyond her years, and turning out to be a very reliable friend to Lucy. Impulsively, she scrolled through her texting history and sent a message to the blonde:

 _Morning. Thanks again for coming to see me last nite. You're a good friend, Julie._

Within seconds, her phone chimed with the other woman's response:

 _But is it a GOOD morning, Lucy? Cause I'm dying to know, and for once (ha), I didn't have the nerve to text either of you. So, help a girl out here..._

Lucy snickered when she read the message. Julie Baumgardner was something else, all right, and after the thoughtful, valuable advice she'd given her (and Wyatt), Lucy didn't hesitate before sharing with Julie the highlights of her text conversation with Wyatt from this morning, even the part about babies. She marveled at her friend's lightning-fast texting skills when she replied at length less than a minute later:

 _Wow! Wow! Wow! Lucy Preston, that must have been some conversation. First, Wyatt basically confirms he wants you to have his child (swoon). Then he actually tells you all about that terrible Jess dream that obviously set in motion everything leading to his temper tantrum. Gotta say, I'm really proud of Wyatt. Of course, none of this in ANY WAY excuses how awful he treated you, but Lucy, I'm not sure if you understand what a breakthrough this is for him. Not only did he sincerely apologize, but willingly shared something with you. This is so big! Thank you, Lucy, for giving my friend a second chance. You won't regret it._

Lucy frowned at her phone, slightly uneasy with her friend's enthusiasm, and had to remind herself that Julie and Wyatt had been very good friends for years now, which of course, influenced her to some degree, before telling her:

 _I'm glad you're happy, Julie, but please slow down, this morning was just the first step. Yes, I do feel a bit better now, but even though I miss him and Jamie so much, and I want to forgive him, it's gonna be a while before I can forget something like this. Julie, he bruised my heart badly, and I'm afraid I will have to learn to trust him all over again. I do love Wyatt, so much, and I'm willing and ready to work hard for our future together. But I'm not naive enough to think we can fix this in a day or even two._

Her friend's response, when it came through, was definitely more subdued than before:

 _Lucy, I'm so sorry, and of course, you're right. Trust is a fragile thing, and rebuilding your trust in Wyatt WILL take time, I know. Guess I'm just so excited that you're even willing to start the process at all. Good luck, Lucy, and if you need me for anything, please let me know :)_

 _That's ok, I know what you meant. Thanks, Julie, for being my friend, and Wyatt's too._

Without warning, Lucy yawned fiercely, and suddenly exhausted, thought that maybe a little more sleep was a good idea. Carefully putting her phone on the night stand, she slid under the covers and quickly dozed off. What felt like five seconds later, a groggy Lucy felt her sister perch herself on the side of the bed, and heard her ask, "What are you doing here, Luce? Are you not feeling well? Is there something wrong?" Lucy reluctantly opened her eyes to see a faintly frowning Amy staring at her expectantly, concern shining in her blue eyes, and groaned inwardly at her chances of getting through this conversation with Amy convincingly. Her sister wasn't stupid, and Lucy was a terrible liar.

"Uh, hey, Amy, you're home. What time is it?" she asked innocently in a raspy voice, trying to buy herself enough time to at least wake up properly. "It's around 3:00," her sibling confirmed, and as Lucy pulled herself up against the pillows, visibly winced and blurted out, "Damn, girl, you do look terrible. Are you sick?" and Lucy hastily put both hands on her forehead and answered, "No, I'm fine. After Julie dropped me and Jamie off at Wyatt's yesterday, my head started pounding really bad, and I decided it might be quieter for me here than at his place, especially since you usually go out on Saturday night," and managed a wan smile. She struggled not to flinch as her sister's gaze sharpened, but Lucy must look pretty terrible indeed because Amy only patted her leg, and thoughtfully asked if she needed anything.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to take some more ibuprofen and grab a hot shower, maybe have a piece of toast or something," and Lucy was relieved when her sister merely nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving the bedroom. Lucy closed her eyes and slid down under the covers before reaching over and picking up her phone. There were no new messages ( _guess Wyatt is waiting to hear from me first_ ). And naturally, Lucy's head truly was starting to ache, probably from sleeping so soundly in the middle of the day. " _Oh, what a tangled web we weave..."_ she thought ruefully before getting out of bed. It seemed Lucy really did need some pain reliever, a long shower, and maybe a bite to eat, in that order.

At least she had fooled Amy for the time being, not that Lucy was proud of that fact. But it was all part of whatever effort it took to get her relationship with Wyatt back on track. Lucy found she was looking forward to texting him this evening. She missed him so much already, and hoped the sooner they were able to clear up at least some of this mess they were in, the closer to rebuilding their bond they would be. Glancing at her phone, Lucy calculated it would more than five hours yet before Jamie went to bed. She sighed. It was going to be an endless wait until then.

The afternoon passed quietly (tediously) at the Logan home. After making the requested waffles for his son, Wyatt decided to pass the lonely hours by doing some housework and catching up on their laundry, mind-numbing tasks that were just boring enough to allow him to seriously concentrate on what he and Lucy could discuss later today. He also set Jamie to straightening up his room, and after a quick lunch, they headed for the grocery store to pick up food for his son's lunches and their supper this week ( _wonder if there's any chance Lucy will be here to share any of our meals?_ ), and made sure, just in case, to buy enough to feed the three of them.

Wyatt thought wistfully about Lucy all day, and the hours dragged until it was finally time for his son's bath before bedtime. After he was dried off, in his pajamas, and had brushed his teeth, all surprisingly accomplished without a single protest, Jamie hopped in bed for his story, and nearly broke Wyatt's heart when he plaintively informed him, "Daddy, you are a good daddy, but I really wish Miss Lucy was here cause I miss her." Wyatt cleared his suddenly choked up throat before tenderly kissing the little boy's cheek and carefully tucking him under the covers. "I wish she was here, too, son, very much, but remember, you should see Miss Lucy at school tomorrow," and was relieved Jamie flashed him a sleepy dimpled grin and said, "Okay. Good night, Daddy, love you," before rolling over. Wyatt stood and after turning on the Spiderman night light, pensively gazed down at his child for a moment before going downstairs to wait to hear from Lucy.

 _A/N #2: Well, that was an eventful 24 hours for our favorite couple. And fair warning, just like in real life, it will take some time for Wyatt and Lucy to make their way back to each other, but they will, I promise. Finally, with this chapter, First Steps has officially broken the 100,000 word mark, a feat I never dreamed was possible when I started writing the story back in June. My deepest appreciation to everyone for their support and encouragement (especially emilycares) in the form of favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews. When I start to doubt myself, I go back and read over some of the reviews, and am instantly uplifted. So, to all of you, thank you, thank you, thank you! :)))_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Wyatt stared up at the ceiling in frustration. It was no use, he just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Before Lucy, he had been the sole occupant of his roomy, king-sized bed for nearly five years, except on the rare occasion when Jamie was sick or had a bad dream and crawled in with him. And although it had been so very lonely those first months after Jess died, he had eventually gotten used to it.

Now, however, after the fourth night in a row, apparently he couldn't sleep without Lucy for even five _nights_ , Wyatt thought ruefully. It had surprised him how quickly he had adapted to sharing a bed again, and more than once since Saturday, found himself reaching for her in the middle of the night.

He sighed in defeat, and grabbing his phone from the table beside the bed, grimaced at the time reflected there. Dropping the phone on the bed, he scrubbed his face tiredly and wondered how the hell he was going to get through the next ten hours or so. Unfortunately, he and the other T.I.'s had their platoons out in the field for training exercises every day this week, and six hours of intense physical exertion did not mix well at all with a distinct lack of shuteye the night before. Bam had taken one look at him when a hollow-eyed Wyatt silently trudged into their office Monday morning, and for once, had wisely kept his opinion to himself, save for a single snide "walking dead" comment.

As he fully expected, Julie had filled her husband in on at least part of what went down Saturday night, and Wyatt was grateful for his friend's respectful discretion. However, between his talk with her and the painful self examination he had subjected himself to since the incident, Wyatt had no desire to discuss his behavior in this particular instance any further, not even with his best friend. But then out of nowhere, his phone had chimed late Monday night with the following text:

 _I don't care what it takes, Wyatt Logan, you make this right. Lucy deserves better, and only the fact that my big sister is totally crazy in love with you is keeping me from coming over there and kicking your ass. Just a warning: I know where you live, and seen where you sleep. Don't disappoint me..._

In spite of himself, Wyatt had grinned. Only Amy Preston could threaten him and quote the movie " _Tommy Boy_ " in practically the same breath.

Rolling over on his side, he pensively ran his hand over Lucy's pillow, and the intensity of his yearning for her was like a physical ache. Wyatt desperately wanted ( _more like needed, if he were being brutally honest_ ) to repair this relationship with Lucy. In just a few short months, she had become unbelievably crucial to his happiness and that of his son, and even the slightest chance she might not forgive him was incredibly difficult to contemplate.

That was why two days ago, before he and Bam left their office to go out into the field, Wyatt had made an appointment with one of the base therapists. His first session was on Friday, and he was dreading the thought of another round of spilling his guts to a stranger. A private person, he had utterly despised the mandatory counseling forced on him before he could return to Pendleton after Jess had died, but like a good soldier, Wyatt had sucked it up and gotten through it and then never went back after the minimum number of sessions had been fulfilled.

Nevertheless, in light of his recent behavior, he wondered guiltily if maybe that hadn't been such a good idea. And lest he forget, apparently the 'anger management' training he endured after the incident with those two asshole recruits years ago hadn't done him a fat lot of good either. So, no, he wasn't much of a fan of unburdening his soul to some shrink.

After the way he had treated Lucy, Wyatt had been forced to acknowledge the ugly truth-he was only been fooling himself by assuming his temper was under control and that he had processed his wife's death in a somewhat reasonable manner. What he found even more disturbing, though, was the very real possibility that as rapidly as his rage had consumed him, instead of Lucy, it could have easily been Jamie he had gone off on, and Wyatt absolutely could not handle the thought of hurting his child. He knew himself to be a proud man who disliked asking for help from others, but for Lucy and Jamie, he would humble himself a thousand times over because they were everything in this world to him.

Lying there in his empty bed as daylight slowly replaced the lingering darkness, Wyatt closed his eyes and briefly indulged his longing for Lucy. There were countless little things he missed about her. The wide-eyed sweet smile that was his alone. The subtle smell of her perfume and how right her slender body felt in his arms. A shocked little giggle she couldn't contain when he would say something outrageous just to tease her. The gentle, patient way she treated his son. Unable to stop the flood of memories once the gates were open, his mind began to recall some of his favorite ones, going back to the very first time they met at Jamie's school.

In hindsight, it was amusingly evident how taken he was with his son's young, very attractive teacher from the moment he saw her. Talk about first impressions–those big brown eyes with ridiculously long eyelashes blinking up at him in surprise when he accidentally startled her, followed by an adorable blush spreading across her cheeks. Wyatt could smile now at how royally pissed off he'd gotten when she had chastised him for being late to pick up his child. Just that unpredictably strong reaction alone should have been his first clue of the almost immediate effect this woman, a total stranger, had on him.

In fact, one evening during their Christmas holiday, they had been cuddled up together on the sofa watching a movie when Lucy had shyly confided that the reason she had thoughtlessly scolded him that first day was because he was so good looking, it had intimidated her. Flattered, Wyatt had laughed, even as his face warmed, and teased Lucy that if it would make her happy, he could ask Bam to mess up his pretty face a little. She had bristled indignantly on his behalf at the very idea, and pouted for a good ten minutes before Wyatt took her to bed and made Lucy forget what she was even sulking about.

Fortunately, Wyatt's second impression, the night of the open house at school, turned out to be a total 180 from his original one, starting with the moment he walked into Jamie's classroom and caught his first glimpse of Lucy in a soft pink dress and sweater with all that dark hair curling around her face. And the beautiful smile he witnessed that she'd bestowed on his son had certainly made his heart beat faster.

But what sealed the deal for Wyatt, the real first step towards each other and eventually a relationship, was the momentous day Jamie had asked her if she would marry his daddy. When he'd gotten a call from the office secretary and hurried back to school from the base, he hadn't been sure what to expect. Seeing his little boy curled up trustingly on his teacher's lap and the way she held him so protectively had been the impetus Wyatt needed to make the first move and invite Lucy to supper.

It had turned out to be one of the best decisions he'd ever made. Lucy Preston was an amazing woman, and looking back, it had been ridiculously easy to fall in love with her. Wyatt _almost_ felt sorry for her ex, the doctor from San Francisco (almost). He actually had no idea until Julie had mentioned it Saturday that Lucy turned down a marriage proposal from the guy before moving to San Diego. Come to think of it, she really hadn't told him much about her ex at all beyond a vague comment that they dated casually for a couple years, but it didn't work out, and for whatever reason, she omitted the part about a marriage proposal. _"Yeah, you snooze, you lose, doc,"_ he sneered rather childishly to himself. But to be fair, the doctor's loss was happily Wyatt's gain, and he was determined to do whatever was necessary to fix this mess with Lucy after his completely unwarranted jealousy got the better of him.

It was really difficult to tell if he was making any progress toward making things right with Lucy and earning back her trust, though, Wyatt thought despondently when the two of them were still only communicating by text message. More than three days had gone by since he saw her last, and he wanted so badly to actually talk to Lucy or better yet, see her in person, even for just a few minutes. Suddenly, Wyatt had an idea, something a little unexpected, but it might work. However, he was going to need a wing man, and he knew exactly who to ask...

This early in the day, the hallways of Palm Grove Elementary were blessedly quiet, at least for another half hour or so when the first students would arrive, and the perfect opportunity to work on lesson plans for the day. At least, that's what Lucy resolutely told herself after yet another sleepless night spent fruitlessly chasing even a couple hours of elusive rest. Each evening when it came time to climb under the covers, the bed seemed so cold and lonely. Although her soul still felt bruised from Wyatt's uncharacteristic behavior, every time she closed her eyes, memories of him would haunt her.

There were so many things about him she missed. His gentle teasing just to get a reaction out of her. The loving, patient way he parented his son. Those gorgeous blue, blue eyes. The steady, reassuring sound of his heartbeat under her ear when they were in bed together. Those sexy dimples. All the times he would tenderly call her sweetheart in that deep voice. ( _Dammit, Lucy, this isn't helping_.)

It was some solace to her troubled heart that Lucy had been able to spend time with Jamie in class the past two days. Aside from gravely asking her when he arrived on Monday morning if she was all better ( _oh, if only I were, young Mr. Logan_ ), the little boy had been his usual sweet self, and Lucy was glad Wyatt had kept his child completely oblivious to what had really happened.

Looking at the small clock beside her bed, she groaned in frustration. This was futile. No matter how hard she tried, Lucy just couldn't drift off, and she wondered tiredly how long a person could go without sleep before losing their ability to function. Around 5:30, she finally gave up and wearily made her way downstairs to fix herself a strong, bracing cup of coffee before getting ready for school. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, though, at the mere thought of any kind of breakfast, not having much of an appetite lately.

After taking as hot a shower as she could stand, she stood at the sink, wiping away the steam that had accumulated on the bathroom mirror, and critically examined her reflection. She huffed in resignation at a much too pale complexion and dark shadows that seemed to have taken up permanent residence under her eyes before reaching in her makeup bag for some blusher and concealer. Lucy seriously doubted she was fooling anyone, but it made her feel marginally better to at least try. Thank goodness, as early as it was, Amy would probably still be asleep, which meant she could escape her sister's vaguely disapproving eye.

Thinking of her sibling made Lucy feel slightly guilty. The two of them never kept secrets from each other, but she had just been so apprehensive about Amy's likely reaction if Lucy confided in her. Even though she was seven years younger, her feisty sister could be very protective. Knowing her, she would probably try to kick Wyatt's ass. At times over the years, it had been amusing and kind of sweet when Amy declared that no man was good enough for _her_ sister, but in reality, just the mere thought of her beloved sister and the man she loved deeply (and hoped to have a future with) not getting along was heartbreaking.

Having somehow miraculously gotten away with distracting Amy on Sunday, Lucy's reprieve ended the following evening when her unexpected presence at their apartment after little sister came home earlier than usual from class definitely set off all kinds of sisterly alarms. " _Maybe I should have stayed in a motel for a few days,_ " Lucy thought dryly, only half kidding, when Hurricane Amy blew into her big sister's room.

"I knew it! Something's wrong!" she declared accusingly, hands on her hips. "What did he do? I am so gonna kick his ass! You and Wyatt Logan have been practically living together for weeks now, and all of a sudden, you're home two nights in a row? Not to mention you look like someone stole your favorite doll." And as much as Lucy tried to steel herself for this inevitable familial interrogation, all she could do was gaze at Amy miserably, helpless to prevent the tears that slipped down her face. At Lucy's clear anguish, her sister had relented, and sitting on the side of the bed, hugged her tightly.

"Hey, c'mon, Luce, I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" she murmured kindly. Hoping to salvage what she could of Wyatt's up-to-now friendly relationship with Amy, she had half-heartedly shrugged and tried to minimize his behavior, deliberately glossing over the worst of it. Of course, her sister instantly knew she wasn't telling her everything because Lucy truly was a dismal liar.

But to her immense relief, aside from a skeptical frown, Amy had merely asked bluntly if it was over and she had broken up with Wyatt. Genuinely taken aback, Lucy had stammered out a shocked denial and then at her sister's earnest request, promised she wouldn't rush back to his side until the two of them had thoroughly discussed everything.

Silent for a long moment, Amy gazed intently at Lucy and observed, "My God, you really are head over heels, out of your mind, until the day you die, seriously in love with him, aren't you?" Feeling a bit choked up by her sister's words, all she could do was nod sadly at Amy, who apparently decided to take pity on Lucy and leave her be for the time being.

In spite of her despair, she had mustered a faint smile at Amy's parting comment when she left the room simply because it was nearly identical to the one Julie had made Saturday night. "Good luck, Luce, and hey, you might consider making him suffer at least a little bit before you take him back, you know, on behalf of the sisterhood." And not for the first time since meeting the Baumgardners, Lucy wondered absently if maybe Julie and Amy truly were twins separated at birth.

Trying to concentrate on the information in front of her and re-reading the same paragraph for at least the third time, Lucy was dimly aware of footsteps in the hallway outside her door. " _Must be one of the other teachers_ ," she thought idly without looking up, when a small, high-pitched voice chirped, "Morning, Miss Lucy! I'm here!" and suddenly Jamie was standing in front of her desk, beaming at her. Just as she was about to return his cheery greeting, Lucy noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and glancing at the open door, her heart skipped a beat.

He was here. Wyatt Logan was leaning casually against her classroom doorway, his dark blue eyes watching her solemnly, looking so damn handsome and yet somewhat uncertain that she nearly stopped breathing at just the sight of him. He was dressed in his usual work uniform, camo cargo pants and a snug green tee shirt, and as a faint blush spread across his cheeks, Lucy realized she was staring. He cleared his throat abruptly and murmured, "Um, I just wanted to say hi. Hope that's okay," and gazed at her expectantly.

So many conflicting emotions crowded Lucy's heart that she couldn't think, let alone speak, for a moment–love, shock, pain, desire, grief. She must have hesitated for too long, though, because the faintly hopeful look slipped from Wyatt's face as he straightened up and said softly, "Well, I better go. It was nice to see you, Lucy. Bye, son, have a good day," and then he was gone.

Lucy blinked slowly in bewilderment before hastily directing Jamie to the Lego table by the windows and promising him she'd be right back. She flew through the door and hurried down the deserted hall after Wyatt. "Wait! Please, Wyatt?" she implored. Thankfully, he stopped and turned around to face her, an unreadable expression on his face.

Coming to a shaky halt in front of him, one quick glance told Lucy she wasn't the only one who hadn't been getting enough rest. His dull blue gaze regarded her impassively, and his freshly-shaved complexion was as drawn and pale as hers. Wyatt's sincere remorse over what happened between them had been evident to her from the texts they had been exchanging since Sunday, but now, seeing him face to face like this, it struck Lucy forcibly that he was suffering, too. And knowing full well the kind of man Wyatt Logan was, she really did understand how appalled he must be at his reckless actions.

Regardless of her lingering feelings of pain and sorrow, Lucy's heart ached for Wyatt, and she impulsively asked, "How are you doing?"

His eyes widened almost comically in confusion at her question before he swallowed hard and answered indifferently, "I'm fine." When one of her eyebrows quirked upwards in disbelief, he ducked his head bashfully and admitted, "Okay, to be honest, not that great." Lucy gazed at him sadly, uncertain how to respond, when he shrugged self consciously and noted, "Hey, I should be asking _you_ that question," reaching out to tenderly run his finger down the curve of her cheek.

Shivering at his delicate touch, Lucy closed her eyes briefly as a wave of intense longing threatened to overwhelm her. " _Why couldn't someone invent a time machine so they could go back to Saturday before any of this happened_?" she thought wistfully. "I'm doing okay, I guess," and he nodded slowly, a faint frown drawing his dark brows together.

Wyatt took a deep breath before stepping closer, and after a slight hesitation, asked gruffly, "Um, would you consider meeting me for coffee some time? Whenever you're ready, of course. We don't even have to talk if you don't want to. I just, well, I really miss being with you," he confessed shyly, and looked at Lucy so hopefully that she just couldn't bring herself to turn him down. Beside, being away from him the last few days had been utterly miserable for her as well.

"Yes, I'd like that," she accepted quietly, and her heart beat faster when his face lit up and he grinned at her, dimples on full display.

He exclaimed, "That's great! Just let me know when. I'm sure I can probably get Julie to watch Jamie."

Before she knew it, Lucy impulsively blurted out, "How about today?" and Wyatt sent her a soft, approving smile before agreeing to meet her at the Starbucks not far from her apartment around 5:00.

Looking down at her, his blue eyes shone with pleasure, and Lucy could plainly see how happy she had made him. Without warning, something Julie had told her the other night popped into her head, " _...never doubt how much Wyatt Logan loves you...he will go to his grave loving you..._ " Her answering smile faltered slightly as once more, Lucy was reminded that she wasn't the only who had been unhappy. It seemed Wyatt was willing to trust his whole future on whether or not she was able to forgive him, a sobering thought indeed.

Before either of them could say anything more, a little voice called from her doorway, "Miss Lucy, can you please help me with the Legos?" and the moment was lost.

Wyatt exhaled in frustration and said reluctantly, "You better go," as he turned to leave.

Without thinking, Lucy took his warm hand in hers and squeezed gently, "I'll see you at 5:00, okay?" and had to be content when one corner of his mouth turned up and he nodded before turning and striding down the hallway to the front doors. Watching him leave, Lucy felt better than she had in days. Maybe she was one of those annoying eternal optimists, but to her, it seemed like she and Wyatt were cautiously heading in the right direction, taking things one day at a time. Meeting him after school this afternoon for coffee and hopefully, a little honest conversation, was a vital first step if they had any hope of repairing their relationship, she concluded.

Just then, first bell rang, and excited, chattering students and teachers began to crowd the hallway. " _It was going to be a long wait until 5:00_ ," Lucy thought woefully as she hastened back to her classroom, but at this point, she was fairly confident it would be worth it.

By the time he made his way through the crowded school parking lot and climbed in his Jeep, Wyatt could no longer contain his relief that Lucy had agreed to meet him for coffee. " _Almost like a first date,_ " he told himself. Some of his pleasure dimmed, though, as he recalled how pale and exhausted she'd looked sitting at her desk, noticeable even under the little bit of makeup she was wearing. " _That was all on him_ ," he thought, with a guilty twinge.

He had been so worried as he and his son had approached the classroom. ( _What if she ignored him or turned away?_ ) Stopping just outside the door, Wyatt had gently tapped his small wing man on the shoulder and motioned for Jamie to greet his teacher, smothering an affectionate grin when the little boy nodded eagerly and gave his father a tiny thumbs up. By the time Lucy had noticed the child standing in front of her desk, Wyatt had schooled his features in a self protective mask. No need to be openly wearing his feelings this soon in the 'campaign.'

Very early that morning, as he lay in bed thinking about Lucy, Wyatt had come to the conclusion that he might have a better chance of getting her to forgive him and earning back her trust if he looked at his problem the way he would a military campaign. After twelve years in the service, he was comfortably well versed in strategies and maneuvers, and the inherent orderliness of the idea appealed to him. Of course, Wyatt was certainly well aware that his relationship with Lucy was not some battle to be won, not really, but hey, he was getting desperate.

For a fleeting second, Wyatt considered that perhaps he should let Lucy go forever. Maybe she _would_ be better off with someone like her ex rather than a bad-tempered mess with obvious anger and jealousy issues like him. But he instantly dismissed that idea. Naturally, it was probably incredibly selfish of him, but Wyatt loved and needed this woman too much not to fight with everything he had for the future with her that he dreamed of, if not the one he necessarily deserved.

And now, to his delight, the first step was complete–Lucy had agreed to spend a little time with him, just the two of them. Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, he hastily sent a text to Julie:

 _Hey? Can I ask a favor?_

 _Sure, especially if it has to do with Lucy :)_

 _It does...ok, I know you're squealing at your phone right now, but calm down, ok? You're probably scaring the girls, lol._

 _Should the fact that you totally predicted my reaction worry me?_

 _Julie! Focus!_

 _Ok, ok, sorry, what's the favor?_

 _I know this is really short notice, but could you and the girls pick up Jamie at school today and keep him for a few hours, including supper?_

 _Of course! Are you gonna share your big, secret plans with me? PLEASE?_

 _Nope, but I promise I will tell you all about it when I come pick up Jamie, ok MOM?_

 _You're such a bone stubborn Texan, Wyatt Logan, but you know I love you anyway._

 _I know, love you too, Julie B. I really appreciate this. Gotta go, your man is probably wondering where I am. Talk to you later._

She responded with a smiley emoji, and Wyatt sighed in satisfaction. Step two was a go. Now he just had to get through this long-ass day in one piece. (Sadly, to Bam's everlasting annoyance, a few of their recruits were surprisingly clumsy.) A suddenly optimistic Wyatt was determined not to blow this possible second chance that Lucy was giving him. It was too important– _she_ was too important, and absolutely essential to his future happiness.

Feeling somehow physically lighter and in a much more cheerful state of mind than he had been in what seemed like weeks, Wyatt made his way to the base, already mentally counting the hours until 5:00.

 _A/N: Yes! Finally. (I've been trying to post this new chapter since last night.) Thank you, site support :) Hey, guys, so sorry for the long wait (a month, I think?) for this new chapter, hope it's worth it. Guess I got distracted writing a bunch of new stuff for January's TFP contest, which was just so much fun._

 _Okay, broken record time: I really do appreciate all the kind support and encouragement from everyone here for this beast of a story (that just seems to keep going and going) in the form of favorites, follows, and of course, reviews, lol... What an amazing fandom we have :)) And best of all, FIVE weeks from tonight, Timeless is back, baby! Hard to believe it's been a year since the Season One finale, but I have full confidence that Season Two will be even better. Let the countdown begin :))_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

He was certain it looked much worse than it felt. At least the pounding headache was starting to subside, to some extent. Wyatt gingerly pressed a careful finger to his brow and hissed at the resulting flare of pain. Ow, okay, maybe the gash above his eye was a _little_ tender to the touch, but he guessed that was to be expected when you took into account the stitches, all ten of them, under the butterfly bandage he was wearing. Sitting at a small table near the back of the bustling Starbucks, he looked down at himself, and scowled at the dried spots of blood speckled here and there on his tee shirt. It dawned on Wyatt that maybe he should have changed his clothes before meeting Lucy because she was probably going to be pretty upset when she saw him. Well, hell, too late for that now because she just walked in and was looking around. Wyatt waved at her, and the shy smile on Lucy's face when she saw him was a balm to his soul.

When she got within a few feet of the table, however, her smile disappeared in a hurry. Slowly getting to his feet to greet Lucy, Wyatt cringed inwardly at the look of dismay on her face when she noticed the bandage over his eyebrow. "Wyatt, you're hurt," she exclaimed, dark eyes widening in consternation, involuntarily reaching toward him even as her worried gaze was thoroughly scanning his appearance from head to toe, and she definitely didn't overlook his blood-flecked tee shirt.

"I'm fine, just a bump on the head," he tried to reassure her, taking her hand in his. Frowning, Lucy lifted her other hand and ever so gently brushed her fingertips across the bandage. Wyatt briefly closed his eyes at her delicate touch, soothed by her obvious concern.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home resting?" she murmured anxiously. When he opened his eyes, Lucy was standing so close, he could smell her perfume. And it instantly occurred to him that if he leaned down just slightly, Wyatt could almost feel her soft lips against his. She must have read his mind, though, because a faint blush bloomed in her cheeks as she scolded only half seriously, "Behave yourself, Master Sergeant."

Emboldened by her nearness, he gazed intently at her and asked innocently, "What? You've never heard of how 'a kiss will make it better'?" Lucy shook her head in fond exasperation even as she rose on tiptoe and tenderly pressed her lips to his forehead before stepping back.

"Here, you need to sit down right this second," she admonished and grabbed for his elbow when Wyatt wobbled just a little and helped him into the chair. He winced against a brief flash of pain and bowed his head for a moment until it passed. Lucy crouched down beside him and putting her hand on his arm, observed quietly, "You should probably stay put for a few minutes. Will you be alright here by yourself while I get us some hot tea? I doubt you're allowed to have caffeine in this condition." Wyatt started to nod and thinking the better of it, touched Lucy's hand and gave her a pained smile. In what seemed like no time at all, mere moments after he had closed his eyes with his head in his hands, she was back, setting two steaming cups on the table.

Taking a seat across from him, Lucy fixed her worried gaze on Wyatt and unleashed a storm of questions. "Okay, let's hear it. Every detail. What happened? Was there an accident? What did the doctor say? Did you have to get stitches? Do you have a concussion? How bad does the other guy look?" The panic clearly evident in her voice warmed Wyatt's heart, and reaching for her hand, he tried to reassure her.

"Easy, there, Lucy, I'm fine," and at her immediate snort of disbelief, amended his response. "Well, okay, I _will_ be fine, promise. It was just a stupid accident..."

 _Flashback_

As the day wore on, Wyatt had finally shrugged off his faint apprehension from earlier as just nerves about meeting Lucy for coffee later. It _had_ been a grueling, long-ass day, though, starting with a ten-mile run before all the platoons even got to the obstacle course. As the recruits approached the course to begin their final exercises of the day, Wyatt, Bam, and the other T.I.'s were standing off to the side here and there to evaluate, and if necessary, assist their people.

Standing beside him, Bam started grumbling under his breath, "Damn, Wy, we always get the awkward ones. The hell? Did we piss off someone in the C.O.'s office?" Wyatt, as usual, ignored him, although he _was_ possibly a little concerned for a couple of their guys. The young men in question were smart, hard working, and unfortunately, as Bam had already noticed, not very well coordinated. "Aw, man, did you see that?" he griped, a little louder this time, and Wyatt frowned.

"Jesus, Bam, keep it down. We're supposed to be motivating them, not bitching about their athletic ability." His buddy huffed in annoyance, but obediently lowered his voice.

Without warning, loud shouts were heard as several recruits got tangled up and fell backwards off the climbing wall in a heap. Wyatt, Bam, and another T.I., Wilson, quickly waded into the pile of flailing limbs as the men fought to get to their feet while wearing bulky, heavy full gear. Angry curses filled the air as the T.I.'s attempted to pull the soldiers apart long enough to stand when a couple guys started shoving each other. He was reaching forward to retrieve some gear when one recruit jerked away from another abruptly and the edge of his weapon clipped Wyatt soundly just above his right eye. At the sudden intense pain, he dropped to his knees, holding a hand to his head, feeling the sticky, telltale warmth of blood begin to coat his fingers.

Bam roared furiously at the stumbling recruits while Wilson tried to get to Wyatt. "Logan, are you okay?" the other man asked anxiously as Wyatt struggled to get up. He swallowed thickly against the nausea that choked his throat when his stomach began to roll sickeningly, and dropped back to his knees ( _God, his head really hurt_ ). Wyatt closed his eyes and fervently prayed he wouldn't lose his lunch in front of the guys. A second later, a white-faced Bam ducked down in front of him. Pulling Wyatt's hand from his forehead, he took the clean red bandana Wilson handed him and carefully wiped away as much blood as he could.

"Bam, how bad?" he croaked as his friend examined the injury, and hissed when Bam pressed the cloth tightly to the wound.

"Well, son, you're gonna need a few stitches, I think," and stared at Wyatt in confusion when his friend got a strange look on his face and began to laugh. "Uh, Wy, are you going into shock or something? 'Cause, even though we have great docs here on base, I'm thinking this will probably leave a scar on that pretty face of yours," and sent Wilson a bewildered glance when Wyatt snorted and laughed even harder ( _Lucy was going to be so pissed_ ). "Okay, yeah, time to go see the doc," Bam decided, shaking his head, and helped Wyatt stand up. Wilson had used the walkie to call for a ride, and assured them he'd get their platoon back to the barracks in one piece.

A short while later, the doctor was stitching him up as Bam sat in the corner filling out the necessary paperwork on the incident. The entire time he was getting attended to, they argued about disciplinary action for the recruits involved, but Wyatt firmly insisted it was just an accident. Eventually, Bam grudgingly acquiesced and held on to the clipboard long enough for Wyatt to sign off before leaving to turn in the papers.

The doctor carefully placed the last stitch and finished up with a butterfly bandage. "Now, Master Sergeant Logan, you took a fairly serious hit to the head today. The good news is your x-ray was clean, and I don't think you've got a concussion. The bad news is it took ten stitches to close the wound, and I imagine your head is already hurting pretty badly right now." Moving over to the sink, the doctor reviewed his recommendations while washing his hands. "Alright, Master Sergeant, no active duty the rest of the week and pain meds as prescribed. No heavy lifting, and until the stitches come out in about ten days, try to keep them dry when you get in the shower. If your headache persists or the wound starts to bleed, come back in to see me. Oh, and for the next twenty-four hours, make sure you have supervision when you sleep. Just as a precaution, you will need to be woke up every two hours and stay awake for at least five minutes, just as a precaution. Any questions?"

Wyatt endeavored to pay attention to the doc's instructions, but his head was really starting to throb. Spotting a clock on the wall behind the doctor, he was dismayed to notice it was nearly 4:30. If he hurried, he could just make it to Starbucks by 5:00. It didn't even occur to him to text Lucy and try to reschedule their "date." The doctor frowned when Wyatt asked for some ibuprofen instead of taking the proffered pain medication, but handed over the requested pills and a small plastic cup of water. After hastily downing the pain reliever, Wyatt slowly stood and waited for the room to stop spinning, oblivious to the physician's concerned expression. He was relieved when the door opened and Bam came back in.

"Well, Master Sergeant, now that your friend is here, I have other patients to attend to. Get some rest and don't overdo it for the next few days," the doctor warned and smiled when Wyatt thanked him. Once the doctor left the room, Wyatt groaned as he swayed in front of his friend.

"Hey, take it easy, cowboy," Bam cautioned. "C'mon, let's get you home. I'll bring you back for your Jeep in a couple days. Doc probably doesn't want you driving anyway, you know, in case you pass out or something behind the wheel," he observed cheerfully.

Wyatt tried to glare at him, but it sort of hurt to frown right at the moment. "Gee, thanks, that's comforting. Bam, I don't want to go home. I need you to take me to Starbucks."

"Are you crazy? What the hell for? Don't you have coffee at your place?" At Bam's confused expression, Wyatt took a deep breath and tried to push the pain down long enough to respond in a reasonable manner in order to convince him.

"Listen, I have plans to meet Lucy there at 5:00, and I don't want to cancel just because I got knocked on the head," he pleaded. "Please, this is really important to me. I know Julie probably told you some about what happened between me and Lucy on Saturday, and I just need to see her, spend a little time with her."

Wyatt gazed hopefully at his friend, who grunted and rolled his eyes, and grudgingly agreed, "Fine, but I wanna go on the record that this is a bad idea. So, how're you planning on getting home?"

"I guess if things go well with Lucy, maybe she will give me a lift. If not, I'll call a cab. Thanks, buddy, I owe you one," and smirked when his disapproving friend retorted, "Damn right you do. You do know my wife is gonna kill me for doing this, right?"

Wyatt wisely limited himself to a non-committal 'uh-huh' and followed Bam out of the exam room. At 4:55 on the dot, he walked into Starbucks, and breathed a sigh of relief when a quick scan of the room revealed no sign of Lucy. Making his way to a small table, he carefully sat down to wait for her.

 _End Flashback_

"And then, two minutes later, you came in and here we are," Wyatt's voice trailed off, and closing his eyes, tried and failed dismally to hide a grimace. Still gripping his hand, Lucy regarded him intently, and didn't like what she saw. Under his usual end-of-the-day stubble, Wyatt's face was nearly colorless, his forehead creased in pain. That was it, she had seen enough. Making a snap decision, Lucy picked up her phone with the other hand and hastily scrolling through her list of contacts, tapped the screen and put the phone to her ear.

"Julie? Yeah, I'm with him right now. Hard to tell because there's a bandage covering it. Uh huh, ten stitches. Hey, we need a favor. I'm going to stay with him tonight. Can you keep Jamie for us until tomorrow morning?" She fixed a stern look at Wyatt when he opened his eyes and tried to offer a weak protest. Shaking her head, Lucy frowned while listening closely to her friend, and replied, "Okay. After I get Wyatt home and settled, I'll bring over his pajamas and some clean clothes for school tomorrow. Um, I think it would be better if I talk to Jamie when I get there. Thanks, you're a lifesaver. What? Okay, I'll tell him later. See you in a little while."

Ending the call, Lucy leaned toward Wyatt and hoping to forestall any argument, put her index finger on his mouth. "Don't you dare even think of arguing with me, Wyatt Logan. I love you, and you need me, so I'm going to take care of you." His eyes widened in surprise at her declaration. "I'm well aware that we are in the middle of some kind of break or timeout, or whatever you want to call it, right now, but this has nothing to do with that, okay? If we have to put a name on it, I suppose you can think of the next couple days as some kind of timeout from our little break."

Wyatt's warm lips quirked in amusement under her finger, and his dark blue eyes shone with emotion as he solemnly gazed across the table at Lucy. "Now, I'm going to remove my finger, and all I want to hear from you is 'yes, Lucy,' got it?" she ordered crisply.

To her satisfaction, he nodded very slowly, eyes fixed solely on her. Once she took her finger from his mouth, he murmured obediently, "Yes, Lucy. Thank you, Ma'am." and sent her a mischievous smile, the one that always did it for her. Flustered now, Lucy experienced a fleeting second of doubt, but steadfastly ignored it. Wyatt was hurt, and knowing him, probably much worse than he was letting on. He needed her, and that was that. She would deal with the messy emotional stuff later. Mind made up, she stood, and after throwing away their trash, helped Wyatt stand, vaguely alarmed when he blinked and swayed slightly. Holding his hand firmly, Lucy led him out to her car.

Within an hour, he was resting comfortably in his recliner after refusing to get in bed without her, drowsily watching Lucy as she fussed over him. She was in fierce, super-protective mode, something Amy had warned him about when the two of them had gone Christmas shopping. Even though Wyatt's head still throbbed, it was worth it because he had to admit, he enjoyed this take-charge side of Lucy very much. ( _She was going to be an amazing mother one day_.)

And after having sole responsibility for raising his son the past five years, it felt good to let someone else take care of _him_ , even for a day or two. From the second they'd left Starbucks, she had been completely focused on Wyatt. Although he was perfectly capable of getting out of her car and walking into his place unaided, she was right there beside him, her arm around his waist. Once they got inside, after helping him climb the stairs, Lucy had swiftly undressed him down to his boxers and without missing a beat, had Wyatt in a tee shirt and flannel pants before his aching head could think of a single flirty, smart-ass remark.

" _Damn, she's good_ ," he thought in admiration. Struggling to stay awake after swallowing one of the pain pills Lucy had requested (politely demanded, actually) that he take before leaving Starbucks, Wyatt clumsily grabbed at her hand, and with an impetuous tug, abruptly pulled her onto his lap. When she squeaked indignantly, he shushed her and began to pet her hair, quite pleased at the affectionate expression on her face. Funny, but his head didn't hurt so much any more, just felt like it was full of cotton balls or something, which was a silly thing to think. Wyatt frowned and tried to focus on her beautiful face in spite of his increasingly fuzzy thought process. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he leaned closer to Lucy, urgently needing her to understand what he was trying to say.

"Hey, Lucy? You know what? Your hair is like a kitten, all soft and pretty. Do you still love me? You always smell nice. I love you so much. But I got mad and I yelled at you and I'm sorry I made you cry." Wyatt paused long enough to yawn, so widely his eyes watered a little. Blinking slowly, he put his hand around Lucy's neck and pulled her forehead to his, his words beginning to slur. "Ow, my head hurts. Did you know I love you? I do, sweetheart, a lot, and it makes me really sad when you leave. I want you to stay forever. Please don't leave me, okay? I'm so sleepy..." His hand dropped from her neck as he drifted off.

Lucy bit her lip and her eyes welled up at Wyatt's innocent, drugged out of his mind confession. " _Out of the mouths of babes, and apparently, men on really strong pain meds,_ " she thought wryly. Climbing off his lap, Lucy caressed his scruffy cheek before pressing a tender kiss to his lips. If she hurried, she should be able to take Jamie's things over to Julie and be back in less than an hour. Hopefully, he would sleep right through her short absence.

Snagging a fleecy throw from the back of the sofa, she gently covered Wyatt, who was starting to snore softly. He looked peaceful, younger somehow, in spite of the ugly bandage on his forehead. Even if the wound left an unsightly scar on his forehead, it made no difference to Lucy. Wyatt Logan was still the handsomest man she'd ever known, inside and out. With one last look at him, Lucy sighed and dashed upstairs to pack Jamie's small duffle bag for his unexpected sleepover at the Baumgardners. Minutes later, she was halfway down the stairs when she remembered his pillow and Spiderman plush. Bam and Julie would definitely not appreciate trying to get the little boy in bed without his beloved possessions.

After a quick check on a still sleeping Wyatt, she was out the door and on her way. During the short drive, her phone chimed suddenly with a text from Amy. Damn. Lucy had been so caught up in Wyatt's injury, she had forgotten to let her sister know that she would be staying with him tonight. Cognizant of Amy's attitude toward him at the present time, Lucy decided it might be preferable to stick to texting about her change in plans rather than a phone conversation, if possible.

Luckily, she was only about a block away from her destination. As soon as she pulled into the Baumgardners' driveway, Lucy read and returned her sibling's text:

 _Hey, where are you? Thought you were gonna be here for dinner._

 _Yeah, about that, I won't be home tonite. Sorry, I meant to text you earlier :(_

 _Why? Where are you going to be? Wyatt's?_

 _Hello? Lucy? Lucy! Kinda soon to be running back to him, isn't it?_

Lucy sucked in a startled breath. Well, little sister certainly wasn't pulling any punches.

 _I'm gonna ignore the nasty tone of your last text since it was impolite of me not to let you know my plans sooner._

 _Jeez, take the stick out of your butt! I'm sorry if that was kinda bitchy, but you know it's cause I don't want you to get hurt._

 _I do know that, and that's exactly why we're not having this conversation right now. I'll text you tomorrow._

 _Ok. Sorry :( Love you..._

 _Love you too_

Dropping the phone in her bag, Lucy closed her eyes and leaned her head on the steering wheel. She did love her little sister, very much, and of course, never enjoyed being at odds with her, but dammit, she was thirty years old, and a big girl now. This was her life, and she considered herself fully capable of making her own decisions, for better or worse. And she really didn't have time for this right now. Opening her eyes, Lucy saw three small faces peering out the big front window of the house at her. Dealing with Amy would have to wait-Wyatt and Jamie needed her.

She got out and grabbed Jamie's things from the back seat just as the front door opened, and was amused to see him and the girls bouncing up and down, obviously excited to see her. Julie stood with them, a worried expression on her face. Directing a reassuring smile at her friend, Lucy handed everything over before kneeling down to pry Sadie from her leg even as she listened to Jamie and Annie's happy chatter. Something about pizza for supper and watching Annie's Inside Out DVD afterwards. Hoisting the little girl up on her hip, she was touched when Sadie patted her cheek and whispered, "Miss Lucy, I missed you," before laying her curly blonde head on Lucy's shoulder.

Julie turned and ushered everyone back in the house. "We'll just give you and Jamie a few minutes. Be sure and let me know if you need anything, you hear? C'mon, girls, let's take his stuff upstairs." At the immediate protest from Sadie, Lucy whispered in the toddler's ear, and after nodding vigorously, she slid out of Lucy's arms and took Jamie's pillow from her mother.

"I got this, Mommy," she said, with a determined look in her green eyes, and Lucy hid a grin. Once Julie and the girls disappeared upstairs, Lucy took Jamie's hand and led him to the sofa, where she pulled him onto her lap. He settled trustingly against her with a contented sigh as she wrapped her arms securely around his small body.

"Where's Daddy?" He asked curiously, gazing up at her with big blue eyes so like Wyatt's. Lucy knew that although he loved his honorary aunt and uncle very much and had become quite attached to her, his daddy was the center of Jamie's universe, and she needed to proceed carefully.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy answered, "Well, sweetie, Daddy's at home right now because he got a bump on the head at the base today." The five-year-old's lower lip trembled and his eyes filled as he stared at her.

"Daddy's head got hurt? Is he gonna be okay? Aunt Julie said I can stay for supper and sleep here tonight, but I have to go to school tomorrow and Daddy always takes me to school, but Uncle Bam said he will take me to school. Maybe I better go home. I can watch Annie's movie later. Can you take me home, please, Miss Lucy?" Lucy's heart ached a little as his face crumpled and Jamie began to cry. She pulled him to her, patting his back as she tried in vain to console the distraught child.

She looked up to see Bam standing in the doorway and decided to call in reinforcements. "Jamie, Uncle Bam was with Daddy when he got the bump on the head, and he can tell you that your daddy is going to be just fine, right, Uncle Bam?" Lucy asked, directing an imploring look at him.

He obediently came and knelt down beside them, reaching out to run a large hand soothingly up and down Jamie's back. "Hey there, little man, c'mon now, dry your tears. I was right beside your dad when he got a bump on the head, just like Miss Lucy said."

Jamie lifted his head from Lucy's chest and peered at his uncle with tear-soaked eyes. "Really, Uncle Bam?" rubbing at his tears with a small fist. "Did Daddy cry?"

"No way, buddy, your dad is a soldier and soldiers are tough, right?" The five-year-old sniffed and nodded solemnly. "Here's the thing, though, the bump gave Daddy a big headache, and the doc said he needs lots of sleep so he can be good as new. Now, if he's sleeping a whole bunch, he can't take care of you, so me and Aunt Julie said, 'hey, here's a good idea– _we_ can take care of Jamie so his Daddy can sleep' and so here you are."

Lucy practically held her breath while the little boy gave serious consideration to his uncle's explanation before responding, "Okay, Uncle Bam, I guess I can stay. What about Miss Lucy?"

At Bam's nod of encouragement, Lucy replied, "Well, I'm going to take care of your daddy until he's all better, if that's okay with you."

She was relieved when he grinned at her and said, "Okay. Can I see Daddy tomorrow?"

"Of course you can, after school," Lucy promised.

That seemed to satisfy Jamie, who looked at Bam and said, "I'm hungry. Can we have pizza now?" and both adults smiled.

"Sure thing, pal, and hey, how'd you like to go with me to get the pizza, just us guys?" Bam asked, as Jamie agreed happily. "Alright, then, why don't you tell Miss Lucy goodbye and then go ask Aunt Julie to call the pizza place."

Once he threw his chubby arms around Lucy's neck and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek, the little boy tore out of the room in search of the girls and his Aunt Julie. Lucy sighed in relief. "Thank you, Bam, I was in a little over my head there for a minute."

His face reddened as he tried to brush aside Lucy's thanks. "No problem. Don't worry about it. You weren't doing that bad. Now you probably better get back to Wy. I'm afraid you're both in for a long night. Julie wanted me to tell you to bring him over in the morning and he can hang out here all day while you and Jamie are at school. And Lucy, thanks for taking care of my best friend, even though I know it's been a rough couple of days for the two of you."

She blushed at his unexpected compliment, and decided to leave while the little ones were occupied in the kitchen with Julie. "Please tell Julie we said thanks, and that goes for you, too," and made her way to the front door accompanied by Bam.

"Call if you need anything, alright?" he requested, and she squeezed his arm and nodded gratefully before taking her leave. Eager to get back to Wyatt, Lucy drove straight to his apartment, glad that she still had some clothes and toiletries there and wouldn't need to stop at her place for anything. Plus, she really didn't have the time or the inclination to deal with Amy right now. And, she acknowledged, Bam was right about one thing–with having to wake Wyatt every two hours, it was definitely going to be a long night.

Letting herself in, she dropped her bag and keys on the hall table and hurried into the front room to find him still asleep. She headed for the kitchen for a fresh glass of water and one of his pain pills. Crouching down beside his recliner, Lucy put her hand on his cheek, and murmured, "Wyatt? You need to wake up now, love, you've been asleep for nearly two hours."

She watched carefully as Wyatt began to stir, blinking his eyes slowly as he surfaced from a medicated slumber. He gazed at her in pleased wonder, "Lucy, you came back." Her heart ached at the faint surprise in his voice. "I thought maybe I was dreaming when you said you would, that maybe it was the pain meds. But you're really here," and when she impulsively leaned in to kiss him, Wyatt smiled against her lips. And Lucy knew without a doubt this was exactly where she needed to be.

 _A/N: So I'm guessing maybe this wasn't the "date" at Starbucks that everyone was expecting, lol? Full disclosure: everything I know about military training exercises, I learned from the movies, especially Stripes (with Bill Murray) and Private Benjamin (with Goldie Hawn), two classic favorite movies of mine. Thanks bunches to all of you who are still hanging in there with this story. I swear it will end (eventually). Your reviews, favorites, and follows are very much appreciated :))_


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N #1: This chapter is dedicated to quertygal for her generous, thoughtful input...thank you, my friend :)_

Chapter 30

Slowly drifting upwards through an unusually heavy layer of sleep, Wyatt blinked sluggishly against the weak sunlight filtering through the curtains. Probably too much sunlight, depending on what day of the week it was. Right this second, he couldn't be sure what day it was. Why was he still in bed?

Tentatively taking stock of his surroundings, he became aware of a warm weight pressed against his right side. Wyatt started to turn his head in that direction and immediately regretted it, hissing soundlessly at the dull throbbing set in motion by the movement. Lying perfectly still and breathing deeply through his nose, he knew instantly however whose arm was draped protectively over his chest. Lucy. In spite of the way his head seemed to be thumping in time with his heartbeat, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. After four lonely nights in a row, Lucy was here, sharing his bed, exactly where she should be.

As he lay there, Wyatt's senses gradually began to stir and come alive. He could feel the faint whisper of her breath against his neck as she exhaled, smell the subtle scent of her hair just under his chin. Eventually, the events of yesterday began to surface. The training exercises. Laden-down recruits falling from the climbing wall in a heap. He and Bam and someone else (couldn't remember who right at the moment) trying to pull the men apart. The glancing blow just above his eye out of nowhere that took him to his knees. A clearly worried Bam telling him the injury would probably leave a scar on his 'pretty' face ( _asshole_ ). Strongly disagreeing with his friend about the accident report while the doc was stitching him up. The sense of urgency he felt about not missing his 'date' at Starbucks.

After that, though, thanks to his pounding headache and some powerful pain meds, pretty much everything that happened once Lucy brought him home was nothing more than a series of blurred images and sensations. The only clear constant for Wyatt from the last twelve hours or so was her-scolding, smiling, coaxing, soothing. And even though she hadn't said the words in days, not since before his meltdown, he had never felt more loved.

Admittedly, he had thought perhaps Amy was exaggerating when she told him at Christmas time about her sister's protective nature, but having experienced the effects of it first hand, he wondered if it was possible she had rather downplayed things. Every two hours since they had left Starbucks, Lucy had conscientiously woke Wyatt up, and made sure he stayed awake for at least five minutes, just as the doctor ordered. And at times, it hadn't been pretty. There had most definitely been some frowning, whining, and even growling going on, and that was just from her.

Wyatt tenderly pressed a kiss to the top of Lucy's head just as an alarm beeped on one of their phones, most likely hers. Her eyes popped open at the sound, and he instantly missed the warmth of her slender body cradling his when she pulled away to gaze at him. Lucy's sleepy eyes widened in surprise when an already awake Wyatt peered up at her. "Hey," she whispered softly, caressing his cheek, "You're awake. How do you feel?"

Wyatt considered the question for a second before responding, "Much better, actually. Head still hurts, but not nearly as bad as it was, thanks to my exceptional nurse," and was gratified at the visible relief evident in her slow smile. He was certainly feeling well enough now to appreciate the view when Lucy yawned and stretched like a sleepy kitten, causing her tee shirt to ride up and affording him a glimpse of her pale, delicate skin. Catching him staring, she blushed at his unfeigned interest.

"Okay, mister, none of that, now," she admonished fondly. "You suffered a serious head injury yesterday, and need your rest." She squeaked in surprise when he tugged her back down on his chest, "Wyatt Logan, behave yourself," but to his satisfaction, didn't seem in a big hurry to extricate herself from his possessive grasp.

Wyatt took a long, slow moment to savor the feel of her tucked under his chin, her heart beating against his. It was a perfect reminder, however, of what he had jeopardized with his behavior a few days ago. He cleared his throat, and rumbled, "Lucy, we need to talk," and hated the way she stiffened against him and rolled away to lie on her back while he looked at her suddenly sad expression.

She sighed in resignation, and in a small voice, answered, "I know," before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom. Wyatt lay quietly, mentally reviewing what he wanted ( _needed_ ) to tell her. Lucy emerged from the bathroom with a glass of water and the bottle of pain meds, and setting the glass down, began to open the bottle when Wyatt objected.

"Lucy, please, no more of those damn pain pills–they make my head all fuzzy. I really feel a lot better..." he started to whine, and grinned when she revealed the bottle of ibuprofen. "You're amazing, you know me so well," he praised unthinkingly, cautiously sitting up in bed, while she handed him the pain reliever. Glancing at Lucy while he swallowed the medicine, Wyatt was dismayed at the pensive look on her face. ( _Aw, hell, under the circumstances, that was probably a poor choice of words_.) Setting the glass down on the table beside the bed, he bought himself a sliver of time by asking, "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, after I woke you at 6:00, I texted Principal Christopher that I wouldn't be in today, that I had a family emergency." Although his heart did warm slightly at her casual use of the word 'family', Wyatt knew it was time to explain himself. Lucy deserved no less.

Clearing his throat, he patted the bed, motioning for her to sit down. She readily agreed, and looked at him expectantly. "First of all, thank you for taking such good care of me. It's been a long time since anyone has, and well," he shrugged, "it feels pretty nice." Lucy took his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly. Wyatt looked down at their clasped hands, took a deep breath, and gazing into her soft brown eyes, began to unburden his soul.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, so sorry for losing my temper and saying those awful things. Every word, every syllable, every breath, was wrong, and hateful, and so out of line. I know that I hurt you badly, and it kills me that I made you cry and have probably lost your trust. Not only was I wiped out physically from spending all day training at the base, emotionally, I was in a really bad state of mind that whole day, except, of course, you had no way of knowing that."

At her raised eyebrows, Wyatt grimaced, and confessed, "Yeah, that's another sin to add to the list, as Julie helpfully pointed out to me. It was a real dick move to shut you out, thinking I could handle things by myself. That was a mistake, really poor judgment on my part, and again, I'm so sorry. And this is by no means an excuse, but that day, it was like hearing someone else fling those accusations around. I swear to you, Lucy, if I could take back every word, I would. I will have to live the rest of my life knowing that my damned temper got the better of me, and as a result, I hurt you, sweetheart. Not only that, but I've had some things on my mind for a couple weeks now that should have been shared with you. I guess in some idiotic, misguided way, I thought it was wrong to burden you with my issues, but now I see that was such a bad decision."

He wasn't even aware of the tears slipping down his face until, with a tremulous smile, Lucy let go of his hand and drew him to her. Wyatt laid his head on her slim shoulder, and they both cried for several long moments.

Wyatt leaned back, and wiped at his wet cheeks before asking, "Can you ever think of forgiving me? I understand if you can't, not after the terrible way I acted..." Lucy put her finger on his lips to stem the torrent of words.

"Shh, hey, it's okay, just hold on a second. Can I say something?" and when he nodded hesitantly, she took a deep breath to try and collect her thoughts. Regarding him with a troubled expression, Lucy asked quietly, "Why didn't you trust me enough to say anything when there was clearly something bothering you? Something serious enough that it drove you to whatever that was on Saturday?"

She paused to swipe impatiently at a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Please, help me understand. I know that we've only been together a few months, but Wyatt, you tell me you love me, and willingly share your home, your child, even your body with me, but not your problems?" Her dark eyes hardened slightly, and now Wyatt could see flashes of anger under the hurt. His heart ached with the knowledge that every bit of it was completely deserved. But Lucy was just getting started.

"And please consider your response carefully," she warned, "Because I've been aware since New Year's Eve that something's wrong, and you're obviously trying to work through whatever's on your mind all by yourself. Nearly every day for weeks, you've been distant, almost withdrawn at times. I've tried to be patient, and wait for you to open up to me, to share your thoughts and feelings because that's what people do when they're in a relationship."

"But then, early Saturday morning when you jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and was sick, I thought, " _Finally, there's no way he won't tell me what going on now._ " She smiled humorlessly. "Wow, that turned out to be really naive of me. Because you actually _flinched_ when I touched you. For weeks, I thought we were as close as two people who were lucky enough to find each other could be. And then, not only did you keep me at arm's length emotionally, you _physically_ recoiled from me. How do you think that made me feel? What conclusion was I supposed draw from that?"

Lucy's voice began to thicken with emotion as her tears fell harder. She struggled to catch her breath as Wyatt merely stared at her in miserable silence, terrified to move a muscle. Choking back a sob, her voice cracked painfully. "If...if for some reason, if I'm not enough for you, if you've somehow realized that I don't make you happy, then what the hell was that on Saturday? And just a quick heads up, here's some useful information for you–I absolutely do not find jealousy attractive, not at all. Now, even though you have apologized and seem to be sorry, and I want desperately to believe you, I have to admit, my trust in you has been shaken, and I _hate_ that. So, please help me understand what is going on in your head." After swiping her tears away, Lucy took a few slow, measured breaths until she had calmed down enough to watch him carefully.

Staring at her sitting there waiting for his response, so many thoughts were racing around Wyatt's brain that he felt dizzy. It seemed as if he were standing on the edge of a steep cliff–one wrong move, and it was all over. As Lucy continued to gaze at him, her faintly hopeful expression fell while Wyatt struggled to find the words to convey what was in his heart.

Clearing his throat, he hastily reached out to take her hand, immensely relieved she allowed it. Looking into her forlorn eyes, Wyatt chose to start with his guilt over Jess, praying fervently Lucy would be patient enough to let him get through this.

"You couldn't be more wrong," he whispered hoarsely. "You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for–it's me who doesn't deserve you. Lucy, I don't even have words for how happy you make me and my little boy. I'm the messed up one, the guy with so much baggage, there are days when it's a wonder I can even function. So, please believe me, you are definitely not the one with a problem here. And I want you to know that on Monday, as soon as I got to the base, I made an appointment with a therapist. My first appointment is tomorrow."

Encouraged by Lucy's shy smile of approval, Wyatt mentally crossed his fingers and went for it. "I know that I haven't told you much about Jessica, but it's not because I never think about her. I do. While sometimes it's good, like when Jamie's happy, and it's her smile I see on his face, some thoughts, like those I've had the past two weeks, are not so good. Do you remember when I was acting a little weird right before Thanksgiving? It was because Jamie was going to be in his first school play, and I felt so sad that his mom wouldn't be there. Luckily, Julie helped me see that as my son grew up, there would be countless 'first steps' that Jess would miss, and I needed to learn how to deal with the guilt or risk losing you."

He barely felt Lucy tightening her grip on his hand. "Christmas was better. Sharing the story about the star ornaments wasn't nearly as rough as I anticipated, and except for a brief moment when we first got there, the gala at the base went well. And, damn, the three of us had such a great Christmas that I hardly thought of Jess at all."

His voice trailed off as Wyatt realized Lucy needed to hear all of it, no matter how ashamed he was. "This is going to sound kind of irrational, but I guess it all started on New Year's Eve when Rufus and Jiya came over. I suppose a shrink might say something like I was 'projecting' my guilt and anxiety on you because somehow, without a single shred of proof, I convinced myself that you wanted an engagement ring, too, and the old guilt just came roaring back with a vengeance. I just could not stop thinking that even though I love you so much and do want a future with you, I felt such guilt because we've only been dating a few months, and I think I was starting to panic or something. I mean, is it crazy to fall in love so quickly?"

Closing his eyes in shame, he dimly heard Lucy murmur, "Oh, Wyatt, I'm so sorry," as she scooted even closer to him.

"It sure didn't help matters that I dreamed about Jess that morning. Like I told you while we were texting on Sunday, it was so vivid, and felt so real..." and once Wyatt confessed how upsetting the dream was, he was comforted by Lucy's perceptive response.

"Gee, no wonder you freaked out. Not only did your wife appear to you in a dream, she was talking to you about the child you share."

He nodded tiredly in agreement, "Add to that the fact that Jamie was referring to you as 'Mommy,' and you were pregnant, like ready-to-pop pregnant."

Wyatt held his breath apprehensively as Lucy gasped soundlessly and stared at him wide-eyed, a crimson blush staining her pale cheeks. "Yeah, it was one hell of a dream. By itself, I probably could have worked though it, but on top of everything else..." his voice dwindled away, and he shut his eyes as his head began to pound in earnest. Wyatt opened them at the gentle touch of Lucy's hand on his leg.

"I think that's enough sharing for now. I can tell how bad you're feeling, so let's try to go back to sleep for a couple hours," she suggested with a soft look, standing up and urging him to slide back down under the covers.

"But we haven't talked about everything yet," Wyatt protested weakly, but he acquiesced readily enough when she fixed her stern teacher frown on him ( _God, he desperately wished his head would stop hurting for just a little while because it was so hot when she looked at him like that._ )

After making sure he was tucked in and comfortable, Lucy slid under the covers and curled protectively around Wyatt. The last thing he heard her whisper was, "I do forgive you. Sleep now–it's going to be all right."

Lucy woke around 11:00 before the alarm on her phone went off, and glancing at Wyatt, was pleased to see he was still sleeping peacefully, the white bandage on his forehead a stark contrast to his normally ruddy complexion. Squinting at her phone, Lucy calculated that if she hurried, a quick shower was possible before she needed to wake him. He would probably want a shower also, but might need some help since his stitches had to be kept dry. Before that, though, some kind of sustenance was in order since neither of them had eaten dinner last night. Lucy wasn't much of a cook, but she could manage scrambled eggs and toast.

Not quite ten minutes later, Lucy walked into the bedroom, surprised to find Wyatt sitting on the side of the bed, idly scrolling through his phone. He looked up with a dimpled smile that made her heart skip a beat, and she couldn't help smiling in return. Wrapping the towel more securely around her body, she approached him and laying her hand on his scruffy cheek, asked how he was feeling.

Wyatt closed his eyes in contentment at her touch. "Pretty good, all things considered." Lucy shrieked when, without warning, he swooped her up and laid her on the bed. "But I know a way I could feel even better," he hinted shamelessly, blue eyes darkening, planting tiny kisses along her neck as he pressed her towel-clad body deeper into the bed.

Lucy gasped in pleasure as the familiar weight of his muscular frame settled between her legs, briefly losing herself in the gentle, reverent way he was touching her.

"I've missed you so much, sweetheart," Wyatt husked before capturing her lips with his. She could feel the edges of the towel slipping apart, and however much her body ached with wanting him, Lucy's heart and mind knew resuming intimacies before things were settled between them would be a mistake.

Dammit, it was almost impossible to think when he was kissing her exactly the way she loved and she could feel the swollen proof of his intentions against her stomach. Yanking her mouth from his, Lucy panted breathlessly, "Wyatt, wait, we can't..." Wyatt immediately rolled off her and lay on the bed beside her, one hand over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he mumbled, breathing hard.

Leaning over him, she pulled Wyatt's hand from his face, and punctuated by small kisses, reassured him, "Don't - be - sorry - I've - missed - you - too." That earned her a small smile that blossomed into a full-fledged, self-conscious chuckle when his stomach growled insistently. "Well, apparently your body is trying to tell me a couple of different things at the same time," she teased, delighted when his face reddened and his mouth slipped into a sexy pout.

Unable to resist, Lucy chanced a quick nip of his lower lip before scrambling off the bed, somehow managing to evade his large warm hands when he grabbed for her towel. Wagging a disapproving finger at him, she scolded, "Be good, now, soldier, if you want me to take care of you," before hastily grabbing some clean underwear, jeans, and a sweater and ducking into the bathroom. She laughed unwillingly when he grumbled plaintively through the door, "There's more than one way to take care of someone, just saying."

It was different but kind of nice for Lucy to be the one cooking while Wyatt waited patiently at the table, She could feel his eyes follow her every move, but instead of being annoying, it was rather cozy. Wyatt had already poured coffee and juice for them by the time she carefully plated the scrambled eggs and grabbed the toast. They ate in comfortable silence. Discreetly observing the way he devoured his meal, Lucy decided the poor guy must have been starving.

Putting his fork down once his plate was clean, Wyatt wiped his mouth and praised, "That was really good, Lucy. Is it possible that you've been holding out on me, Miss 'I don't know how to cook'? I think maybe it's time I start sharing cooking duties around here," and a pleased blush tinted her cheeks pink.

"It was just scrambled eggs," she deflected, casually shrugging aside his compliment. "But thanks, coming from someone who cooks as well as you do, I consider that high praise." Motioning for him to stay seated, Lucy rose and cleared the table, putting the dirty dishes in the sink. "More coffee?" she offered, and refilled their cups before taking her seat beside him.

"Listen, there's something I want to ask you about, if that's alright?" At his somber nod, Lucy suggested, "Will you tell me about the 'Jessica' days?"

Looking down at his coffee cup, Wyatt sighed. "Let me guess, Julie?" At Lucy's non-committal shrug, he looked up, and her heart ached in sympathy at the sadness radiating from his blue eyes. She put her hand on his arm in wordless support.

In a low, quiet voice, Wyatt admitted that while naturally, he missed Jess to a certain degree every day, there were times during the year, days that had special meaning to him, where his loss seemed deeper, more painful, somehow less tolerable, no matter how many years had passed. He swallowed hard.

"Obviously, the day she died, February 12, is definitely the worst. Honestly, if I could go to sleep and stay that way for twenty-four hours, I would, it's that bad. But I have a child who depends on me. I have a job, good friends. I can't erase a whole day because of my grief. So I just try and get through it the best I can, and breathe a huge sigh of relief when it's over.

Wyatt blinked and swiped absently at a couple of tears before continuing, "Our wedding anniversary was May 19, a year after she graduated from high school. We had gotten engaged the summer before while I was home on leave from the Army. You know, I'm thirty now, and when I look back, it seems like we were so young. Jess was nineteen and I was only twenty one. Even so, we always got along well. I loved her as much as any guy that young could, and I think, I hope, that she was happy," he mused, "and of course, a few years later, Jamie came along. She loved being a mother."

Lucy's eyes welled up at the blend of love, pride, and pain in Wyatt's voice. Sliding her hand along his arm, she took his hand in hers.

"And then, there's the day that led to this whole mess between us. January 15, her birthday, which happened to be last Sunday. I have always felt a different kind sorrow on that particular day, filled with so much regret that Jess got only twenty four years in this life. Guess I'm always thinking about all the things she never got to do."

After squeezing her hand reassuringly, Wyatt leaned back in his chair, and rubbing his eyes tiredly, said, "Well, there you have it. The three worst days of my life every year for the past five years. Probably sounds pathetic, but I keep waiting for the grief and sadness to lessen, and so far it hasn't." He yawned suddenly and closed his eyes, and Lucy felt a wave of love mixed with guilt threaten to overwhelm her because there was still one more thing she really had to know.

"Wyatt? I realize you're tired, love, and your head must be aching, but I'm curious. Why haven't you ever told me about your temper? I'm not trying to make you feel worse than you already do, but your mood changed so drastically in just a matter of minutes on Saturday that it not only caught me off guard, but actually scared me a little."

At the look of despair on his face, Lucy's resolve wavered for an instant, but the stakes were too high to quit now. Regarding Wyatt calmly, she was relieved when, after a long, faintly uncomfortable pause, he responded gravely, "It's not exactly something to be proud of, Lucy. I've tried very hard over the years to keep my temper in check, to never let it get the better of me. And up to a few days ago, except for a situation at Pendleton once, I've been mostly successful."

She nodded in understanding, and with a heavy heart, pushed on, determined to see this through. "I believe you. One more thing, and I promise that once you answer this for me, I will never ask you again, you have my word." He gazed at Lucy somewhat apprehensively, but after a moment, nodded resolutely.

"From everything you've told me today, it would seem that your behavior Saturday was some kind of 'perfect storm' of guilt and fatigue and jealousy. I imagine that you have been able to deal just fine with any of those feelings by themselves for years, especially once you went into the service. But, Wyatt, this anger you felt, the rage that you couldn't control, the unwarranted jealousy that you basically unleashed on me was shocking and frightening. And I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I have to know, if we are to have any kind of future together, have you _ever_ lost your temper that way with Jamie?"

Lucy held her breath, watching helplessly as every bit of color drained from Wyatt's face. "My God, Lucy, no, never, not once." Although the look of horror on his face was terrible to behold, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at his anguished response.

Quickly sliding from her chair, she knelt beside Wyatt and wrapped her arms tightly around him, grateful he didn't reject her hug. "I know I probably hurt you just now, and I'm so sorry. But I had to know if this was a pattern with you or just the result of a specific trigger. I love you very much, and I want everything with you, Wyatt, but I had to be sure. Can you please forgive me for needing to ask the question?"

Wyatt shivered in her arms and swallowed convulsively. "I understand," he whispered, and she prayed that he truly did-their whole future depended on it. "Are we done for now? My head is really hurting again, and I think I want to go back to bed for a while, maybe until Jamie gets home."

Standing up, he pulled Lucy to her feet. Letting go of her hand, Wyatt started to walk out of the kitchen, and Lucy's heart began to break into a million pieces. It was over. She had pushed him too far, willfully crossed the point of no return, and yet, unfortunately, if given a second chance, she would do it again. At the doorway, he turned around, and gave her half smile.

"I'm not going to pretend that the past few hours haven't been some of the most distressing and uncomfortable ones I've ever experienced. But I do understand that this was important and necessary so that we can be together. I love you, too, so much. And it might sound strange, but I think in spite of the fact that my head still hurts, I feel better." Holding out his hand, Wyatt asked with a small smile, "Will you come upstairs with me? I know you're as exhausted as I am, so just a nap, no funny business, Miss Preston, at least not until my head stops hurting, okay?" Dumbstruck at his words, Lucy could only nod and hurry to his side, her heart filling with hope and joy. The first serious crisis of their relationship was behind them, and she and Wyatt were going to make this work, Lucy was sure of it now.

 _A/N #2: Sorry it's been a little while since I updated this. Guess I got a bit distracted writing a couple of one-shots (one of them with Once Upon A Whim!) plus real life has kind of kicked my butt the past couple of weeks :/_

 _That being said...I have to be honest, this was a very tough chapter to write. While a good dose of angst keeps a romance from being merely a "fairy tale," it can also be very challenging to use in a realistic, respectful way that stays true to this particular version of Wyatt and Lucy. I hope I have succeeded :) Almost forgot! Super special shoutout to faithful guest reviewer, Shelly, who leaves the nicest reviews :) And thanks very much to all you who continue to stick with me on this AU journey, your support means so much..._


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

Although Wyatt had dozed off almost as soon as they had gone back to bed, Lucy had too much on her mind to sleep. While a part of her appreciated how difficult, even painful, it had been for him to open up to her–and she loved him even more for it–Lucy wasn't naive enough to think that their problems were going to magically disappear just because they finally had a couple honest conversations. Yes, they loved each other very much, and while that was fundamentally important, she doubted they could have a "happily ever after" without some serious work on their relationship. However, Wyatt voluntarily going to therapy tomorrow was a good start, she reflected. His willingness to do so in spite of how uncomfortable it made him pleased Lucy.

At the sound of a faint chime, Lucy reached over and picked up her phone to see a text from Julie:

 _Hey, how's our favorite Texan doing? Takes more than a bump on the head to keep Wyatt Logan down, lol...Is he behaving?_

 _Better, I think. Not gonna lie, it was a LONG night, having to wake him up every two hours :(_

 _I bet. Was he super cranky? Most guys are. I hate it when Dave is sick, it's like dealing with a 6'3" 220 lb toddler, you know?_

That particular mental image made Lucy grin.

 _Yeah, I get how that could be annoying. Wyatt was pretty grumpy by the 3_ _rd_ _or 4_ _th_ _time I had to wake him, but we got through it..._

 _You know that he could have stayed here with me and the girls today, but I'm glad you decided to stay home with him. He's lucky to have you, Lucy._

 _Funny, but in spite of what happened, I still feel like I'm the lucky one._

 _Let's just say you're both lucky to have found each other :)_

 _Thanks! How did Jamie do last night and this morning?_

 _He was fine until bed time, and then he got a little upset and told us he knew his daddy needed him and he had to go home :( it was really sweet._

 _Aww, poor little guy..._

 _Yeah, but Dave did a good job of reassuring him and he was fine this morning._

 _And that's why you love your husband :)_

 _Yep, big lug with a heart of gold, that's my Dave, lol...hey Mom and I put together some supper for you guys and I wanna drop it off before we go pick up little man, ok?_

 _You and Ruth didn't have to do that...but I can't pretend to be unhappy about it ;)_

 _No worries. The girls and I will be there in about a half hour._

 _Oh, hey, would you happen to have a plastic shower cap? Wyatt's gonna want a shower sometime tonight and he can't get his stitches wet._

 _If I don't have one, Mom probably does. I'll bring it with me._

 _Thanks, you're the best :)_

 _Duh ;)_

Shaking her head, Lucy marveled at the force of nature that was their friend. While she had been texting with Julie, Wyatt had rolled over on his stomach with his arm flung possessively across her. " _He can be so sweet sometimes, well, actually, most of the time,_ " she thought. Yes, there were still some issues for them to work through, and they had a long road ahead of them, but their future happiness was worth it– _he_ was more than worth it. Lucy sighed before painstakingly extricating herself from underneath his solid, muscular arm, smiling at the faint frown that creased Wyatt's forehead before he turned his face the other direction. Tenderly tucking the covers up around his shoulders, she bent and pressed the barest whisper of a kiss on the top of his head before heading downstairs.

After putting a load of Jamie's clothes in the washer, Lucy was at the kitchen sink washing their breakfast dishes when she heard the front door open. She smiled when, within seconds, a tiny blonde whirlwind was clinging to her legs, whispering fiercely, "Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! We gots to be quiet 'cause Uncle Wy hurted his head, Mama says." Drying her hands, Lucy knelt and swooped Sadie into her arms and kissed her soft cheek as a laden-down Julie and Annie came in the kitchen.

Already familiar with Wyatt's kitchen, Julie went straight to the stove and setting down a large foil-topped pan, turned on the oven before opening the fridge and stowing a covered bowl inside. "Mom made you guys a pan of lasagna, and I got a loaf of Italian bread and put together a salad. That's the reason we stopped here first, because the lasagna needs at least an hour to bake, and then once you take the pan out of the oven, it takes a while to set up or it'll be runny. And after the night you two had, we figured you might feel like eating supper a little early. Annie, can you put the bread on the counter for Mama? Thank you, punkin."

Once everything was situated to her satisfaction, Julie went into the living room and turned on the television for the girls to watch until it was time to pick up Jamie. Returning to the kitchen, the blonde sat at the table and ran a critical eye over her friend. "Girlfriend, don't take this the wrong way, but you're looking a little rough around the edges."

Still holding Sadie, Lucy huffed and sank into one of the kitchen chairs before arranging the toddler securely on her lap. "You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. I can practically _feel_ the bags under my eyes," she admitted wryly. "It seemed like every time I shut my eyes, the alarm on my phone was going off. By around 4:00 this morning, we were both snarling like a couple of wild dogs or something. It's okay, though, I'm just extremely grateful he wasn't hurt worse. This was scary enough."

Nodding in agreement, Julie said lightly, "Yeah, even when our guys are stationed stateside permanently, being a military wife comes with its own special brand of stress. I do think this might be the first time Wyatt has been injured on the job though, which is pretty amazing considering he's been active duty since he was eighteen years old. Now, Dave, on the other hand..." and Lucy chuckled when her friend rolled her eyes in exasperation and shrugged.

"Alright, Sadie Jane, why don't you go sit with Sissy and watch Sponge Bob until it's time to get Jamie so Mama and Miss Lucy can talk grownup stuff?" Julie suggested, glancing hopefully at Lucy.

Neither woman was actually surprised when, as to be expected, the three-year-old scowled and shaking her head, said, "No, Mama," before nestling even closer to Lucy, who snickered at the matching frown on her friend's face.

"You do know she's you in miniature form, right?" Lucy teased. Leaning close to the little girl, she whispered something that made Sadie nod fervently and jump off Lucy's lap and march into the other room, much to her mother's astonishment.

Pretending to be somewhat disgruntled, Julie's green eyes widened as she declared, "I think maybe we should start calling you the 'Sadie whisperer' or something. I swear you've got that child wrapped around your little finger, Lucy Preston."

Lucy grinned sheepishly and admitted, "I told her she could stay here with me while you and Annie go to the school, as long as it's okay with you."

Leaning closer, the blonde waved a casual hand in response before fixing an intent gaze on Lucy, and replied, "That's fine. Okay, so, listen, it's none of my business, of course, but I'm dying to know if you and Wy have made up or at least talked some stuff out." As Lucy frowned slightly, Julie shrugged apologetically, "Yeah, I know, I'm totally being _that_ person, annoying and super nosy, but here's the thing you should understand: he's been my good friend for years now, and naturally, I consider you a friend also, Lucy. And I've been worried about the two of you, praying that your relationship will survive this mess. You and Wyatt deserve every happiness, and personally, I think that is with each other."

Although she was reluctant to reveal every gory detail to her, Lucy was touched by the younger woman's obvious concern. "Yeah, we did talk through some stuff, not everything of course because Wyatt's had a terrible headache and we're both exhausted, but I think we got a few things off our chests, enough that I feel better now," she shared, hoping to satisfy Julie's boundless curiosity, while at the same time, keeping certain things private between her and Wyatt.

Julie's face brightened, "Well, that is the best news I've had all day. I'm happy to hear that, and Dave will be, too." Checking her phone, she said, "Yikes, look at the time. Annie and I better get a move on, or poor Jamie might think he's been forgotten." Grabbing her car keys, her friend stood, easily brushing aside Lucy's thanks before retrieving her older daughter and heading out.

Lucy peeked in the living room to see Sadie gazing raptly at the television, and decided to get the lasagna in the oven and finish the dishes before Jamie got home. This had been the first personal day she'd taken since school started back in August, and Lucy had certainly missed the little boy and all his classmates today. "Sadie, sweetie, can you sit there and watch Sponge Bob while Miss Lucy does the dishes?" Without taking her eyes from the screen, the toddler nodded eagerly, the motion making her blonde curls bounce. Shaking her head affectionately, Lucy returned to the kitchen.

Wyatt was dreaming about butterflies, which was weird since he wasn't normally a butterflies kind of guy. It was a sunny day, and he was in a park (maybe?) lying under a tree, and for some odd reason, looking up at dozens of blue and green butterflies flitting everywhere. He held his breath when suddenly, a bright green one landed on his face. He could actually feel its tiny feet. Gasping, Wyatt's eyes popped open abruptly to see little Sadie peering at him curiously. No butterflies. Just the toddler very gently running a small, chubby finger across his bandage. "Hey, there, Sadie bug, what are you doing here?" he asked hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"Uncle Wy, you gots a boo-boo," she solemnly informed him, and he winced slightly as the little girl awkwardly climbed up on the bed. Pursing her lips, she carefully placed a kiss on his bandage before stretching herself out full length on his chest, tucking her soft curls against his neck trustingly. His arms automatically wrapping around the child, Wyatt got a little emotional at the sweet gesture. "All better now, Uncle Wy," Sadie promised. He heard a loud sniff, and looking at the doorway, saw Lucy standing there with a hand over her mouth, dark eyes blinking furiously.

"Who's your friend?" Lucy managed a few seconds later, somewhat choked up herself at the three-year-old's compassion. She sat on the side of the bed, offering Wyatt a misty smile before running a gentle hand up and down Sadie's back.

"My little Sadie bug," Wyatt replied, leaning down and dusting a kiss on her blonde curls. "When did she get here?"

"Julie and the girls stopped by to drop off supper before they went to pick up Jamie. Ruth made us a pan of lasagna and there's a salad and bread, too."

Wyatt's dark blue eyes lit up at that piece of news. "That was really nice of them. Definitely saved us having to order a pizza or something. I know you're as tired as I am, in spite of all these naps." A slight frown appeared on his forehead. "Um, can you help me here, 'cause I have to go to the bathroom," he whispered, looking rather helplessly at the toddler sprawled across his chest.

Leaning forward, Lucy smiled and answered, "She's already asleep. Maybe it's her nap time? Here, let me see if I can pick her up without waking her."

Wyatt hissed in surprise when Lucy slid her hands under Sadie, "Easy there, sweetheart," and flashed her a dimpled grin when she froze, her face turning crimson.

"Wyatt, not in front of Sadie," she scolded half-heartedly as she gathered the little girl in her arms. "I'm going to take her downstairs. They should be back soon with Jamie if you think you're done napping for a while." He nodded before heading into the bathroom.

By the time Lucy had laid Sadie on the sofa and covered her with a fleecy throw, Wyatt came down the steps carrying a old Texas Longhorns sweatshirt. "Will you help me? I really don't want this to get stuck on my bandage." With Lucy's guidance, Wyatt wiggled into the sweatshirt before settling into his recliner and switching the television to ESPN.

Bending down and putting her hand on his scruffy cheek, she asked, "You need anything? I think it's too soon yet for your next dose of ibuprofen."

"Maybe some water? My mouth feels really dry..." and Wyatt gulped when without warning, Lucy swooped in for a deep kiss. "Wow," he whispered hazily when she leaned back with a satisfied smile, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, no ma'am, not me."

"Just a little something to tide you over," she sassed, pulling away when he clumsily grabbed for her and missed. Lucy laughed softly at Wyatt's petulant expression. "Sorry, soldier, now how about that water?" she promised, hurrying off to the kitchen, smirking as the sound of his grumbling followed her.

Just as she returned with a bottle of water, the front door opened. Annie immediately ran to Wyatt's side, accompanied by her mother, who grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Uncle Wy, are you okay?" worry shining in the child's green eyes.

"I'm just fine, Miss Annie," he answered, smiling encouragingly at the four-year-old. "Thank you for letting Jamie sleep over at your house last night."

She nodded solemnly before scooting closer and confiding, "He cried a little bit, but I pretended not to see."

Brushing his hand over her tangled blonde curls, Wyatt smiled gently at Annie and thanked her before telling his friend, "Julie, you and Bam are raising two very kind-hearted girls here."

An uncharacteristic blush rose in her face at the compliment. Clearly pleased by his unexpected praise, Julie allowed, "They have their moments." She glanced over her shoulder at the doorway where Jamie stood motionless, a troubled look on his face. When Wyatt and Lucy followed her gaze, Julie leaned in and shared, "He's hardly said a word since we picked him up. Poor little man needs some one on one time with his Daddy, I think."

She kissed Wyatt on the cheek before straightening up. "I'm glad you're gonna be alright, cowboy. I told Lucy it'd take more than a measly bump on that hard head of yours to keep you down," and grinned when he immediately glared at her while Lucy snickered.

Hoping to give father and son a little time by themselves, Lucy offered to carry the sleeping Sadie out to Julie's van. After a flurry of goodbyes, the living room grew quiet once the front door shut. Wyatt took a deep breath, and holding his arms out, motioned for his son. "Hey, buddy, can you come and sit with me? I missed you last night." Jamie's lower lip trembled, and his big blue eyes never left Wyatt's face as he slowly walked toward his dad.

The minute the five-year-old was within reach, Wyatt tugged him into his lap and cuddled Jamie against his chest. To his dismay, the little boy burst into tears. Rubbing his back slowly, Wyatt tried to comfort his son. As his tears gradually slowed, he began to open up to his dad in between sniffs and hiccups. "Daddy, I missed you a lot, and I tried to be a big boy for Aunt Julie and Uncle Bam, but I was scared when Miss Lucy said your head gots hurt, but I only cried for a minute. Is that brave, Daddy? Uncle Bam said you were brave. Does your head hurt bad, Daddy? I don't like you to get bumps on the head..." and began crying again.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, buddy, Daddy's here. I'm fine, just a bump on the head." His heart ached at Jamie's distress. He looked up to see Lucy hovering in the doorway, staring at the two of them uncertainly. "Help?" he mouthed, and quickly crossing the room, she sank to her knees beside them. Giving Wyatt a tremulous smile, she patted Jamie on the leg and began to whisper in his ear.

After a long moment, Jamie sat up and rubbing his eyes, asked anxiously, "Are you sure?" and gave Lucy a watery smile at her nod. "Okay, Miss Lucy, and wiping his runny nose on his sleeve, climbed off Wyatt's lap and said with a sniff, "Be right back, Daddy."

Amazed, Wyatt turned to Lucy and questioned, "What was that all about?"

She shrugged unconcernedly. "I suggested that you would get better faster if he shared his after school snack with you. Hope you like string cheese and goldfish," Lucy admitted with a mischievous grin.

"Quick thinking, 'Miss' Lucy," Wyatt said in admiration, pulling her close for a hasty kiss.

"I'm back!" Jamie announced. "Do kisses make Daddy better, too?" he asked innocently, trying to hold on to their snacks and climb into his dad's lap at the same time.

"Yes, son, they sure do," Wyatt answered, with a meaningful look at a red-faced Lucy. Deciding to give father and son a little extra time together, she softly kissed each of them on the cheek before leaving the room.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. While the lasagna was baking, Lucy helped Jamie with his homework, amused and faintly pleased when he volunteered that her sub, a Mrs. Ford, was a nice lady, but she didn't smell as good as Miss Lucy. She pretended not to see Wyatt give his son a thumbs up at that piece of information.

After they devoured the delicious meal, Lucy insisted that Wyatt relax and hang out with his son, who was still acting a little clingy. Once she cleared away the supper dishes, Lucy peeked in the living room and smiled to see Jamie curled up on his dad's lap, chattering away while Wyatt listened attentively. " _He really was a wonderful father,_ " she thought wistfully, but her smile dimmed as Lucy recalled Wyatt's horrified response when she asked if he'd ever lost his temper with the little boy. As terrible as she felt for even bringing it up, her need to know carried just a little more weight on her soul.

She sighed, mentally crossing her fingers that their relationship was moving forward in a mature, healthy manner ( _she had known for some time that she wanted forever with this man, no matter what it took_ ). Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. It was a text from Rufus. In all the drama of the past twenty-four hours, Lucy had been so focused on Wyatt and Jamie, she didn't even think to give her friend a heads up. She grimaced when that thought naturally led to Amy. Lucy wondered guiltily if her sister was still pissed off (knowing Amy, probably).

Sitting at the kitchen table, she responded to his text:

 _Hey, didn't hear from you today. Are you ok?_

 _I'm fine, so sorry you were worried. Wyatt was injured at the base yesterday afternoon and I stayed with him last nite and today._

 _Damn, I hate to hear that. Is he ok? What happened?_

 _Yeah, he will be. During a training exercise, there was a scuffle and he got hit above his right eye with the end of a rifle._

 _Jesus, Lucy–that sounds awful._

 _Took 10 stitches to close the cut :(_

 _Bet he's got a bitch of a headache, huh?_

 _Oh, yeah, but he's much better today. The worst part was yesterday, having to wake him up every two hours. It was a LONG nite for sure._

 _Well, your G.I. Joe is one tough dude, glad you're there for him. Are you gonna be at school tomorrow?_

 _I don't think so. He has a dr. appt. in the morning, and his Jeep is still parked at the base since he wasn't allowed to drive. Actually, thx for the reminder, I need to text Principal C. Talk to ya later..._

 _Ok, give Wyatt my best. G'nite._

Lucy quickly texted her principal, relieved when she replied that today's sub, Mrs. Ford, had already been called about covering for Lucy a second day. She thanked Principal Christopher, assuring her boss she'd be back on Monday.

Within an hour, Jamie was bathed, teeth brushed, and climbing in bed for his night time story. At the five-year-old's worried request, Wyatt had perched himself on the end of the bed while Lucy read. Although he struggled manfully, the little boy's bright blue eyes eventually closed as he drifted off, well before Lucy got to the last page of the book. She lovingly kissed the top of his blond head as she tucked him in securely. Lucy looked up to see Wyatt gazing at her with a tender expression on his face. "What?" she murmured, a self-conscious blush heating her cheeks.

"You're really good with him, you know, and take pretty good care of me, too." Holding out his hand, Wyatt led her out of the room. Once they were in the hall, he squeezed her hand and said apologetically, "I know you're tired, but I could really use a shower, and need your help."

His blue eyes widened as she impulsively leaned closer and inhaled deeply before crinkling her nose in pretend disgust. "Wow! You absolutely reek. We better hurry," she teased, enjoying the way his dark brows drew together in confusion. "Kidding! You smell just fine," Lucy assured him, giggling when Wyatt's mouth dropped open and his eyes narrowed at her decidedly flirty attitude.

"Are you messing with me, Lucy Preston? 'Cause you should know what the penalty for that is..." he warned, a slow dimpled grin growing on his face.

"Counting on it, Master Sergeant," she winked and sauntered down the hall to his bathroom. Supremely aware of his interested gaze on her, Lucy might have added a little extra sway to her hips.

"You are an evil woman," Wyatt hissed in admiration, easily catching up to her, "But not paying very close attention if you think a bump on the head and a couple stitches will keep me from enjoying a little, well, under the circumstances, let's call it 'physical' therapy." His determined expression made Lucy's heart jump with anticipation as he pressed her against the closed door and began kissing her neck rather persuasively. Closing her eyes, Lucy trembled and clutched his broad shoulders as the pressure of his warm lips made her knees go weak. Fumbling behind her, she managed to open the door and pull him inside the bathroom, leaning around him long enough to shut and lock the door.

Trying in vain to catch her breath, Lucy held up her palm and shook her head in warning, "Okay, timeout," and hid a grin at his growl of displeasure. Taking a thick towel from the shelf, Lucy thoughtfully draped it over the side of the tub before taking Wyatt's shampoo bottle from the holder hanging from the shower head. Kneeling down, she patted the floor, "Let's try this. Why don't you sit with your back to the tub and lean your head back as far as you can, and I'll wash your hair, alright?"

After pulling his tee shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor, Wyatt dutifully sat in front of the tub as Lucy turned on the water. Once she was satisfied it wasn't too hot, she picked up a cup and after ordering him to lean back and close his eyes, put her hand securely over his bandage and began wetting Wyatt's thick dark hair. Leaning farther across his bare chest to reach for the shampoo, Lucy froze when he tensed and inhaled sharply.

"I'm so sorry, am I hurting you?" she started to apologize until she felt his muscular arms wrap around her. Lucy's cheeks warmed when she glanced at him and saw the hungry look on Wyatt's face, not realizing how firmly she was pressed against him, especially her chest. Swallowing thickly, Lucy breathlessly warned, "I can't do this if you don't stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Wyatt asked innocently, his heated blue eyes giving lie to the question even as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"You know very well, Master Sergeant. Now behave yourself, or I'll sleep on your sofa tonight," she threatened, trying her best to sound serious (but clearly failing miserably, judging by the grin on his handsome face).

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied obediently and shut his eyes. On his best behavior now, Wyatt sighed happily as she cautiously worked the lather through his short hair, gently scratching his scalp with her fingernails. His muffled groan of pleasure surprised both of them.

"You like having your hair washed by someone else?" Lucy murmured softly in his ear, her warm breath making him shiver.

"Yes, Ma'am," he managed, still holding on to her, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. Wyatt jumped when her lips ( _accidentally_?) grazed his earlobe. In spite of the strain sitting this way put on his back and a persistent dull headache, he was in heaven. As Lucy's slim fingers worked their magic, Wyatt felt content for the first time in almost a week. It had been a crazy twenty-four hours on top of an awful week, but in the end, his injury probably jump started their way back to each other. Sure, his discomfort at discussing his feelings had escalated to a near physical ache with her terrible, unexpected question about his temper and Jamie. But since they had been together for only a few short months, Lucy had no way of knowing that very scenario was one of Wyatt's deepest, most secret fears. Just the thought that he could lash out in anger at his beloved child tore him up.

His troubled musings were cut short by Lucy, who was looking down at him in concern. "Wyatt? Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" Without a second thought, he responded confidently, "You would never hurt me," and the tender smile Lucy bestowed on him filled him with happiness.

Gently raising his head, Lucy towel-dried his soaking hair enough to keep it from dripping in his face when he sat up. With an impish grin, she reached behind her and plucked a light purple plastic shower cap off the counter and presented it to Wyatt, who took it gingerly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm not wearing this," he declared, frowning at her smug expression. Helping him to his feet, Lucy shook her head in warning.

"Hey, soldier, this is not open to discussion. The doctor's orders were to keep your bandage dry. If you want a shower, put on the damn shower cap, Wyatt." Trying not to betray her amusement, Lucy returned his glower with a fairly impressive one of her own.

After a couple seconds, Wyatt sighed in frustration. "You're a stubborn little thing, aren't you?" he grumbled. "All right, I'll wear the damn thing, but not in front of you. That's the last picture of me I want in your head, me wearing some girly, puffy, purple shower cap. Jesus, Lucy, I could get my man card taken away," and he struggled to remain straight faced when she began laughing so hard he was pretty sure he heard her snort.

"Fine, then, I'm going downstairs to turn off the lights and lock up. I will meet you in bed after you have your very manly shower, okay?" and squealed when Wyatt grabbed her and planted a hard kiss on her sassy mouth before sending her out of the bathroom with a swat on the bottom.

After stripping down and taking the quickest shower on record (at least for a guy wearing a purple shower cap), Wyatt wrapped the towel securely around his waist and walked into his bedroom, half expecting to see Lucy already asleep. He was pleasantly surprised to see her still awake, propped against the headboard in one of his tee shirts, scrolling through her phone.

Climbing up on the bed, Wyatt wrapped a hand around Lucy's neck and brought her lips to his for a long leisurely kiss. Leaning back, he waited for her to open her eyes before politely informing her that he was reporting for his 'physical' therapy. Laughing out loud, Lucy's eyes dropped involuntarily to his lap before ordering him to lose the towel, and good soldier that he was, Wyatt had no trouble whatsoever following that order.

 _A/N: I have to be honest, it was such a relief to start moving past the angst of the past 6 or 7 chapters. Took me a day or two to get back into the sweet, sexy vibe of earlier chapters, and hopefully, I was successful. Everything's not perfect in Wyatt and Lucy's world, of course, but I think there's light at the end of the tunnel. I know that while it's interesting, the heavy angst can be hard to read, and my sincere thanks to all of you who have stuck with this. All of your reviews, favorites, and follows mean so much to me. Big props also to my fellow writers, Once Upon A Whim, TheVelvetDusk, emilycares, and quertygal for their ceaseless, patient, generous input. I couldn't do this without your support. One week to go, Timeless fans...let the countdown begin :)))_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Wyatt was startled awake by a small hand hesitantly patting his bare back. Rolling away from where he'd been curled around Lucy, he saw his son standing beside the bed. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Hey, buddy, are you okay?" but Jamie merely stared at him mutely. Smothering a tired yawn, Wyatt sat up and leaning over, turned on the lamp beside the bed. He heard a slight rustle as Lucy rolled over and peered sleepily over his shoulder.

"Wyatt? What's wrong?" she murmured, sitting up and pulling the covers up over her lap. When the dim light revealed traces of tears on the little boy's cheeks, Lucy sighed, "Oh, Jamie, sweetie, did you have a bad dream?" and he nodded miserably. Wyatt threw back the covers and lifted the child onto the bed, tucking him in between them. He smiled as Lucy drew Jamie into her arms and began rubbing his back and murmuring to him.

"Jamie, do you want to talk about your bad dream?" Wyatt asked gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He and Lucy exchanged puzzled glances when his son mumbled something unintelligible against her neck.

At Wyatt's helpless shrug, she whispered something into the little boy's ear. Jamie nodded, sniffed loudly and leaning away from Lucy, stared up at his father with tear-soaked blue eyes. "Daddy?" he choked out, "Are you going to heaven like Mommy?" Wyatt sucked in a shocked breath, conscious of Lucy's soft exclamation of dismay.

Pulling his son to his chest, Wyatt held him firmly as Jamie began to cry. "Shh, now, son, it's alright, Daddy's going to be just fine. My head doesn't even hurt very much any more, okay?"

"Really, Daddy?" the five-year-old asked tearfully, "Cause in my bad dream, I couldn't find you and I got scared and you went away like my Mommy did cause you got hurted real bad, and I was really sad," he concluded, burying his face in Wyatt's chest. He continued to hold Jamie while Lucy rubbed the child's back soothingly, and within a few minutes, his sobs dwindled away and he was fast asleep.

As Wyatt contemplated his son's teary confession, Lucy's whisper broke the hushed silence of the room. "Has Jamie ever had a dream like this before?"

Lips pressed firmly together, Wyatt shook his head slowly. "I just didn't realize how upset he really was," he answered regretfully.

Leaning across the sleeping child, Lucy pressed a quick kiss on Wyatt's mouth, and tried to console him. "Hey, stop feeling guilty–it's not your fault you got hurt. It was just an accident. Jamie's going to be fine, I promise. Now, we better get some sleep since we have to get up pretty early," and after one last sweet smile, Lucy settled back under the covers with her arm around Jamie and she, too, drifted off.

Wyatt, however, wasn't so lucky. Between sleeping a large part of the last twenty-four hours and a growing apprehension about his therapy session later on this morning, he was too keyed up to sleep. Definitely uncomfortable opening up to a stranger about his innermost thoughts and feelings, Wyatt was hopeful that making the effort would prove to Lucy that he was serious about her and their future together.

Gazing at his young son curled trustingly against the woman he loved so deeply, Wyatt understood that whatever it took to preserve this small family they were building together was worth it. If that meant letting an Army shrink poke around his head and examine his thoughts and feelings, so be it. Satisfied for now, Wyatt slid under the covers and rolling toward Lucy and Jamie, placed his arm securely across them and slept.

Lucy stirred as the first tentative shimmers of sunlight began to filter through the curtains, blinking open sleepy eyes as the room grew light. She felt the warm weight of Jamie nestled snugly by her side, and smiled to see Wyatt on his stomach, long muscular arm stretched across the two of them. Her smile widened as she noticed how much the little boy resembled his Daddy, something much more apparent when they were relaxed in sleep. Wyatt was such a good father, and she knew he felt terrible at how distressed Jamie had been at his injury.

Grabbing her phone from beside the bed, Lucy turned off the alarm. It was still early yet, and deciding to let father and son sleep a little while longer, she carefully extricated herself from their comforting grasp before slipping into the bathroom for a brief shower. When she walked back into the bedroom, Wyatt was awake, propped against the headboard talking softly to a drowsy Jamie tucked against his chest. Grabbing some clean clothes, Lucy ducked back into the bathroom to give them a little privacy while she slipped into dark jeans and a thick sweater.

After helping Jamie get ready for school while Wyatt dressed, Lucy managed to get the five-year-old fed and his lunch packed by the time they needed to leave to take him to school before heading over to the base. Although he insisted his head felt much better, she could tell that Wyatt was still in some pain, and his commitment to begin therapy today in spite of his obvious physical discomfort both worried Lucy and warmed her heart. She was pleased when he asked if she would come and sit in the waiting room with him and readily agreed.

After telling his son to have a good day at school, Wyatt had been very quiet during the ride to Pendleton, holding Lucy's hand firmly as she drove. Parking in the visitors' lot not far from the main gate, she turned off the car and turned to face him. Worried that it was too soon after his accident and that he might be overdoing it, she suggested, "You know, it's only been a couple of days since you got hurt, they'd probably be happy to re-schedule this appointment, Wyatt. I mean, maybe the extra stress wouldn't be good for your recovery."

Smiling, Wyatt carefully shook his head. Bringing their clasped hands to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss to her hand and assured her, "Lucy, it's okay, I'm fine, really, and don't even have much of a headache this morning." At her skeptical glance, he insisted, "You know this needs to happen if we want to have a future together, and I do, so much, want that with you. Now, I have to admit I'm not looking forward to this, but it's important and necessary. Try not to worry, everything will be fine, okay?"

Searching his face, Lucy saw not only determination, but also Wyatt's love for her and hope for their relationship. Leaning in, she kissed him quickly, murmuring against his lips, "I am so proud of you. Well, then, let's get in there and get this over with, soldier."

He gently leaned his forehead against hers, and sighed, "Yes, Ma'am." Hand in hand, they made their way to the Visitor Center where Lucy signed in and received a visitors pass. Wyatt explained that normally, visitors to Pendleton were required to be sponsored by base personnel and turn in a request form a few days in advance, but due to his driving restriction, Lucy was serving as his driver today, so they were able to bypass the usual procedure.

Her dark brows drew together thoughtfully as she digested that piece of information, teasing, "So, what you're saying is that I'm special?" rather shamelessly fishing for a compliment.

Blue eyes shining, Wyatt leaned in close as she was clipping the pass to her bag and breathed near her ear, "If you don't know by now how special you are, Lucy Preston, then I have been derelict in my duties, an oversight I will endeavor to correct."

Her resulting blush at his declaration pleased him to no end, especially when she called his bluff and sassed right back breathlessly, "Promises, promises, Master Sergeant," with a naughty gleam in her soft brown eyes.

Willing his heart rate to slow a bit (and wishing his jeans weren't quite so tight), Wyatt directed a fake sneer at Lucy and vowed, "Oh, you have my word, sweetheart," grinning in satisfaction when she giggled softly and shook her head at him. "C'mon," Wyatt said, "We better get moving–the Med Building is a couple blocks away," and taking her hand firmly in his, led Lucy out of the Visitors Center and into the main corridor.

" _It was a good thing Wyatt's appointment wasn't for another 45 minutes,_ " Lucy mused, as one person after another hailed Wyatt. She lost track of how many times the couple was stopped on the way to their destination. It was clearly evident from the warm greetings, handshakes, and bicep punches that Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan was not only respected by his fellow servicemen and women, but was well liked also. Naturally, Lucy loved and admired Wyatt very much, but the obvious esteem with which his peers regarded him was heartwarming to see first hand.

Well-mannered to a fault, Wyatt insisted on introducing her to everyone who stopped them as his girlfriend, Miss Lucy Preston, and after the first dozen or so "Ma'ams," she quit counting. There was plenty of good-natured ribbing about his injury that Wyatt easily took in stride, but the under the humor she detected genuine concern for him as well. Lucy was impressed at the real sense of camaraderie she was witnessing. These men and women were a family, and she began to understand what that meant to Wyatt, the Baumgardners, and all the other service families.

Without warning, Wyatt suddenly dropped her hand, and instantly standing at attention, crisply saluted an older, grey-haired man with very erect posture who looked vaguely familiar. Thinking for a minute, Lucy realized it was the base C.O., remembering him from the Christmas Gala opening ceremony. "At ease, soldier," the officer said kindly, with a faint smile.

"Yes, sir," Wyatt responded, relaxing his stance slightly.

The older man's smile grew, as with a pointed glance at the bandage on Wyatt's forehead, he asked, "Master Sergeant Logan, did I see an injury report come across my desk yesterday?"

Wyatt's face reddened even as he answered respectfully, "Yes, sir."

"Ten stitches, Master Sergeant? Just a scratch, I'd wager," and the two men grinned at each other, to Lucy's faint surprise. ( _Must be a guy thing, or maybe a military thing?_ ) "Well, Logan, it's to be hoped this will teach you not to jump headfirst into a fracas right away, especially when recruits with weapons are involved," the C.O. advised with a brisk nod. "With that being said, however, it hasn't escaped my attention that you and Master Sergeant Baumgardner are doing an excellent job with your platoon."

Stunned at the unexpected praise, Wyatt managed, "Thank you, Sir, we appreciate your kind words."

The officer just then seemed to notice Lucy, who had been standing patiently during Wyatt's conversation with his superior. "Please forgive my lack of manners, Ma'am. And might you be Mrs. Logan?" he inquired with a pleasant smile, reaching out to firmly shake her hand.

A heated blush spread across Lucy's cheeks at his assumption. "Sir, this is my girlfriend, Miss Lucy Preston. She's a kindergarten teacher at Palm Grove School," and as she shook the C.O.'s hand, Lucy's heart thrilled at the obvious love and pride in Wyatt's voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Preston, and I admire your choice of profession. Two of my four daughters are school teachers also," he replied, gazing at her approvingly.

"Very nice to meet you, too, sir," Lucy responded with a shy smile. They chatted easily for a few more minutes when she noticed the time and discreetly touched Wyatt's arm.

"Sir, if you'll excuse us, I have a doctor appointment to get to," Wyatt explained, and after bidding the officer goodbye, they hurried to the Medical Building and into the therapist's office with several minutes to spare. Wyatt signed in and sat beside Lucy to wait until his name was called. The reception area was nearly empty, much to his secret relief. While he certainly wasn't ashamed to seek out counseling, Wyatt didn't necessarily need everybody and his brother on base to know about it, either. Slightly preoccupied by his thoughts, he started at the sudden pressure of Lucy's hand on his knee.

At his quizzical expression, she smiled and whispered, "You were tapping your leg nervously," and even though Wyatt was a little embarrassed she'd noticed, he tried to casually shrug away his nerves.

Shooting her a dimpled grin, he teased, "Or maybe you just wanted to play around with my sexy knee, Miss Preston," and to his delight, she not only laughed quietly, but squeezed his knee again in retaliation and made him jump a little.

Lucy's dark eyes gleamed mischievously. "Wyatt Logan–do you have ticklish knees? How did I not know that?" and he had to grab her hand and hold it firmly between them to keep her from tormenting him while they were in a very public place.

Even as he pretended to frown, Wyatt warned, "You better behave yourself, sweet Lucy, or I'll have to think of a suitable punishment," and he struggled to keep a straight face when her eyes widened in apparent anticipation.

"Not to sound like a broken record, but it bears repeating: promises, promises, Master Sergeant," she purred in a low voice, and even though Wyatt normally wasn't one for public displays of affection, he simply couldn't resist–and pulled Lucy close for a hard kiss. Of course, that was exactly the moment the receptionist called his name.

"Master Sergeant Logan?" They sprang apart reluctantly, both sporting big smiles and rosy cheeks.

Shaking his head, Wyatt murmured, "You are just too tempting, sweetheart, and now you got me all riled up," much to her amusement. As he stood, Lucy tugged on his hand, and offering a comforting smile, reassured him she'd be right here waiting. Squeezing her hand in return before releasing it, Wyatt resolutely squared his shoulders and followed the receptionist through the open doorway. He was determined to not only endure the next hour, but hopefully, receive some helpful guidance.

Lucy sighed as she watched Wyatt's broad shoulders disappear through the doorway. She knew he was putting on a brave face for her benefit, and while it naturally worried her, she loved him for it. The very fact that he was willing to talk to a therapist more than proved to Lucy the depth of his feelings for her. Wyatt was such a private man, and yet, for her, for their future, it seemed there was nothing he wouldn't do. She prayed that his time with the therapist would be productive and give him the tools to deal with some of the underlying issues he struggled with.

Pulling her phone out of her bag, Lucy saw a text from Julie:

 _Hey, girl, how's your patient this morning?_

 _He's much better, at least physically, although we did get woke up in the middle of the night when Jamie had a pretty bad dream and ended up in bed with us._

 _Aww, poor little man, what happened? Is he okay?_

 _He dreamed that because Wyatt got hurt, his dad went away like his Mommy and he was all alone :(_

 _Oh, Jamie. He did seem pretty upset when we picked him up at school yesterday. That must have killed Wyatt to hear something like that..._

 _Yeah, he was kinda upset, even though I told him not to feel guilty cause he couldn't help getting hurt._

 _Well, as a parent, I can vouch that sometimes, we overreact emotionally in spite of the cold, hard facts._

 _I think he knows that, but it was just hard for him to hear. We dropped Jamie off at school and we're actually at base right now. Wyatt's in with the therapist._

 _Good for him. I know he absolutely hates this kind of thing, but I'm happy that he recognizes it could be helpful. I hope you know by now there's nothing Wy wouldn't do for you, Lucy :)_

 _Yeah, I do know that, and it really means a lot to me that he kept this therapy appointment._

"Excuse me, it's Lucy, right?" a soft voice interrupted. Lucy glanced up to see a tall blonde around her age who looked somewhat familiar staring expectantly at her.

"One second, please?" Lucy asked, and at the woman's quick nod, hastily sent one last text to Julie before slipping her phone back in her bag.

 _Hey, have to go now, talk to you later :)_

"Yes, I'm Lucy Preston, and you are?" she said, offering a faint smile.

"Kelly Lawrence. I'm the C.O.'s administrative assistant," and at the surprised expression on Lucy's face, she blushed and said, "I can see you're probably aware of who I am, Miss Preston."

Lucy recovered from her shock admirably and requested politely, "Please, call me Lucy. Would you like to sit for a minute?"

With a shy smile, the other woman sat beside her and replied, "Thanks, Lucy, and I'm Kelly. I don't want to intrude, and it probably sounds a little creepy, but I was in the corridor when I saw you and Master Sergeant Logan come in here, and well, I heard he got injured during training exercises a couple days ago, and I was just wondering how he was doing."

Normally, Lucy would have agreed with Kelly that her behavior _might_ be considered a little intrusive, but then she remembered Julie's words from the Christmas Gala, " _...it's heartbreaking to think about a person wanting to be with someone so badly, but just refusing to give up even when it's hopeless..._ "

Summoning her compassion for the other woman, she gave Kelly another brief smile and answered, "Wyatt is doing much better, thanks. He ended up with ten stitches and a pretty sore bump on the head, but you know how men can be. I can barely get him to take ibuprofen for the pain. And I'm sure he will be back at work first thing Monday."

Kelly looked relieved. "Well, that's good. I'm glad it wasn't more serious, although you're right about that. Most of the guys around here could be half dead from an injury, and they just tell each other to 'shake it off' and laugh like idiots," and she grinned when Lucy snickered in appreciation.

After a moment, Kelly sobered a little and admitted, "I'm sure someone, if not the Master Sergeant, has probably mentioned to you that I've been, well, to put it mildly, _interested_ in him for a while now." She paused, and inhaled deeply before continuing, "This is so embarrassing, Lucy, but I guess I just wanted you to know two things. One, Master Sergeant Logan has never, not once, ever treated me with anything other than polite respect. Now, I'm not a vain woman, but I am aware that some men find me attractive. You're very pretty and petite, so I imagine you understand what I mean. Sometimes, you just _know_ when a man is interested."

At Lucy's slight nod, she smiled wistfully. "I would have given anything if he would have asked me out, even once, but it never happened. And then when I was convinced I couldn't feel worse about his lack of interest, one of the other administrative assistants 'kindly' took me aside and informed me that I bore a faint resemblance to his deceased wife." At Lucy's involuntary wince, Kelly nodded, and shrugged. "Yes, well, that was a big eye opener for sure. And from that day on, I was determined to quit embarrassing both Master Sergeant Logan and myself. Which leads me to the second thing. I've been dating a very nice man for the past month or so, also a T.I., and it's early yet, but he treats me very well, and I think it could turn into something serious." She looked anxiously at Lucy, uncertain of her response.

Lucy smiled kindly at the blonde, and putting her hand on Kelly's arm, patted it comfortingly and said, "Thank you, Kelly, for telling me this. I think it took a lot of courage, especially since you had no idea how I would react. And I'm sorry that you've gone through so much, but this new relationship sounds promising, and I hope it works out for you."

Kelly brightened at Lucy's words, and offered, "We'll see. And I hope that you and Master Sergeant Logan are doing well. After what he went through with his wife's tragic death, he deserves to be happy and you seem to be just the woman for the job. Thanks again, Lucy, for the conversation. I better get back to my desk," and standing, shook Lucy's hand and bid her a cheerful goodbye.

No sooner had a much happier Kelly left the reception area than a weary-looking Wyatt was standing in front of Lucy. Her heart sank at his vaguely troubled expression, but now was not the time or place for a discussion. Plastering a smile on her face, she asked, "Ready to go? I'm starving. Let's go home and get some lunch, alright?" He merely nodded and once she stood up, took her hand. Fortunately, they encountered fewer people walking out to the parking lot, and a short while later arrived home. Wyatt headed upstairs to change into sweats while Lucy prepared a light lunch.

Busy at the counter putting sandwiches together, she felt Wyatt's arms wrap around her waist and he kissed the side of her neck before resting his head on her shoulder with a sigh. Turning in his arms and looking into his dark blue eyes, Lucy asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?" and at his indifferent shrug, she came to a decision. "Tell you what. Let's have some lunch and then if you want to talk about anything, we can. Or if you'd rather not, that's perfectly fine. I just want you to know I'm here for you, Wyatt. Whatever you need, whenever you need. And I promise, we will get through this, okay?"

He nodded and with a soft smile, answered, "Thank you, Ma'am. I appreciate that. And if it's not too much trouble, can I get that 'whatever you need, whenever you need' part in writing?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the realization that he might have just played her, and she smacked her hands on his chest when he started to snicker. "Ow! I'm kidding! Really. Sweetheart, I'm sorry. You're being so sweet and taking such good care of me, and I love you for it. But, all kidding aside, the therapy session went alright, I guess, but is it okay if we don't talk about it, at least for now?" And at his sincere entreaty, Lucy's annoyance faded. She was well aware how stressful the past week or so had been for both of them.

Pretending to consider his request, she let him stew for several minutes, to the point where the smile slipped from his face and he was starting to look worried. "I guess so," she finally replied, and Lucy grinned when his mouth fell open.

"Oh, you learn fast, Lucy Preston. And once I get some food in me and take a nap, well, you better watch out," and in spite of herself, laughed at the confident expression on his handsome face.

She loved him so much, and was willing to work just as hard as he was to save what they had together, no matter what obstacles they faced.

"Counting on it, Master Sergeant. Now how about that sandwich?"

 _A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing and posting a new chapter. Between writing a couple of one shots and the new season, I've been a little distracted. And how AWESOME is the new season so far? I'm loving it. It's also been great to see all the new authors hanging out with us here in the Timeless fandom. My sincere thanks to everyone for continuing to support this wee beast of a story, in spite of how slowly it moves, lol. Your reviews, favorites, and follows mean so much to me. Thanks again :))_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _A/N #1: FINALLY! I want to humbly apologize to EVERYONE who has been waiting so patiently during the long delay (nearly three months) since I wrote a new chapter for this beast of a story. It's no coincidence that the last time I updated this fic was the day the heartbreaking "Hollywoodland" aired, and TBH, the last 30 seconds of that episode plunged me into some kind of dark, angsty writing spiral that I just couldn't shake. But time heals, my friends, and in spite of the fandom existing in some kind of hellish limbo right now (#RenewTimeless), I feel fairly hopeful, and in a much better frame of mind...so without any further delay, I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)_

It was a beautiful, crisp mid-winter evening, the last Saturday in January, and just chilly enough that everyone gathered around the new fire pit Bam got for Christmas felt comfortable in their hoodies and sweaters. Wyatt, who thought Lucy looked so pretty in her dark red sweater and knit cap, had been pleased to get a text from Julie yesterday around lunch time extending the invitation for supper this evening...

 _Hey, cowboy, how you feeling? That hard head of yours still hurting? HA! You're getting your stitches out soon, though, right?_

 _Not too bad, thx, and yeah, the stitches come out Monday, finally..._

 _That's great! I bet you're probably tired of wearing Mom's purple shower cap ;)_

 _You have no proof that has ever happened unless I need to have words with the love of my life..._

 _Hey, she was the one who asked for the shower cap, just trying to take care of her man, lol! Don't worry, I won't tell Dave. Wouldn't want you to lose your man card or anything, soldier..._

 _Thx, I appreciate your efforts to preserve my masculinity, and I'm sure Lucy feels the same._

 _No worries, handsome, besides it's pretty obvious that girl is already head over heels for you. Oh, forgot to tell you that I think my younger daughter will be sorry when you do lose the stitches cause I heard her tell Annie the other day that Uncle Wy was a pirate now :)_

 _LOL-that Sadie is a real firecracker, just like her mama..._

 _Naw, she's Dave Baumgardner in a toddler body...and that didn't sound kinda weird at all, huh? Anyway, Dave and I wanna invite you, Lucy & Jamie over for supper tomorrow nite if you guys aren't busy._

 _That sounds great-let me check with Lucy first, though, ok?_

 _Oh, good answer, my friend-guess you CAN teach an old dog a new trick!_

 _Very funny, Mrs. Baumgardner. What time, and what should we bring?_

 _I was thinking 6:00? Dave's been dying for an excuse to use the fire pit Mom and Dad got him for Xmas, so how about you guys bring stuff to make s'mores for dessert? The kids will love that. Mom's bringing meat loaf, and I can take care of the rest._

 _Oh, man, Ruth's meat loaf-best I've ever eaten-no offense..._

 _It's ok, none taken. Seriously, I've tried for years to duplicate the recipe, and God bless him, Dave never complains, but when Mom walks thru the door with HER meat loaf, his whole face lights up. I think she's only bringing two, though, so you boys will have to share, lol!_

 _Yes, Ma'am. Hey, I will ask Lucy and get back to you, ok?_

 _You bet. Talk to ya later..._

After a quiet weekend spent at home with Jamie, both Wyatt and Lucy had gone back to work the Monday after his accident, and things between them seemed to be just about back to normal. Fortunately, the little boy had gotten over his insecurity about Wyatt fairly quickly. Good thing, because it had nearly broken his heart, and Lucy's, too, when his son confessed he was afraid his daddy was going to go away forever like his Mommy did.

Wyatt was attending counseling sessions twice a week now, and if he acted a little more quiet than usual on those nights, Lucy pretended not to notice. Every morning he woke with her in his arms, Wyatt felt like he was the luckiest guy on the planet. Even now, he could scarcely believe she not only forgave him for the way he treated her two weeks ago, but still loved him. Just the thought of a future without Lucy made him shiver.

He looked up when Bam came through the door, rubbing his stomach and complaining that Wyatt needed to hurry or he was going to starve to death. "Wy, what's taking you so long, man? My gut is low on fuel here, and you know I can't work on an empty stomach," he grumbled in all seriousness.

Standing, Wyatt quickly slipped his phone in his pocket, and retorted, "Well, you must have an empty gut all the time, Bam, cause it feels like _I_ do most of the work around here," and smirking at his friend's heated denial, added, "Not that it's any of your business, but I was texting with _your_ wife, buddy. She invited us over to your place tomorrow night for supper."

Bam brightened at that, "Yes! Finally a reason to try out my sweet new fire pit. Why don't you come over early and help me set her up, okay?" Wyatt readily agreed, reminding Bam he needed to check with Lucy first, ignoring the teasing sneer on his friend's face.

"Brother, you got it bad for that girl, 'cause she's got you wrapped around her little finger. No way I let Julie boss me around like that," he declared, and when Wyatt came to a halt in the hallway and looked at him incredulously, both men burst out laughing. "Now listen, just between you and me, Wy, we will never speak of this again, agreed?" Bam proposed in a low tone of voice, and while it was tempting to hold out on his best friend, Wyatt assured the other man he had his back in spite of the fact that anyone who knew the Baumgardners was more than aware just who wore the pants in their family.

He texted Lucy during lunch, pleased when she was just as delighted by the invitation as he was. She even took Jamie to the grocery store after school to pick up the fixings for s'mores, which his son proudly carried into the house. "Daddy! Daddy! We're home! Guess what? Me and Miss Lucy went to the store to buy stuff to make some mores at Uncle Bam's house 'cause he has a fire in his yard! Look, Daddy, we gots graham crackers and marshmallows and lots of candy bars...do you know how to make some mores, Daddy?" and Wyatt was so happy at his child's excitement, he dropped to one knee and swept Jamie into his arms for a big hug.

"I love you, son, you know that right?" and closed his eyes in contentment when the five-year-old went still for a moment before whispering in his ear, "Love you, too, Daddy." Wyatt opened his eyes to see Lucy watching the two of them, a tender expression on her face. Holding his hand out to her, he was thrilled when she knelt down and wrapped her arms around the two Logans. "I love you, too, Lucy Preston, so much more than you will ever know," he confided in a husky tone of voice, and managed to steal a quick kiss before Jamie started to squirm out of the group hug.

"Daddy! No kissing Miss Lucy right beside me, and you're squishing the marshmallows!" he scolded earnestly, struggling with the shopping bags.

Chuckling, Wyatt reluctantly let his son go before leaning in to Lucy and murmuring anxiously, "You think he's pretty much over my accident?" pointing to the bandage on his forehead. He was relieved when she smiled gently and nodded before getting to her feet and helping Jamie put things away.

After the gang had demolished every bit of Ruth's delicious meat loaves and the rest of their supper, everyone trooped out to the back yard to sit around the new fire pit. Too full to even think about dessert, Wyatt took a seat a little farther away from the fire, content to merely observe the growing chaos as Julie and her mother began unwrapping graham crackers and Hershey bars and distributing marshmallows and skewers. He decided to take a rain check on the s'mores for now in favor of watching his son patiently instructing Lucy on the proper way to make the sweet treat.

Frowning in concentration as he carefully held his skewer over the fire, just like his Uncle Bam showed him, the five-year-old was all business. Finally satisfied, Jamie turned to Lucy, who was sitting right behind him. "Okay, Miss Lucy, put the candy bar on the graham cracker and hold it so I can put the marshmallow on top. No, Sadie, this is for Miss Lucy," he warned when the three-year-old, who naturally was perched on Lucy's lap, reached for a graham cracker.

Wyatt hid a grin as Sadie's big green eyes welled up and her lower lip began to tremble, but before he could chastise his son, Lucy had the situation well in hand.

"Jamie, she said mildly, "Sadie was just trying to help, weren't you, sweetie?" quickly wiping away a single tear from her chubby cheek when the little girl quickly nodded even as she gazed adoringly at Lucy. "And, Sadie, if you wait just a second, Jamie will make you a s'more of your own, right, Jamie?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the boy responded eagerly. "I'm sorry, Sadie, you wanna help me make Miss Lucy's some more?" Settling back on Lucy's lap, the toddler bobbed her curly blonde head fervently and beamed at both of them.

Crisis averted for now, Wyatt once again marveled at Lucy's seemingly endless patience with children. In spite of whatever doubts she'd had six months ago before moving to San Diego, not only had she turned out to be a wonderful kindergarten teacher, but his son and the Baumgardner sisters were absolutely crazy about her. And some day, hopefully in the not _too_ distant future, he and Lucy might have a child of their own, a brother or sister for young Jamie.

Just thinking about how perilously close he'd come to throwing away that future with the woman he loved and needed so much got Wyatt a little choked up. The emotional roller coaster he had been on the past two weeks finally seemed to be leveling off ( _thank God_ ), and he was nearly overcome with gratitude that his girlfriend was a patient, forgiving woman ( _"You know you don't deserve her, Logan_ ," a little voice in his head jeered).

Wyatt was startled from his musings when Julie plopped down in the empty chair next to him, precariously balancing a paper plate holding two heaping s'mores. She ignored the inquiring frown on his face and said, "Here, take this other one before I eat them both and end up looking like the broad side of a barn," grinning triumphantly when he rolled his eyes, but nevertheless obediently scooped up one of the gooey treats. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he ate a s'more, and taking a big bite, had to admit, it was every bit as good as he remembered.

They ate their dessert in companionable silence until, popping the last bite in her mouth, Julie sighed in satisfaction,"Well, that was delicious. Okay, Wy, now that I have you all sweetened up, there's something I wanna talk to you about," she began, delicately licking her sticky fingers. Wyatt groaned inwardly and resigned himself to hearing her out, because trying to divert Julie Baumgardner's attention when it was fixed on something was like trying to stop a charging bull with only a thin red bandana–it probably wasn't going to work ( _and dangerous as hell_ ).

Glancing around, he noticed that everyone else appeared to be engrossed in something: Bam and his father-in-law were happily discussing the virtues of the new fire pit, Ruth and Annie had gone into the house for some much-needed wet paper towels, and Lucy was still helping Jamie and Sadie with their s'mores. Yes, indeed, Julie B.'s timing was impeccable, as usual.

Shooting a long-suffering look in her direction, Wyatt sucked it up and asked as casually as he could manage, "What's on your mind, Mrs. Baumgardner?" and was surprised and vaguely uneasy when she took her sweet time responding.

"All kidding aside, Wy, I swear I'm not trying to interfere with you and Lucy, but when you were out here helping Dave put the fire pit together before supper, Lucy and I were setting the food on the table, and well, she said something in passing that kind of bothered me. And I thought that just maybe you'd want to know what it was," and the clear concern in her voice set off warning bells in Wyatt's head.

Trying not to give in to his rising panic, Wyatt leaned closer to Julie, and demanded in a low whisper, "Just spit it out, Julie–you're making me a little nervous here. Is something wrong with Lucy? What did she say?" At the anxious expression on his face, Julie put her hand on Wyatt's arm and try to calm him.

"Hey, it's nothing serious, I promise. Wyatt, look at me-I _promise_." Taking a deep breath, she explained, "It was when I asked her how your counseling sessions were going. She stiffened up, and then trying to act all casual, just shrugged and answered, ' _Fine_.' "I swear, Wy, I dropped the subject, I really did, but it occurred to me after I opened my big mouth that it was possible you haven't been sharing any of those details with her, and from where I'm standing, it felt like maybe that was a sore spot with her. That's it. I'm probably making a mountain out of a mole hill, but if this is something you have it in your head that you don't want to 'bother' her with, it could be the wrong decision, 'cause not telling her seems to bother Lucy _a lot_ **."**

Having delivered her advice, Julie stood without another word and patting his arm comfortingly, headed into the house. Needing a minute to collect his thoughts, Wyatt looked over at Lucy and was relieved to see she was still helping the little ones, who, judging by their chocolate-covered faces, were thoroughly enjoying their dessert. As if sensing his gaze, however, she looked up, and sent him a sweet smile, the one that was his alone. When he impulsively mouthed the words, "I love you," her dark eyes widened in pleased surprise, and a soft blush bloomed on her cheeks before she bent down when little Sadie tugged on her arm to hear whatever the three-year-old wanted to tell her.

Suddenly, Wyatt couldn't wait to go home and spend a little quiet time with Lucy, because Julie, as usual, hit the nail on the head. Even though Lucy had assured him on more than one occasion she was there for him and Wyatt could tell her anything he wanted, his natural reticence and a faint underlying embarrassment kept him from confiding in Lucy when he got home from each increasingly emotional therapy session. After his conversation with Julie just now, however, that was looking like a big mistake he wanted to remedy as soon as possible.

Glancing down at his wrist at the fine watch Lucy had given him for Christmas, Wyatt saw it was close to 9:00 p.m. and Jamie's bedtime. Catching Lucy's eye once more, he tapped the watch face, and nodding in agreement, she rose with Sadie balanced on her slim hip, and taking Jamie by the hand, went inside to wipe their sticky faces and hands.

An hour later, after a quick bath and even quicker bedtime story, Jamie was fast asleep. Walking into his bedroom, Wyatt was gratified to see Lucy already in bed, one of his old tee shirts slipping off a creamy narrow shoulder. Smiling widely at him, she pulled the covers back invitingly and asked, "Did he go to sleep right away?" Swiftly shedding his clothes but for a pair of boxers, Wyatt climbed under the covers and sliding down, put his arm around Lucy and pulled her slender body close to his chest. At her happy sigh, he gently kissed the top of her head, pausing uncertainly a moment before murmuring, "Lucy, can I ask you something?"

Leaning back to look up into his eyes, she answered easily, "Sure," and waited for his question.

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt went for it. "Sweetheart, did you mean it when you told me I could talk about my therapy sessions? I know you offered, but some of the details are pretty boring, mostly a lot of stuff about my life before starting a relationship with you, and how some things that happened in the past could affect my–our-future."

His grip on her tightened when she immediately put her small hand on his cheek, and assured him, "Wyatt, like I told you before, it's whatever you're comfortable with, okay?" Looking into her trusting brown eyes, Wyatt's mind drifted back to his first session a week ago...

 _Flashback_

He sat as quietly as possible, trying not to betray his nervousness. Wyatt really disliked talking to strangers about personal stuff, but he reminded himself that therapy wasn't only for his benefit, but for Lucy and Jamie also, and his nerves calmed right away. He instinctively stood, prepared to salute, when the door opened abruptly.

"At ease, Master Sergeant," the woman requested quietly, gesturing for Wyatt to retake his seat.

"Yes, Ma'am," Wyatt replied, and sitting back down, gazed discreetly at the therapist. Dr. Angela Evans was likely around ten or so years his senior, slim, and tall, around Wyatt's own height of 5'11." She wore her straight salt and pepper hair in a stylish bob, and when her light blue eyes swept over Wyatt appraisingly, he realized that all the stories he'd heard about her were probably true–that she was no nonsense, but fair, and very protective of the servicemen and women at Pendleton.

Leaning down, the doctor offered her hand, and Wyatt appreciated the firm handshake he received. Sitting in a chair across from him, Dr. Evans opened up a manila file folder, and after silently perusing the contents, she looked up at Wyatt and offered him a warm smile.

"Well, Master Sergeant Logan, if you will indulge me for a few minutes, I'd like to verify some things in your personnel file before we get started, if that's alright with you?" At his ready acquiescence, she began to read aloud, " _Master Sergeant Wyatt James Logan, Delta Force, age 30. Originally from West Texas, widower since February 2012, single parent of a five-year-old son, James Wyatt Logan."_

"Are those the basics, Master Sergeant?" At his quick nod, Dr. Evans continued, " _Joined the U.S. Army at age 18, right out of high school, member of Delta Force for eight years, a highly-regarded Training Instructor for the past five years, numerous commendations, glowing annual evaluations from your superiors._ "

Closing the file, the doctor paused for a moment and smiled again, considering her next words. "At first glance, I'd say the reason you're sitting here in my office today has nothing to do with your career. Therefore, my best 'educated' guess is something might be amiss in your personal life. Why don't you tell me a little something about your son? Five is a wonderful age. I have two teenage sons, and I imagine it's not easy raising a child on your own, especially when it according to your records, your son was less than a year old when your wife passed away, and you yourself were only in your mid-twenties."

Nodding at the doctor, Wyatt took a deep, cleansing breath, and began to talk about his son, a bit hesitantly at first, but the more he spoke about Jamie, the easier the words came. "Jamie–that was his mother's nickname for him–is a great little boy. He's smart and funny and loving. I guess he looks mostly like me, although he has his mom's blonde hair and her smile. Jamie started kindergarten last fall, and just loves it. Of course, um, that might have something to do with his teacher. He adores Lucy..." and Wyatt stopped abruptly, feeling his face warm when the doctor's gaze sharpened.

"Your son sounds like an exceptional child," she praised. "Question, Master Sergeant? Does Jamie's teacher encourage the parents of her students to use her first name when addressing her? Or am I missing something?" Dr. Evans asked curiously.

It suddenly occurred to Wyatt that he might have revealed more than he was comfortable with. Looking down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap, his mind raced furiously.

The doctor's calm voice cut into his thoughts. "Master Sergeant, I apologize, it was not my intention to pry into your personal life or embarrass you. If you'd prefer, we can change the subject..."

Wyatt swallowed hard before interrupting her politely, "No, Ma'am, I'm not embarrassed at all. My son's teacher, Miss Lucy Preston, and I started seeing each other-dating-nearly four months ago." Aside from a speculative gleam in those penetrating blue eyes, Dr. Evans merely inclined her head and asked if he'd rather not discuss his girlfriend since they'd only been dating a short while.

Knowing she was waiting patiently for him just down the hallway, Wyatt shook his head, suddenly eager to discuss the sweet, smart, loving woman who had changed his life for the better. Clearing his throat, he tried to describe Lucy to this total stranger.

"Well, Lucy's my age, born and raised in San Francisco, where she taught U.S. History at a private high school until last summer. Her younger sister, Amy, is enrolled in graduate school here in San Diego, and persuaded Lucy to move here, even found her the job. And she's really smart and just an amazing kindergarten teacher, even if she was unsure if it was the right choice for her.

Dr. Evans smiled encouragingly, "Miss Preston sounds like a wonderful person. It might seem nosy, but do you have a picture of her, perhaps on your phone, that you could show me?" Wyatt failed to see the doctor's smile widen when he instantly pulled out his phone and showed the therapist the picture of Lucy and Jamie he took at the Christmas tree farm last month.

She examined the picture closely for a few seconds before observing, "I would agree that your young son does resemble you, and your Lucy is very pretty, Master Sergeant."

Unbidden, Wyatt respectfully corrected the woman, "She's beautiful, inside and out, and sweet, and funny, and so good with Jamie," and when he paused to take a breath, Wyatt couldn't contain the blush the bloomed across his cheeks at the knowing expression on Dr. Evans' face. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I guess I got a little carried away," but the therapist only smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all, Master Sergeant. Now, our time is just about up for this session, and while we haven't yet discussed the specific reasons for your appointment today, I feel like I've gotten to know _you_ , if not necessarily any issues you may have, a little better. In my professional experience, it's very helpful to lay a strong personal foundation first that will enable me to be of some value to you."

Wyatt nodded his agreement, surprised at how quickly the hour had gone. " _So far, Dr. Evans had definitely lived up to her reputation,_ " he thought admiringly.

 _End Flashback_

Wyatt fell silent, and glanced down to see Lucy's dark amber eyes shining with love and awe. "Wyatt, is that really how you see me?" she asked, her voice tinged with wonder.

"Sweetheart, that was just the tip of the iceberg. I could talk about you all day long and never run out of nice things to say," he promised, pressing a tender kiss on her soft lips. Eagerly returning his kiss, Lucy rolled on top of Wyatt, only lifting her mouth from his long enough to hastily pull the tee shirt over her head, before leaning back down to settle her bare body against his.

In between tiny, feverish kisses, Lucy declared, "You are the sweetest man alive, and I love you so much." And when Wyatt couldn't take her teasing any longer, he reached over and turned off the lamp before smoothly rolling Lucy under him and proceeded to return the favor.

A long while afterwards, before joining Lucy in peaceful slumber, Wyatt carefully pulled the covers up over their cooling bodies, and dusted a tender kiss on her lips before whispering, "Good night, sweet Lucy, I love you," and his last thought before drifting off was that he was indeed a lucky man.

 _A/N #2: Before I forget, I want to give a huge shoutout to qwertygal for her endless patience with me (we are collaborating on a story, and uh, instead of working on that, I had an idea for this chapter and ran with it). Thanks, Q, for always being the nice person you are. My sincere appreciation also to all of you who are kind enough to read, favorite, follow, and review my stories (you know who you are). It truly means more to me than you will ever know :))_


End file.
